Persona: The Fall Return
by revolution02
Summary: Setting story setelah ending Persona 5, setelah Minato terbebas dari Great Seal dan Nyx berhasil dikalahkan. Tsuki dan tim Persona User baru harus memecahkan kasus pembunuhan misterius dan mencegah kebangkitan Nyx. CHAPTER 38 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Halo reader, ini fanfic Persona pertamaku. Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kesalahan dari fanfic ini tolong dimaklumi. Kalau selesai membaca tolong direview, fanfic ini dikarang sendiri oleh author dan asistennya (Shieru9999)! (jika ada kesamaan karakter atau yang lainnya, itu hanya kebetulan) Daripada lama nunggu, langsung saja mulai ceritanya. Enjoy it!

**Desclaimer**: Persona hanya milik Atlus.

**Summary**: Cerita bersetting setelah ending Persona 5, lebih tepatnya lagi setelah Minato terbebas dari Great Seal dan Nyx berhasil dikalahkan. 5 tahun setelah ending Persona 3 dan 3 tahun setelah ending Persona 4, Grup Persona User baru harus memecahkan kasus pembunuhan misterius dan mencegah Nyx untuk bangkit kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI<strong>

**PERSONA: THE FALL RETURN**

**CHAPTER 1: BEGINNING**

Place: Unknown

Cerita bermula ketika seorang remaja perempuan berambut ungu sebahu bermata biru tengah berjalan kebingungan dalam sebuah ruangan berwarna biru dalam kapal pesiar.

Unknown girl: Ini... dimana?

Gadis itu berjalan tanpa arah sampai akhirnya tiba didepan sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya ruang utama kapal. Gadis itu membuka pintu ruangan itu dan disana dia melihat dua orang pria duduk di sofa berwarna biru. Seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih memiliki hidung panjang dan pemuda dengan rambut putih bergelombang sebahu, keduanya memakai baju berwarna biru.

Bizarre-looking man: *chuckle* Welcome to the velvet room... ahh, we have a new guest with an intriguing destiny.

Unknown girl: Kakek siapa?

Bizarre-looking man: Duduklah dulu dikursi itu.

Gadis itu kemudian duduk dan mendengar penjelasan kakek itu.

Bizarre-looking man: My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your aquintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... it is room that only those who are bound by a "contract" enter... it may be that suck a fate awaits you in the near future... Now then, why don't you introduce yourself...?

Igor memunculkan kontrak dimeja depan gadis itu.

Unknown girl: Ngg...?

Igor: Silahkan tulis nama anda dalam kontrak ini... jangan khawatir dengan menandatangani kontrak ini anda akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas keinginan sendiri untuk jalan yang akan dipilih selama petualangan anda berlangsung.

Unknown girl: Tsuki Hiiragi.

Igor: Tsuki... nama yang bagus. *chuckle*

Tsuki: ? (Ni kakek kayaknya bahaya bener... musti jaga jarak ni!)

Igor assistant: EHEM... Master...

Igor: Ah, maaf...perkenalkan ini asisten saya Gilbert... dia juga akan membantu anda selama petualangan berlangsung.

Gilbert: Senang bertemu dengan anda nona Tsuki.

Tsuki: (Asistennya lumayan ganteng juga, tapi tuannya ancur kayak gitu!)

Igor: Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut akan saya jelaskan lain waktu... sebelum meninggalkan Velvet Room, take this...

Tsuki obtained Persona Card.

Igor: Kartu itu akan menolong anda saat dalam bahaya, pastikan dibawa kemanapun anda pergi... Until then, farewell.

Tsuki: Uhhh.

Pandangan Tsuki semakin kabur.

-5 April 2015-

Sunday

-Evening

Announcement: Perhatian kepada para penumpang, sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat di Bandara International Kansai... silahkan periksa barang bawaan anda agar tidak tertinggal.

Tsuki: Hah?

Tsuki terbangun dari tidurnya didalam pesawat dan langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Tsuki: *sigh* (Untung cuma mimpi... ketemu sama kakek aneh yang keliatannya pedofilia...) Sebentar lagi sampai ya!

-Kansai International Airport

Tsuki tiba di Osaka dan langsung menuju asramanya dikota Asahi. Terlihat banyak orang hilir mudik di daerah itu. Saat berjalan melewati sebuah kuil, dia mendengar suara aneh.

Thou Art I, I am Thou...  
>Thou...<br>...Shall...

Tsuki: Suara apa itu?

Diapun menghiraukan suara itu dan terus berjalan menuju asrama. Setelah mencari-cari letak asrama lewat brosur akhirnya di tiba di Asahi Dorm. Asahi Dorm adalah asrama besar yang terletak dikota Asahi, asrama itu terdiri dari asrama khusus laki-laki dan perempuan.

Place: Asahi Dorm

Tsuki berjalan memasuki asrama. Saat masuk asrama, dia tidak melihat seorangpun karena sudah tengah malam. Karena sudah kelelahan, Tsuki langsung mencari kamarnya.

Tsuki: Kamar 13...

Tsuki tiba didepan pintu kamarnya. Dan saat akan membuka pintu, seseorang menyentuh bahunya dari belakang.

Tsuki: *gasp*

Tsuki pun kaget dan langsung melihat kebelakang. Saat melihat kebelakang, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang bermata ungu memakai seragam sekolah dan terlihat lebih tua dari Tsuki.

Long-haired girl: Maaf aku membuatmu takut, kamu pasti Tsuki Hiiragi!

Tsuki: Iya.

Long-haired girl: Perkenalkan... namaku Ayaka Tadase, kelas tiga dan teman sekamarmu.

Tsuki: Senang berjumpa denganmu senpai.

Tsuki tersenyum bertemu dengan senpainya.

Ayaka: Ayo masuklah!

Tsuki dan Ayaka memasuki kamar mereka. Sesudah masuk, Tsuki melihat kamar yang luas dengan dua buah kasur, dua lemari pakaian, kulkas kecil, TV plasma, AC, kamar mandi, dan dua meja belajar dengan satu unit komputer dimasing-masing meja.

Tsuki: (Ini asrama atau hotel bintang lima!)

Ayaka: Ini asrama, bukan hotel bintang lima.

Tsuki: *gasp* Se-senpai... bisa baca pikiranku!

Ayaka: Gampang aja... semua yang masuk asrama ini pertama kali pasti akan berpikir begitu.

Tsuki: Gitu ya...? (Tapi kamar kok bisa mewah kayak gini! Apa jangan-jangan kamar VIP!)

Ayaka: Emang ini kamar VIP!

Tsuki: Senpai, tolong jangan baca pikiranku lagi.

Ayaka: Maaf maaf, sudah jadi kebiasaan.

Tsuki: Senpai, apa nggak masalah aku tinggal dikamar mewah kayak gini?

Ayaka: It's okay, semua kamar sudah terisi penuh dan yang tersisa cuma kamar ini... lagipula kamar ini terlalu besar untuk ditempati sendirian. Kasurmu yang didekat jendela itu dan baju seragammu ada dilemari.

Tsuki membuka lemari dan melihat sepasang seragam sekolahnya yang sama dengan Ayaka. Seragam sekolahnya berwarna coklat dengan jas dan rok warna merah kecoklatan mirip seragam gekkoukan dan berdasi pita warna merah kehitaman.

Ayaka: Kamu pasti lelah setelah berjalan kemari!

Tsuki: Nggak juga.

Ayaka: Kalau begitu tidurlah, besok aku akan membantumu menata barang-barangmu.

Tsuki: Thanks senpai.

Ayaka: Boleh aku bertanya?

Tsuki: Ya.

Ayaka: Kenapa kamu bawa pedang kayu?

Tsuki: Karena pedang ini adalah partnerku sejak kecil dan untuk melindungi diri dari orang mesum.

Ayaka: Bagus, kalau begitu kamu pasti bisa selamat darinya... bawa juga kesekolah ya! Dan usahakan jangan ada yang tau!

Tsuki: Dia siapa senpai?

Tsuki bingung dengan siapa yang dimaksud oleh senpainya.

Ayaka: Nanti kamu akan tau sendiri... kalau begitu aku permisi keluar dulu, aku harus mengurus kepindahanmu kemari pada Sugiyama-san.

Tsuki: Siapa?

Ayaka: Kairi Sugiyama, dia pengawas asrama... nanti kuperkenalkan padanya.

Ayaka meninggalkan kamar. Tsuki meletakkan mantelnya digantungan dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh.

Tsuki: *gasp* Ini... Persona Card.

Tsuki teringat kata-kata Igor.

(Igor: Kartu itu akan menolong anda saat dalam bahaya, pastikan dibawa kemanapun anda pergi... sampai bertemu lagi.)

Tiba-tiba kepala Tsuki terasa pusing dan diapun memegangi kepalanya.

Tsuki: Ugh... benar kata senpai, aku harus cepat tidur.

Kemudian Tsuki menyimpan kartu itu lagi dan pergi tidur.

-6 April 2015-

Monday

-Early Morning

Ayaka: Hiiragi... Hiiragi... wake up!

Tsuki: Iya... sebentar lagi!

Ayaka: Cepat pakai bajumu dan kekantin, nanti kita pergi sama-sama kesekolah!

Tsuki: Okay.

Tsuki pun segera memakai seragam sekolahnya dan menuju kantin. Setelah selesai sarapan mereka pergi kesekolah.

Place: Hirashima Private High School

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di bangunan sekolah yang sangat besar. (Hampir mirip Gekkoukan High School dan dua kali lebih besar) Disitu Tsuki melihat lebih banyak murid perempuan daripada laki-laki. Murid laki-laki memakai seragam warna coklat dengan jas dan celana warna merah kecoklatan mirip seragam gekkoukan dan memakai dasi warna merah kehitaman.

Tsuki: Sekolahnya besar sekali... senpai, kenapa lebih banyak murid cewek?

Ayaka: Tentu saja... awalnya ini sekolah khusus perempuan, tapi dua tahun lalu laki-laki juga bisa sekolah disini... wajar kalau murid perempuannya lima kali lebih banyak. Sebelum upacara dimulai, pergilah keruang guru... apa perlu kutemani?

Tsuki: Nggak usah, mulai dari sini aku baik-baik saja... thanks senpai.

Ayaka: Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu... sampai ketemu nanti.

Ayaka meninggalkan Tsuki dan Tsuki langsung menuju ke ruang guru.

-Office room

Tsuki: Permisi!

Teacher: Can I help you? Ah, You must be that transfer student.

Tsuki: Right, Tsuki Hiiragi.

Teacher: Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan Hitsugi-sensei wali kelasmu!

Guru itu berjalan meninggalkan Tsuki. Dan tidak lama setelah itu seorang guru lain menghampirinya.

Mr. Hitsugi: You're Tsuki Hiiragi right? Perkenalkan, nama sensei Komura Hitsugi yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu selama setahun ini.

Tsuki: Senang berkenalan dengan anda sensei.

Tsuki tersenyum pada gurunya.

Mr. Hitsugi: Taruh dulu tasmu dikelas... kelasmu adalah 2-F dilantai 2... lewat tangga di lobby, ruangannya ketiga dari ujung sebelah kanan... setelah itu pergilah keaula untuk mengikuti upacara.

Tsuki: Alright... thanks sensei.

Tsuki kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang guru dan mencari kelasnya.

-Classroom 2-F

Dalam ruang kelas banyak siswa-siswi sedang sibuk mencari bangku. Dan terlihat remaja laki berambut kuning bermata biru dan perempuan dengan rambut abu-abu panjang keputihan berkuncir kuda memiliki mata biru muda sedang mengobrol.

Pervert student: Akhirnya tahun ajaran baru dimulai juga!

Cheerful girl: Memangnya kenapa?

Pervert student: Aku berharap ada kouhai yang cantik untuk kujadikan harem. *Evil Smile*

Cheerful girl: Untuk semenit saja, bisakah kau berhenti berpikir mesum?

Pervert student: Nggak, dan itu sudah kebiasaan.

Cheerful girl: *sigh* Aku heran kenapa aku sekelas denganmu?

Pervert student: Mungkin karena kita ditakdirkan.

Murid itu kemudian memegang tangan gadis itu.

BUAKKK!

Cheerful girl: GO TO HELL!

Pervert student: Aww, kau tidak perlu memukulku.

Murid itu memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan.

Cheerful girl: Itu hukuman yang pantas untukmu, dasar playboy kelas kakap... jangan lupa kita sudah putus.

Di saat bersamaan, Tsuki memasuki ruangan kelas dan kebingungan menemukan bangku.

Pervert student: (Ada mangsa) Oh bingung mencari tempat duduk? kau bisa duduk disebelahku.

Tsuki: Thanks.

Langsung saja Tsuki duduk disebelah murid itu.

Pervert student: I'm Tomoya Itsuki... who's your name?

Tsuki: Tsuki Hiiragi.

Tomoya: Nama yang bagus... apa kau murid pindahan? Aku belum pernah melihatmu.

Tsuki: Iya, aku datang dari luar negeri... tapi lahir di Jepang.

Tomoya: Jadi kamu belum tau daerah ini?

Tsuki: Yeah, so why?

Tomoya: Bagaimana kalau seusai sekolah kita jalan-jalan ke kota?

Cheerful girl: Berhenti merayunya Tomoya!

Tomoya: Hei, aku hanya ingin lebih akrab dengannya.

Cherrful girl: Maafkan atas kelacangannya! Namaku Hana Shirayuki, senang berjumpa denganmu.

Tsuki: Sama-sama Shirayuki.

Hana: Panggil saja Hana, aku kurang suka dipanggil dengan nama keluarga.

Tsuki: Okay.

Tomoya: Kau juga boleh memanggilku Tomoya saja Tsuki-chan.

Hana: (Playboy Mode nya muncul)

Tomoya: Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut Hana-chan?

Hana: Hey, dia belum jawab iya!

Tsuki: Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut karena harus merapikankan barang-barangku di asrama.

Tomoya: Sayang sekali kupikir kita bisa mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain.

Tomoya hendak memegang tangan Tsuki dan langsung saja Hana memberinya pukulan telak.

BUAKK!

Tomoya: Ouch! Hana-chan, sakit tau!

Hana: Salahmu sendiri... jangan khawatir Tsuki, kau akan kulindungi darinya!

Tsuki: Ngg... i-iya. *sweatdrop*

Tak lama setelah itu, datang seorang murid berkacamata dengan rambut hitam tertata rapi.

Glasses student: Kalian bertiga cepat ke aula... upacara akan segera dimulai!

Tomoya: Baiklah Yagami!

Mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Tsuki: Who is that?

Hana: Ryouka Yagami, dia ketua kelas kita!

Tsuki: Tapi ini baru hari pertama masuk sekolah... kenapa dia sudah menjadi ketua kelas?

Tomoya: Karena dia sudah menjadi ketua kelas sejak sekolah dasar... karena itu dia pasti yang akan terpilih lagi nantinya!

Mereka pun menuju aula untuk mengikuti upacara. Dan seusai upacara kembali ke kelas untuk menerima pelajaran dari Hitsugi-sensei.

-After School

Mr. Hitsugi: Sekian untuk hari ini... pelajaran seperti biasa akan dimulai besok.

Hitsugi-sensei meninggalkan ruangan.

Tomoya: Akhirnya pelajaran selesai.

Tsuki: Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai besok.

Tomoya: Bagaimana kalau kuantar?

Hana: Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya... nanti kalau kau antar, dia bisa tidak sampai asrama dengan selamat.

Tsuki: Thanks.

Tomoya: Cih.

Kemudian Tsuki dan Hana pulang bersama. Setelah itu, tibalah mereka didepan Asahi Dorm.

Place: Asahi dorm

Hana: Jadi kamu tinggal disini, asrama yang bagus... kalau tak salah Tadase-senpai juga tinggal disini!

Tsuki: Kau mengenalnya?

Hana: Tentu saja, dia anak pemilik asrama ini, ketua dewan siswa, dan populer di sekolah... kau sudah mengenalnya?

Tsuki: Kami sekamar.

Hana: Kau beruntung sekali.

Tsuki: Memang kenapa?

Tapi tiba-tiba Ayaka datang.

Ayaka: Hiiragi, kau sudah pulang!

Tsuki: Ya senpai.

Ayaka kemudian melihat kearah Hana.

Ayaka: Kalau tak salah kau teman Yagami kan! Hana Shirayuki.

Hana: Iya, selamat siang senpai.

Ayaka: Selamat siang... ayo Hiiragi, kita tata barang-barangmu!

Tsuki : Okay.

Hana: Bolehkah aku membantu?

Tsuki: Tentu saja... lebih banyak orang lebih baik.

Ayaka: Kalau begitu ayo!

Kemudian Ayaka dan Hana membantu Tsuki menata barang-barangnya. Tanpa disadari mereka bertiga hari sudah semakin gelap dan Hana pamit untuk pulang.

Tsuki: Thanks to help.

Hana: No problem.

Ayaka: Mainlah kemari kalau ada waktu!

Hana: Iya... kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu besok disekolah.

Ayaka: Hati-hati Shirayuki... karena kejadian itu semakin banyak menimbulkan korban.

Hana: I know senpai.

Setelah Hana pergi, Tsuki bertanya tentang yang dibicarakan Ayaka.

Tsuki: Kejadian apa senpai?

Ayaka: Akan kujelaskan besok... sekarang kita makan malam dan tidur saja!

Tsuki: Okay.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 1 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 2: MYSTERIOUS MURDER**

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

AN: Chapter 1 cukup sampai disini! (Thanks for reading)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Chapter 2 sudah update siahkan baca dan review!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: MYSTERIOUS MURDER<strong>

-7 april 2015-

Tuesday

-Early Morning

Tsuki dan Ayaka berangkat menuju sekolah. Dan saat hampir sampai disekolah…

Tomoya: Hai Tsuki-chan... Aya-chan senpai! *Evil Smile*

Tomoya datang dan mengeluarkan senyum mautnya.

Ayaka: Apa maumu Itsuki? *deathglare*

Tomoya: Nggak ada... hanya ingin menyapa kalian.

Ayaka: Aku bisa baca pikiranmu, jadi cepat minggir!

Tsuki: Senpai mengenalnya?

Ayaka: Ya... dia orang yang kubilang harus diwaspadai.

Tomoya: Ayolah, aku hanya ingin berangkat sekolah dengan kalian. Apa itu salah?

Ayaka: Sangat salah... Hiiragi pinjam pedangmu.

Tsuki: Ini, tapi buat apa?

Tiba-tiba Ayaka mengayunkan pedang kayu Tsuki kearah Tomoya. Tetapi karena tidak biasa memainkan pedang Tomoya berhasil menghindar.

Tomoya: Whoa... calm down senpai, aku takkan mengganggu kalian. Dan untuk apa kau membawa pedang kayu?

Ayaka: Untuk menghajar orang mesum sepertimu.

Ayaka terus mencoba memukul Tomoya tapi selalu saja Tomoya berhasil menghindar.

Tsuki: Tenanglah senpai!

Ayaka berhenti memukul Tomoya setelah Tsuki menenangkannya.

Ayaka: Okay... kau boleh bersama kami, tapi jaga jarak 10 meter dari kami dan kalau berani mengecilkan jarakmu satu mili saja kuhajar kau! *deathglare*

Tomoya: No problem!

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Tsuki dan Ayaka berangkat sekolah dengan Tomoya mengikuti dari belakang yang dimata orang lewat mirip stalker menguntit mangsanya.

Tsuki: Senpai, why you hate him?

Ayaka: Karena dia playboy kelas kakap... dia telah memacari hampir setengah cewek disekolah.

Tsuki: Ehh? Lalu kenapa mereka mau dengan Tomoya?

Tsuki pun kaget mendengarnya.

Ayaka: Karena dia seorang model dan calon artis.

Tsuki: Benarkah? apa senpai pernah pacaran dengannya?

Ayaka: Not... but my sister.

Tsuki: So, where is your sister?

Ayaka: Dia... sudah meninggal.

Tsuki: Ah, sorry... I'm not...

Ayaka: Tidak apa-apa jangan kau pikirkan. karena itu Hiiragi, kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya!

Tsuki: Okay.

Ayaka: Paling tidak jika kau bersamanya, jangan sendirian... nanti bisa celaka. Dan bawa selalu pedangmu... jangan segan mengayunkannya kearah Itsuki!

Tomoya: Kalian berdua lagi bicara apa?

Ayaka: Bukan urusanmu!

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah.

-After School

Tomoya: Hei Tsuki-chan... bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kau belum tahu daerah ini kan?

Tsuki: Alright, tapi aku ingin mengajak Hana!

Tomoya: Untuk apa mengajaknya?

Hana: Untuk melindunginya dari kemesumanmu. *deathglare*

Hana tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Tomoya.

Tomoya: Baiklah, lebih banyak ceweknya lebih baik. *Evil Smile*

Hana: Jangan macam-macam ya! *deathglare*

Tsuki: *sweatdropped*

Mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju ke sebuah Mall.

Place: Junes Mall

Tsuki: Mall ini besar sekali!

Hana: Ya, sudah hampir dua tahun berdiri tapi tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Kemudian Tomoya datang membawa minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Tomoya: Ini minumannya... jangan khawatir aku yang traktir!

Hana: Kau tidak memasukan sesuatu kedalam minumannya kan?

Tomoya: Hei! Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku ingin macam-macam denganmu? Kau itu bukan tipeku.

PLAK!

Stempel berbentuk telapak tangan menempel di wajah Tomoya.

Hana: How dare you!

Tsuki: *chuckle*

Mereka tertawa bersama kemudian minum sambil berbicara.

Tsuki: Hana, boleh aku bertanya?

Hana: Tanya apa?

Tsuki: Kejadian apa yang kau maksud saat kita diluar asrama?

Hana: Mysterious Murder.

Tsuki: Huh…!

Tomoya dan Hana mulai menceritakan pembunuhan misterius yang terjadi dikota Asahi kepada Tsuki.

Tomoya: Kejadiannya dimulai bulan februari lalu... beberapa orang menghilang saat malam hari!

Tsuki: Menghilang kemana?

Hana: Polisi juga nggak tau... kemudian sekitar dua minggu setelahnya mereka ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Tsuki: Kenapa mereka meninggal?

Hana: I don't know... dokter bilang mereka seperti meninggal begitu saja.

Tomoya: Dan dua minggu setelahnya, kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

Tsuki: ada berapa korban yang meninggal?

Tomoya: bulan februari ada empat orang dan maret lima orang... jadi total sembilan orang. polisi masih penasaran tentang kematian orang-orang itu.

Hana: Oh ya... ini hampir dua minggu sejak korban-korban itu ditemukan bulan maret, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada korban berikutnya.

Tsuki: Bukankah kita sebaiknya pulang sebelum hari gelap?

Tomoya: Tapi belum dua minggu!

Hana: Untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang.

Mereka bertiga kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang.

-8 April 2015-

Wednesday

-After School

Tsuki: Hana bagaimana kalau kita main keasrama?

Hana: Sorry, aku sudah ada janji sama teman mau ke Asahitaisha Shrine... kau boleh ikut kalau mau!

Tsuki: Okay, tapi mau apa kesana?

Hana: Akan kujelaskan nanti.

Akhirnya Hana, Tsuki dan dua orang temannya pergi ke kuil.

Tsuki: Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kita ke kuil?

Girl in glasses: Untuk memastikan rumor.

Tsuki: What rumor?

Hana: Kuil itu punya sebuah kolam dengan pohon besar ditengahnya... katanya ada seseorang yang melihat air kolam itu, tetapi bayangan dirinya tidak terpantul pada air kolam.

Tsuki: Kenapa bisa? dia hantu?

Short-haired girl: Bukan... *sweatdropped* kami juga tidak tahu, yang melihat katanya salah satu kouhai kita.

Tsuki: Who?

Girl in glasses: Ayako Tadase.

Tsuki: (sepertinya namanya mirip seseorang) Bukannya lebih baik kalian tanya langsung pada orangnya?

Girl in glasses: That's impossible.. karena dia sudah meninggal.

Tsuki: Why?

Hana: Dia salah satu yang meninggal pada kasus pembunuhan misterius itu.

Short-haired girl: Dan sekarang kami pergi kekuil untuk membuktikan kebenarannya.

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Hana: Kita sudah sampai.

Tsuki: Ngg... kuil inikan..

Girl in glasses: What's wrong?

Tsuki: Nope.

Tsuki teringat kalau ini adalah kuil dimana dia mendengar suara aneh.

Hana: Come on, we get in.

Mereka berempat masuk ke kuil itu. Kuil itu sangat luas dengan hutan dibelakangnya.

Tsuki: Lalu, dimana kolamnya?

Hana: This way.

Tsuki dan teman-temannya kemudian menuju kekolam itu.

Girl in glasses: Ini kolamnya.

Short-haired Girl: Mau coba lihat?

Tiba-tiba Hana mendekati kolam itu.

Short-haired girl: Bagaimana Hana?

Hana: Bayanganku terlihat... sekarang kalian coba.

Tsuki dan yang lainnya juga mencoba melihat dari kolam.

Tsuki: Bayangan kita terlihat semua.

Girl in glasses: Ternyata rumor itu bohong.

Short-haired girl: Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kolam ini ada!

Hana: Katanya sudah ada sebelum kuil ini dibangun.

Tsuki: Aku jadi semakin penasaran.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Tsuki dan teman-temannya segera pulang.

-9 April 2015-

Thuesday

-After School

Announcement: Untuk semua murid, demi keamanan diharapkan langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing dan tidak singgah ketempat lain. Atas perhatiannya kami ucapkan terima kasih.

Tomoya: Sudah dua minggu sejak korban ditemukan bulan Maret... pasti nanti akan ada yang menghilang lagi.

Hana: Aku berharap itu kau Tomoya!

Hana menunjuk kearah Tomoya.

Tomoya: Ehh, why me?

Hana: Karena kau selalu menggoda cewek.

Ryouka: Kalian berdua hentikan... tidak lucu bercanda disituasi seperti ini.

Hana: Sorry.

Tsuki: Tapi aku heran, bagaimana orang-orang itu menghilang?

Tomoya: Nggak tau.

Hana: Aku lebih heran, bagaimana mereka dibunuh? dokter bilang mereka seperti meninggal begitu saja

Tomoya: Ask to the killer!

Hana: Kalau pembunuhnya sudah ketemu polisi juga pasti akan melakukan itu dodol! dan gara-gara kejadian ini semua klub diliburkan.

SRAKKK!

Ayaka datang kekelas 2-F.

Ayaka: Hiiragi, ayo kita pulang!

Tsuki: Iya.

Tsuki pun segera membereskan buku pelajarannya.

Ryouka: Senpai kau mengenalnya?

Ayaka: Ya, dia teman sekamarku diasrama. Lebih baik kalian juga pulang.

Ryouka: Okay.

Merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang.

-Evening

Place: Asahi Dorm

Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan semua penghuni asrama telah tertidur. Tsuki tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya karena ada sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan. Dan saat itu juga dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar kamar, lalu memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

Tsuki: Who's there?

Ayaka: *gasp* Ternyata kau Hiiragi.

Tsuki mendapati Ayaka sedang berada diluar kamar.

Tsuki: Senpai kenapa berjalan dilorong malam-malam?

Ayaka: Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar.

Tsuki: Kemana? Bukankah kita harus tetap diasrama?

Ayaka: Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitaumu.

Tsuki: Jangan senpai... bukannya bahaya pergi malam-malam seperti ini!

Ayaka: Aku tetap akan pergi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan... sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu.

Tsuki: Kalau begitu aku ikut. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu senpai!

Ayaka: But...

Tsuki: Jika aku tak boleh ikut akan kulaporkan pada pengawas asrama!

Tsuki mengacam Ayaka agar diperbolehkan ikut.

Ayaka: Okay... tapi kau harus turuti perkataanku.

Tsuki: Kalau begitu aku ambil mantel dan pedangku dulu untuk jaga-jaga.

Saat Tsuki mengambil pedangnya, dia memutuskan untuk membawa Persona Card nya. Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan asrama.

Tsuki: Senpai, where we go?

Ayaka: Asahitaisha Shrine.

Tsuki: Apa senpai juga ingin melihat kekolam itu?

Ayaka: How you know?

Tsuki: Kemarin siang aku dan Hana pergi kesana.

Ayaka: Adikku melihat hal yang aneh pada kolam itu... bayangannya tidak terpantul pada saat dia melihat air kolam itu.

Tsuki: Apa namanya Ayako!

Ayaka: Iya, tau darimana?

Tsuki: Hana yang memberitauku.

Ayaka: Begitu ya!

Tsuki: Aku juga kemarin mencobanya, tapi tidak ada yang aneh.

Ayaka: Adikku melihatnya saat malam hari.

Tsuki: Karena itu senpai pergi kekuil itu malam hari!

Ayaka: Ya, untuk menyelidiki misteri kematian adikku!

Tsuki: Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu senpai.

Ayaka: Thanks.

Merekapun akhirnya menuju Kuil Asahitaisha untuk mencari kebenaran.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 3: AWAKENING**

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p>

**AN**: Update chapter 3 mungkin akan lama, jadi sabar ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Akhirnya chapter 3 sudah update. Disini mulai akan ada Social Link, dan untuk battlenya saya karang sendiri. Tolong direview!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: AWAKENING<strong>

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Akhirnya Tsuki dan Ayaka Tiba dikuil.

Ayaka: Kita sampai!

Tsuki: Kolamnya sebelah sana!

Tsuki dan Ayaka pergi menuju kolam dengan pohon besar ditengahnya.

Tsuki: Itu kolamnya... apa senpai serius?

Ayaka: Yeah.

Ayaka Mendekati kolam itu.

Tsuki: Bagaimana senpai?

Ayaka: Bayanganku terlihat, tapi...

Tsuki: What's wrong?

Ayaka: Sekarang Full Moon, dan bulan memantul jelas dari kolam ini.

Tsuki: Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang... aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Ayaka: Wait..! Coba sekarang kau yang melihat!

Tsuki: Kemarin aku sudah mencobanya, tapi bayanganku terlihat.

Ayaka: Tidak saat malam hari kan!

Akhinya Tsuki mencoba melihat dirinya dari air kolam.

Ayaka: *gasp* Hiiragi, bayanganmu tak terlihat!

Tsuki: Hah! Kenapa bisa!

Tsuki kaget karena dia tidak melihat bayangannya terpantul diair kolam.

Ayaka: I don't know, tapi jelas kalau adikku tak berbohong.

SRAKKK...

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu dibelakang mereka. Dan saat mereka melihatnya...

Tsuki: What is that?

Ayaka: Nggak tau, yang jelas mereka seperti akan menyerang kita.

Dua sosok Shadow muncul dari hutan dekat kuil.

Tsuki: Senpai cepat lari, aku akan melindungimu.

Ayaka: No, we must stay together!

Kedua Shadow itu kemudian berubah wujud jadi tipe Suspicious Book dan menyerang Tsuki dan Ayaka.

Tsuki: Lawanmu adalah aku!

Tsuki menebaskan pedangnya kearah shadow, tapi tidak mempan.

Tsuki: Ugh... monster apa mereka? Seranganku tak mempan!

Ayaka: Jangan pedulikan monster itu... cepat kita lari!

Tsuki dan Ayaka lari dari shadow itu, dan saat akan keluar dari kuil ada satu shadow lagi yang menghadang mereka.

Ayaka: Ada lagi... berapa jumlah mereka?

Tsuki: Apa mungkin mereka yang membunuh orang-orang itu?

Ayaka: Maybe... but first, we must get out from here.

Salah satu shadow menyerang Tsuki dan Tsuki mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi Tsuki malah terlempar.

Tsuki: Aghh...

Shadow itu juga menyerang Ayaka dan membuatnya terluka.

Tsuki: Senpai...!

Ayaka: Ugh, I'm okay.

Ketiga shadow itu akan menyerang lagi Ayaka yang telah terjatuh.

Tsuki: SENPAI…!

*SRING*  
>*SRING*<p>

Tiba-tiba sesuatu bersinar dari dalam saku Tsuki membuat semua Shadow menghentikan serangan mereka. Kemudian Tsuki mengeluarkan benda yang bersinar itu.

Tsuki: Ini... Persona Card!

Persona Card yang semula tidak bergambar, mulai tergambar sosok seorang wanita memakai jubah dan pedang. Gambar Persona Card berubah lagi menjadi Arcana Fool dengan bertuliskan 0.

*DEG*  
>*DEG*<br>*DEG*

Tsuki: Urgh…!

Kemudian Tsuki mendengar suara dari dalam kepalanya.

I am Thou...

Thou Art I...

The moment of my awakening has come...

Open Your Eyes,s...

And Call my NAME!

Persona mulai bercahaya dan tiba-tiba saja Tsuki tersenyum.

Tsuki: Per...so...na...

CRINGGG...

Tsuki menghancurkan Persona Card dengan tangan kirinya dan aura biru keluar mengelilingi Tsuki, memunculkan sosok seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang bergelombang, bertopeng perak, berbaju ungu dengan jubah hitam dan membawa pedang panjang.

Tsuki: HYYAAAHHHHHHH...!

Ayaka: What is that?

I am Thou...

Thou Art I...

I am a being that has emerged from the sea of your heart...

I am Themis!

Salah satu shadow menyerang kearah Tsuki.

Tsuki: Slash Attack!

Tiba-tiba pedang kayu Tsuki mengeluarkan aura berwarna ungu.

SLASHHH...

Satu serangan dari Tsuki menghancurkan shadow itu menjadi kabut hitam dan kedua shadow lainnya juga ikut menyerangnya.

Tsuki: Cleave!

Kemudian Themis menghancurkan satu Shadow lainnya. Tetapi serangan Shadow terakhir berhasil mengenai Themis dan membuat Tsuki terlempar bersama Persona nya.

Tsuki: Ughhh...

Shadow itu melanjutkan serangannya pada Tsuki saat dia mencoba berdiri.

Tsuki: Themis, Pierce Attack!

SRINGGG...

BRAKK...

Themis melemparkan pedangnya mengenai Shadow dan menancap dipohon. Shadow itu berubah menjadi kabut hitam dan pedang Themis yang menancap dipohon menghilang. Semua Shadow berhasil Tsuki kalahkan.

Ayaka: Hiiragi...

Tsuki: ...

Tsuki hanya tersenyum sambil melihat Ayaka.

The Power of Curiousity that reside within Tsuki has been made manifest...  
>Tsuki Obtained The Facade used to Overcome life hardshipness...<br>Her Persona Themis, The Goddess of Divine Justice!

Tsuki LV1

Persona Themis

Arcana Fool

Slash: - Fire: - Wind: -

Strike: - Ice: - Light: -

Pierce: - Elec: - Dark: -

Skill:

-Agi

-Cleave

Next

LV3: Garu

? ? ?

? ? ?

Themis berubah menjadi Persona Card dan memasuki jiwa Tsuki.

BRUKK...

Tiba-tiba Tsuki roboh.

Ayaka: Hiiragi...

Ayaka yang cemas segera berlari menuju Tsuki. Samar-samar terdengar suara dengkuran dari Tsuki.

Ayaka: Syukurlah dia hanya pingsan.

Ayaka tersenyum kecil dan kemudian membawa Tsuki keluar dari kuil menuju rumah sakit.

-Few Days Later

-16 April 2015-

Thusday

-Afternoon

Place: Asahi Hospital

Tsuki: Ugh...

Tsuki membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring dikasur.

Ayaka: Kau sudah sadar?

Tsuki: Se-senpai... ini dimana?

Ayaka: Rumah sakit... kau pingsan selama seminggu!

Tsuki: Hah? Seminggu?

Langsung saja Tsuki kaget.

Ayaka: Kata dokter kau hanya lelah. Hiiragi aku minta maaf... karena aku kau jadi seperti ini.

Tsuki: Tak apa. Aku lega senpai baik-baik saja.

Ayaka: Aku hanya ingin tau apa penyebab adikku meninggal... dan mungkin monster-monster itu ada hubungannya dengan ini!

Tsuki: Mungkin saja... tapi kupikir takkan ada yang akan percaya!

Ayaka: Sebaiknya hal ini kita saja yang tau!

Tsuki: Ya.

Ayaka: Dan Hiiragi... aku hanya ingat kau memanggil monster untuk melawan monster-monster itu.

Tsuki: Aku tak ingat jelas... hanya saja ada yang membisikkan sesuatu kedalam pikiranku, dan monster itu muncul begitu saja.

Ayaka: Aku mendengarmu mengucapkan Persona. Apa itu namanya?

Tsuki: Persona... maybe, yang kutau namanya Themis.

Ayaka: Kita sebut saja monstermu Persona... dan namanya Themis.

Tsuki: Okay.

Ayaka: Kalau begitu kau tidur saja agar cepat keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku permisi dulu.

Ayaka meninggalkan ruangan dan Tsuki kembali istirahat.

-Midnight

Place: Velvet Room

Igor: Welcome to Velvet Room... jangan khawatir, saya memanggilmu dalam alam tak sadar, jadi anda sekarang sedang tertidur didunia nyata!

Tsuki: ...

Igor: Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan tentang kekuatan Persona anda.

Dalam tidurnya Tsuki telah dipanggil ke Velvet Room.

Igor: Sepertinya anda telah berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan Persona. Persona akan membantu anda melewati semua rintangan yang ada.

Tsuki: Apa Monster dikuil ada hubungannya dengan ini?

Igor: Benar, untuk itulah anda membutuhkan kekuatan Persona... kekuatan Persona anda berbeda dari yang lainnya, dan besar kecilnya kekuatan Persona ditentukan dari Social Link yang anda miliki.

Tsuki: Social link...?

Gilbert: Tidak seperti kekuatan Persona pada umumnya, kekuatan Persona nona Tsuki membutuhkan kekuatan dari Persona lain ataupun Shadow untuk menjadi lebih kuat... dan kekuatan Copy Skill yang nona miliki ditentukan dari Social Link.

Tsuki: Copy Skill...?

Igor: Anda harus mencobanya sendiri agar mudah dimengeti.

Tsuki: Okay... sebelumnya, bisa jelaskan apa itu Social Link?

Gilbert: Untuk lebih singkatnya, Social Link adalah semacam tali persahabatan nona Tsuki dengan orang terdekat nona... semakin nona dekat dengan seseorang, semakin kuat Arcana Social Link dari orang itu.

Tsuki: Arcana...?

Igor: Setiap orang memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda, dan arcana mereka ditentukan dari sifat mereka.

Gilbert: Seperti contoh, arcana saya adalah Star... semakin nona akrab dengan saya, semakin kuat juga kemampuan Copy Skill nona Tsuki untuk digunakan pada Persona ataupun Shadow dari Arcana Star

Igor: Apa anda sudah mengerti?

Tsuki: Ya... walaupun masih sedikit bingung, tapi akan kucoba sendiri.

Igor: Bagus sekali... sebelum anda pergi... Gilbert!

Gilbert: Baik Master. Nona Tsuki tolong terima ini!

Tsuki obtained Velvet Key.

Igor: Dengan kunci itu, anda dapat kemari kapanpun anda mau... sampai jumpa lagi.

Tsuki: Uhh...

Pandangan Tsuki semakin lama semakin kabur.

-18 April 2015-

Saturday

-Early Morning

Tsuki yang telah keluar dari rumah sakit mulai sekolah seperti biasanya. Saat masuk ruang kelas, ada sesuatu yang terasa aneh. Semua murid melihatnya, Tsuki mengacuhkannya dan menuju bangkunya. Lalu seorang murid menghampirinya.

Student: Hai Hiiragi, apa kau baik baik saja?

Tsuki: Ngg?

Tsuki bingung dengan pertanyaan dari murid itu.

Student: Apa tak ada yang aneh padamu?

Ryouka: Kaulah yang aneh karena bertanya hal yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba Ryouka datang dan murid itu langsung pergi.

Tsuki: Yagami...

Ryouka: Tolong maafkan kelakuannya!

Tsuki: Tak apa... kenapa semua melihatku seperti itu?

Ryouka: Kau belum tau. Ada kasus orang hilang lagi, dan kali ini Itsuki, Hana, dan mahasiswi bernama Yuka menjadi korban. Polisi masih belum bisa menemukan mereka.

Tsuki: Hah? Tomoya dan Hana hilang?

Spontan saja Tsuki kaget mendengar kedua temannya menghilang.

Ryouka: Ya, bertepatan saat kau tak masuk sekolah. Jadi mereka semua pikir kau juga hilang.

Tsuki: (Aku harus bicara sama senpai!)

Bel pelajaran telah berbunyi dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Setelah pulang sekolah Tsuki langsung menemui Ayaka.

-After School

Akhirnya Tsuki menemukan Ayaka dihalaman sekolah dan langsung menghampirinya.

Tsuki: Senpai, bisa kita bicara?

Ayaka: Apa tentang Itsuki dan Shirayuki?

Tsuki: Kenapa senpai tau?

Ayaka: Aku baru mau mengatakannya padamu... kita bicara dikuil saja!

Tsuki: Apa nggak bahaya! bukannya disana ada monter seperti malam itu!

Ayaka: Jangan khawatir, sekarang sudah tidak ada.

Tsuki: Baiklah kalau begitu.

Tsuki dan Ayaka langsung pergi kekuil.

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Sesampainya dikuil, Ayaka dan Tsuki langsung menuju kolam.

Ayaka: Hiiragi, lihatlah air dikolam ini!

Tsuki: Airnya menjadi berwarna hitam!

Ayaka: Ini terjadi setelah Shirayuki dan Itsuki menghilang!

Tsuki: Kenapa bisa?

Ayaka: Aku juga nggak tau!

Tsuki mencoba menyentuh air itu dan tiba-tiba...

Tsuki: Agh!

Tiba-tiba saja Tsuki menjerit.

Ayaka: Kenapa Hiiragi?

Tsuki: Tanganku tidak basah saat aku menyentuh airnya!

Ayaka: HAHH!

Ayaka pun mencoba menyentuh airnya.

Ayaka: Tanganku basah!

Tsuki: Tapi, kenapa tanganku tak basah?

Tsuki kembali mencelupkan tangannya sampai dasar air.

Tsuki: Senpai, seperti ada ruangan lain dalam air ini. Mungkin aku bisa kesana!

Ayaka: Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan ruangan lain?

Ayaka bingung dengan pernyataan Tsuki.

Tsuki: Pokoknya kita coba masuk saja... mungkin Tomoya, Hana, dan Yuka ada disana!

Ayaka: Tapi aku tak bisa masuk ke sana karena tanganku basah saat menyentuh airnya.

Tsuki: Mungkin jika kita pegangan tangan, senpai bisa masuk kesana.

Ayaka: Baiklah, ayo kita coba!

Tsuki: Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Tomoya dan Hana.

Ayaka: Yeah, you right.

TRINGGG...

Tiba-tiba suara muncul dari dalam kepala Tsuki.

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Fool Arcana**

ACE: Persona User's Team

Social Link Fool

Rank 1

(Author Note: Bagi pembaca yang nggak tau apa itu ACE bisa lihat di chapter 5. Kalau chapter 5 belum update, tunggu saja ya! ^_^)

Tsuki: (Jadi ini Social Link seperti yang dikatakan Igor!)

Ayaka: Hiiragi, are you okay?

Tsuki: I-iya... kalau begitu akan kuambil pedangku, pasti disana akan ada banyak monster seperti dikuil.

Ayaka: Aku punya yang lebih baik dari pedang kayumu... Ayo ikut aku!

Tsuki: Kemana?

Ayaka: Lihat saja nanti!

Ayaka membawa Tsuki kesuatu bangunan kosong dipusat kota.

Place: Shopping District

Tsuki: Bangunan apa ini? Kosong melompong!

Ayaka menekan sebuah tombol dan tiba-tiba lantainya terbuka memunculkan tangga ke ruang bawah tanah. Mereka sampai di sebuah pintu, dan saat membukanya…

Mysterious man: Selamat siang Ayaka, ada yang bisa kubantu?

Ayaka: Tolong berikan dia pedang. Pembayarannya masukkan ke tagihanku!

Mysterious man: Okay, wait for minutes!

Kemudian pria misteris itu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

Tsuki: Senpai, what is place? And who is he?

Ayaka: Seperti yang kau lihat... ini toko senjata. Dan orang itu Steve Maldirt... dia datang dari Amerika sekaligus teman ayahku!

Tsuki: Dia penjual senjata gelap. Bukankah itu ilegal?

Ayaka: Bukan ilegal namanya kalau nggak ketahuan.

Tsuki: *sweatdrop*

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah pedang.

Steve: Ini pedangnya.

Tsuki obtained Katana.

Steve: Untuk apa temanmu butuh ini?

Ayaka: Nanti aku jelaskan. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu.

Steve: Alright... datang lagi kalau ada waktu.

Tsuki dan Ayaka meninggalkan bangunan itu.

Tsuki: Aku tak percaya, ada toko senjata disini!

Ayaka: Didunia ini apa saja bisa terjadi. Kalau begitu kau pergi duluan dan tunggu aku dikuil... aku akan membawa perlengkapan yang kita butuhkan untuk kesana.

Tsuki: Okay.

Ayaka berpisah dengan Tsuki. Tsuki menuju kuil dan menunggu Ayaka disana. Tepat saat akan menuju kekuil, Tsuki dipanggil Steve.

Steve: Yoo... Hiiragi...

Tsuki: Steve...!

Steve segera menghampiri Tsuki.

Tsuki: Kenapa kau tau namaku?

Steve: Ayaka banyak cerita tentangmu.

Tsuki: Lalu, ada perlu apa denganku?

Steve: Aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu untuk menjaga Ayaka.

Tsuki: Menjaga senpai...!

Steve: Sejak adiknya meninggal, Ayaka jadi pendiam dan selalu sedih... tapi sejak kau datang, Ayaka sudah ceria seperti biasa karena Ayaka sudah menganggapmu seperti adiknya sendiri.

Tsuki: Aku seperti adiknya!

Steve: Benar, karena itu tolong jaga dia... jangan sampai dia melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya... aku lakukan ini karena dia juga sudah kuanggap sebagai adik.

Tsuki: Kenapa tidak kau saja?

Steve: Aku tak bisa karena dia tak mau terus terang padaku... jadi apa kau mau membantuku?

Tsuki: Baiklah.

Steve: Thanks... sebagai gantinya, akan kuberi diskon jika kau berminat membeli senjata ditempatku.

Tsuki: *sweatdropped* (Walaupun diskon, tetap saja mahal!)

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Justice Arcana**

Steve Maldirt: Weapon Seller

Social Link Justice

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Social Link lagi!) Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu.

Steve: Be careful.

Kemudian Tsuki berpisah dengan Steve dan segera menuju kuil.

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya Ayaka datang dengan membawa tas punggung.

Ayaka : Sorry, I'm late.

Tsuki: It's okay. Apa isi tas yang kau bawa senpai?

Ayaka: Obat-obatan seperti medicine, value medicine, revival bead, dan laptop.

Tsuki: Untuk apa bawa laptop?

Ayaka: Untuk mencari informasi tentang monster yang kau lawan... mungkin saja mereka punya kelemahan. Aku cukup mengambil gambar monster itu untuk kuanalisis. Dan ini Wireless untuk berkomunikasi... pasang ditelingamu.

Tsuki obtained Wireless.

Tsuki: Baiklah ayo kita pergi.

Tsuki dan Ayaka masuk kedalam air itu. Mereka tak tau apa yang sedang menanti mereka.

**CHAPTER 3 END**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 4: TOMOYA SECRET**

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p>

**AN: **Chapter 3 sudah selesai, chapter berikutnya adalah Boss Battle melawan Shadow Tomoya. Tunggu saja updatenya ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Chapter 4 sudah update, sory lama karna author banyak tugas kuliah. langsung saja keceritanya!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: TOMOYA SECRET<strong>

Place: Unknown

Setelah masuk kedalam kolam di kuil, Tsuki dan Ayaka tiba di sebuah hutan belantara yang gelap.

Ayaka: Ngg, hutan ini... seperti hutan yang ada dibelakang kuil!

Tsuki: Yeah, tapi hutan ini lebih menyeramkan...semua pohonnya sudah tandus. Apa Hana dan Tomoya ada disini?

Ayaka: Entahlah... lebih baik kita melihat-lihat tempat ini dulu!

Tsuki dan Ayaka berjalan kedalam hutan dan tidak lama setelah itu...

Ayaka: Hiiragi, That monster coming!

Tsuki: Senpai, back off!

Ayaka: Okay... aku akan support dari jarak yang takkan terlihat monster itu.

CRINGGG...

Tsuki: Persona!

Tsuki segera memanggil Persona dengan menghancurkan Persona Card.

Tsuki: Themis! Cleave!

Themis menghancurkan Shadow itu, dan tiba-tiba muncul Shadow dengan bentuk berbeda.

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi belakang..!

Tsuki: Cleave!

TRANGG...

Shadow itu berhasil menahan serangan Themis.

Tsuki: Tak mempan..?

*Ayaka*: Cobalah serangan dengan elemen. Mungkin mereka lemah dengan elemen tertentu!

Tsuki: Okay... Agi!

BLARRR...

Themis mengeluarkan serangan api dan membakar Shadow itu.

Tsuki: Berhasil, dia lemah dengan api...

*Ayaka*: Ada 3 lagi!

Tsuki: Biar kubereskan. Cleave! Agi!

Setelah itu Tsuki dan Ayaka melanjutkan pencarian mereka sambil melawan Shadow. Tidak lama setelah itu mereka menemukan Tomoya yang sedang berbaring lemas dibawah pohon.

Tsuki: Tomoya...!

Tomoya: Kalian...

Tsuki dan Ayaka pun menghampiri Tomoya.

Ayaka: Are you okay?

Tomoya: Yeah... but, where is this?

Ayaka: Kami akan jelaskan nanti. Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini.

Mysterious Voice: Itu takkan kubiarkan.

Tsuki: Siapa itu?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara misterius dan pemilik suara itu perlahan-lahan mendekati Tsuki dkk.

Tsuki: *gasp* Tomoya?

Ayaka: Itsuki ada dua!

Tsuki dan Ayaka terkejut karena pemilik suara itu mirip dengan Tomoya.

Tomoya: Who are you?

Other Tomoya: Bicara apa kau. I'm you, and You're me.

Tomoya: What?

Ayaka: Siapapun dia, aku punya firasat buruk.

Other Tomoya: Menyingkir kalian berdua, aku membenci kalian... kalian para wanita selalu saja memuakkan.

Ayaka: Itsuki...?

Tomoya: Shut up... you don't know anything about me...!

Other Tomoya: Of course I know... kau membenci wanita, karena mereka memperlakukanmu seperti alat... kau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh mereka.

Tsuki: Tomoya...

Tomoya: Shut up. Jangan menggangguku... YOU NOT ME!

Other Tomoya: Kalau begitu, akan kuhancurkan kalian semua. HYAHHH!

Kemudian Shadow Tomoya mengeluarkan aura hitam dan memperlihatkan wujud aslinya. Sesosok ksatria tanpa kepala memakai baju besi hitam dan membawa pedang dan perisai.

Tomoya: Argh..!

Tiba-tiba Tomoya pingsan.

Tsuki: Tomoya!

Ayaka: Jangan khawatir dia hanya pingsan. Lebih baik kau kalahkan dulu monster itu!

Tsuki: Okay.

Boss Battle

Shadow Tomoya

Shadow Tomoya: I'm Shadow, the true self. Kalian wanita memuakkan, akan kuhancurkan kalian semua.

Tsuki: Shadow! Apa itu nama monster yang kita lawan?

*Ayaka*: Be careful, his coming..!

Tsuki: Cleave!

Shadow Tomoya: Cleave!

SLASHH...

Serangan Themis dan Shadow Tomoya sama kuatnya, sehingga menyebabkan mereka terlempar.

Tsuki: Ughh... Agi!

Shadow Tomoya: Takkan kubiarkan...

BLARR...

Shadow Tomoya berhasil menahan serangan Themis dengan perisainya.

Tsuki: Apa? Tak mempan!

Shadow Tomoya: My turn. Zio!

Tsuki: Argh..!

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi...!

Tsuki: I'm okay...

*Ayaka*: Elemen utama Shadow itu petir, dia mampu memblock petir dan resist dengan api!

Tsuki: Bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?

*Ayaka*: Tunggu sebentar... akan kucari tau kelemahannya.

Shadow Tomoya: Apapun yang kalian lakukan percuma saja. Zio!

Tsuki: Agi!

Tsuki dan Shadow Tomoya kembali saling beradu serangan.

*Ayaka*: Dapat. Dia lemah dengan angin!

Tsuki: Okay. Garu!

Themis mengeluarkan serangan anginnya dan membuat Shadow Tomoya terpental.

Shadow Tomoya: Dammit... How dare you..! *down*

Tsuki: Garu!

Shadow Tomoya: Argh... you'll pay for that, dammit!

Shadow Tomoya kembali berdiri.

Shadow Tomoya: Power Charge! (Shadow Tomoya has charger up)

*Ayaka*: Be careful, kekuatannya bertambah!

Tsuki: Cleave!

Shadow Tomoya: Cleave!

SLASSHHH...

Karena tak kuat menahan serangan Shadow Tomoya, Tsuki terlempar membentur pohon.

Tsuki: Argh..!

Shadow Tomoya: Habislah kau. Cleave!

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi, look out!

Tsuki: Sukukaja! *dodge*

Tsuki berhasil menghindari serangan Shadow Tomoya.

*Ayaka*: Attack now!

Tsuki: Garu!

Shadow Tomoya: Ughhh... *down*

Tsuki: Garu!

Serangan bertubi-tubi Tsuki membuat Shadow Tomoya tak bisa bergerak.

Shadow Tomoya: Dammit...

*Ayaka*: Now Your Chance...!

Tsuki: Okay. Cleave!

SLASHHH...

Serangan Themis berhasil mengenai Shadow Tomoya dan mengalahkannya.

Shadow Tomoya: Sial, padahal aku hampir saja menang... ARRGHHHH...

Shadow Tomoya berubah kembali menjadi sosok Tomoya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu Tomoya sadar.

Tomoya: Ugh...

Tsuki: Are you okay?

Tomoya: Yeah... kalian...

Tiba-tiba Shadow Tomoya berdiri lagi.

Shadow Tomoya: Aku takkan mungkin dikalahkan wanita... kalian akan membayarnya.

Ayaka: His back..!

Tomoya: STOP IT!

Tsuki: Tomoya...

Tomoya yang sudah sadar berjalan menuju Shadownya.

Tomoya: Kau benar, mungkin aku memang membenci wanita karena mereka pernah melukai hatiku... karena itu aku melakukan hal yang sama.

Ayaka: Tapi itu tidak berarti kau bisa membalas menyakiti hati mereka!

Tomoya: Maafkan aku senpai... aku tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan adikmu.

Ayaka: It's okay, I forgive you.

Tomoya: You right, You're me and I'm you.

Shadow Tomoya: ...

Shadow Tomoya tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan Tomoya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan aura biru dan berubah menjadi Persona. Persona itu memakai baju besi dan pelindung kepala berwarna biru dengan bersenjatakan pedang dan perisai.

The Strenght of Heart required to face oneself has been made manifest...

Tomoya has faced his other self...

He has Obtained The Facade used to Overcome life's hardships...

His Persona Percival, The Legendary Knight!

Tomoya LV5

Persona Percival

Arcana Magician

Elec: Str

Wind: Wk

Skill:

-Zio

-Cleave

-Sukunda

Next

LV7: Evil Touch

? ? ?

? ? ?

Tsuki: Is that... Persona...!

Percival berubah menjadi Persona Card dan memasuki jiwa Tomoya.

Tomoya: Ugh...

Ayaka: Hey Itsuki?

Tomoya: Don't worry, I'm just tired.

Tsuki: We must get out from here!

Ayaka memperhatikan keadaan disekitar mereka dan terkejut.

Ayaka: Hiiragi, Look around...

Tsuki: What the...!

Hutan tandus yang tadinya gelap mulai bercahaya. Pohon-pohon mulai mengeluarkan daun dan berbunga.

Tsuki: Hutannya jadi indah.

Ayaka: Mungkin karena Shadow sudah kita kalahkan... jadi hutan ini kembali seperti semula.

Tsuki: Tapi bagaimana caranya kita keluar?

Ayaka: Lihatlah, ada kolam yang bercahaya.

Ayaka menujuk kearah kolam.

Tsuki: Apa kita bisa keluar dari sini lewat sana?

Ayaka: We must try it!

Tsuki dan Ayaka memapah Tomoya dan masuk ke kolam itu. Tiba-tiba mereka sudah berada di kuil.

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Tsuki: This... we back to Shrine!

Ayaka: Kita harus membawa Itsuki kerumah sakit.

Tsuki: Okay.

Setelah itu, Tsuki dan Ayaka membawa Tomoya kerumah sakit.

Place: Asahi Hospital

Tsuki: Bagaimana keadaan Tomoya?

Ayaka: Dia baik-baik saja... hanya butuh istirahat. Setelah ini kita harus ke kantor polisi.

Tsuki: What? Why?

Ayaka: Karena kita yang menemukan Itsuki setelah dia menghilang... polisi harus tau dimana kita menemukannya.

Tsuki: Tapi apa polisi akan percaya?

Ayaka: Kupikir tidak. Aku yang akan ke kantor polisi... kau kembalilah ke asrama dan istirahat, kau pasti lelah setelah menggunakan Persona. Dan jangan ceritakan pada siapapun kejadian ini!

Tsuki: Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hana dan seorang lagi yang terjebak disana?

Ayaka: Don't worry, kita akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua setelah Itsuki sadar... dia juga punya Persona, jadi pasti bisa membantu kita melawan Shadow.

Tsuki: Okay.

Setelah itu Tsuki kembali keasrama dan beristirahat.

-Few Days Later

(Author Note: Harinya banyak yang diskip karna susah jelasin apa yang Tsuki lakuin tiap hari, kalo ada waktu mungkin aku tulis)

-21 April 2015

Tuesday

-After School

Place: Asahi Hospital

Hari itu setelah pulang sekolah, Tsuki dan Ayaka memutuskan untuk menjenguk Tomoya dirumah sakit.

Tsuki: Tomoya...

Tomoya: Yo Tsuki-chan, Aya-chan senpai... dokter bilang besok aku bisa sekolah lagi.

Ayaka: Baguslah kalau gitu!

Tomoya: Hei... ini pertama kali kau mengkhawatirkanku senpai!

Ayaka: Jangan mulai lagi Itsuki... sifatmu sama sekali tak berubah. *deathglare*

Tsuki: *sweatdrop* Bisa kita fokus ke masalah lain?

Tomoya: Baiklah, kalian harus jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi.

Ayaka dan Tsuki menceritakan semua yang mereka ketahui tentang Shadow, Persona, dan dimensi lain didalam air kolam dikuil.

Tomoya: Wow, itu cerita tergila yang pernah kudengar.

Ayaka: Kami tau... takkan ada yang akan percaya!

Tsuki: Besok kami akan menyelamatkan Hana dan seorang lagi yang terjebak disana... apa kau mau membantu kami?

Tomoya: Tentu saja... aku juga punya Persona untuk melawan Shadow itu.

Tsuki: Selamat datang di tim.

TRINGGG...

ACE: Persona User's Team

Social Link Fool

Rank 2

Ayaka: Kalau gitu, besok setelah pulang sekolah kami tunggu dikuil.

Tomoya: Alright.

Ayaka: Aku juga akan siapkan senjata untukmu.

Tomoya: Apa kita juga perlu senjata?

Tsuki: Ya, untuk melawan Shadow-Shadow itu.

Ayaka: Baiklah, aku permisi dulu.

Tsuki: Senpai mau kemana?

Ayaka: Umm... aku ada janji sama teman.

Tomoya: Bukannya mau kencan sama Taki-senpai!

Ayaka: Ughh... *blushing*

Tomoya: Tebakanku benar.

Ayaka: Diam dan beristirahatlah untuk besok... dan selama aku nggak ada, jangan berbuat macam-macam dengannya. *deathglare*

Tomoya: Alright alright...

Setelah itu Ayaka keluar ruangan dan pergi.

Tomoya: Jadi Tsuki, kau juga punya Persona!

Tsuki: Iya.

Tomoya: Gimana cara pakainya? Bisa tolong ajarkan?

Tsuki: Okay.

Tsuki mulai menjelaskan cara untuk memakai Persona pada Tomoya.

Tomoya: Jadi kalau Persona mu menerima serangan, kau akan menerima rasa sakit dari serangan itu!

Tsuki: Ya, karena Persona adalah bagian dari dirimu.

Tomoya: Hmmm...

Tsuki: Tomoya, apa kau benar-benar membenci wanita?

Tomoya: ... mungkin sebenarnya iya.

Tsuki: Mungkin...!

Tomoya: Maaf, aku nggak bisa bilang sekarang... suatu saat nanti akan kuceritakan!

Tsuki: Baiklah , aku nggak akan maksa.

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Magician Arcana**

Tomoya Itsuki: Persona User

Social Link Magician

Rank 1

Tsuki: ( Yes, Social Link lagi... dengan ini Persona ku jadi tambah kuat)

Tomoya: Sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu! Kenapa kamu pindah ke Osaka?

Tsuki: Karena aku bosan diluar negeri... karena pekerjaan orangtuaku, aku sering pindah-pindah sekolah dan keliling dunia.

Tomoya: Bukannya harusnya kamu senang bisa keliling dunia!

Tsuki: Iya sih! Tapi aku nggak suka pindah-pindah terus, makanya aku minta orangtuaku untuk diperbolehin tinggal di Osaka sampai lulus.

Tomoya: Jadi kamu lahir di Osaka!

Tsuki: Bukan, aku lahir dikota kecil bernama Inaba... aku minta orangtuaku pindah kesini karena kudengar Hirashima sekolah yang bagus.

Tomoya: Inaba ya! Kudengar dulu ada kasus perbunuhan berantai dikota Inaba kan!

Tsuki: Iya, kalau tak salah empat tahun lalu... aku kurang tau pastinya karena aku dengar dari adikku yang tinggal disana.

Tomoya: Masa kamu nggak tau pastinya! Bukannya kamu lahir disana!

Tsuki: Aku pindah keluar negeri setahun sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi... sejak saat itu aku cuma berkomunikasi lewat email sama adikku.

Tomoya: Gitu ya! Terus kenapa adikmu nggak ikut keluar negeri?

Tsuki: Keluargaku punya dojo kendo disana, adikku tetap tinggal karena dia yang akan menjadi penerus dojo berikutnya.

Tomoya: Pantes kamu selalu bawa pedang kayu setiap kesekolah... adikmu laki atau perempuan?

Tsuki: Sayang sekali, adikku laki-laki!

Tomoya: *sigh* Aku pikir cewek.

Tsuki: Tomoya, aku pulang dulu... hari sudah mulai gelap.

Tomoya: Okay, be careful.

Tsuki: See you tomorrow.

Setelah itu Tsuki meninggalkan rumah sakit dan bersiap untuk misi penyelamatan besok.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 4 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 5: SNOW CRY**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Tolong battlenya direview!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Chapter 5 sudah update, tolong direview!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: SNOW CRY<strong>

-22 April 2015-

Wednesday

-Early Morning

Tomoya: Yo, Tsuki-chan... Aya-chan senpai..!

Didepan gerbang sekolah Tsuki dan Ayaka bertemu Tomoya.

Ayaka: Morning!

Tsuki: Sudah baikan..?

Tomoya: Yeah, I'm ready destroy Shadow.

Ayaka: Kita akan selamatkan Shirayuki dan Yuka nanti siang... kau jangan malah pergi kencan dengan fansmu.

Tomoya: I know...

Tiba-tiba Fans Tomoya datang mengerubungi Tomoya.

Long-haired girl: Tomo-chan~! Karena kau sudah kembali... gimana kalau nanti kita jalan-jalan habis sekolah?

Short-haired girl: Hei, aku yang akan mengajaknya dulu!

Ponytail girl: Nggak bisa! Aku dulu..!

Tomoya: Baiklah gadis-gadis, kita bicara ditempat lain. Senpai, sampai jumpa nanti siang! *Evil Smile*

Tomoya kemudian pergi bersama para fansnya.

Ayaka: Dasar buaya darat... semoga saja dia tak lupa!

Tsuki: Jadi itu sifat asli Tomoya! *sweatdrop*

-After School

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Tomoya: Yoo...

Setelah Tsuki dan Ayaka lama menunggu, akhirnya Tomoya datang kekuil.

Ayaka: Lama sekali kau Itsuki..!

Tomoya: Maaf, aku harus lari dari kejaran fansku.

Ayaka: Dasar buaya, ini senjatamu dan wireless!

Tomoya obtained Scythe.

Tomoya obtained Wireless.

Tomoya: Senpai, bisakah kau memberiku senjata yang sama dengan Tsuki-chan? Agar kami serasi!

Ayaka: Jangan protes... ayo kita berangkat!

Tomoya: Senpai, why you bring laptop?

Ayaka: Untuk menganalisis Shadow yang kita lawan... mereka punya kelemahan.

Tomoya: Alright... ACE Team, let's do this!

Tsuki: ...ACE? What is that?

Tomoya: Nama tim kita... paling nggak kita harus punya nama kan!

Ayaka: Apa kepanjangannya?

Ayaka yang penasaran langsung menanyakannya pada Tomoya.

Tomoya: Annihilation Shadow Squad Executor.

Tsuki: Bukannya seharusnya ASSE!

Tomoya: Aku singkat aja jadi ACE.

Ayaka: *sweatdrop* Whatever... come on, let's go!

Tomoya: Terus, gimana cara masuk kedunia Shadow?

Tsuki: Lompat saja ke kolam ini.

Tomoya: Yang benar saja, seragamku bisa basah!

Tsuki: Jangan khawatir, kita yang Persona User takkan basah jika menyentuh air dikolam ini.

Tomoya: Tapi...

Ayaka: MASUK...! *deathglare*

Tomoya: Kalian duluan saja agar aku mengerti, ok?

Karena tak punya pilihan Tsuki dan Ayaka masuk duluan disusul Tomoya yang kelihatannya sedang memainkan (?) handphone nya.

Place: Unknown

Setelah masuk kekolam, mereka tiba disebuah rawa dengan kabut dingin yang tebal.

Tsuki: What this place? Like swamp...

Ayaka: Berbeda dengan tempat kita menyelamatkan Itsuki, disini sangat dingin dan berkabut... pohon disini juga terlihat membeku!

Tsuki: Apa mungkin Hana ada disini?

Ayaka: Mungkin... Kenapa kau mengeluarkan handphone Itsuki? Disini tak ada sinyal!

Tomoya: Tak apa... tak usah kalian pikirkan *Evil Smile*

Tsuki dkk mulai menjelajahi rawa itu dan bertemu dengan Shadow.

*Ayaka*: Ada empat Shadow disana..!

CRINGGG...

Tsuki: Persona, Themis! Cleave!

Dengan cepat Tsuki memanggil Themis dan mengalahkan salah satu Shadow.

*Ayaka*: Itsuki, cepat bantu Hiiragi!

Tomoya: Okay.

CRINGGG...

Tomoya: Persona, Percival! Cleave!

Tomoya memecahkan Persona Card dengan senjatanya yang berbentuk sabit panjang dan memanggil Percival yang langsung menghancurkan salah satu Shadow.

*Ayaka*: That Shadow weak to electricity!

Tomoya: Zio!

Serangan petir Percival menghancurkan satu Shadow lagi.

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi, belakang...!

Tsuki: Zio!

Serangan Themis menghancurkan Shadow yang tersisa.

Tomoya: Yeah, aku dan Tsuki-chan memang pasangan yang serasi.

Tomoya mencoba untuk merangkul Tsuki, tapi Tsuki pun segera mengantisipasinya.

Tsuki: Agi! (Tomoya)

(Author Note: Nama ditanda kurung setelah serangan adalah target serangan/sihir)

Tomoya: AWW... kenapa kau menyerangku?

Tsuki: Maaf... reflek.

*Ayaka*: Hati-hati, Shadow muncul lagi!

Tomoya: Biar kami bereskan.

Tak lama setelah mengalahkan Shadow, mereka menemukan Hana yang terlihat kebingungan ditempat yang sepertinya pusat dari rawa itu.

Tsuki: Hana...

Hana: Kalian... tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?

Ayaka: Akan kami jelaskan nanti... kita keluar dulu.

Mysterious Voice: Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara misterius yang mendatangi mereka.

Hana: *gasp* Who are you?

Shadow Hana: I'm you, and you're me!

Hana: What?

Pemilik suara itu berwajah sama dengan Hana dan memakai gaun.

Tsuki: Itu... seperti yang terjadi pada Tomoya!

Tomoya: Tapi aku tak memakai gaun seperti itu!

Hana: You're... me!

Shadow Hana: Yes, this is me.

Tomoya: WOW, dia terlihat lebih sopan dan cantik dari Hana.

Ayaka: Itsuki, bisa kita fokus dulu? *deathglare*

Tomoya: Sorry.

Hana: What you mean?

Shadow Hana: Kau mengubah sifatmu agar menjadi populer, tapi kau selalu terbayang masa lalumu yang menyedihkan.

Hana: Tidak...

Ayaka: Shirayuki, calm down.

Hana: Tidak, menjauh dariku... You not me!

Shadow Hana: *chuckle* Kalau itu maumu, akan kuhancurkan semua yang kau miliki. Arghhhhh! Now I'm free.

Tomoya: Here we go!

Ayaka: Kalian berdua, bersiap!

Tsuki/Tomoya: Okay!

Tiba-tiba Hana pingsan setelah terkena aura hitam yang dipancarkan Shadow Hana.

Hana: Kyaaa!

Tsuki: Hana...!

Ayaka: Jangan khawatir... dia hanya pingsan.

Shadow Hana memperlihatkan wujud aslinya, sesosok wanita bergaun dan berambut putih panjang memakai panah dan dikelilingi bongkahan es tajam.

Boss Battle

Shadow Hana

Shadow Hana: I'm Shadow, the true self!

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi, Itsuki... kita takkan bisa keluar dari sini dan menyelamatkan Shirayuki sebelum mengalahkan Shadow itu!

Tomoya: Alright... cukup mengalahkannya saja kan!

Shadow Hana: If you can. Frozen Field!

Tsuki: What the...? Kyaaa...!

Tomoya: Whoa..!

Tiba-tiba air rawa itu berubah menjadi es dan dari tanah muncul serpihan-serpihan es.

Shadow Hana: Holy Arrow! (Tomoya)

Tomoya: Cleave!

TRINGG...

Tomoya berhasil menangkis serangan Shadow Hana.

Tomoya: Senpai, what her weakness?

*Ayaka*: Elemen utamanya es dan dia lemah dengan api!

Tsuki: Okay. Agi!

Shadow Hana: Ice Wall!

TRINGGG...

Serangan Tsuki ditahan dengan dinding es yang dikeluarkan Shadow Hana dari tanah.

Tsuki: Kenapa bisa ditahan?

*Ayaka*: Tempat ini menguntungkannya... dia mampu mengendalikan es!

Shadow Hana: Kau benar, disini aku tak terkalahkan. Mabufu!

Tsuki/Tomoya: Arghhh...!

Shadow Hana mengurung Tsuki dan Tomoya dalam penjara es.

Tsuki/Tomoya: Zio!

CRANGGG...

Dengan menggunakan serangan petir, Tsuki dan Tomoya berhasil melepaskan diri dari penjara es.

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi... Itsuki, you two okay?

Tsuki: Yeah.

Tomoya: Sial... bagaimana cara menyerangnya? Dia pakai dinding es untuk menahan serangan kita!

*Ayaka*: Dinding esnya bisa dihancurkan dengan petir... Itsuki, sebelum Hiiragi menyerangnya, hancurkan dinding esnya dengan elemen petirmu!

Tomoya: Okay.

Tsuki dan Tomoya melanjutkan menyerang Shadow Hana.

Tsuki: Agi!

Shadow Hana: Kau coba berapa kalipun takkan berhasil. Ice wall!

Tomoya: Zio!

Shadow Hana: Apa...!

PRANGGG...

Tomoya berhasil menghancurkan dinding es dan serangan Tsuki mengenai Shadow Hana.

Shadow Hana: Urghh *down*

*Ayaka*: Nice move, now our chance!

Tsuki: Everyone, All-Out Attack!

Tomoya: Okay! Zio!

Tsuki: Agi!

Shadow Hana: Arghhhhh!

Tsuki dan Tomoya menyerang dengan All-out Attack dan membuat Shadow Hana melemah.

Tomoya: Dia semakin melemah... kita serang lagi!

Shadow Hana: Jangan meremehkanku. Diarama!

Tomoya: What the..!

Tsuki: Tak mungkin!

Shadow Hana memulihkan dirinya kembali seperti semula.

*Ayaka*: Dia memulihkan dirinya lagi dengan menghisap es!

Shadow Hana: Sudah kubilang disini aku tak terkalahkan!

Tomoya: Zio!

Tsuki: Agi!

Shadow Hana: Ice Wall!

Semua serangan Tsuki dan Tomoya berhasil dipatahkan Shadow Hana.

Tomoya: Sial... kalau begini tak ada habisnya!

*Ayaka*: Kalian berdua berhenti menyerangnya... dia akan menyerang begitu kalian melemah!

Tomoya: Terus gimana cara mengalahkannya?

*Ayaka*: Aku tau caranya... tapi kita harus cepat!

Tsuki: Okay... tell us!

Ayaka pun memberikan strateginya pada Tsuki dan Tomoya.

Shadow Hana: Kalau kalian sudah selesai menyerang, now my turn!

Tsuki: Agi!

Shadow Hana: Serangan tiba-tiba juga takkan melukaiku. Ice Wall!

Langsung saja Shadow Hana memunculkan dinding es disekitarnya,

Tsuki: Siapa bilang aku menyerangmu!

Shadow Hana: What...!

Tsuki membakar pohon-pohon yang ada dirawa itu.

Tsuki: Agi! Agi! Agi!

Shadow Hana: Dasar bodoh... kau hanya akan menghabiskan tenagamu.

Tsuki: I know. Agi! (Shadow Hana)

Shadow Hana: Percuma kau menyerang kearahku sekarang, kau pasti kelelahan. Ice Wall!

PRANGGG...

Serangan Tsuki menghancurkan dinding es dan mengenai Shadow Hana.

Shadow Hana: Aghhh, how she can attack me? *down*

Tsuki: Look around!

Shadow Hana: What...?

Tsuki membakar pohon dan panas api dari pohon itu melelehkan es dirawa itu.

Shadow Hana: Cih, tapi aku bisa menciptakannya lagi. Frozen Field!

Tomoya: I don't think so. Zio!

Tomoya menyerang Shadow Hana sebelum air rawa membeku dan serangannya tepat mengenai Shadow Hana. Serangan Tomoya membuat Shadow Hana tak mampu bergerak.

Shadow Hana: Urghhh... sial, bagaimana kekuatannya bisa sebesar ini?

Tomoya: Apa yang terjadi jika es dilelehkan?

Shadow Hana: Aghhh, kau membakar pohon untuk melelehkan es menjadi air yang akan meningkatkan serangan petirmu!

*Ayaka*: Sudah terlambat menyadarinya. Hiiragi... Itsuki!

Tsuki/Tomoya: Cleave!

SLASHHH...

Serangan Tsuki dan Tomoya berhasil mengalahkan Shadow Hana.

Shadow Hana: Mustahil, seharusnya aku takkan bisa dikalahkan... ARRGGHHHH...!

Shadow Hana berubah kembali menjadi sosok Hana. Dan tak lama kemudian Hana sadar.

Hana: Ughh... apa yang terjadi?

Hana melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau yang dia baru saja alami bukan mimpi.

Hana: Ahh... kalian melihat semuanya!

Ayaka: Shirayuki, katakan saja semua tentangmu... kau tak perlu berbohong untuk menutupinya.

Hana: Iya. Aku ingin bicara dengannya!

Hana berjalan mendekati Shadownya.

Hana: Hey, wake up!

Shadow Hana: ...Urgh.

Hana: Yang kau katakan semua benar, aku selalu terbayang masa laluku... kau mengingatkanku kepada diriku yang dulu saat kesepian.

Shadow Hana: Tapi kau takkan bisa melupakannya walaupun ingin.

Hana: I know... karena itu aku akan menjadi diriku yang baru dan akan menjadikannya lebih baik lagi. You right, you're me!

Shadow Hana: ...

Shadow Hana mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru dan berubah menjadi Persona. Persona itu berambut putih panjang, memakai gaun abu-abu dengan selendang putih bersenjatakan panah.

The Strenght of Heart required to face oneself has been made manifest...

Hana has faced her other self...

She has Obtained The Facade used to Overcome life's hardships...

Her Persona Antheia, The Goddess of Flower!

Hana LV7

Persona Antheia

Arcana Priestess

Fire: Wk

Ice: Str

Skill:

-Bufu

-Dia

-Patra

Next

LV9: Me Patra

? ? ?

? ? ?

Antheia berubah menjadi Persona Card dan memasuki jiwa Hana. Rawa yang tadinya berkabut berubah menjadi danau.

Tomoya: Whoa, tempat ini kembali seperti semula.

Hana: Teman-teman, maaf aku menyebabkan masalah bagi kalian.

Ayaka: Tak apa, kita semua punya sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain.

Tsuki: Lebih baik kita keluar dari sini... Hana butuh istirahat.

Ayaka: Yeah, you right!

Tsuki dkk keluar dari dunia itu dan membawa Hana kerumah sakit. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk masuk lagi ke dunia Shadow setelah Hana sadar.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 5 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 6: FAILURE**

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Agak lama update chapter 6 karna author harus bwat character guidenya, langsung saja keceritanya! ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: FAILURE<strong>

-25 April 2015-

Saturday

-After School

Place: Asahi Hospital

Hari sabtu setelah pulang sekolah, Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Ayaka menjenguk Hana dirumah sakit.

Tomoya: Yoo Hana-chan, kau sudah baikan?

Hana: Ya... dokter bilang besok aku bisa pulang.

Ayaka: Jangan memaksakan diri!

Hana: Okay... sekarang aku ingin mendengar penjelasan kalian!

Tsuki: Baiklah, percaya atau tidak ini kenyataan.

Ayaka mulai menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hana tentang Persona dan Shadow.

Hana: Jadi kesimpulannya aku juga punya Persona!

Tsuki: Ya, dan kami ingin kau bergabung dengan kami?

Hana: Baiklah, aku ikut... aku tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

Ayaka: Welcome to the team.

TRINGGG...

ACE: Persona User's Team

Social Link Fool

Rank 3

Tomoya: Yes... ceweknya bertambah lagi! *Evil Smile*

PLAKKK!

Tomoya: Awww!

Hana: Jangan berpikir macam-macam ya, aku bisa baca pikiranmu! Ngomong-ngomong siapa laki-laki yang mengantarkanku kerumah sakit kemarin?

Ayaka: Dia Steve... teman ayahku.

Tsuki: Senpai, kau beritau dia tentang Shadow!

Ayaka: Ya.

Tsuki: What he believe it?

Ayaka: Aku sudah kenal baik dengannya... jadi dia tau kalau aku tidak berbohong. Lagipula jika kita bilang kita yang menemukan Shirayuki... polisi pasti akan mencurigai kita karena kita juga yang menemukan Itsuki.

Tomoya: Hei, satu laki-laki sudah cukup di tim ini!

Ayaka: Itu menurutmu!

Tsuki: Jadi besok kita akan menyelamatkan Yuka?

Hana: Who is she?

Ayaka: Dia mahasiswi yang juga terjebak didunia itu!

Tomoya: Jika kita menyelamatkannya, akan bertambah satu cewek lagi! *Evil Smile*

PLAKKK!

Tomoya: Ouch... why you always hit me?

Hana: Tanya pada dirimu sendiri!

Tsuki: *chuckle*

Ayaka: Kalau gitu, besok kita berkumpul dikuil... aku akan siapkan senjata untukmu Shirayuki!

Hana: Thanks senpai.

Kemudian Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Ayaka pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap dan bersiap untuk misi penyelamatan besok.

-25 April 2015-

Sunday

-Daytime

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Hana: Tsuki...

Tsuki: Hana!

Tsuki telah sampai dikuil dan dia melihat baru Hana yang datang.

Tsuki: Apa kau yakin siap melawan Shadow?

Hana: Of course, siapapun yang diselamatkan juga harus menyelamatkan. Tsuki, sekali lagi terima kasih... tak hanya kau, tapi juga Tomoya dan Ayaka-senpai.

Tsuki: Tak perlu berterima kasih.

Hana: Aku harap, kita bisa jadi teman baik.

Tsuki: Bicara apa kamu, kitakan sudah berteman.

Hana: Tsuki...

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Priestess Arcana**

Hana Shirayuki: Persona User

Social Link Priestess

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Yes, nambah lagi!)

Tak lama kemudian, Tomoya datang.

Tomoya: Sorry, I'm late.

Hana: Kita bicara lagi lain waktu.

Tsuki: Okay.

Tomoya: Kalian bicara apa?

Tsuki: Bukan apa-apa kok.

Tomoya: Ngg... where is senpai?

Tsuki: Entahlah, aku menelponnya tapi tak diangkat.

Tomoya: *sigh* Hari minggu seharusnya aku jalan-jalan dengan fansku... bukannya melawan Shadow.

Hana: Jangan mengeluh.

Tomoya: Hei Hana-chan, ada yang ingin kutanyakan!

Hana: What?

Tomoya: Saat tahun ajaran baru kelas satu kau pura-pura mendekatiku agar populerkan!

Hana: ...

Tomoya: Kau tak perlu berbohong.

Hana: Yes, You right... I'm sorry!

Tomoya: Tak apa... aku juga salah.

TRRRRR...

TTRRRR...

Tiba-tiba handphone Tsuki berdering dan Tsuki langsung menjawabnya.

Tsuki: Halo...?

Ayaka: Halo, Hiiragi.. cepat datang kehulu sungai sebelah asrama laki-laki!

Tsuki: Senpai, calm down... jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi?

Ayaka: Aku tak bisa jelaskan sekarang... cepat kemari dan ajak Itsuki juga Shirayuki.

Tsuki: Okay.

Tsuki menutup Handphone nya.

Hana: What's wrong?

Tsuki: Senpai bilang kita harus kesungai sebelah asrama laki-laki!

Tomoya: Why...?

Tsuki: I don't know... senpai akan menjelaskan begitu kita sampai sana.

Hana: Kalau begitu ayo.

Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Hana langsung pergi ke sungai.

Place: Asahi River

Saat mereka bertiga sampai disungai, banyak orang berkumpul begitu juga dengan polisi. Tsuki melihat Ayaka dikerumunan orang yang berkumpul disana dan menghampirinya.

Tsuki: Senpai, what's happen here?

Ayaka: Someone pass away!

Hana: Who?

Steve: Yuka, mahasiswa yang masih terjebak didunia itu!

Tiba-tiba Steve muncul dari belakang Ayaka.

Tomoya: Steve, why you here?

Steve: Kebetulan aku lewat sekitar sini, dan saat aku dengar ada yang meninggal kuhubungi Ayaka.

Tsuki: Why she pass away?

Ayaka: Pasti karena kita terlambat menyelamatkannya.

Tomoya: How long she trap in that world?

Steve: More than two weeks.

Ayaka: Sama seperti sebelumnya... mereka meninggal setelah menghilang selama dua minggu. Dan penyebabnya masih belum diketahui.

Hana: Jadi kita gagal menyelamatkannya!

Tomoya: Intinya begitu!

Ayaka: Lebih baik kita bicara ditempat lain, terlalu banyak orang disini!

Tsuki: Okay.

Mereka pun pergi kekuil.

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Sesampainya dikuil, mereka langsung menuju kolam.

Ayaka: Kalian, lihatlah air kolam ini... warnanya kembali seperti semula!

Tsuki: Kalau airnya sudah jernih, artinya tak ada yang terjebak lagi didunia itu!

Ayaka: Kenapa Shadow menculik orang-orang itu?

Hana: Entahlah... yang pasti untuk membunuh mereka.

Tsuki: Mungkin untuk menghisap jiwa mereka, seperti yang terjadi pada korban sebelumnya.

Ayaka: Untuk apa mereka melakukannya?

All: ...

Ayaka: We must be forget something!

Steve: Tsuki, Ayaka... saat kalian diserang Shadow dikuil, apa ada yang aneh?

Ayaka: I don't know.

Tsuki: Ngg... maybe something wrong!

Steve: What is that?

Tsuki: I forget it!

Tomoya: Kenapa Shadow bisa muncul dikuil malam itu?

All: ...

Steve: Pasti ada saat tertentu dimana Shadow dapat muncul didunia kita!

Hana: But when?

Ayaka: Saat Shadow muncul malam itu, besoknya Tomoya, Hana, dan Yuka menghilang.

Tsuki: Shadow itu muncul didunia kita untuk menculik korbannya.

Ayaka: Itu berarti dua minggu lagi Shadow akan muncul untuk menculik korbannya!

Hana: Itu masih lama dan kita tak tau kapan pastinya!

Tsuki: Ada satu hal lagi yang masih membuatku penasaran!

All: ...!

Tsuki: Apa hubungannya Shadow dengan rumor tentang kolam ini?

Steve: Rumor apa?

Hana: Kamu belum tau ya! Katanya ada yang pernah melihat bayangan dirinya tidak terpantul diair kolam ini.

Steve: Bukannya itu cuma rumor, belum tentu kebenarannya.

Ayaka: Tidak, rumor itu benar.

Steve: ...!

Tsuki membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Steve.

Tsuki: Yang melihatnya adalah almarhum adik senpai.

Steve: Ayako...!

Ayaka: Ya benar, yang melihatnya adalah adikku.

Steve: Ayaka maaf, aku tak bermaksud...

Ayaka: Tak apa, tak usah kau pikirkan. Setidaknya adikku tak berbohong karna Tsuki juga mengalaminya!

All: Huhh...!

Semua kaget mendengarnya.

Hana: Tsuki, bukannya kita pernah mencoba dan tidak terjadi apa apa!

Tsuki: Adik senpai melihatnya saat malam hari, karna itu aku juga pergi kekuil waktu malam.

Steve: Dan itu waktu kamu dan Ayaka diserang Shadow bukan!

Tsuki: Iya.

Tomoya: Argghhh! Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi... kepalaku pusing!

Steve: Lebih baik kita pulang dan istirahat sekarang... masih ada waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Ayaka: You right.

Tomoya: Okay... see you tomorrow.

Setelah itu mereka pulang dan tak punya pilihan selain menunggu.

-26 April 2015

Monday

-After School

Setelah pelajaran selesai, Tomoya melihat Tsuki dan Hana sedang murung dan bertanya pada mereka.

Tomoya: Why you two look sad?

Tsuki: Why? Karena kita gagal menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

Tomoya: AWW come on, hanya karena kita gagal menyelamatkannya bukan berarti semua sudah berakhir.

Hana: Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?

Tomoya: Karena tak ada gunanya menyesalkan sesuatu yang telah terjadi... kita hanya bisa mengubah sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Ayaka: Itsuki right!

Tiba-tiba Ayaka muncul dari belakang Tomoya.

Tsuki: Senpai...! Kapan senpai masuk kekelas kita?

Ayaka: Barusan, kalian saja yang tak melihatku!

Hana: Kenapa senpai kesini?

Ayaka: Tomoya yang memanggilku kemari.

Tomoya: Karena kalian daritadi murung terus, ya aku panggil saja senpai!

Ayaka: Kalian tak perlu menyesal, yang membunuh orang-orang itu adalah Shadow... yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang menyelamatkan siapapun yang terlempar ke dunia itu

Ryouka: Apa yang kalian bicarakan?

Ayaka: *gasp*, It's nothing!

Tiba-tiba saja Ryouka berdiri dibelakang Ayaka.

Tomoya: ...Just video game.

Ryouka: Senpai kita harus rapat dewan siswa sekarang.

Ayaka: Umm, baiklah... kalian, aku permisi dulu.

Ayaka meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Tomoya: Senpai, cepat datang cepat pergi.

Tsuki: Yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu dua minggu lagi.

Hana: Hei, bagaimana kalau hari rabu besok kita berburu Shadow... bukankah kita libur hari itu.

Tomoya: Why must holiday?

Hana: Biar kita punya banyak waktu disana.

Tsuki: Agreed!

Tomoya: *sigh* Hilang lagi hari liburku.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 6 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 7: HUNTING**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Tolong direview! Ini Character Guide untuk Persona User, Character Guide lainnya menyusul!

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki Hiiragi (<strong>**柊月****)**

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 16 (17)

Date of Birth: March 28th, 1999

Gender: Female

Height: 145 cm

Weight: 43 kg

Grade: Second Year, Class 2-F

Hobby: Learn New Things

Expertise: Kendo

Initial Persona: Themis

Ultimate Persona: ?

Arcana: Fool/World

Weapon: Two-Handed Sword

Position: Leader

OVERVIEW

Karakter utama cerita yang baru saja kembali dari luar negri...

Cerdas, Ramah, dan berjiwa penolong adalah sedikit gambaran tentangnya...

Kepindahannya kekota Osaka menyeretnya dalam kejadian misterius melawan Shadow...

Tsuki memiliki bakat dalam kendo dan pernah menjuarai turnamen kendo tingkat internasional, kemudian ditunjuk menjadi ketua ACE... cewek yang sekilas terlihat berani dan bertangan kidal ini memiliki ketakutan jika tidur sendirian ditempat yang gelap dan akhinya selalu tidur satu kasur dengan Ayaka.

**Tomoya Itsuki (****五木友也****)**

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 16 (17)

Date of Birth: August 10th, 1998

Gender: Male

Height: 166 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Grade: Second Year, Class 2-F

Hobby: Seduce girl

Expertise: Sprint (lari dari kejaran Fansnya)

Initial Persona: Percival

Ultimate Persona: ?

Arcana: Magician

Weapon: Crescent

Position: Vice Leader

OVERVIEW

Model yang sedang naik daun dan seorang calon artis…

Narsis, playboy, dan Easygoing adalah sedikit gambaran tentangnya…

Setelah bertemu Tsuki dan Shadow nya, Tomoya mulai mendekati Tsuki walaupun masih suka merayu cewek lain…

Dibalik sifatnya, Tomoya memiliki kemampuan adaptasi yang cepat… terbukti dia yang pertama menerima Shadow dalam dirinya dan membuat Persona nya berevolusi lebih cepat dari yang lain.

**Hana Shirayuki (****白雪花****)**

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 16 (17)

Date of Birth: October 7th, 1998

Gender: Female

Height: 150 cm

Weight: 45 kg

Grade: Second Year, Class 2-F

Hobby: Shopping

Expertise: Archery

Initial Persona: Antheia

Ultimate Persona: ?

Arcana: Priestess

Weapon: Bow

Position: Member

OVERVIEW

Teman sekelas Tsuki yang energik dan diam-diam menyukai Ryouka...

Ceria, pengertian, dan baik hati adalah sedikit gambaran tentangnya...

Setelah bertemu Shadow nya, Hana jadi lebih terbuka dan berani...

Hana adalah teman sebaya pertama Tsuki di sekolah dan mengenal hampir semua murid di sekolah... setelah tau Tsuki diincar Tomoya, Hana berusaha untuk melindunginya.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Maaf lama untuk updatenya karna Author ada uas dan baru saja selesai kemarin, langsung saja keceritanya!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: HUNTING<strong>

-28 April 2015-

Tuesday

-After School

Mr. Hitsugi: Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini, seminggu lagi kita ada Mid Terms... jadi belajarlah yang giat!

Hitsugi-sensei meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Tomoya: Arghhh... kenapa harus ada Mid Terms?

Hana: Ayo Tsuki!

Tsuki: Okay.

Tsuki dan Hana bersiap meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Tomoya: Kalian berdua mau kemana? Aku boleh ikut?

Tsuki/Hana: Nggak!

Tomoya: Why?

Tsuki: Aku ingin ikut extrakulikuler dan minta tolong Hana cari yang sesuai.

Hana: Kenapa kau nggak ikut extrakulikuler Tomoya?

Tomoya: Buatku model sudah menjadi extrakulikuler.

Tsuki/Hana: *sweatdrop*

Hana: Whatever.

Setelah itu, Tsuki dan Hana keluar kelas dan menuju lobby dilantai satu untuk melihat-lihat pilihan extrakulikuler.

Hana: Ada yang sesuai minatmu?

Tsuki: Wait.

Hana: How about tennis?

Tsuki: No.

Hana: Voli...

Tsuki: No... ah, ketemu..!

Hana: You got it?

Tsuki: Yeah, follow me!

Tsuki dan Hana menuju tempat extrakulikuler yang diminati Tsuki. Dan sesampainya disana Hana terkejut.

Hana: Hah... kendo *jawdrop*. Kenapa nggak pilih yang lain? Dan apa kamu bisa kendo?

Tsuki: Aku sudah belajar kendo sejak umur lima tahun.

Hana: Nggak heran kamu selalu bawa pedang kayu *sweatdrop*

Tsuki: Come on, we get in.

Hana: Apa mereka mengijinkan cewek ikut?

Tsuki: Nggak ada yang melarang cewek ikut.

Tsuki dan Hana masuk keruang latihan klub kendo dan menghampiri salah satu anggota.

Tsuki: Permisi...!

Kendo member I: Ada apa?

Tsuki: I want to join club!

Kendo member I: Sorry, but we already have manager.

Tsuki: Maksudku bukan sebagai manajer, tapi sebagai pemain.

Kendo member I: What...?

Kendo member II: What's up ?

Kemudian seorang lagi anggota klub yang menghampiri mereka.

Kendo member I: Dia ingin bergabung sebagai pemain.

Kendo member II: Come here...

Kedua anggota kendo itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian.

Kendo member I: Baiklah, kau boleh bergabung.

Tsuki: Benarkah?

Kendo member II: Tapi kau harus mengalahkanku dulu.

Tsuki: Okay.

Hana: Tsuki, don't do it... It's to dangerous!

Tsuki: It's okay, just watch!

Sementara itu dikoridor sekolah menuju ruang latihan klub kendo, terlihat murid laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kendo captain: Gawat, kita terlambat latihan!

Kendo manager: Itu karena kau tertidur diatap sekolah.

Kendo captain: Kenapa kamu nggak duluan?

Kendo manager: Sudah, tapi karena kau nggak datang juga aku terpaksa mencarimu.

Kendo captain: Maaf... ah, kita sudah sampai.

SRAKKK...

Saat mereka membuka pintu...

Kendo manager: *jawdrop*

Kendo captain: What the...! ... Kenapa banyak tumpukan mayat disini?

Kapten klub kendo dan manager bingung melihat banyak tumpukan mayat diruang latihan klub kendo. kemudian Hana menghampiri mereka berdua.

Hana: Akaba, maaf atas kejadian ini.

Teito: Shirayuki, what happen here?

Hana: Umm...

Hana bingung memberikan penjelasan.

Tsuki: Apa kalian berdua juga anggota klub?

Tsuki melihat kearah dua orang yang baru saja masuk ruang latihan.

Hana: Dia ketua klub kendo... Teito Akaba dan manajer klub kendo... Reiko Ayanami.

Reiko: Salam kenal.

Teito: Salam kenal. What happen here?

Tsuki: Mereka bilang jika ingin menjadi anggota harus mengalahkan mereka dulu!

Teito: And you defeat them all!

Tsuki: Yup, apa sekarang aku resmi bergabung?

Teito: ... *sigh* Biarkan aku mendengar penjelasan mereka dulu.

Setelah itu Teito mendengarkan penjelasan semua anggota klub. Pikirannya berada diantara bingung dan kaget.

Teito: Intinya kalian ingin menjahilinya.

All Member: We sorry!

Teito: Don't sorry to me!

Tsuki: Apa ini artinya aku nggak bisa bergabung?

Teito: No, you can join with us!

Kendo member I: What...? But she's girl... dan apa pelatih akan mengijinkan?

Teito: Aku yakin dia mengijinkan jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya.

Kendo member II: Jangan kasih tau pelatih.

Teito: Kalian yang berbuat harus bertanggung jawab.

Tsuki: Terima kasih mengijinkanku bergabung.

Teito: Sama-sama.

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Hermit Arcana**

Teito Akaba: Kendo Club Captain

Social Link Hermit

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Social Link lagi!)

Teito: Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini, karena kulihat kalian sudah dihajar habis-habisan!

All Member: *sweatdrop*

Setelah semua anggota pulang Tsuki dan Hana bicara dengan Teito dan Reiko.

Reiko: Sorry about that!

Tsuki: It's okay, I'm sorry too!

Teito: Sejak kapan kau belajar kendo?

Tsuki: Sejak umur lima tahun.

Teito: Enam tahun lebih awal dariku... tapi cara pegang pedangmu tadi terbalik.

Tsuki: Itu karena aku kidal.

Teito: Ohh...

Reiko: Jadwal klub kita hari selasa, rabu, dan kamis... tapi besok takkan ada latihan sampai ujian selesai!

Tsuki: Okay.

Teito: Kalau gitu kalian bertiga pulanglah, aku masih ingin berlatih sebentar lagi.

Reiko: Biar kutemani, aku nggak masalah pulang telat.

Teito: Yeah, terserah kau saja... bisa tolong antar dulu mereka sampai gerbang sekolah.

Reiko: Okay... ayo Hana, Tsuki.

Setelah itu Reiko mengantar Tsuki dan Hana kegerbang sekolah. Tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka didepan gerbang.

Tsuki: Kami pulang dulu.

Hana: Semoga sukses sama Akaba.

Reiko: Hana... *blushing*

Hana: *chuckle* Cuma bercanda.

Tsuki: Gimana kalau lain kali kita bertiga jalan bareng.

Reiko: Boleh aja.

Hana: Nanti kamu bisa curhat sama kami tentang Akaba.

Reiko: Hana... *blushing*

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Temperence Arcana**

Reiko Ayanami: Kendo Club Manager

Social Link Temperence

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Dapet lagi!)

Hana: Sampai ketemu besok disekolah.

Reiko: Kalian berdua, be careful.

Setelah itu Tsuki dan Hana pulang istirahat dan bersiap untuk berburu Shadow besok.

-29 April 2015- (Showa Day)

Wednesday

-Daytime

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Hari itu, Tsuki dkk berkumpul dikuil untuk berburu Shadow dan menunggu Ayaka yang belum datang.

Ayaka: Maaf terlambat... aku harus kerumah Steve dulu!

Hana: Tak apa, kami juga baru datang.

Ayaka: Shirayuki, ini senjatamu.

Hana obtained Long Bow.

Hana obtained Wireless.

Hana: Thanks.

Tomoya: Sekarang ayo berangkat... wanita masuk duluan.

Hana: Kenapa nggak kamu duluan?

Tomoya: Umm... sebaiknya ada yang mengawasi keadaan sekitar saat kita masuk.

Ayaka: Tumben kau baik hati!

Tomoya: Sudahlah, cepat masuk.

Kemudian Tsuki dkk masuk kedalam kolam. Dan saat sampai disana mereka terkejut.

Place: Unknown

Saat sampai disana, Tsuki dkk melihat padang rumput yang luas dan terdapat kolam dengan pohon besar ditengah kolam yang sama persis dengan yang ada dikuil.

Tsuki: Wow, tempat ini berbeda dari biasanya!

Hana: You right.

Ayaka: Tempat ini jauh lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya kita datangi. Ngg... kenapa kau mengeluarkan handphone Itsuki?

Ayaka yang penasaran langsung saja bertanya pada Tomoya.

Tomoya: Ah, tak apa... aku hanya ingin memotret tempat ini.

Tsuki: Kalau tempatnya seperti ini mungkin tak ada Shadow disini.

Ayaka: Berarti tempat ini Save Point kita... dan kita aman disini!

Tomoya: Apa kita juga bisa memanggil Persona disini.

Hana: Kita coba saja. Persona!

Persona Card muncul didepan Hana.

CRINGGG...

Hana: Antheia!

Hana langsung memecahkan Persona Card dengan tangan kanannya dan memanggil Antheia.

Hana: Kita juga dapat memanggil Persona.

Tomoya: Woowww... Hana-chan Persona mu cantik, beda dengan tuannya!

Hana: Bufu! (Tomoya)

Tomoya: Gyaaa!

Hana langsung saja mengeksekusi Tomoya.

Hana: Jangan bicara macam-macam.

Tomoya: Brrrrrr... kau tak perlu melakukannya.

Hana: Harus.

Ayaka: Kalian berhenti bercanda!

Hana: Sorry.

Tsuki: Lebih baik kita menjelajahi tempat disekitar sini saja!

Ayaka: Itu benar, bahaya kalau kita sampai tersesat!

Kemudian Tsuki dkk menelusuri tempat disekitar bukit dan sampai di daerah bukit-bukit terjal.

Tomoya: Tempat ini sepertinya banyak Shadow.

Hana: Ayo kita kalahkan.

Ayaka: Wait...

Tsuki: What's wrong senpai?

Ayaka: Radarku menunjukkan ada Shadow kuat di sana!

Tsuki: Jika kita mengalahkannya, tempat ini kembali normal.

Ayaka: Kau benar, kita cukup mengalahkan Shadow yang menguasai area ini.

Hana: Kalau begitu ayo.

Tsuki dkk segera menuju ke tempat Boss Shadow itu sambil melawan Shadow yang menghadang mereka. Dan sesampainya di sana, mereka berhadapan dengan Shadow tipe Raven.

Hana: That's the Shadow!

Ayaka: You all, be careful!

All: Okay

Boss Battle

Hell Raven

Hell Raven: Tarukaja!

*Ayaka*: Hati-hati... serangannya bertambah kuat!

CRINGGG...

Hana: Persona, Antheia! Bufu!

CRINGGG...

Tsuki: Persona, Themis! Agi!

Hell Raven: *dodge*

Tsuki Dan Hana melancarkan serangannya, tetapi berhasil dihindari.

Tomoya: Kalian... kenapa nggak kena?

Hana: Aku nggak bisa membidik sasaran yang bergerak

*Ayaka*: His coming!

Hell Raven: Double Fangs! (Tsuki)

Tomoya: Takkan kubiarkan.

CRINGGG...

Tomoya: Persona, Percival! Sukunda! (Hell Raven)

Tsuki: *dodge*

Hana: Tomoya, skill apa yang kau pakai?

Tomoya: Sukunda... skill untuk memperlambat gerakan lawan, tapi cuma sesaat!

*Ayaka*: That Shadow weak to ice!

Tsuki: Bufu!

Hell Raven: *down*

Serangan Themis membuat Shadow itu tumbang.

*Ayaka*: Now our chance!

Tsuki: Everyone, All-Out Attack!

Tomoya: Okay! Cleave!

Tsuki: Cleave!

Hana: Pierce Attack!

Serangan All-Out Attack Tsuki dkk berhasil mengalahkan Shadow Hell Raven.

Tomoya: Aaahhhhh... Akhirnya selesai juga!

Hana: Tsuki, kenapa kau dapat memakai skill yang sama dengan Persona ku?

Tsuki: Entahlah, saat melihat suatu skill... aku seperti bisa menirunya.

Tomoya: Seperti kau meniru kemampuan Persona ku.

Ayaka: Is that's your Persona Ability!

Tsuki: Maybe... aku sudak capek.

Ayaka: Kalau begitu kita kembali saja... sepertinya tak ada Shadow lagi di daerah ini!

Karena lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan tiba-tiba, sesuatu bersinar dari dalam saku Tsuki saat mereka tiba di kuil.

Tsuki: Ini... Velvet Key.

Tak lama kemudian Tsuki melihat sebuah pintu berwarna biru didekat kuil dan masuk ke pintu itu dengan menggunakan Velvet Key.

Igor: Welcome to the Velvet Room!

Tiba-tiba saja Tsuki sudah berada di Velvet Room.

Tsuki: Why I'm here?

Igor: Karena anda telah menggunakan Velvet Key... sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, dengan kunci itu, anda dapat kemari kapanpun anda mau.

Tsuki: Jadi itu gunanya kunci ini!

Igor: Of course... sekarang saya akan menjelaskan tentang kekuatan persona yang anda miliki.

Tsuki: Okay.

Kemudian Tsuki duduk disofa dan mendengar penjelasan Igor

Igor: Kemampuan persona anda sangatlah jarang dimiliki dan baru sekarang saya melihatnya.

Tsuki: Maksudnya Copy Skill!

Gilbert: Benar, kemampuan nona Tsuki tidak seperti orang-orang yang pernah mengunjugi Velvet Room sebelumya. Mereka semua memiliki kemampuan Multi Persona.

Tsuki: Multi Persona...!

Igor: Kemampuan untuk dapat menggunakan lebih dari satu Persona.

Tsuki: Jadi ada yang pernah kemari sebelumnya!

Igor: Benar... tetapi tak perlu anda pikirkan. *chuckle*

Gilbert: Nona Tsuki memang tak memiliki kekuatan Multi Persona, tetapi Persona nona dapat meniru kemampuan persona lain hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Igor: Atau bisa disebut juga Copy Skill.

Tsuki: Itu sebabnya aku dapat memakai skill Persona Tomoya dan Hana!

Igor: Tepat sekali... kemampuan itu baru anda saja yang memilikinya *chuckle*. Ahh, waktunya untuk pergi... sampai bertemu lagi!

Tsuki: Ugh.

Pandangan Tsuki semakin kabur. Dan saat sadar, dia sudah ada diluar Velvet Room.

Ayaka: Hiiragi, ayo cepat kita pulang!

Tsuki: Senpai, wait!

Setelah itu mereka pulang dan menunggu hari dimana Shadow menampakkan dirinya di dunia nyata.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 7 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 8: BATTLE AT SHRINE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Maaf kalau battlenya cuma sebentar, Author kehabisan ide cerita buat battle. Dibawah ini Character Guide untuk Support Character, jangan lupa tolong review ceritanya!

* * *

><p><strong>Steve Maldirt<strong>

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 32

Date of Birth: May 1982

Gender: Male

Height: 175 cm

Profession: Weapon Seller

Arcana: Justice

OVERVIEW

Pejual senjata gelap yang juga teman orangtua Ayaka...

Steve juga mengetahui tentang Persona dan bertanggung jawab menyiapkan senjata untuk ACE melawan Shadow... dia juga sering terlihat berkumpul dengan ACE untuk membantu mereka.

**Teito Akaba**

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 16

Date of Birth: June 1998

Gender: Male

Height: 163 cm

Profession: Kendo Club Captain, Class 2-E

Arcana: Hermit

OVERVIEW

Ketua klub kendo yang penuh antusias...

Teito setuju Tsuki masuk klub kendo setelah melihat potensi pada diri Tsuki... Teito sering terlihat jalan berdua dengan Reiko, walau mereka belum resmi pacaran.

**Reiko Ayanami**

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 16

Date of Birth: November 1998

Gender: Female

Height: 153

Profession: Kendo Club Manager, Class 2-E

Arcana: Temperance

OVERVIEW

Manajer klub kendo yang ingin timnya menjadi juara...

Reiko juga setuju Tsuki bergabung dengan klub mereka karna percaya Tsuki dapat membawa klub mereka pada kemenangan... diam-diam Reiko menyukai Teito dan sering meminta tolong Tsuki dan Hana untuk membantunya mendekati Teito.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Sory lama update karena author masih shok soalnya nilai ipnya jelek banget, nggarap fanfic jd nggak semangat. tolong doain author supaya sukses disemester berikutnya! langsung mulai aja ceritanya!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: BATTLE AT SHRINE<strong>

-5 May 2015- (Children's Day)

Tuesday

-Daytime

Place: Shopping District

Hari itu, Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Hana jalan-jalan ke Shopping Distrik. Setelah selesai, mereka duduk sambil mengobrol didalam sebuah restoran.

Tomoya: Arrggghhhhh... liburan hampir selesai. Besok harus Mid Terms segala, lengkap sudah penderitaanku!

Hana: Kau terlalu banyak liburan sampai lupa kalau besok ada Mid Terms!

Tomoya: Karena aku sudah lama nggak jalan-jalan sama fansku.

Hana: Kami bukan fansmu, dan kita kesini untuk ngajak Tsuki keliling kota!

Tsuki: Maaf kalau aku ngrepotin!

Tomoya: Don't worry, untukmu akan kulakukan apa saja!

Saat Tomoya akan memegang tangan Tsuki, tiba-tiba...

BUAKK!

Tomoya: Aww... that's hurt Hana-chan.

Hana memukul kepala Tomoya, Tomoya pun memegangi kepalanya.

Hana: Sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam dengannya. Kenapa senpai nggak mau ikut sama kita ya?

Tsuki: Senpai bilang tak bisa ikut karena ada urusan.

Tomoya: Jangan-jangan lagi kencan!

Hana: Dia bukan tipe yang seperti itu.

Tsuki: Sudah hampir waktunya... Shadow akan datang ke dunia kita.

Hana: Ya... tapi kita nggak tau kapan pastinya.

Tomoya: Kita cukup hajar Shadow-Shadow itu dan semua beres.

Tsuki: Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, hari hampir gelap.

Hana: You right!

Tomoya: Kita jalan-jalan sebentar lagi... inikan hari libur!

Tsuki: Besok ada Mid Terms, lebih baik kita belajar.

Hana: Bukankah kau hampir selalu dapat nilai terendah Tomoya?

Tomoya: Aku malas ngerjain soalnya... jadi aku jawab ngawur.

Tsuki/Hana: (==.==)" *sweatdrop*

-6 May 2015- Mid Terms Day 1

Wednesday

-7 May 2015- Mid Terms Day 2

Thusday

-8 May 2015- Mid Terms Day 3

Friday

-9 May 2015- Mid Terms Day 4

Saturday

-After School

Tomoya: Hari yang melelahkan akhirnya selesai!

Hana: Belum selesai, besok senin dan selasa masih ada Mid Terms.

Tomoya: Ugghhh...

Tomoya pun hanya bisa menggerutu.

Tsuki: Sudah dua minggu lebih... seharusnya Shadow muncul di dunia kita!

Hana: Kita sudah ke kuil hampir setiap malam, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Shadow.

Tomoya: Karena itu juga waktu tidurku berkurang.

Hana: Jangan mengeluh Tomoya.

Tomoya: Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke Junes!

Hana: Bukannya besok senin dan selasa masih Mid Terms!

Tomoya: Kalau cuma hari ini tak apa kan... bukannya besok libur!

Hana: Terserah kau saja, tapi malamnya kita harus ke kuil.

Tomoya: Alright-alright...

Saat mereka akan pergi, Hana menghampiri Ryouka.

Hana: Ryouka, kau ingin ikut kami?

Ryouka: Maaf, aku tak bisa... masih ada pekerjaan.

Hana: You look tired! What's wrong?

Ryouka: It's nothing... I'm okay.

Tomoya: Hana-chan, come on!

Tomoya memanggil Hana dari pintu ruang kelas.

Ryouka: Sebaiknya kau pergi.

Hana: Well, okay.

Kemudian Hana menghampiri Tsuki dan Tomoya, dan mereka bertiga pergi ke Junes. Setelah malam, mereka berkumpul di kuil.

-Midnight

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Tomoya: Yoo hana-chan... baru kau yang datang?

Hana: Tsuki dan senpai sebentar lagi datang.

Tomoya: Jadi cuma kita berdua yang disinikan! * Evil Smile*

Hana: Jangan macam-macam denganku. *deathglare*

Hana bersiap membidik panahnya kearah Tomoya.

Tomoya: Sorry, just kidding.

GRUSAK...

GRUSAK...

Hana: Who's there?

Tiba-tiba suara yang terdengar dari pepohonan didekat kuil.

Tomoya: Aku akan memeriksanya... Hana-chan lindungi aku.

Hana: Okay.

Sementara itu...

Place: Asahi Dorm

Tsuki: Ayo cepat senpai, Hana pasti sekarang sedang bersama Tomoya di kuil. Aku takut dia diapa-apakan sama Tomoya!

Ayaka: Sebentar!

Malam itu, Tsuki dan Ayaka menyelinap keluar dari Asrama lewat jendela dikamar mereka dengan menggunakan tali.

Ayaka: Ughhh... akhirnya bisa turun juga.

Tsuki: Jelas aja, kamar kita dilantai 2... kalau Sugiyama-san tau ini, kita berdua pasti bakal tamat!

Ayaka: Bener juga! Ayo, kita segera ke kuil!

Tsuki: Okay.

Merekapun langsung pergi ke kuil. Saat menuju kuil, tiba-tiba saja Tsuki berhenti sambil memandangi bulan. Ayaka yang penasaran langsung saja menghampirinya.

Ayaka: What's wrong?

Tsuki: Senpai tau tentang Full Moon!

Ayaka: Ya, itu terjadi sekitar 30 hari sekali. Memang kenapa?

Tsuki: Saat kita pertama kali bertemu Shadow dikuil, tepat saat Full Moon kan!

Ayaka: Iya, memang kenapa? *gasp*

Tsuki: Senpai...!

Tsuki dan Ayaka mulai tersadar akan sesuatu.

Ayaka: Full Moon dan New Moon terjadi sekitar selang waktu dua minggu!

Tsuki: Itu artinya, saat Full Moon Shadow datang ke dunia kita untuk menculik korbannya!

Ayaka: Dan kemudian mereka ditemukan meninggal sehari setelah New Moon!

Tsuki: Kita cuma punya batas waktu sampai New Moon sebelum Shadow membunuh korbannya!

Ayaka: Dan sekarang Full Moon sedang terjadi.

Tsuki: Kita harus cepat ke kuil!

Ayaka mengambil Wireless dari tasnya.

Ayaka: Shirayuki, Itsuki kalian bisa mendengarku... jawablah...!

Ayaka mencoba menghubungi Tomoya dan Hana lewat Wireless.

*Tomoya*: Senpai Shadow muncul di kuil.

Ayaka: We know that!

*Tomoya*: Dan coba tebak berapa jumlah mereka.

*Hana*: Cepat kemari, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak.

Tsuki: Kami akan segera kesana, Ayo senpai!

Ayaka: Okay.

Merekapun langsung lari menuju kuil. Dan saat itu di kuil, Tomoya dan Hana sibuk melawan Shadow yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Tomoya: Rasakan ini. Cleave!

Hana: Pierce Attack!

Hana berhasil menembakkan panah tepat kearah Shadow, tapi Shadow itu hampir tak terluka sedikitpun.

Hana: Kenapa nggak mempan?

Tomoya: Serangan biasa takkan mempan, pakai saja Persona untuk hancurkannya!

Hana: Lebih baik memang begitu, aku juga sudah kehabisan anak panah!

Tomoya: Hana-chan belakang!

Hana: Bufu!

TRINGGG...

Antheia langsung membekukan Shadow dibelakangnya dengan serangan es.

Tomoya: Keadaannya lebih gawat dari dugaanku.

Hana: Kita tak bisa menunggu Tsuki dan senpai lebih lama lagi.

Saat hana dan Tomoya terdesak, tiba-tiba suatu aura putih muncul di tangan kanan Hana!

Hana: What is this?

Aura putih itu membentuk anak panah yang terbuat dari es. Hana pun langsung menembakkan panah es itu kearah Shadow.

Hana: Pierce Attack!

Serangan panah Hana menembus tubuh Shadow itu dan memusnahkannya.

Tomoya: Kau takkan kehabisan anak panah lagi!

Hana: Yeah, sepertinya ini hadiah dari Persona ku!

Voice: Slash Attack!

Tiba-tiba salah satu Shadow terbelah menjadi dua dan menjadi kabut hitam. Setelah kabut itu hilang, Tomoya dan Hana melihat sosok Tsuki dan Ayaka.

Tomoya: Kalian terlambat.

Ayaka: Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.

Setelah Tsuki dan Ayaka datang, lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan Shadow.

CRINGGG...

Tsuki: Persona, Themis! Agi!

Serangan Themis menghancurkan salah satu Shadow.

*Ayaka*: Shadow di sana lemah dengan petir.

Tomoya: Zio!

Satu demi satu Shadow mulai dikalahkan.

Hana: Jumlah mereka mulai berkurang!

*Ayaka*: *gasp*

Tsuki: Kenapa senpai?

*Ayaka*: Radarku menunjukkan ada Shadow didalam hutan menuju ke kota!

Tomoya: Percival!

Tiba-tiba Tomoya memisahkan diri.

*Ayaka*: Itsuki...!

Tomoya: Biar aku yang menangani Shadow disana, kalian tetap disini!

Dengan menggunakan Persona nya, Tomoya menuju ke hutan.

Hana: Senpai...

*Ayaka*: Kita percayakan pada Itsuki... satu jam lagi Full Moon akan berakhir.

Tsuki: Saat Full Moon berakhir, Shadow akan lenyap dari dunia kita!

*Ayaka*: Benar, Shadow lebih banyak muncul di kuil ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kolam itu... kita cukup menghancurkan Shadow di sekitar kuil!

Tsuki/Hana: Okay!

Di saat yang sama, Tomoya menuju ketempat Shadow di hutan dekat kuil.

Tomoya: Jangan harap bisa lolos!

*Ayaka*: Itsuki, where are you?

Ayaka bicara dengan Tomoya melalui Wireless.

Tomoya: Aku sedang di hutan.

*Ayaka*: Cepat hancurkan Shadow itu... jangan sampai dia menuju kota!

Tomoya: Of course.

Akhirnya Tomoya sampai ditempat Shadow berada. Disana dia melihat ada empat Shadow Suspicious Book.

Tomoya: OW shit... aku kira cuma ada satu. Ngg...!

*Ayaka*: Itsuki, ada apa?

Tomoya: Salah satu Shadow itu membawa anak kecil.

Tomoya terkejut karena salah satu Shadow itu membawa seorang anak kecil.

*Ayaka*: Hahh... cepat selamatkan dia, mungkin saja dia akan dibawa kedunia itu.

Tomoya: I know. (Sial, gara-gara tadi kebanyakan pakai Persona staminaku mulai habis... aku cuma bisa pakai serangan Persona sekali lagi!)

Dalam keadaan terdesak, tiba-tiba sabit Tomoya mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru kehitaman.

Tomoya: Ini...!

Ketiga Shadow Suspicious Book itu menyerang Tomoya sedangkan satu Shadow lainnya membawa lari anak kecil itu.

Tomoya: Jangan lari. Slash Attack!

Tomoya menghancurkan Salah satu Shadow dengan sabitnya.

Tomoya: Berhasil, kalau gini nggak perlu pakai Persona. Slash Attack! Slash Attack!

Tomoya menghancurkan kedua Shadow lainnya dan menyisakan satu Shadow yang membawa anak kecil.

Tomoya: Sekarang giliranmu. Cleave!

Saat serangan Percival hampir mengenai Shadow, tiba-tiba Persona Tomoya lenyap bersama dengan Shadow.

Tomoya: What the...!

Saat itu juga, Tomoya menangkap tubuh anak kecil itu yang terlapas dari Shadow.

Tomoya: Got it!

*Ayaka*: Itsuki, gimana keadaan disana?

Tomoya: Aku berhasil menyelamatkan anak itu, dia hanya pingsan.

*Ayaka*: Bagus, sekarang bawa anak itu ke rumah sakit... bilang saja kau menemukannya pingsan ditengah jalan!

Tomoya: Okay! Senpai, kenapa Persona ku dan Shadow itu tiba-tiba menghilang?

*Ayaka*: Pasti karena Full Moon telah berakhir... Shadow hanya dapat menampakkan diri ke dunia kita pada saat Full Moon.

Tomoya: Gitu ya!

Ayaka: Setelah bawa anak itu, kau pulang saja... kami juga sudah selesai disini.

Tomoya: Baiklah, aku juga sudah capek.

Sementara itu di kuil...

Hana: I'm tired.

Tsuki: Same here!

Ayaka: Lebih baik kita pulang dan istirahat.

Hana: Setuju.

Tsuki: Dengan ini takkan ada lagi yang terperangkap di dunia itu!

Ayaka: Semoga saja... ayo pulang!

Tsuki dkk pulang dan menghabiskan hari minggu mereka untuk istirahat setelah semalaman bertarung melawan Shadow.

-11 May 2015- Mid Terms Day 5

Monday

-12 May 2015- Mid Terms Day 6

Tuesday

-After School

Tomoya: Arghhh... Badanku masih pegal gara-gara lawan Shadow kemarin!

Tsuki: Me too!

Hana: Heyy, where is Ryouka?

Tomoya: Tau deh... kemarin juga nggak ikut ujian!

SRAKKK...

Ayaka masuk ke ruang kelas 2-F dan langsung menghampiri Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Hana.

Tsuki: Senpai...!

Ayaka: Kita harus cepat ke kuil.

Hana: Why...?

Ayaka: Steve akan menjelaskannya nanti.

Saat itu juga Tsuki dkk menuju kuil dan bertemu dengan Steve.

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Ayaka: Steve...?

Steve: Hey guys.

Tsuki: Steve, kenapa memanggil kami?

Steve: Lihatlah air kolam ini!

Hana: *gasp* Airnya keruh!

Steve: Ada yang terkurung di dunia itu.

Tomoya: How you know that?

Steve: Kemarin Ayaka menceritakan padaku semua yang terjadi saat kalian melawan Shadow dikuil dan memintaku melihat air kolam di kuil!

Hana: Sebaiknya kita cepat menyelamatkannya, mungkin saja itu Ryouka!

Steve: Ryouka...?

Ayaka: Dia teman kami, dari kemarin dia tidak masuk sekolah.

Hana: Kalau gitu kita harus cepat menyelamatkannnya!

Ayaka: Tapi Hiiragi dan Itsuki masih kelelahan... lagipula masih ada banyak waktu sebelum New Moon.

Hana: Kita tak tau ada berapa orang di sana!

Tsuki: Mungkin cuma satu, warna air ini tidak terlalu hitam... berbeda saat kalian berdua dan Yuka terjebak di dunia sana!

Tsuki melihat kearah Tomoya dan Hana.

Steve: Dia benar... masih ada waktu dan sebaiknya kalian istirahat.

Ayaka: Don't worry... we'll save him!

Hana: Okay.

TRINGGG...

ACE: Persona User's Team

Social Link Fool

Rank 4

Setelah itu Tsuki dkk pulang dan bersiap untuk misi penyelamatan besok.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 8 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 9: TRAPPED IN THE CAVE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Dari cerita tadi, pembaca pasti sudah tau siapa calon Persona User baru yang akan menambah seru cerita. Sekarang author akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang fanfic ini!

Difanfic ini, author menambah sedikit suasana dari persona 3 dan persona 4 yaitu Full Moon dan New Moon. Full Moon saat dimana Shadow dapat muncul kedunia kita dari kuil dan New Moon adalah batas menyelamatkan korban yang diculik Shadow.

Author juga menambahkan sesuatu yang sebut saja "aura". Senjata bisa nggak mempan untuk melawan Shadow seperti dichapter 3, pedang kayu Tsuki nggak bisa dipakai untuk mengalahkan Shadow. Tapi setelah dia punya Persona, pedang kayunya mengeluarkan "aura" berwarna ungu dan bisa untuk mengalahkan Shadow. Dichapter 8 ini, Tomoya dan Hana juga mulai bisa mengeluarkan "aura".

Dan yang terakhir kemampuan Copy Skill Tsuki (Atau asisten Author lebih suka nyebutnya kemampuan Copy Paste). Alasan author pake kemampuan Copy Skill ke Protagonis karna kalo pake kemampuan Multi Persona, author bingung Persona apa aja yg mau dipake kefanfic ini dan Copy Skill jauh lebih gampang.

Tolong Direview!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Yoo Reader, Author kembali beraksi difanfic ini ^^. Jangan lupa review ya! ENJOY IT

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: TRAPPED IN THE CAVE<strong>

**-**13 May 2015-

Wednesday

-Early Morning

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Hari itu, Tsuki dkk bolos sekolah dan berkumpul dikuil untuk menyelamatkan Ryouka.

Hana: Maaf lama!

Tomoya: Kita dah tunggu dari tadi.

Tsuki: Aku tak percaya kita bolos sekolah.

Hana: Ini demi nylamatin Ryouka.

Tomoya: Kau perhatian banget sama Ryouka.

Hana: Shut up!

Ayaka: Sudah, sudah, kita berangkat sekarang!

Tomoya: Cewek duluan yang masuk.

Saat mereka akan masuk, tiba-tiba Ayaka balik badan dan merampas Handphone Tomoya.

Ayaka: Jadi ini sebabnya kau selalu masuk terakhir!

Tomoya: Hei, kembalikan!

Tsuki: Ada apa senpai?

Ayaka: Look at this!

Tsuki/Hana: *Gasp*

BUAKKK!

Spontan saja Tsuki dan Hana langsung memukul Tomoya.

Hana: Beraninya kau memfoto rok kami saat kami akan masuk! *deathglare*

Tsuki: Tak ada ampun untukmu! *deathglare*

Tomoya: Tsuki-chan, jangan jadi sadis gitu dong!

Tomoya hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Ayaka: Ini kukembalikan!

Ayaka melempar Handphone Tomoya dan Tomoya segera menangkapnya.

Tomoya: Hei... kau menghapus semuanya!

Ayaka: Masuk!

Tomoya: Wait...!

Tsuki/Hana: CEPAT MASUK...!

DRUUAAAKKKK!

Tomoya: GYAAAAA...!

Tsuki dan Hana menendang Tomoya masuk ke dalam kolam.

Ayaka: Kita juga masuk!

Tsuki: Okay.

Saat itu juga, Tsuki dkk masuk kolam menyusul Tomoya.

Place: Unknown

BRRUUKKK!

BRRRUKKKK!

DRUUAAKK!

Tsuki: Aduhh...!

Hana: Aww...Pinggangku sakit!

Ayaka: Where are we?

Tsuki: I don't know... ngg, tanahnya kok empuk!

Tomoya: WOI... kalian nggak jatuh di atas tanah!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Tomoya dari bawah. Ternyata Tsuki, Hana, dan Ayaka jatuh tepat diatas Tomoya.

Hana: Kenapa kau ada di bawah?

Tomoya: Harusnya aku yang tanya. Cepat minggir, kalian berat!

Setelah menyingkir dari Tomoya, mereka melihat daerah sekitar dan sepertinya mereka ada di dalam gua.

Ayaka: Gua ini luas!

Hana: Luas atau tidak, aku sulit melihat.

Tsuki: Senpai bawa senter!

Ayaka: Tidak, senter akan menambah berat barang bawaan kita... tapi aku bawa ini. Pakailah...!

Ayaka mengeluarkan lensa kontak dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Tsuki dan Hana.

Tsuki: Untuk apa lensa kontak ini!

Ayaka: Lensa kontak ini akan membantu kita melihat dikegelapan.

Tsuki, Hana, dan Ayaka memakai lensa kontak itu dan mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Hana: Woowww... I can see everything!

Tsuki: Thanks senpai!

Tomoya: Aww... badanku sakit semua!

Hana: That's punishment for you!

Ayaka: Ini... cepat pakai!

Tomoya pun juga memakai lensa kontak yang diberikan Ayaka.

Tomoya: Senpai, apa saja yang kau bawa?

Ayaka: Banyak... akan kutunjukkan hanya di saat darurat

Tsuki: Kenapa senpai bisa punya benda semacam itu?

Hana: You don't know?

Tsuki: Know what?

Hana: Senpai selain ketua dewan siswa juga ketua klub teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan... dia juga pernah dapat nobel dan keluarganya Tadase Grup adalah sponsor sekolah kita. Makanya populer di sekolah.

Tsuki: Tak kusangka di balik sifatnya yang feminim dia punya rahasia besar!

Ayaka: Kalian, ayo cepat jalan!

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri gua itu. Dan tidak lama setelah itu...

Tsuki: Guanya bercabang!

Tomoya: Sepertinya kita harus berpencar. *Evil Smile*

Ayaka: Ide bagus... Itsuki, kau ke kanan dan kami bertiga akan ke kiri!

Tomoya: Hey... Why I'm alone?

Ayaka: Kau takkan kubiarkan berpasangan dengan cewek!

Hana: Jangan ngeluh, turuti saja.

Tomoya: Cih.

Setelah itu mereka berpencar. Dan tidak lama setelah berpencar, dinding guanya runtuh dan menampilkan sesosok Shadow tipe Sword.

*Ayaka*: Shadow coming... Hiiragi, Shirayuki, get ready!

Tsuki/Hana: Alright!

Shadow itu kemudian menyerang Tsuki.

Tsuki: Mau melawanku, baiklah. Persona!

CRINGGG...

Tsuki: Themis! Cleave!

Tsuki segera memanggil Persona nya dan menyerang Shadow. Tetapi serangan Themis tidak mempan.

Tsuki: Ughh... kenapa nggak mempan?

*Ayaka*: Shadow itu resist dengan serangan fisik!

Tsuki: WHAT?

Hana: Bagaimana dengan ini!

CRINGGG...

Hana: Persona, Antheia! Bufu!

Hana juga memanggil Persona nya dan Antheia menembakkan Panah es kearah Shadow. Tetapi panah es yang ditembakkan Antheia dengan mudah dihancurkan Shadow itu.

Hana: Nggak mempan juga!

*Ayaka*: Tubuhnya terlalu keras, dia resist semua serangan fisik dan es, tapi lemah dengan petir

Tsuki: Zio!

Shadow itu terkena serangan petir, tetapi kemudian berdiri lagi dan menyerang Tsuki

Tsuki: Arghh...

Hana: Senpai bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?

*Ayaka*: Harus dengan serangan petir yang lebih besar.

Hana: Coba ada Tomoya!

GLUARRR...

Di saat yang bersamaan Tomoya terlempar dari dinding gua yang runtuh.

Tomoya: Whooaaa...!

Hana: Begitu di panggil langsung datang!

Tomoya: Ada yang bisa bantu aku lawan Shadow itu...!

Shadow tipe Knight muncul dari dinding dimana Tomoya terlempar.

*Ayaka*: Kau menambah masalah disini.

Tsuki: They attack us!

*Ayaka*: Shadow Knight itu lemah dengan es!

Hana: Bufu!

Serangan Hana tepat mengenai Shadow Knight dan membuatnya down.

*Ayaka*: Tsuki, Tomoya, serang Shadow Sword dengan petir.

Tsuki/Tomoya: Zio!

Serangan petir gabungan Tsuki dan Tomoya juga membuat Shadow Sword menjadi down.

Hana: Mereka tumbang.

*Ayaka*: Now Our Chance!

Tomoya: Alright, It's Show Time!

Tsuki: Okay!

Tomoya: Heahhhh! Zio!

Tsuki: Zio!

Hana: Bufu!

Kedua Shadow itu terkena All-Out Attack dan kemudian lenyap.

Tomoya: Senang bisa berkumpul lagi.

Hana: Itu menurutmu.

Ayaka: Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan menelusuri gua ini.

Merekapun akhirnya meneruskan perjalanan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai disebuah ruangan yang sangat luas.

Tsuki: Hei, ada yang aneh di sini!

Ayaka: Yeah, you right!

Mereka menemukan bangunan penjara yang terbuat dari batu.

Tomoya: This place scary!

Ayaka: Sepertinya tempat ini dibangun untuk mengurung sesuatu!

Tsuki: Tapi apa?

Mysterious Voice: Wah wahh... sepertinya ada makanan untuk peliharaanku!

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara misterius.

Ayaka: Who's there?

Mysterious Voice: Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku!

Pemilik suara itu perlahan-lahan mendekati mereka dan menampakkan sosoknya.

Hana: Ryouka!

Ayaka: Wait... that's not Yagami, but his Shadow!

Hana: Where is Ryouka?

Shadow Ryouka: What you mean? I'm Ryouka.

Ayaka: Percuma bicara dengannya sekarang... kita hanya perlu mencari Yagami yang asli.

Shadow Ryouka: Kalian takkan kemana-mana dan hanya akan menjadi santapan peliharaanku.

Tsuki: What you mean your pet?

Shadow Ryouka: Get out!

BLARRR...

Sesosok Shadow tipe Minotaur menjebol dinding gua.

Tomoya: Whoaa... jadi itu maksudnya!

Tsuki: Menyesal aku bertanya.

Black Minotaur: GGROARRR!

Tomoya: He look hungry!

Shadow Ryouka: Kalian akan menjadi hidangan utamanya... good bye!

Shadow Ryouka meninggalkan mereka.

Hana: Hey wait...!

Ayaka: Shadow coming!

Boss Battle

Black Minotaur

Black Minotaur: Strike Attack! (Tomoya)

Tomoya: Persona, Percival! Cleave! (Black Minotaur)

Serangan Percival tak mempan dan dia sendiri yang terlempar bersama Tomoya.

Tomoya: Ughhh...

Tsuki: Tomoya...!

Tomoya: I'm okay!

*Ayaka*: Shadow itu kuat serangan fisik, lebih baik kalian gunakan serangan elemen!

Tsuki: Agi!

Tomoya: Zio!

Hana: Bufu!

Mereka melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi tapi hanya sedikit melukai Shadow itu.

Hana: Tak mempan juga!

Shadow Minotaur: Strike Attack! (Tomoya)

Tsuki: Tomoya menghindar!

Tomoya: Sukunda! *dodge*

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi, pancing dia agar menabrak dinding batu itu... lalu serang bersamaan.

Tsuki: Baiklah... hei mulut bau, ayo kejar aku!

Shadow Minotaur : GGROAARRR. Sonic Punch! (Tsuki)

Tomoya: Sukunda!

Tsuki: Heahh *dodge*

DRUUAAKKK...

Tsuki berhasil menghindari Serangan Shadow dan Shadow itu down setelah menabrak dinding gua.

Black Minotaur: *down*

*Ayaka*: Nice Move!

Tsuki: Everyone, All-Out Attack!

Tomoya: Okay. Zio!

Tsuki: Agi!

Hana: Bufu!

Black Minotaur: GGRRAWWWW!

Serangan bertubi-tubi Persona Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Hana berhasil mengalahkan Shadow itu.

Tomoya: Akhirnya bisa mengalahkannya.

Hana: Tak ada waktu beristirahat... kita harus mencari Ryouka!

Ayaka: Kalau gitu ayo.

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan mencari Ryouka. Dan tak lama kemudian, Tsuki dkk menemukan Ryouka dan Shadow nya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 9 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 10: WING'S BREAK**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Chapter 9 cukup sekian. Thanks for reading and review!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Udah waktunya update, silahkan baca dan review! ENJOY IT

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: WING'S BREAK<strong>

Hana: Ryouka!

Ryouka: Kalian, kenapa bisa ada disini?

Ayaka: Akan kami ceritakan nanti, menjauh darinya!

Shadow Ryouka: Ckk... tak kusangka kalian selamat!

Tomoya: Peliharaanmu sudah jadi hiasan dinding sekarang!

Ryouka: Who's is he? He look same with me!

Shadow Ryouka: Of course we same, because you're me!

Ryouka: What?

Hana: Ryouka, don't listen him!

Shadow Ryouka: Kau tak bisa mengelaknya lagi... kau selalu terpenjara di dalam rumahmu sendiri.

Ryouka: Stop it.

Shadow Ryouka: Ayah selalu menyiksaku jika aku tidak menjadi yang diinginkannya.

Ryouka: Shut up!

Shadow Ryouka: Gua ini seperti penjara untukmu... kau takkan pernah punya sayap untuk keluar dari sini.

Ryouka: I said shut up!

Tsuki: Wait, don't say it!

Ryouka: You not me, dammit!

Shadow Ryouka: *chuckle* Jika itu maumu, kau takkan pernah punya sayap untuk keluar dari sini... dan akan kuhancurkan semua milikmu. HYAAHHHH!

Tiba-tiba gua itu runtuh.

Ayaka: Everyone, run!

Tsuki: Themis!

Tomoya: Percival!

Hana: Antheia!

Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Hana langsung memanggil Persona mereka untuk melindungi Ayaka dan Ryouka dari runtuhnya gua. Tak lama setelah gua itu runtuh, mereka berada disebuah reruntuhan bangunan kuno.

Tomoya: Where are we?

Tsuki: Di sini banyak puing-puing bangunan tua!

Ayaka: Sepertinya gua itu berada tepat di bawah puing-puing ini!

Hana: That's his Shadow!

Mereka melihat Shadow Ryouka mulai memancarkan aura berwarna hitam.

Ayaka: Dia mulai berubah.

Hana: Ryouka...!

Ayaka: Tenang, dia hanya pingsan... kita lawan dulu Shadow nya.

Tsuki: Dia datang!

Shadow Ryouka menunjukkan wujud aslinya, sesosok iblis bersayap hitam dan memakai tombak.

Boss Battle

Shadow Ryouka

Shadow Ryouka: I'm Shadow, the true self. Kalian takkan pernah bisa mengalahkanku!

Tomoya: Oya, akan kukembalikan kata-katamu. Power Slash!

Tomoya mengarahkan serangannya kearah Shadow Ryouka, tapi dia berhasil menghindar.

Shadow Ryouka: *dodge* Hanya itu kemampuanmu?

Hana: Bagaimana dengan ini. Pierce Attack!

Tsuki: Agi!

Shadow Ryouka: *dodge* kalian takkan bisa menyentuhku!

Serangan Tsuki dan Hana juga berhasil dihindari.

Tomoya: Sial, dia bisa terbang!

Hana: Aku nggak bisa menembak sasaran yang bergerak cepat.

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi, Itsuki naik ke pilar besar itu untuk menjangkaunya... Shirayuki, kau bantu dari jauh!

Hana: Okay!

Tsuki: Tomoya, ayo!

Tomoya: Baiklah. Percival!

Tsuki: Themis!

Dengan menggunakan Persona nya, Tsuki dan Tomoya naik kepilar-pilar dan menyerang Shadow Ryouka.

Tomoya: Power Slash!

Shadow Ryouka: Skewer! (Tomoya)

TRINGGG...

Tsuki: Cleave!

Shadow Ryouka: Jangan mengganggu. Poison Skewer! (Tsuki)

Tsuki: Arghh...!

Tsuki terjatuh setelah terkena serangan Shadow Ryouka.

Hana: Tsuki...!

*Ayaka*: Dia terkena racun... Shirayuki sembuhkan!

Hana: Posumundi!

Shadow Ryouka: Jadi perempuan itu tipe penyembuh dan penyerang jarak jauh... merepotkan saja.

Tomoya: Jangan mengabaikanku. Zio!

Shadow Ryouka: Garula!

Tomoya dan Shadow Ryouka saling serang dengan sihir, tapi karena serangan Shadow Ryouka lebih besar, Tomoya terjatuh dari pilar.

Tomoya: Uarghh. *down*

*Ayaka*: Itsuki...!

Tomoya: Aku tak apa, dia punya elemen angin kelemahanku.

*Ayaka*: Elemen utamanya angin, selain itu dia tak punya kelemahan dengan elemen apapun

Tsuki: Gimana cara ngalahinnya?

*Ayaka*: Patahkan sayapnya... buat dia tak bisa terbang!

Shadow Ryouka: Itu jika kalian bisa. Mind Charge! (Shadow Ryouka has focused now)

*Ayaka*: He prepare something, be careful!

Shadow Ryouka: Megido!

Sesuah sinar muncul dari tombak Shadow Ryouka dan melepaskan hempasan energi yang kuat.

Hana: Media!

Tomoya: Tarunda! (Shadow Ryouka)

Tomoya dan Hana mengcast sihir untuk mengurangi damage serangan.

BLAASTTT!

Tsuki/Hana/Tomoya: ARGGHHH...

*Ayaka*: Kalian, bertahanlah!

Serangan Shadow Ryouka tepat mengenai Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Hana.

Tomoya: Sial, serangan apa yang dipakainya?

*Ayaka*: Itu serangan Almighty yang tak memiliki elemen... kalian akan sulit menghindarinya.

Hana: Media!

Hana segera menyembuhkan Tsuki dan Tomoya.

Shadow Ryouka: Walaupun kau penyembuh, tapi staminamu pasti berkurang jika terus menyembuhkan!

Hana: Jangan meremehkanku. Aku baik-baik saja!

Tsuki: Pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

Shadow Ryouka: Kalau begitu majulah kalian semua!

Tsuki/Tomoya: Heahhh!

Tsuki dan Tomoya kembali menaiki pilar untuk menyerang Shadow Ryouka.

*Ayaka*: Kalian berdua, pancing dia ke posisi dimana Shirayuki bisa membidiknya!

Tsuki/Tomoya: Okay!

*Ayaka*: Shirayuki, tembak dia begitu lengah!

Hana: Akan kulakukan sebisaku.

Sementara Hana menyiapkan panah es, Tsuki dan Tomoya sibuk melawan Shadow Ryouka.

Shadow Ryouka: Garula! (Tsuki)

Tsuki: Garu!

BLARRR...

Tomoya: Power Slash!

Shadow Ryouka: Arghh... sial.

Serangan Tomoya tepat mengenai Shadow Ryouka.

Shadow Ryouka: Garula! (Tsuki)

Tsuki: Garu! Walau seranganku tak sebesar punyamu, tapi aku masih bisa mengalihkan serangannya

Shadow Ryouka: How dare you!

Tomoya: Zio!

Shadow Ryouka: Aghh!

Tsuki: Terus serang dia seperti itu.

Shadow Ryouka: Kalian takkan bisa menangkapku!

Shadow Ryouka terbang melewati tinggi pilar dimana Tsuki dan Tomoya tak bisa menjangkaunya.

Shadow Ryouka: Mind Charge! (Shadow Ryouka has focused now)

*Ayaka*: Jangan biarkan dia memakai serangan itu lagi!

Tomoya: We know!

Tsuki dan Tomoya melompat dari ujung pilar mendekati Shadow Ryouka.

Shadow Ryouka: Percuma saja, kalian takkan bisa mendekatiku

Tsuki: Siapa bilang, sisanya kuserahkan padamu... Tomoya!

Tomoya: Heahh...

Shadow Ryouka: What?

Tomoya menggunakan kaki Tsuki sebagai pijakan mendekati Shadow Ryouka.

Shadow Ryouka: Tetap saja kau lemah dengan angin. Garu...

Hana: Antheia, Bufu! Pierce Attack! (Shadow Ryouka)

Shadow Ryouka: Apa!

Hana dan Persona nya menembakkan panah es kearah sayap Shadow Ryouka. Saat panah ditembakkan, kedua panah itu bersatu menjadi panah es yang lebih besar dan Shadow Ryouka tak bisa menghindarinya.

Shadow Ryouka: ARGGHHH...!

Sayap Shadow Ryouka membeku dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

*Ayaka*: Berhasil... Itsuki!

Tomoya: Power Slash!

Shadow Ryouka: Dammit... ARRGGGHHHH!

Serangan Percival tepat mengenai Shadow Ryouka dan membuatnya tumbang. Shadow Ryouka yang telah tumbang, kembali menjadi sosok Ryouka. Tak lama kemudian Ryouka telah sadar.

Ryouka: Urghh!

Tomoya: Akhirnya bangun juga!

Ryouka: Ini...!

Ryouka yang telah sadar, menyadari kalau yang baru saja dialaminya bukan mimpi.

Hana: Ryouka, semua orang punya hal yang tak ingin diketahui orang lain.

Ayaka: Kau harus bicara pada dirimu sendiri.

Ryouka: Okay!

Ryouka berjalan mendekati Shadow nya.

Ryouka: Hey, maaf untuk yang tadi!

Shadow Ryouka: ...

Ryouka: Selama ini aku terpenjara dalam rumahku sendiri karena ayah selalu mengatur hidupku, dan aku tak punya sayap untuk terbang menjauh.

Shadow Ryouka: Kau memang tak punya sayap untuk menjauh.

Ryouka: Walau begitu, aku ingin tetap menjalani hidupku dan menemukan sayap baru. You right, You're me!

Shadow Ryouka: Kalau itu keputusanmu, aku akan menjadi sayap baru untukmu...

Shadow Ryouka mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru dan berubah menjadi Persona. Persona itu berbentuk seperti malaikat dengan sayap putih dan memakai baju putih. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah tombak panjang.

The Strenght of Heart required to face oneself has been made manifest...

Ryouka has faced his other self...

He has Obtained The Facade used to Overcome life's hardships...

His Persona Icarus, The Sky Wing!

Ryouka LV15

Persona Icarus

Arcana Fortune

Elec: Wk

Wind: Str

Skill:

-Garu

-Poison Skewer

-Trafuri

-Traesto

Next

LV19: Counter

? ? ?

? ? ?

Icarus berubah menjadi Persona Card dan memasuki jiwa Ryouka. Puing-puing bangunan dan pilar-pilar raksasa itu runtuh bersama gua, dan dalam sekejap bunga-bunga tumbuh dengan cepat dan tempat itu menjadi taman bunga.

BRUK!

Hana: Ryouka...!

Tiba-tiba Ryouka terjatuh karena lelah.

Ryouka: I'm fine.

Ayaka: Cepat kita keluar dari sini. Tomoya, bantu dia!

Tomoya: Okay.

Tomoya memapah Ryouka keluar menuju kuil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Place: Asahi Hospital

Hana: Senpai, gimana keadaan Ryouka?

Ayaka: His okay... dokter bilang dia akan pulih dalam beberapa hari lagi.

Hana: Syukurlah!

Tomoya: Kau suka Ryouka kan Hana-chan!

PLAAKKK!

Hana: Shut up!

Tomoya: Awww, mukamu merah tau!

Ayaka: Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita semua pulang istirahat.

Tsuki: Maaf senpai, aku ingin mampir dulu sebentar... senpai pulanglah duluan.

Ayaka: Okay, be careful!

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Tsuki kembali lagi kekuil.

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Tsuki: Aku harus bicara dengan igor.

Tsuki menggunakan Velvet Key dan masuk ke Velvet Room. Saat Tsuki masuk ke Velvet Room terasa ada yang ganjil, Igor tak ada ditempat.

Gilbert: Welcome to the Velvet Room.

Tsuki: Gilbert... Where is Igor?

Gilbert: Master not here... can I help you?

Tsuki: I need ask something!

Gilbert: About what?

Tsuki: Kami baru saja menyelamatkan teman kami yang terjebak didunia itu.

Gilbert: And...?

Tsuki: Apa kalian tak bisa membantu kami? Kami kewalahan saat melawan Shadow yang semakin kuat?

Gilbert: Saya dan master ingin saja membantu, tapi kami tidak bisa!

Tsuki: Why?

Gilbert: Karena tugas kami hanyalah membantu dia yang terpilih untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Persona, itu tercantum dalam kontrak dan kami tidak boleh melanggarnya. Dan lagi, saya belum pernah keluar dari Velvet Room.

Tsuki: Kenapa belum pernah?

Gilbert: Saya juga tidak pernah kepikiran!

Tsuki: *sweatdrop* Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kau kuajak melihat dunia luar?

Gilbert: Boleh juga, saya ingin melihat seperti apa dunia luar... kata adik saya sangat bagus.

Tsuki: kau punya adik!

Gilbert: Ya, saya punya tiga.

Tsuki: Kalau gitu, hubungi aku jika kau ingin keluar!

Gilbert: Okay!

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Star Arcana**

Gilbert: Igor Assistant

Social Link Star

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Yes, nambah lagi) Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu!

Gilbert: Hati-hati nona!

Sesudah dari Velvet Room, Tsuki pulang istirahat dan menunggu Ryouka sadar.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 10 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 11 : RESTING UP**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Tolong review battlenya! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Sory lama update karna Author sibuk sama urusan kuliah dan lagi sibuk mikirin humor dan kegalauan buat fanfic ini, langsung saja keceritanya!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: RESTING UP<strong>

-20 May 2015-

Wednesday

-Early Morning

Place: Hirashima Private High School

-Classroom 2-F

Tomoya: Yoo Tsuki-chan, Hana-chan!

Tsuki: Morning!

Hana: Morning!

Hana: Hey, kalian sudah dengar... Ryouka masuk sekolah lagi hari ini.

Tsuki: Dia sudah baikan!

Hana: Sebenarnya sih belum, tapi dia maksa sekolah!

Tomoya: Tapi orangnya belum datang!

SRAKKK!

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan sesosok murid berambut hitam acak-acakan dan bermata coklat masuk ruang kelas.

Tsuki: Who is he?

Tsuki penasaran dengan seorang murid yang baru memasuki ruang kelas.

Tomoya: Nggak tau, belum pernah lihat!

Hana: Dia...

Kemudian murid itu duduk dibangku Ryouka, Tomoya dan Tsuki langsung menghampirinya.

Tomoya: Maaf mengganggu, tapi bangku itu sudah ada yang punya!

Mysterious student: I know!

Tomoya: Kalau begitu, carilah bangku lain!

Tsuki: Kau murid pindahan ya!

Mysterious student: Kalian masih belum mengenaliku!

Hana: Ryouka... itu kau kan!

Tomoya: WHAT!

Tsuki: HAHH!

Ryouka: Sudah kuduga, kalian nggak bisa mengenaliku!

Tomoya: Jelas aja, rambutmu keliatan beda.

Ryouka: Aku cuma acak-acakin rambutku aja.

Tsuki: Kamu nggak pakai kacamata?

Ryouka: Aku pakai lensa kontak. Hana, gimana kamu tau kalau ini aku?

Hana: Kita sudah kenal sejak kecil, jadi aku tau!

Tomoya: Kalian sudah jadi jodoh sih!

PLAKKK!

Hana: Shut up Tomoya *blushing*

Tomoya: Aww... kenapa selalu aku?

-After School

Place: Junes Mall

Tomoya: Arghh... akhirnya harus aku yang traktir kalian!

Hana: Sudah kewajibanmu. Ayaka senpai belum datang!

Tsuki: Tadi dia pergi, ada urusan penting.

Ryouka: Pergi kemana?

Tsuki: Nggak tau!

Voice: Yoo kalian berempat.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil mereka. Merekapun melihat kearah pemilik suara itu dan ternyata itu adalah Steve.

Tsuki: Steve!

Tomoya: Why you here?

Steve: Ayaka harus ke rumah sakit dan meminta tolong aku menemani kalian.

Tsuki: Apa senpai sakit?

Steve: Ayaka nggak sakit, tapi sedang ada urusan di sana.

Tomoya: Jadi kau juga masuk ACE?

Steve: Tidak, aku hanya membantu persiapan kalian melawan Shadow.

Ryouka: Apa itu ACE?

Tomoya: Our name team.

Ryouka: Apa kepanjangannya?

Hana: Lebih baik jangan tanya... itu salah satu ide gila Tomoya.

Steve: Menurutku akan lebih baik kalau kalian punya nama tim.

Tsuki: Setuju!

Hana: Kalau semuanya setuju, aku juga!

Tomoya: Tadi kau bilang ide gila!

Hana: Itu tadi!

Steve: Sudah-sudah, langsung saja kita ketopik pembicaraan... Ryouka, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelum kau diculik?

Ryouka: I don't know!

Steve: Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?

Steve melihat kearah Tomoya dan Hana.

Hana: Ngg...?

Steve: Sebelum kalian diculik... apa kalian ingat sesuatu?

Tomoya: Aku juga nggak terlalu ingat, hanya saja waktu itu aku lagi tiduran di atap rumah... tiba-tiba sekelilingku jadi gelap, dan saat sadar aku sudah ada didunia itu.

Hana: Me too!

Tsuki: So, no clue!

Ryouka: Kenapa Shadow ada didunia nyata saat Full Moon?

Steve: Mungkin saja bulan memberikan kekuatan yang lebih kuat untuk Shadow dan Persona kalian saat Full Moon

Hana: Jadi itu sebabnya mereka bisa ada didunia kita!

Tsuki: Itu berarti Shadow akan datang lagi saat Full Moon?

Steve: Full Moon akan terjadi sekitar dua puluh hari lagi!

Tomoya: Itu masih lama.

Ryouka: Benar... kita masih dapat mempersiapkan diri sebelum Full Moon datang.

Tsuki: Bagaimana dengan New Moon? Mereka yang terjebak meninggal saat New Moon.

Hana: Kenapa harus menunggu sampai New Moon?

Steve: Itu yang harus kita pikirkan!

All:...

Tsuki: Saat New Moon tak ada bulan sama sekali... mungkin itu penyebabnya!

Hana: Tapi apa hubungannya?

All: …

Steve: Yang pasti kalian harus menyelamatkan mereka sebelum New Moon!

Tsuki: New Moon akan terjadi empat hari lagi!

Tomoya: Tapi kita sudah nyelamatkan Ryouka, jadi takkan ada lagi yang akan meninggal.

Hana: Tomoya benar... air dikolam itu sudah jernih lagi.

Tsuki: Ada yang masih membuatku penasaran!

All: ?

Ryouka: Apa itu?

Tsuki: Malam itu kita sudah berjaga semalaman dikuil, tapi kenapa Ryouka bisa ada didunia itu!

Hana: Bener juga, itu yang membuatku penasaran!

Ryouka: Apa mungkin ada jalan masuk lain ke dunia itu selain kolam yang ada dikuil!

Steve: Mungkin saja.

Tomoya: Itu artinya selama kita tak tau jalan masuk lain kedunia itu, kita tetap harus menyelamatkan yang terkurung disanakan!

Hana: Iya ya, percuma saja kita semalaman berjaga dikuil.

Tsuki: Nggak juga.

All: !

Tsuki: Saat kita menjaga kuil pas Full Moon, jumlah korban yang dibawa Shadow mulai berkurang.

Steve: She's right.

Ryouka: Pikirkan sisi positifnya... kalau kita terus menyelamarkan yang terjebak disana, anggota kita bertambahkan!

Tomoya: Iya juga sih!

Steve: Kalau gitu, kalian tetap lanjutkan tugas kalian mengalahkan Shadow... aku akan coba mencari apa ada jalan masuk lain kedua itu!

Tsuki: Thanks Steve.

Tomoya: Nggak nyangka kamu mau bantu kami sampai sejauh ini!

Steve: Anggap saja sebagai bonus karena Ayaka sudah membeli senjata ditempatku.

Hana: Oya, semua senjata kita dibelikan sama senpaikan!

Tsuki: Ya, aku ngrasa nggak enak sama senpai.

Steve: Nggak kok, dia merasa nggak melakukan ini karena dia sayang sama adiknya, jadi dia tak ingin ada lagi yang bernasib sama seperti adiknya.

Tsuki: Senpai...

Ryouka: Gimana kalau kapan-kapan kita latihan ke dunia itu... bukankah Shadow semakin bertambah kuat!

Hana: Boleh juga, kita harus bertambah kuat untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang itu.

Tsuki: Setuju!

Tomoya: Baiklah, tapi jangan hari minggu... aku bisanya jalan-jalan sama fansku

Hana: Dasar buaya!

Steve: Kalian harus istirahat yang cukup sebelum pergi ke sana

Tsuki: Okay!

Steve: Oya hampir lupa... Ryouka, senjata untukmu sudah siap dan bisa kamu ambil besok.

Ryouka: Thanks.

Setelah sudah gelap, merekapun pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tomoya, Hana, dan Steve sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Food Court. Saat Tsuki akan meninggalkan Food Court, Ryouka menghampirinya.

Ryouka: Hey, Hiiragi...

Tsuki: Yagami...!

Ryouka: Panggil saja Ryouka.

Tsuki: Aku juga, panggil saja Tsuki... jadi ada apa?

Ryouka: Aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku.

Tsuki: Bukan cuma aku yang menyelamatkanmu.

Ryouka: Yeah, I know... sebagai ganti karena kau sudh menyelamatkanku, aku siap membantumu kalau ada masalah.

Tsuki: Thanks.

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Fortune Arcana**

Ryouka Yagami: Persona User

Social Link Fortune

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Yes, nambah lagi)

Ryouka: Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang.

Tsuki Okay.

Kemudian Tsuki dan Ryouka pulang kerumah masing-masing.

-Few Days Later

-1 June 2015-

Monday

-Early Morning

Entah karena apa, cuaca hari itu sangatlah panas.

Tomoya: Panas banget hari ini... padahal belum masuk musim panas!

Hana: Gara-gara global warming musim panas datang lebih cepat!

Tomoya: Panas-panas gini harus masuk sekolah, kayak dipanggang aja!

Tsuki: Kitakan dah pakai seragam musim panas!

Tomoya: Tetep aja panas, apalagi harus olahraga nanti!

Saat musim panas, semua murid Hirashima Private High School tidak mengenakan jas mereka dan tidak diwajibkan memakai dasi. Tapi untuk murid-murid yang malas seperti Tomoya (kecuali Tsuki dan Hana) tentu saja mereka tak mengenakan dasi.

Ryouka: Yo, morning!

Hana: Morning!

Ryouka: Hey Tomoya... What's wrong?

Tomoya: Don't ask!

-Morning

Place: Hirashima Private High School

Hari itu semua murid kelas 2-F mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Mereka mengenakan baju olahraga musim panas. Baju olahraga musim panas mereka berwarna putih dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna merah kecoklatan.

Ryouka: Hari ini olahraga ya! Jadi kangen.

Tomoya: Minggu lalu kamukan nggak ikut!

Hana: Tapi guru olahraga kitakan kecelakaan!

Ryouka: Aku dengar ada yang akan menggantikan!

Tsuki: Who?

Ryouka: Aku juga nggak tau, tapi aku dengar dia bekas tentara.

Tomoya: Yang bener... kita bisa disiksa.

Saat itu juga Hitsugi-sensei datang bersama seseorang.

Mr. Hitsuki: Anak-anak... perkenalkan, ini Kira Shiramoto yang akan menjadi guru olahraga kalian yang baru.

Mr. Shiramoto: Panggil saja Shiramoto-sensei!

All Student: Mohon bantuannya sensei!

Mr. Hitsugi: Kalau begitu, bapak tinggal dulu... semoga kalian bersenang-senang.

Hitsugi-sensei meninggalkan lapangan.

Tomoya: Dia nggak buruk amat.

Lazy student: Kupikir kita akan di siksa!

Girl in glasses: Kalau gurunya secakep ini, aku bakal ikut olahraga terus!

Short-haired girl: Sama.

Mr. Shiramoto: Semuanya bentuk barisan!

Semua murid membentuk barisan, dan sesudah itu...

Mr. Shiramoto: Karena kita belum saling kenal, bapak minta bantuan kalian selama di sini... untuk permulaan, lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali!

All Student: WHATT?

Tomoya: Kok bisa?

Lazy student: Not fair!

Mr. Shiramoto: Dua puluh lima!

All Student: HAHH!

Mr. Shiramoto: Semakin kalian tunda semakin banyak!

All Student: *Gasp*

Akhirnya semua murid terpaksa lari. Dan sesudah mereka lari...

Tomoya: *hosh* *hosh* Arrgghhh... capek!

Ryouka: Aku nggak kuat lagi!

Tsuki: Sama.

Mr. Shiramoto: Baiklah, untuk pemanasannya lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali!

All Student: WHATTT...?

Kind student: Sensei, kita baru aja pemanasan!

Mr. Shiramoto: Siapa bilang itu pemanasan, tadi hanya perkenalan... sekarang lari!

Tomoya: Dasar Killer!

Mr. Shiramoto: Rambut kuning, tambah lima kali!

Tomoya: HAHHH!

Mr. Shiramoto: Sepuluh kali!

Tomoya: Ow shit!

Sesudah mereka lari, mereka diberi siksa habis-habisan dan Tomoya mendapat siksa dua kali lebih berat. Setelah itu pelajaran olahraga selesai.

Mr. Shiramoto: Pelajaran cukup sekian, kalian bisa istirahat sekarang.

Tsuki: Capek berat.

Hana: Tulangku serasa mau patah.

Girl in Glasses: Kalau gini nggak mau ikut olahraga terus!

Tomoya: Ini semua gara-gara si Killer sialan itu!

Mr. Shiramoto: Rambur kuning, push-up dua puluh kali!

Tomoya: ARGGHHH... sial banget aku.

All Student: *sweatdrop*

-After School

Tomoya: ARGGHHH... capek.

Tsuki: Badanku masil pegal semua.

Hana: Sama.

Ryouka: Aku paling nggak suka pelajaran olahraga.

SRAKKK...

Ayaka datang keruang kelas 2-F.

Ayaka: Hei kalian, ayo berangkat! katanya mau latihan kedunia itu!

Tsuki: Jangan sekarang senpai!

Ayaka: Kenapa?

Hana: Kita baru aja disiksa!

Ayaka: *gasp* Sama siapa?

Ryouka: Si Killer, guru olahraga yang baru!

Ayaka: Ohh, Shiramoto-sensei!

Tomoya: Sialan tu Killer... dia paling suka nyiksa aku!

Ayaka: Kalau gitu, kita batalkan saja ke dunia itu... keadaan kalian sudah seperti habis latihan!

Tsuki: Thanks senpai.

Karena kelelahan, Tomoya, Hana, dan Ryouka pulang duluan ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Tsuki pun juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Saat Tsuki melewati lobby ketika hendah pulang, dia bertemu dengan Shiramoto-sensei.

Kira: Hiiragi...

Tsuki: Shi-shiramoto-sensei! (Si Killer ada perlu apa sama aku, jangan-jangan aku mau diapa-apain!)

Mr. Shiramoto: Sensei sudah dengar banyak cerita tentangmu.

Tsuki: ?

Mr. Shiramoto: Katanya kau membantai semua anggota klub kendo sendirian ya!

Tsuki: *blushing* Sensei, tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu.

Mr. Shiramoto: Sensei kagum dengan kemampuanmu... kerena itu jika kau butuh latihan tambahan, sensei bisa bantu.

Tsuki: Ng-nggak usah sensei, saya tak mau merepotkan sensei.

Mr. Shiramoto: Nggak apa kok! Panggil saja sensei kalau kau berminat.

TRINGGG...

Tsuki: (Ow Shit... Please No...)

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Devil Arcana**

Kira Shiramoto: Sport Teacher

Social Link Devil

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Ughhh... kenapa Social Link nya harus sama si Killer ini, Devil Arcana lagi... apa nggak usah aku naikin saja ya!)

Mr. Shiramoto: Kalau begitu, sensei permisi dulu.

Tsuki: Iya, hati-hati sensei.

Setelah itu, Tsuki pulang ke asrama sambil masih syok karena kejadian barusan.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 11 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 12: AYAKA FRIEND**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks udah baca critanya, ini character guide untuk Support Character!

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert<strong>

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: Unknown

Date of Birth: Unknown

Gender: Male

Height: 175 cm

Profession: Igor Assistant

Arcana: Star

OVERVIEW

Asisten baru Igor yang juga penghuni Velvet Room...

Selama menjadi asisten Igor, Gilbert penasaran pada dunia nyata dan meminta tolong Tsuki untuk mengajaknya kedunia nyata... cowok yang dipanggil Tsuki dengan nama Gill ini mulai menunjukkan rasa suka pada Tsuki walau yang bersangkutan tak mengetahuinya.

**Kira Shiramoto**

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 35

Date of Birth: February 1979

Gender: Male

Height: 180 cm

Profession: Sport Teacher

Arcana: Devil

OVERVIEW

Guru olahraga baru di Hirashima Private High School dan mantan anggota tentara...

Pada pelajaran olahraga, Shiramoto-sensei lebih sering menyiksa Tomoya ketimbang murid yang lain dan mendapat julukan killer dari semua murid... nantinya dia akan menjadi guru pembimbing klub extrakulikuler ACE bersama dengan Hitsugi-sensei.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Chapter 12 dah update, author update chapter sekitar seminggu sekali soalnya jarang ngenet sih. ^^ Anyways Enjoy the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12: AYAKA FRIEND<strong>

-6 June 2015-

Saturday

-After School

Tomoya: Akhirnya besok libur.

Tsuki: Gimana kalau kita ajak senpai ke Junes? Belakangan ini dia selalu pergi entah kemana!

Ryouka: Ide bagus!

Hana: Setuju.

Tomoya: Hei Ryouka... kami akan pergi sampai malam, bukannya orangtuamu nggak ngijinin kamu pulang malam!

Ryouka: Nggak masalah, aku sudah pergi dari rumah!

Tsuki/Tomoya: HAHHH...!

Tsuki dan Tomoya langsung saja terkejut mendengarnya.

Ryouka: Kenapa kaget?

Tomoya: Kamu tinggal dimana sekarang?

Ryouka: Dirumah Hana.

Tsuki: Hana, apa orangtuamu mengijinkan?

Hana: Kedua orangtuaku kerja diluar kota dan jarang pulang kerumah, jadi tak apa dia tinggal dirumahku.

Tomoya: Hei, kalian nggak tidur barengkan?

DRUAKK!

BRUAKK!

Hana/Ryouka: HELL NO!

Tomoya: AWWW...

Tomoya terjatuh kelantai karena pukulan telak Hana dan Ryouka.

Tsuki: *sweatdrop* Sudah sudah kalian bertiga, ayo kita ajak senpai!

Mereka pergi keruang kelas Ayaka, dan pada saat bersamaan Ayaka meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Tsuki: Senpai!

Ayaka: Kalian... ada perlu apa?

Hana: Kita mau ajak senpai jalan-jalan ke Junes.

Ayaka: Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa. *gasp* Aku harus pergi sekarang!

Ayaka langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ryouka: Ada yang aneh sama senpai!

Tsuki: Belakangan dia terlalu sibuk.

Tomoya: Yaaahh, kita pergi aja tanpa senpai.

Akhirnya mereka pergi tanpa Ayaka. Setelah hari mulai gelap, Tsuki pulang ke asrama.

Place: Asahi Dorm

Tsuki: Tadaima... ngg...!

Saat Tsuki masuk kekamar, dia mendapati kalau Ayaka belum pulang.

Tsuki: Senpai belum pulang ya!

Tsuki pun memutuskan untuk mandi lalu mengerjakan tugasnya sambil menunggu Ayaka datang. Tsuki menunggu sampai hampir tengah malam, tetapi Ayaka belum juga pulang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ayaka akhirnya pulang.

Ayaka: Tadaima...

Tsuki: Senpai, akhirnya pulang juga.

Ayaka: Hiiragi, kamu belum tidur...! Jangan bilang kamu nunggu aku pulang!

Tsuki: Senpaikan janji malam ini mau bantu aku ngerjain tugas.

Ayaka: *gasp* Maaf, aku lupa!

Tsuki: Nggak apa kok.

Ayaka: Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Tsuki: Memangnya senpai kemana saja sampai pulang malam.

Ayaka: Maaf Hiiragi, aku masih belum bisa menceritakannya... Tapi suatu saat pasti akan kuceritakan, aku janji.

Tsuki: Okay.

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Empress Arcana**

Ayaka Tadase: Persona User

Social Link Empress

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Jadi ini Social Link nya senpai)

Ayaka: Hiiragi... kau tidur saja sekarang, nanti aku menyusul setelah mandi.

Tsuki: Iya.

Tsuki pun menuju kasur Ayaka dan tidur duluan. Saat Tsuki hampir tertidur, dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

(Author Note: Bagi reader yang bingung kenapa Tsuki tidur dikasur Ayaka, silahkan baca Character Guide Persona User dichapter 6)

Tsuki: (Hey, Wait... di Social Link tadi... senpai, Persona User!)

Tsuki baru menyadari jika Social Link Ayaka yang baru saja didapatkannya menyatakan kalau Ayaka adalah Persona User.

Tsuki: (Tapi senpai kan nggak punya Persona... apa jangan-jangan salah! Arghhh, aku bingung... mending tidur aja dan besok tanya Gilbert)

Kemudian Tsuki pun tidur.

-8 June 2015-

Monday

-After School

Tsuki: (Kemarin aku sudah tanya Gilbert tentang Social Link senpai!)

-(Flashback)

Place: Velvet Room

Gilbert: Social Link Empress...!

Tsuki: Iya, di Social Link itu senpai adalah Persona User sepertiku... tapi waktu kutanya, senpai terlihat tak berbohong kalau dia bukan Persona User.

Gilbert: Mungkin dia Persona User, mungkin juga tidak.

Tsuki: Apa maksudnya?

Gilbert: Itu sesuatu yang harus nona pikirkan sendiri... saya tak bisa membantu nona Tsuki.

Tsuki: Tapi...

Gilbert: Saya percaya nona pasti bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Tsuki: Tapi takkan ada jawaban jika tak ada petunjuk.

Gilbert: Baiklah, saya akan memberitau sedikit tentang Social Link. Social Link juga bisa menggambarkan masa depan seseorang.

Tsuki: Masa depan...?

Gilbert: Saya tidak boleh memberitau lebih dari ini.

-(End Flashback)

Tsuki: (Social Link juga menggambarkan masa depan seseorang... itu berarti, senpai nantinya akan menjadi Persona User seperti kami) *gasp* (Kalau senpai punya Persona, berarti nanti dia akan bertemu Shadow nya... artinya senpai yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya)

Hana: Kamu kenapa Tsuki?

Hana yang melihat Tsuki melamun terus, segera bertanya kepada Tsuki.

Tsuki: (Apa aku ceritain sama mereka... tapi apa mereka akan percaya tentang Social Link) Aku lagi mikirin senpai.

Tsuki memutuskan untuk tidak cerita kepada mereka.

Hana: Memang senpai kenapa?

Tsuki: Belakangan senpai pulang malam, tapi wajahnya nggak keliatan capek!

Ryouka: Oya… Steve bilang senpai sering kerumah sakit!

Tomoya: Mungkin njenguk pacarnya!

Hana: Kita ikuti aja senpai!

Tsuki: Setuju.

Tomoya: Kita nanti bisa lihat pacarnya. *Evil Smile*

Tsuki: Ayo cepat kita kekelas senpai, nanti dia keburu pergi!

Ryouka: Tapi kayaknya ada yang dekat dengan senpai...!

Selagi Ryouka bicara, mereka bertiga telah keluar dari kelas.

Ryouka: Hey, wait...!

Ryouka langsung menyusul mereka. Tsuki dkk pergi keruang kelas Ayaka dan mengikutinya hingga sampai ke Shopping District.

Place: Shopping District

Hana: Senpai ngapain disini?

Ryouka: Mungkin mau kerumah Steve!

Tsuki: Tapi dia kearah berlawanan!

Tomoya: Hey... look!

Ayaka masuk ketoko buah dan membawa satu ranjang buah.

Tomoya: Untuk apa senpai beli buah?

Ryouka: Mungkin njenguk temannya. Kalau menjenguk biasanya bawa oleh-oleh!

Mereka kembali mengikuti Ayaka dan sampai di Asahi Hospital.

Place: Asahi Hospital

Ryouka: Sudah kubilang dia pasti njenguk temannya. Kita pulang saja!

Tomoya: Aku pingin tau siapa temannya, kalau senpai njenguk berkali-kali, berarti dia penting untuk senpai.

Hana: Aku juga pingin tau!

Tsuki: Aku juga.

Ryouka: *sweatdrop*

Ryouka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. Saat mereka sedang mengikuti Ayaka yang masuk ke Asahi hospital, Tiba-tiba saja mereka kehilangan Ayaka.

Tsuki: Senpai hilang.

Tomoya: What?

Hana: Where is she?

Ryouka: Kalau gitu kita pulang saja!

Tsuki: Biar aku Tanya bagian informasi!

Ryouka: *sigh*

Tsuki bertanya dan mendapatkan informasi dari seorang perawat kalau Ayaka sering menjenguk pasien kamar 105. Merekapun segera pergi kekamar itu.

Hana: Ini kamarnya!

Tomoya: Are you sure?

Tsuki: Iya… tapi aku heran, kenapa perawatnya tau senpai waktu aku tanya?

Hana: Senpai kan terkenal. Dan lagi Tadase Grup pemilik rumah sakit ini.

Tsuki: Ohh.

Ryouka: Mau masuk!

Tsuki: Walau kita masuk, kita nggak tau senpai ada didalam atau nggak!

Hana: Lihat saja papan nama yang ada disebelah pintu, dari situ kita tau siapa yang dirawat!

Tomoya: Biar aku lihat!

Tomoya melihat papan nama disebelah pintu untuk tau siapa yang dirawat dikamar itu. Setelah tomoya lihat, dia seperti kenal dengan nama itu.

Tomoya: Raidou… kenapa aku punya firasat buruk!

SRAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, seorang remaja berumur sama dengan Ayaka berambut coklat dan bermata coklat keluar.

Brown-haired student: Kalian yang diluar, jangan buat kegaduhan... ini rumah sakit!

Tomoya: Whooa... Taki-senpai!

DRUAKKK!

Tiba-tiba saja Remaja itu mencengkram kerah baju Tomoya dan membenturkan Tomoya kedinding.

Brown-haired student: TOMOYA... sudah kubilang, jangan tunjukkan wajahmu lagi didepanku!

Tomoya: Arghh... tunggu, ini hanya salah paham senpai!

Ryouka: Taki-senpai, tolong lepaskan dia!

Brown-haired student: Ryouka, kenapa kamu disini?

Ryouka: … Ngg, sulit aku jelasin!

Ayaka kemudian datang.

Ayaka: Takishima, lepaskan dia!

Takishima: Ayaka... okay!

Akhirnya remaja yang bernama Takishima itu melepaskan Tomoya dari cengkramannya.

Ayaka: Kalian berempat kenapa ada disini?

Tsuki: …..

Hana: …..

Tomoya: …..

Ryouka: …..

Ayaka: Kalian harus jelaskan banyak padaku!

Setelah keadaan mulai tenang, mereka berempat mengakui semuanya.

Ayaka: *sweatdrop* Kenapa kalian berbuat yang aneh-aneh?

Ryouka: Aku nggak termasuk!

Ayaka: Tapi kamu juga ikut-ikutan! *deathglare*

Tsuki: Maaf... kita cuma pingin tau aja senpai!

Ayaka: Iya, aku juga salah nggak kasih tau kalian!

Tomoya: Hampir saja aku mati!

Takishima: Kau ingin merasakan kematian lagi?

Tomoya: No, thanks!

Tomoya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Ayaka: Tenanglah Takishima, dia sudah jinak!

Tomoya: Heyy...!

Ryouka: Itu memang benarkan!

Takishima: Kalau dia liar lagi, biar kujinakkan.

Tomoya: (I have bad feeling)

Tsuki: Senpai... siapa dia?

Ayaka: Oya... kau belum kenal!

Takishima: Takishima Raidou, aku sekelas dengan Ayaka dan ketua klub beladiri... kau pasti Tsuki Hiiragi!

Tsuki: Kenapa senpai tau?

Takishima: Ayaka cerita banyak tentangmu... kau juga masuk klub kendo setelah membantai semua anggotanya kan!

Tsuki: *blushing*

Hana: Nggak usah malu... semua orang disekolah udah tau!

Takishima: Kau Hana Shirayuki, benarkan!

Hana: Iya!

Ryouka: Taki-senpai kenapa ada disini? Kudengar senpai lama nggak masuk sekolah!

Takishima: Ibuku sakit parah dan kondisinya kritis.

Ryouka: Maaf, aku...

Takishima: Jangan kau pikirkan!

Tsuki: Taki-senpai, boleh tanya.

Takishima: Tanya apa?

Tsuki: Kenapa senpai waktu liat Tomoya langsung terlihat marah?

Takishima: Karena aku nggak suka sama cowok playboy kayak dia.

Ryouka: Tenanglah senpai, dia sudah berubah.

Hana: Walau masih suka menggoda cewek sih!

Tomoya: Hey...

All: *chuckle*

Mereka kemudian mengobrol lama dan tak terasa hari sudah semakin gelap. Tsuki dkk pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ayaka: Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu.

Takishima: Hati-hati dijalan.

Ayaka: Iya, besok kau harus masuk sekolah lagi!

Takishima: Hmm... baiklah. Ayaka, terima kasih untuk semua bantuannya!

Ayaka: Nggak masalah, kitakan teman!

Tsuki: Hey... Jangan-jangan Taki-senpai!

Tomoya: Kita juga dah tau!

Ayaka: Kalian... ayo pulang!

Tsuki: Yaa...

Kemudian mereka pulang dan bersiap-siap menghadapi Shadow saat Full Moon malam itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 12 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 13: NEW ENEMY**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa update juga, ENJOY this fanfic!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13: NEW ENEMY<strong>

-Midnight

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Malam itu, Tsuki dkk berkumpul dikuil untuk melawan Shadow saat Full Moon.

Tomoya: Sorry, I'm late.

Ryouka: Dari mana saja? Kau selalu saja telat!

Tomoya: Ada deh.

Ayaka: Sekarang semua sudah kumpul, tinggal nunggu Full Moon.

Saat sedang menunggu, Tsuki melihat senjata Ryouka berupa sebuah Tombak besar.

Tsuki: Ngg... Ryouka, apa senjatamu nggak terlalu besar?

Hana: Why spear?

Ryouka: Steve bilang cocok buat aku... senjata Persona ku kan juga tombak!

Ayaka: Ini untuk komunikasi, pasang ditelingamu.

Ayaka menyerahkan Wireless kepada Ryouka.

Ryouka obtained Wireless.

Ryouka: Thanks senpai!

Ayaka: It's almost midnight!

Tomoya: Alright, ACE let's do this!

Hana: Hey, you're not leader here!

Ryouka: Oya, kita belum tentuin siapa leader nya!

Tsuki: Senpai aja!

Ayaka: Ehh, why me?

Tsuki: Senpai kan yang selalu kasih strategi!

Ayaka: Tapi aku nggak punya Persona... leadernya harus punya Persona.

Tomoya: Kalau gitu aku aja!

All: NO WAY!

Tomoya: *sweetdrop*

Ayaka: Hiiragi, kau saja!

Tsuki: Aku...?

Ayaka: Kamukan yang pertama punya Persona.

Hana: Setuju... dan lagi Persona mu bisa niru kemampuan Persona lain.

Tsuki: Tapi...

Ayaka: Nggak ada tapi.

Ryouka: Sudah diputusin!

Tsuki: Alright...!

Tomoya: Kalau gitu kita tentuin juga siapa vice leader nya!

Hana: Senpai aja!

Ryouka: Setuju...!

Tomoya: Hey, harusnya aku... akukan yang kedua punya Persona.

Hana: Kamu nggak pantes.

Ryouka: Bener juga.

Tomoya: Hey.

Ayaka: Sebaiknya Itsuki saja vice leader nya!

Ryouka: Why?

Ayaka: Kupikir dia memang cocok.

Tsuki: Aku ikut senpai.

Ryouka/Hana: *Sigh*

Tomoya: Oww yeah...!

Setelah itu Ryouka bertanya pada Ayaka yang sedang melihat kelayar laptopnya.

Ryouka: Senpai, boleh tanya?

Ayaka: Tanya apa?

Ryouka: Kenapa senpai bawa laptop?

Ayaka: Untuk analisis pastinya, laptopku juga bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Shadow disekitar kita... tapi nggak selalu berfungsi sih!

Hana: Jadi kita nggak selalu bisa ngandalin laptop itu!

Ayaka: Iya, aku juga sudah berusaha membuat program pelacak Shadow untuk jangkauan yang lebih luas tapi tetap nggak berhasil.

Tsuki: Lebih baik ada daripada tak ada sama sekalikan!

Sementara itu, tiga sosok misterius memakai jubah dan tudung kepala hitam mengintai mereka.

Hooded Shadow: So, they're our enemy!

Hooded-girl: Yes.

Hooded Shadow: Mau dihabisi!

Hooded-girl: Itu bisa kita lakukan lain waktu.

Hooded Shadow: Tapi tidak hari ini.

Hooded-man: Kalian, lakukan sesuai rencana!

Hooded-girl: That's our objective!

Hooded Shadow: Akan kubuat sibuk mereka!

Kemudian ketiga sosok misterius itu menghilang. Saat tengah malam tiba, Shadow Musha muncul dihadapan Tsuki dkk sedangkan Shadow Snake muncul diluar kuil.

Ayaka: Shadow mulai datang! Mereka ada dua.

Hana: Tapi, kenapa cuma dua?

Tomoya: Maybe they scared!

Ayaka: Kalahkan dulu dua Shadow itu… menurut analisis mereka kuat. Tsuki, kau yang memimpin!

Tsuki: (Kalau dugaanku benar, senpai yang akan diculik Shadow berikutnya... aku tak boleh jauh-jauh dari senpai) Hana, Ryouka, kalian lawan Shadow yang diluar kuil… aku dan Tomoya lawan yang disini. Senpai analisis kelemahan kedua Shadow itu.

Ayaka: Okay… kita mulai.

Mereka berpisah dan melawan Shadow ditempat yang terpisah. Tsuki dan Tomoya melawan Shadow dikuil bersama Ayaka, sedangkan Hana dan Ryouka melawan yang diluar kuil.

Boss Battle

Legend Musha

Legend Musha: Power Charge!

*Ayaka*: Serangannya bertambah besar!

Tsuki: Jadi gitu caranya!

CRINGGG...

Tsuki: Persona, Themis! Power Charge!

Dengan cepat, Tsuki meniru skill Shadow itu.

*Ayaka*: Dia juga bisa meniru Skill Shadow!

Tomoya: Sekarang bukan waktunya kaget senpai.

CRINGGG...

Tomoya: Persona, Percival! Tarunda!

Tomoya langsung meng-cast Tarunda pada Shadow.

Legend Musha: Mighty Swing! (Tsuki)

Tsuki: Cleave!

Tomoya: Power Slash!

Serangan gabungan Tsuki dan Tomoya berhasil melempar Shadow Musha yang telah dikurangi kekuatan serangnya oleh Tomoya. Tetapi Shadow kembali berdiri.

Legend Musha: Revolution!

*Ayaka*: Be careful, he prepared something!

Tomoya: Rakunda!

Tsuki: Power Charge!

Legend Musha: Gale Slash!

Setelah Tsuki dan Tomoya cast sihir, Shadow Musha menyerang mereka.

Tsuki/Tomoya: ARGGHHH

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi, Itsuki...!

Tomoya: I'm alright!

Tsuki: But your hand...!

Tsuki melihat tangan Tomoya terluka setelah terkena serangan Shadow.

Tomoya: Aku akan membantu dari jauh, sisanya kuserahkan padamu.

Tsuki: Okay!

Legend Musha: Power Charge!

Tomoya: Evil Touch!

Tomoya kembali cast sihir pada Shadow.

Tomoya: Sekarang persiapannya sudah selasai, Tsuki...

Tsuki: Okay.

Legend Musha: Mighty Swing! (Tsuki)

Tsuki: HEAHHH. Getsu Ei!

SLASHHH...

Tsuki menyerang dengan skill barunya dan kedua serangan Shadow dan Tsuki saling berhadapan.

Legend Musha: *down*

Shadow Musha down setelah terkena sarangan critical dari Tsuki

Ayaka: Enemy is down!

Tsuki: Everyone, All-Out Attack!

Tomoya: Okay! Zio!

Tsuki: Agi!

Serangan All-Out Attack berhasil mengalahkan Shadow Musha.

Tomoya: Selesai juga deh!

Tsuki: Kita harus cepat sembuhkan lukamu... senpai, dimana Hana?

*Ayaka*: Shirayuki masih bertarung, lebih baik kau saja yang obati Itsuki… bukannya Persona mu sudah bisa meniru skill penyembuhan Shirayuki!

Tsuki: Okay. Dia!

Tsuki langsung sa ja menyembuhkan Tomoya. Sementara itu, pertempuran Ryouka dan Hana masih berlanjut.

Boss Battle

Black Snake

Black Snake: Stagnant Air!

Ryouka: Hati-hati dengan asapnya!

Hana: I know.

CRINGGG...

Hana: Persona, Antheia! Bufu!

CRINGGG...

Ryouka: Persona, Icarus! Garu!

Serangan Hana dan Ryouka mengenai Shadow, tapi Shadow itu berdiri lagi.

Blach Snake: Poison Mist!

Ryouka: Arghh...!

Hana: Ryouka...!

Ryouka: Aku tak apa… jangan sampai terkena asapnya!

*Ayaka*: Shadow itu tak memiliki kelemahan, kemampuannya menyebarkan racun dan sejenisnya pada lawan.

Hana: Posumundi!

Hana segera menyembuhkan Ryouka.

Ryouka: Poison Skewer!

Setelah Hana menyembuhkan Ryouka dari racun, langsung dia membalas serangan Shadow. Shadow itu terkena racun dari serangan Ryouka dan tumbang.

Black Snake: *down*

*Ayaka*: One more, serang sekaligus.

Ryouka: Poison Skewer!

Hana: Pierce Attack!

Serangan serentak dari Ryouka dan Hana berhasil mengalahkan Shadow.

Hana: Selesai juga.

BRUKK...

Tiba-tiba Ryouka terjatuh.

Hana: Ryouka…!

Ryouka: I'm okay!

Hana: Biar kusembuhkan. Diarama!

*Ayaka*: Kalian berdua, setelah selesai cepat kembali kekuil!

Hana/Ryouka: Okay!

Setelah selesai menyembuhkan Ryouka, Mereka berdua kembali kekuil.

Ryouka: *sigh* Capek banget rasanya.

Ayaka: Ini pertama kali kamu melawan Shadow kan! Gimana rasanya?

Ryouka: Lebih susah dari yang kuduga.

Ayaka: Full Moon sudah hampir selesai, ayo kita pulang… sepertinya tak ada Shadow lagi!

Tsuki: Setuju… aku juga capek begadang semalaman.

Hana: Sama… besok juga harus sekolah!

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak tau jika bahaya masih mengintai.

-10 June 2015

Wednesday

-After School

Tsuki: AGGHHH, akhirnya pelajaran selesai juga! (Syukurlah senpai nggak terjebak didunia itu... sekarang aku bisa tenang)

Ryouka: Semoga nggak ada lagi yang terjebak didunia itu.

Tomoya: Kita belum cek kekuilkan!

Hana: Kita kekuil sekarang aja sambil ngajak senpai!

Tsuki: Ayo!

Mereka pergi menemui Ayaka diruang kelasnya.

Tsuki: Senpai.

Ayaka: Kalian...!

Ryouka: Senpai mau kemana?

Ayaka: Kerumah sakit… Takishima nggak masuk sekolah kemarin maupun sekarang.

Tomoya: Mungkin Taki-senpai jaga ibunya!

Tsuki: Kenapa nggak telpon aja Taki-senpai!

Ayaka: Udah aku coba tapi nggak diangkat, makanya aku sekarang mau kerumah sakit.

Hana: Kita juga ikut bolehkan? Sekalian kekuil habis pulangnya mau cek apa ada yang terjebak didunia itu.

Ayaka: Baiklah, ayo!

Setelah itu, mereka sama-sama menuju rumah sakit.

Place: Asahi Hospital

Mereka langsung menuju kamar dimana ibu Takishima dirawat. Saat mereka sampai, mereka melihat hanya ada seorang perawat disamping ibu Takishima.

Nurse: Apa kalian keluarga pasien?

Ayaka: Tidak, kami temannya. Apa suster tau dimana anak pasien itu?

Nurse: Saya juga tak tau, lusa dia pulang dan tak pernah datang lagi.

Tsuki: Bukannya lusa pas Full Moon!

All: *gasp*

Nurse: Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.

Setelah perawat itu pergi, Tsuki dkk langsung menuju kuil.

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Sesampainya dikuil, mereka terkejut.

Hana: Air kolamnya berwarna hitam!

Ayaka: Takishima...!

Tomoya: Taki-senpai... jangan-jangan dia yang terjebak didunia itu.

Ayaka: Kenapa harus Takishima?

Ayaka menangis sambil melihat air dikolam itu.

Tsuki: Senpai, tenanglah!

Ryouka: Kita pasti akan menyelamatkannya.

Ayaka: Sorry, you're right!

Hana: Hanya Taki-senpai yang ada disana karena warna airnya tak terlalu hitam.

Tomoya: Kalau hanya satu orang yang ada disana pasti bisa kita selamatkan.

Tsuki: Semuanya, kita akan memulai misi penyelamatan besok!

All: ALRIGHT!

Mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing dan bersiap untuk misi penyelamatan besok.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 13 END**

**NEXT**

"Ryouka: Where are we?"

"Hana: Jadi Taki-senpai ada disini!"

"Tomoya: Tapi kenapa kota Asahi yang hancur seperti ini?"

"Takishima: Ayaka... dimana ini? Kenapa kota kita hancur!"

"Shadow Takishima: Ayaka, kau adalah temanku... tapi aku sangat membencimu!"

"Ayaka: Takishima...!"

"Tsuki: Everyone... prepare for battle!"

**CHAPTER 14: TAKISHIMA HEART**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Hii Guys, udah waktunya update. Silahkan baca dan review!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14: TAKISHIMA HEART<strong>

-11 June 2015-

Thusday

-Early Morning

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Hari itu, Tsuki dkk berkumpul dikuil untuk menyelamatkan Takishima yang terjebak didunia Shadow.

Tomoya: Yoo, sorry I'm late!

Ayaka: Nggak apa, kita juga baru aja datang!

Hana: Kita berangkat sekarang.

Tsuki: Okay, let's go!

Tsuki dkk masuk kedalam kolam. Dan setelah itu, mereka sampai ditempat yang terasa familiar buat mereka. Tapi mereka tak bisa memastikannya karena tertutup debu tebal.

Place: Unknown

Ryouka: Where are we?

Tomoya: Nggak keliatan jelas... tertutup debu!

Ryouka: Biar kuhilangkan. Persona!

Persona Card muncul didepan Ryouka.

CRINGGG...

Ryouka: Icarus! Garula!

Ryouka menghancurkan Persona Card dengan tombaknya. Setelah itu Icarus keluar dan menggunakan elemen anginnya untuk menghilangkan debu. Dan setelah debu menghilang, mereka terkejut karena berada dipuing-puing sebuah kota yang telah hancur.

Tomoya: Wooow, look this place!

Ryouka: Hancur total.

Tsuki: Hey guys... apa kalian kenal bangunan ini?

Tsuki menunjuk salah satu bangunan besar yang telah hancur.

Tomoya: I don't know!

Ayaka: Bukannya kita juga punya!

Hana: Maksud senpai apa?

Ryouka: Ini... junes!

Tomoya: What!

Ayaka: Lihatlah sekitar kalian!

Mereka melihat bangunan-bangunan disekitar mereka yang terasa familiar.

Hana: Itu toko bunga di Shopping District!

Hana menunjuk kesalah satu bangunan yang telah hancur.

Tomoya: Apa maksud semua ini?

Ryouka: Sepertinya kita ada dipuing-puing reruntuhan kota Asahi!

Ayaka: You're right!

Hana: Jadi Taki-senpai ada disini!

Ayaka: Maybe...!

BRUUAKKK...

BLARRRR...

Tomoya: Whooa! What the!

Tiba-tiba dua Shadow Minotaur keluar dari dinding bangunan dan mengepung Tsuki dkk.

Tsuki: Everyone, prepare for battle!

All: Okay.

Tsuki dkk mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan bersiap melawan Shadow.

Tsuki: Hana, Ryouka serang Shadow yang dibelakang... Tomoya, kita serang yang didepan... senpai, analisis!

All: Okay.

Minotaur I: Black Spot! (Tsuki)

CRINGGG...

Tomoya: Persona, Percival! Sukunda!

Tomoya segera meng-cast sihir agar Tsuki dapat menghindari serangan Shadow.

Tsuki: *dodge*

BRUAGG...

Minotaur itu menabrak bangunan dan bangunannya hancur seketika.

Minotaur I: GROARRRR!

*Ayaka*: Kedua Shadow lemah dengan es!

CRINGGG...

Tsuki: Persona, Themis! Bufula!

Minotaur I: GRAWW. *down*

*Ayaka*: Nice Move!

Tsuki: Everyone, All-Out Attack!

Tomoya: Okay, Power Slash!

Tsuki: Getsu-ei!

Salah satu Shadow musnah terkena All-Out Attack Tsuki dan Tomoya. Satu Shadow lagi masih dihadapi Hana dan Ryouka

Ryouka: Poison Skewer!

Minotaur II: Black Spot! (Ryouka)

Serangan Persona Ryouka dan Shadow saling beradu. Karena kalah kekuatan, Ryouka terpental bersama Persona nya.

Ryouka: Arghhh!

Hana: Ryouka. Dia! (Ryouka)

Hana segera menyembuhkan Ryouka. Saat sedang menyembuhkan Ryouka, Shadow itu menyerang Ryouka.

Minotaur II: Black Spot! (Ryouka)

Hana: Ryouka awas...!

TRINGGG...

Tiba-tiba Shadow itu terlempar saat menyerang Ryouka dan menghantam salah satu bangunan.

BRUAARRR...

Minotaur II: RAWWW!

Hana: Ryouka, you're okay!

Ryouka: Yeahh.

*Ayaka*: Apa yang barusan tadi?

Hana: Tadi sekilas ada cermin yang melindungimu.

Ryouka: Aku lupa kalau punya skill Counter!

Hana: Apa itu Counter?

Ayaka: Dari yang aku analisis, itu Skill untuk me-Repel serangan lawan. Tapi tak selalu berfungsi setiap saat.

Ryouka: Hey, bukan waktunya jelasin... cepat serang Shadow itu sebelum berdiri lagi!

Hana: Okay. Bufula!

Hana berhasil membekukan Shadow dan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang bersama Ryouka.

Hana: Bufula!

Ryouka: Garula!

Minotaur II: GROARRRR!

Kedua Shadow berhasil dikalahkan. Dan setelah itu mereka berkumpul kembali.

Tomoya: Battle is over!

Ayaka: Nice battle everyone!

Ryouka: Tempat ini luas... makan waktu lama buat cari Taki-senpai!

Tsuki: Hey... bukannya tempat ini mencerminkan pemiliknya!

Tomoya: What you mean?

Ayaka: Ingat tempat aku dan Hiiragi manyelamatkan kalian bertiga!

Ayaka melihat kearah Tomoya, Hana, dan Ryouka.

Ayaka: tempat itu terbentuk dari perasaan kalian!

Ryouka: Itu berarti tempat ini terbentuk dari perasaan Taki-senpai!

Ayaka: You're right!

Tomoya: Tapi kenapa kota Asahi yang hancur seperti ini?

Ayaka: Aku juga nggak tau.

Tsuki: Taki-senpai pasti berada ditempat yang mencerminkan perasaannya sekarang?

Hana: Senpai, kau tau dimana? Bukannya kalian teman sejak kecil!

Ayaka: Tempat dimana Takishima berada!

Ayaka mulai berpikir dan akhirnya tau tempat dimana Takishima mungkin berada.

Ayaka: Sungai.

Tomoya: Maksud senpai Asahi River!

Ayaka: Ya, itu tempat pertama kali aku bertemu Takishima... dan setelah itu kami sering bertemu disana.

Tsuki: Kita kesana sekarang!

Ayaka: Alright, let's go!

Mereka menuju ke Asahi River. Dan sesampainya disana, mereka terkejut karena air sungainya sudah mengkeruh.

Hana: Sungainya jadi seperti ini.

Tomoya: Pasti karena Shadow!

Ryouka: Dimana Taki-senpai?

Ayaka: Harusnya dia ada disini!

Tsuki: Kita cari ditepi sungai!

Mereka mulai mencari Takishima disepanjang tepi sungai dan menemukannya.

Ayaka: Takishima...!

Ryouka: Taki-senpai!

Takishima: Ayaka... dimana ini? Kenapa kota kita hancur!

Mysterious Voice: Bukannya kau menginginkannya!

Tiba-tiba suara misterius terdengar dari belakang Takishima.

Takishima: What? Who's there?

Tomoya: Jangan bilang itu Shadow nya!

Shadow Takishima menampakkan sosoknya dari belakang Takishima.

Takishima: Who are you? Kenapa kau mirip denganku?

Shadow Takishima: Of course, because you're me!

Takishima: What?

Shadow Takishima: Ayaka, kau adalah temanku... tapi aku sangat membencimu!

Ayaka: Takishima...!

Shadow Takishima: Kau berbeda denganku... kau lahir dikeluarga kaya raya, sedangkan aku terlahir dikeluarga miskin!

Takishima: You... That's not true!

Shadow Takishima: That's true... kenapa aku selalu lebih menderita. Saat kau menolongku, itu seperti menghinaku!

Takishima: Hentikan... kau...!

Shadow Takishima: Lebih baik kota ini hancur saja!

Tsuki: Taki-senpai jangan...!

Ayaka: Takishima...!

Takishima: You're not me!

Shadow Takishima: That's your answer. HAHAHA... HAHAHAHA, kalau begitu akan kuhancurkan kau bersama dengan kota ini. HAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Takishima: ARGGHHHH...!

Shadow Takishima mengeluarkan Aura hitam dan membuat Takishima pingsan.

Ayaka: Takishima...!

Ayaka berusaha mendekati Takishima, tapi Ryouka mencegahnya.

Ryouka: Senpai jangan mendekat.

Ayaka: Tapi...

Tsuki: Don't worry, we'll defeat his Shadow!

Shadow Takishima: Akhirnya aku bebas.

Tsuki: Everyone... prepare for battle!

All: Alright!

Shadow Takishima menunjukkan wujud aslinya, raksasa besar yang tubuhnya terbuat dari batu dan berwarna hitam.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 14 END**

**NEXT**

"*Ayaka*: Semuanya menjauh!"

"Ryouka: Apa ada cara untuk mengalahkannnya?"

"Shadow Takishima: Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu kekuatan untuk melindunginya!"

"Hana: Apa yang kau lakukan pada senpai… kembalikan dia!"

"Takishima: Ayaka...!"

"Tomoya: Hey wait...!"

"Tsuki: Tapi tak ada yang menganalisis Shadow itu!"

**CHAPTER 15: AYAKA HEART**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Yoo minna... karna chapter 14 cuma sedikit ceritanya, Author putusin untuk update chapter 15 lebih cepat. Slamat membaca ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15: AYAKA HEART<strong>

Boss Battle

Shadow Takishima

Shadow Takishima: I'm Shadow, the true self... akan kuhancurkan semua yang ada dikota ini. Kumulai dari kalian.

Tomoya: Takkan kami biarkan itu terjadi!

Tsuki: Tomoya, serang dari kanan... Ryouka, dari kiri... Hana, tetap dibelakang dan support kami... senpai, analisis.

All: Okay, understood!

Shadow Takishima mulai melancarkan serangan.

Shadow Takishima: Strike Attack! (Tsuki)

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi awas...!

Tomoya: Sukunda!

Tsuki: *dodge*

Tsuki berhasil menghindari serangan Shadow Takishima.

*Ayaka*: Everyone now... serang bersamaan!

Tsuki: Getsu-ei!

Tomoya: Mighty Swing!

Hana: Pierce Attack!

Ryouka: Cruel Attack!

Shadow Takishima: *block*

Serangan Persona Tsuki dkk sama sekali tak mempan pada Shadow Takishima.

Hana: Senpai, kenapa serangan kita bisa ditahan?

*Ayaka*: Shadow itu block dengan semua serangan fisik... dia hanya bisa dilukai dengan sihir.

Shadow Takishima: Itu jika kalian punya waktu untuk mengeluarkannya. Power Charge! Tarukaja!

All: *gasp*

*Ayaka*: Semuanya menjauh!

Tsuki dkk segera menjauh dari Shadow Takishima setelah energi yang sangat kuat keluar dan terkumpul pada tangan kanannya.

Shadow Takishima: Herculean Strike!

Tomoya: BERLINDUNG!

BBRRRRAAAKKKKK...

Satu serangan dari Shadow Takishima meluluh lantakkan semua yang ada disekitarnya.

Tsuki: Ughh, It's everyone okay?

Hana: Yeah, I'm okay!

Ryouka: Me too!

Tomoya: Dammit, that's hurt!

*Ayaka*: He's come back!

Hana: Media!

Langsung saja Hana menyembuhkan mereka.

Ryouka: Apa ada cara untuk mengalahkannnya?

*Ayaka*: Hanya dengan serangan sihir!

Tomoya: Tapi dia terlalu besar!

Tsuki: Dia memang besar, tapi bukan berarti tak ada cara untuk mengalahkannya!

*Ayaka*: Hanya ada satu cara mengalahkannya... ini yang harus kalian lakukan.

Ayaka memberikan strategi dan mereka bersiap untuk melakukannya.

Shadow Takishima: Kalian takkan bisa lari lagi. Power Charge! Tarukaja!

Shadow Takishima meng-cast sihir lagi untuk menambah kekuatan serangnya.

*Ayaka*: Now, attack!

Tsuki: Agilao!

Tomoya: Zioga!

Hana: Bufula!

Ryouka: Garula!

Selagi Shadow Takishima meng-cast sihir, Tsuki dkk menyerangnya.

Shadow Takishima: Percuma kalian menyerang sekarang!

Tomoya: Apa benar begitu!

Shadow Takishima: What the!... ARGHHHH...

BBRRUAAKKKK...

Tsuki dkk menyerang kaki Shadow Takishima dan menghancurkannya untuk membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Tsuki: Berhasil!

Shadow Takishima: *down*

*Ayaka*: Now Our Chance!

Tomoya: Alright, It's Show Time!

Tsuki: Okay! Agilao!

Tomoya: Zioga!

Hana: Bufula!

Ryouka: Garula!

BLAMM...

Serangan Tsuki dkk mengenai Shadow Takishima.

Shadow Takishima: ARGHHH... aku takkan terkalahkan!

Shadow Takishima mencoba untuk berdiri lagi.

*Ayaka*: Kalian semua, serang kepalanya!

Tsuki: Agilao!

Tomoya: Zioga!

Hana: Bufula!

Ryouka: Garula!

Shadow Takishima: DAMMIT... ARRRGGGHHHHH...

Shadow Takishima kalah dan berubah kembali menjadi sosok Takishima. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Takishima sadar.

Takishima: Ahhh...!

Ayaka: Takishima, are you okay?

Takishima: Yeah, ngg... dia!

Takishima melihat kearah Shadow nya.

Tsuki: Taki-senpai...!

Takishima: Ayaka... maafkan aku, dia benar... dalam hatiku aku membencimu!

Ayaka: Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah padanya!

Takishima: Okay.

Takishima berjalan menuju Shadow nya.

Takishima: Hey.

Shadow Takishima: *sigh*

Takishima: Kau benar, mungkin dalam hatiku aku membenci Ayaka... Tapi aku menyukainnya karena dia temanku, aku ingin melindunginya.

Shadow Takishima: ...

Takishima: Walau hidupku susah, tapi aku akan tetap menjalaninya. You're right... you're part of myself!

Shadow Takishima: Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu kekuatan untuk melindunginya!

Shadow Takishima mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru dan berubah menjadi Persona. Persona itu hampir mirip wujud asli Shadow Takishima, tetapi sedikit lebih kecil dan berwarna coklat

The Strenght of Heart required to face oneself has been made manifest...

Takishima has faced his other self...

He has Obtained The Facade used to Overcome life's hardships...

His Persona Ubelluris, The Mountain God!

Takishima LV25

Persona Ubelluris

Arcana Strenght

Strike: Str

Elec: Wk

Skill:

-Kill Rush

-Swift Strike

-Tarukaja

-Counter

Next

LV31: Sharp Student

? ? ?

? ? ?

Ubelluris berubah menjadi Persona Card dan memasuki Jiwa Takishima.

Takishima: Ayaka, maaf untuk yang tadi… aku menyebabkan masalah untuk kalian.

Tomoya: Heyy, aku tak mempermasalahkannya.

Ayaka: Kita semua punya sesuatu yang tak ingin diketahui orang lain!

Hana: Kami juga pernah merasakannya!

Takishima: Thanks!

Tsuki: Kita harus keluar dari sini.

Ryouka: Lewat mana?

Tomoya: Tentu saja lewat… huh!

Tsuki dkk melihat keadaan disekitar mereka, reruntuhan kota Asahi tidak kembali seperti semula dan tak ada jalan keluar.

Ayaka: Seharusnya ada jalan keluar begitu kita kalahkan Shadow!

Hana: Dan juga harusnya tempat ini kembali seperti semula!

Mysterious Voice: Kalian takkan kubiarkan berbuat lebih dari ini. Heahhh!

Ayaka: Arrghhh...

Tsuki: Senpai...!

Takishima: Ayaka!

Tiba-tiba ada sosok misterius berjubah dan memakai tudung kepala hitam yang muncul didekat mereka dan langsung membuat Ayaka pingsan dan membawanya.

Mysterious Voice: Megidola!

All: ARGHHHH...

Serangan dari sosok misterius itu membuat Tsuki dan yang lainnya terlempar.

Tsuki: Urghhh...

Tomoya: Who are you?

Ryouka: That's Shadow!

Hooded Shadow: You're right!

Hana: Apa yang kau lakukan pada senpai… kembalikan dia!

Hooded Shadow: Baiklah kalau itu maumu.

Shadow itu memancarkan aura hitam pada tubuh Ayaka.

Ayaka: AAARRRGGHHHH...

Takishima: Ayaka...!

Shadow itu kemudian melempar Ayaka, dan Takishima berhasil menangkapnya.

Takishima: Dapat!

Ryouka: Taki-senpai, gimana keadaan Ayaka-senpai!

Takishima: Don't'worry, dia hanya pingsan.

Hana: Syukurlah!

Tsuki: Tidak, keadaan semakin memburuk… lihatlah!

Disebelah Shadow misterius itu keluar sesosok Shadow yang mirip dengan Ayaka.

Shadow Ayaka: Finally, I'm FREE!

Hooded Shadow: Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu.

Tomoya: Hey wait...!

Shadow misterius itu kemudian menghilang.

Tsuki: Senpai wake up!

Takishima: Percuma, dia pingsan.

Ryouka: Jika senpai pingsan, dia tak bisa memurnikan Shadow nya!

Shadow Ayaka: Takishima… ternyata kau membenciku. Padahal aku sangat menyukaimu!

Takishima: Ayaka wait...!

Shadow Ayaka: Cukup… aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua.

Tsuki: Everyone, prepare for battle!

All: Alright!

Shadow Ayaka: HEEAAHHHHHH!

Shadow Ayaka mulai berubah.

Takishima: Aku juga akan ikut bertarung.

Takishima mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari sakunya dan memakainya.

Tsuki: Taki-senpai! Tapi…

Takishima: Aku ingin melindungi Ayaka.

SRINGGG...

Persona Card muncul didepan Takishima.

CRINGGG...

Takishima: Persona! Ubelluris!

Takishima memukul Persona Card nya dan Ubelluris keluar.

Ryouka: Taki-senpai!

Tomoya: Taki-senpai bisa memanggil Persona begitu mendapatkannya!

Takishima: That easy! Saat kalian bertarung tadi aku sempat sadar sebentar dan melihat cara kalian mengeluarkannya.

Tsuki: Tapi tak ada yang menganalisis Shadow itu!

Hana: Biar aku saja, Ayaka-senpai pernah menunjukkan caranya padaku.

Tsuki: Alright, tapi jaga jarakmu dari musuh saat menganalisis!

Hana: Okay… senpai, aku pinjam ini!

Hana mengambil laptop Ayaka dan semua bersiap untuk bertarung.

Takishima: Shirayuki, tolong jaga Ayaka.

Hana: Serahkan padaku.

Tsuki: She's coming!

Shadow Ayaka mengeluarkan wujud aslinya. Sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang bergelombang memakai gaun putih dan melayang diudara.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 15 END**

**NEXT**

"*Hana*: Tsuki, Ryouka...!"

"Shadow Ayaka: Seranganmu takkan berguna sekarang!"

"Tsuki: Apa yang barusan tadi?"

"Ayaka: Don't worry, I'm okay… kali ini aku juga akan ikut bertarung."

"Tomoya: Siapa bilang aku menyerangmu."

"Takishima: Ayaka...!"

"Ryouka: Kita pasti juga bisa keluar lewat sana!"

**CHAPTER 16: FULL ANALYSIS**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Bwat smua reader, bsok minggu Author ada ujian masuk universitas. Tolong didoain biar diterima ya! Amin ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Akhirnya bisa juga update Chapter 16, dari kemarin Author gak bisa internetan trus! ^^

Tomoya: Woy, kapan mulai ceritanya? Kita udah tungguin dari tadi.

Ryouka: Iya ni. Gue juga udah bosen syuting, mau pulang.

Author: Sabar aja, gue juga mau cepet pulang.

Takishima: Daripada banyak bacot, mending langsung aja mulai ceritanya.

Author: Tapi mana yang perempuan? kok gak keliatan.

Takishima: Itu mereka (nunjuk cewek2 yang lagi tidur) udah pada teler, gara2 authornya lama update.

Author: Tomoya, bangunin mereka!

Tomoya: Oke deh! Mazio!

All girl: KYAA...

Ayaka: TOMOYA!

Tsuki: Berani banget nyetrum kita.

Hana: EKSEKUSI! Bufula!

Tomoya: GYAAA... kenapa gue yang kena?

Ayaka: Rasain tu!

Author: Yosh cewek2 udah bangun semua, kita mulai aja ceritanya.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16: FULL ANALYSIS<strong>

Boss Battle

Shadow Ayaka

Shadow Ayaka: I'm Shadow, The true self!

Tsuki: Let's go everyone!

All: Yeahhh!

Shadow Ayaka: Magarula!

Takishima: Swift Strike!

Tomoya: Mazio!

BLAARRRRRR...

Serangan Shadow Ayaka, Takishima, dan Tomoya saling berbenturan dan menimbulkan ledakan.

*Hana*: Tsuki, Ryouka...!

Tsuki dan Ryouka dengan cepat menyerang Shadow Ayaka dari belakang!

Tsuki: Getsu-ei!

Ryouka: Cruel Attack!

Shadow Ayaka: URGGHHH… beraninya kalian!

*Hana*: Dia tak memiliki kelemahan dan kelebihan.

Tomoya: Itu berarti dia bisa diserang dengan apapun kan! Mighty Swing!

Shadow Ayaka: ARGHHHH.

Serangan Tomoya tepat mengenai Shadow Ayaka.

*Hana*: Dia semakin melemah!

Takishima: Akan kuakhiri...!

Shadow Ayaka: Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Full Analysis! (Takishima)

Saat Takishima akan menyerang, Shadow Ayaka mengeluarkan sinar dari mataya dan mengenai Persona Takishima.

Takishima: Kill Rush!

Shadow Ayaka: *dodge*

Takishima: What the...!

Dengan mudah Shadow Ayaka menghindari serangan Takishima.

Shadow Ayaka: Seranganmu takkan berguna sekarang!

Ryouka: Bagaimana dengan ini. Garula!

Shadow Ayaka: Arghhhhh!

Serangan Ryouka tepat mengenai Shadow Ayaka.

Tomoya: Zioga!

Shadow Ayaka: Full Analysis! (Tomoya)

Shadow Ayaka mengeluarkan lagi sinar dari matanya dan mengenai Persona Tomoya.

Shadow Ayaka: *dodge*

Serangan Tomoya dengan mudah dihindari.

Tomoya: Sial.

Takishima: Kill Rush!

Shadow Ayaka: *dodge* AHAHAHA, kalian takkan pernah bisa menyentuhku.

Tsuki: Apa yang barusan tadi?

*Hana*: Sinar itu seperti analisis… kemungkinan besar itu adalah kemampuannya!

Tomoya: Terangkan lebih jelas lagi!

*Hana*: Sinar itu menganalisis skill dan gerakan kalian… jika terkena sinar itu, kemampuan kalian bisa dianalisis dan serangan kalian dapat dengan mudah dihindari.

Takishima: Hiiragi, Ryouka… hanya kalian yang belum terkena sinar itu!

*Hana*: Lebih baik kalian mundur!

Tomoya: Aku akan mengulur waktu.

Tomoya kembali menyerang Shadow Ayaka, tetapi semua serangannya berhasil dihindari.

Tsuki: Tapi kalau kita mundur, gimana cara mengalahkannya?

Voice: Hanya ada satu cara...!

Tiba-tiba ada suara didekat Hana. Ternyata pemilik suara itu Ayaka yang sudah sadar.

*Hana*: Senpai!

Takishima: Ayaka!

Ayaka: Hana, bantu mereka menyerang.

*Hana*: Tapi senpai…!

Ayaka: Don't worry, I'm okay… kali ini aku juga akan ikut bertarung.

Tsuki: Senpai...

Ayaka: Aku akan menganalisis kelemahannya, pasti ada pola tertentu dalam analisisnya. Kita harus cepat selagi Shadow ku belum tau jika aku sudah sadar.

Takishima: Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.

Ayaka: Okay.

Hana: Senpai, ini...

Hana menyerahkan laptop Ayaka yang sebelumnya dipinjamnya.

*Ayaka*: Thanks. Shirayuki, Yagami… aku ingin kalian menjadi umpan!

Ryouka/Hana: Okay.

Tomoya: Maaf aku ngganggu momen kalian, tapi ada yang bisa membantuku...!

Shadow Ayaka: Garula! (Tomoya)

Tomoya: ARGHHHH *down*

Serangan Shadow Ayaka membuat Tomoya down.

Hana: Tomoya. Diarama! (Tomoya)

Hana secepatnya menyembuhkan Tomoya.

*Ayaka*: Tak ada waktu menjelaskan, ikuti kataku.

All: Okay!

Shadow Ayaka: Apapun yang kalian lakukan percuma saja.

Ryouka: Kita lihat saja nanti. Garula!

Shadow Ayaka: Full Analysis! (Ryouka) *dodge*

Hana: Pierce Attack!

Saat Shadow Ayaka berhasil menghindari serangan Ryouka, Hana dengan cepat menyerangnya.

Shadow Ayaka: ARGHHH, sial!

Takishima: Kill Rush!

Tomoya: Mighty Swing!

Shadow Ayaka: *dodge* kubilang percuma saja.

Shadow Ayaka menghindari serangan Tomoya dan Takishima.

Hana: Bufula!

Shadow Ayaka: Full Analysis! (Hana) *dodge* Kalian membuang waktu.

Serangan Hana juga berhasil dihindari.

Tsuki: Power Charge!

Shadow Ayaka: Berikutnya kau...!

Shadow Ayaka melihat kearah Tsuki.

Tomoya: Takkan kubiarkan. Mazio!

Shadow Ayaka: Sudah kubilang itu takkan mempan padaku!

Tomoya: Siapa bilang aku menyerangmu.

BLARRR...

Tomoya menghancurkan tanah disekeliling Tsuki dengan serangan petir dan menimbulkan debu yang sangat tebal.

Shadow Ayaka: Benar juga, jika tertutup debu aku takkan bisa melihat atau menghindari serangan… tapi aku bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kalian.

Tsuki: Agilao!

Tsuki melancarkan serangan kearah Shadow Ayaka dari dalam kumpulan debu dan mengenainya.

Shadow Ayaka: ARGHHH... disitu kau rupanya. Full Analysis! (Tsuki)

Shadow Ayaka mengeluarkan sinar kearah Tsuki.

Shadow Ayaka: Kalian semua telah kuanalisis.

BLAARRRRR...

Takishima: HEAHHH!

Takishima muncul dibelakang Shadow Ayaka dari dalam tanah bersama Persona nya.

Takishima: Ternyata benar, ada interval sekitar lima sampai sepuluh detik sampai kau dapat mengeluarkan lagi sinar analisis itu… saat itulah yang kami incar.

Shadow Ayaka: Tapi seranganmu akan dengan mudah kuhindari kerena kau sudah kuanalisis.

Takishima: Bukan aku yang akan menyerangmu. Tarukaja! (Tsuki)

Shadow Ayaka: APA!

Dibelakang Takishima ada Tsuki yang bersiap menyerang Shadow Ayaka.

Tsuki: Getsu-ei!

Entah kenapa Shadow Ayaka tak dapat menghindari serangan Tsuki. Serangan Tsuki berhasil mengenai Shadow Ayaka dan mengalahkannya.

Shadow Ayaka: ARRGGHHHHHH… kenapa bisa seranganmu mengenaiku? Bukannya kau telah kuanalisis!

Tsuki: Yang kau analisis tadi bukan aku.

Shadow Ayaka: Apa? Bukannya kalian hanya ada lima orang!

Tsuki: Lihat baik-baik!

Debu yang tebal semakin lama semakin hilang dan sosok yang dianalisis Shadow Ayaka ternyata adalah Ayaka.

Shadow Ayaka: Apa!… sejak kapan kau sadar?

Ayaka: Daritadi... saat menganalisis kau tak melihat siapa yang kau analisis karena tertutup debu! Jadi saat Hiiragi selesai menyerangmu tadi aku segera bertukar tempat dengannya.

Shadow Ayaka: SIALLLL… ARGGGGHHHHHHH!

Shadow Ayaka berubah kembali menjadi sosok Ayaka.

Tsuki: Senpai...!

Takishima: Ayaka...!

Ayaka: Yeah, I know... sekarang giliranku untuk bicara dengannya.

Ayaka berjalan mendekati Shadow nya yang masih belum bisa berdiri.

Ayaka: Hey, you okay?

Shadow Ayaka: Urghhh.

Ayaka: Kau sebenarnya hanya takut jika aku tak menerimamukan! Saat aku dengar perasaan Takishima yang sebenarnya, aku merasa sedikit kecewa… mungkin karena itu kau keluar.

Shadow Ayaka: Tapi dia membencimu!

Ayaka: Mungkin memang begitu, semua orang punya sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain… aku juga sebenarnya sedikit iri pada Takishima.

Takishima: Ayaka!

Ayaka: Dia bebas dan tak sepertiku, orangtuaku tak ingin aku berteman dengannya hanya karena kami berbeda status… karena itu aku pindah keasrama agar aku bisa terus bersamanya… You're right, you're me and I'm you.

Shadow Ayaka: ...

Shadow Ayaka mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru dan berubah menjadi Persona. Persona itu berambut hitam panjang dan memakai gaun putih panjang. Seluruh tubuh Persona itu transparan.

The Strenght of Heart required to face oneself has been made manifest...

Ayaka has faced her other self...

She has Obtained The Facade used to Overcome life's hardships...

Her Persona Urd, The Goddess of Fate!

Ayaka LV25

Persona Urd

Arcana Empress

Slash: - Fire: - Wind: -

Strike: - Ice: - Light: -

Pierce: - Elec: - Dark: -

Skill:

-Full Analysis

Next

LV 36: Third Eye

? ? ?

? ? ?

Urd berubah menjadi Persona Card dan memasuki jiwa Ayaka.

Ayaka: Urghh...!

Ayaka kemudian jatuh pingsan.

Ryouka: Senpai!

Takishima: Ayaka...!

Tsuki: Cepat kita bawa kerumah sakit.

Tomoya: Heyyy… look around!

Reruntuhan kota Asahi kembali seperti semula menjadi kota Asahi.

Hana: Kota Asahi kembali seperti semula.

Tomoya: Tapi gimana kita keluar?

Takishima: Kalian masuk dunia ini lewat mana?

Tsuki: Lewat kolam dikuil!

Ryouka: Kalau gitu, kita pasti juga bisa keluar lewat sana!

Tsuki dkk menuju kuil dan keluar dari dunia itu. Sesudah keluar, mereka segera membawa Ayaka kerumah sakit.

Place: Asahi Hospital

Setelah Tsuki dkk membawa Ayaka kerumah sakit, dokter segera memeriksa kondisi Ayaka dan Takishima. Tak lama kemudian, Ryouka keluar dari ruangan tempat Ayaka dirawat.

Tsuki: Gimana keadaan Ayaka-senpai?

Ryouka: Dokter bilang dia hanya kecapean, cuma perlu istirahat!

Tomoya: Kalau Taki-senpai?

Ryouka: Dia juga sedang dirawat diruangan lain… daya tahan tubuhnya jauh diatas orang biasa, kurasa dia akan sembuh cepat.

Hana: Syukurlah!

Tsuki: Tapi, masalah Shadow belum selesai.

Tomoya: Shadow yang mengeluarkan Shadow senpai sangatlah kuat!

Ryouka: Hanya satu serangan saja kita udah kalah.

Hana: Terus selanjutnya gimana?

Tomoya: What you mean?

Hana: Apa kita tetap akan berburu Shadow?

Tsuki: Kita tetap akan melakukannya, tapi tidak sekarang… kita tunggu sampai Ayaka-senpai dan Taki senpai sadar.

Tomoya: Yeah, I fell tired!

Ryouka: Me too.

Tsuki: Kita pulang dan istirahat saja, pasti Shadow itu muncul lagi saat Full Moon!

Hana: Alright!

Mereka memutuskan pulang dan istirahat sambil menunggu Ayaka dan Takishima sadar.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 16 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 17: I WANT TO VISIT SHRINE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Akhirnya chapter 16 selesai juga. Untuk reader yang baik tolong direview critanya ya!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Chapter 17 udah update, sory agak lama. langsung aja keceritanya ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17: I WANT TO VISIT SHRINE<strong>

-13 June 2015

Saturday

-After School

Hana: Akhirnya besok libur!

Tomoya: Nyeselin...

Ryouka: Kenapa? Biasanya kamu suka hari libur!

Tomoya: Besok aku ada pemotretan sampai malem.

Ryouka: Rasain tu!

Tsuki: *chuckle*

Tomoya: Jangan ketawa!

Ryouka: Gimana ya, keadaan Taki sama Ayaka-senpai?

Tsuki: Mereka masih dirumah sakit.

Hana: Kemarin aku udah jenguk mereka, dokter bilang sekitar seminggu lagi mereka boleh pulang!

Tomoya: Setelah senpai sadar, kita hajar Shadow sialan itu!

Ryouka: Tapi kenapa Shadow itu bisa ngomong!

Tsuki: Nggak tau deh!

Hana: Shadow nya sekolah kali!

All: *sweatdrop*

Hana: Mungkin ajakan!

Tsuki: Kita bicarain itu setelah senpai sadar aja!

Tomoya: Iya, aku juga pusing mikirinnya.

TTRRRRR...

TTRRR...

Handphone Tsuki berdering dan Tsuki segera menjawabnya.

Tsuki: Halo...!

Voice: Halo, nona Tsuki!

Tsuki: Gilbert...!

Ryouka: Siapa itu?

Tsuki: Dari temen... Maaf, aku keluar dulu!

Tsuki keluar ruangan kelas dan bicara lagi dengan Gilbert.

Tsuki: Kenapa kau telpon?

Gilbert: Saya punya permintaan.

Tsuki: Ngg… apa?

Gilbert: Saya ingin jalan-jalan ke Asahitaisha Shrine.

Tsuki: Kekuil!

Gilbert: Jika nona tak keberatan!

Tsuki: Baiklah… besok hari minggu gimana?

Gilbert: Boleh.

Tsuki: Besok minggu aku jemput di Velvet Room.

Gilbert: Okay, kutunggu kedatangannya!

Gilbert menutup telponnya dan Tsuki kembali keruang kelas. Saat Tsuki menghampiri teman-temannya, Tomoya sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

Tomoya: Aku pulang dulu, hari ini ada survey lokasi pemotretan.

Hana: Jangan kembali lagi ya!

Tomoya: Ryouka, punya istri jangan galak-galak

BRRAAKKK...!

Tiba-tiba Ryouka dan Hana memukul meja.

Hana: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Ryouka: SHE'S NOT MY WIFE!

Tomoya: Tapi calon kan!

Ryouka: KAU...

Tomoya: Whoaaa...!

Tomoya secepat mungkin lari keluar ruang kelas dan Ryouka juga Hana mengejarnya.

Hana: TOMOYA, GET BACK HERE...!

Tsuki: Hey guys, calm down!

Hana dan Ryouka mengejar Tomoya, tapi Tomoya berhasil kabur.

Ryouka: Sial… cepet banget larinya!

Hana: Kalo ketemu lagi aku jadiin sansak panah dia!

Tsuki: (Tomoya, lebih baik kau jangan kembali lagi atau mati)

Kemudian mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.

-14 June 2015-

Sunday

-Early Morning

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Hari itu, Tsuki pergi kekuil untuk menemani Gilbert jalan-jalan dikuil. Sesampainya dikuil, Tsuki langsung menuju ke Velvet Room.

Place: Velvet Room

Gilbert: Welcome to the Velvet Room!

Tsuki: Hey Gilbert!

Gilbert: Panggil saja saya Gill biar lebih gampang.

Tsuki: Okay. Ngg…!

Tsuki melihat disekitar Velvet Room dan menyadari kalau Igor tak ada disana.

Tsuki: Dimana Igor?

Gilbert: Master masih belum datang.

Tsuki: Ohh… ngomong-ngomong, darimana kamu telpon aku kemarin?

Gilbert: Dari Handphone!

Tsuki: Memang disini ada sinyal?

Gilbert: Ada dong, jamankan sudah canggih!

Tsuki: *sweatdrop* (Ini kapal pesiar fasilitasnya apa aja sih, kayaknya mewah amat!)

Gilbert: Nona Tsuki, kita pergi sekarang!

Tsuki: Okay.

Mereka keluar dari Velvet Room.

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Gilbert: Jadi ini Asahitaisha Shrine.

Gilbert melihat-lihat kuil dan menuju kekotak diujung kuil. Tsuki pun mengikutinya.

Gilbert: Nona Tsuki, apa yang ada dikotak ini?

Tsuki: Uang… itu kotak untuk berdoa.

Gilbert: Untuk berdoa!

Tsuki: Masukkan uang kedalamnya dan sebutkan keinginanmu!

Gilbert: Boleh kucoba!

Tsuki: Silahkan!

Gilbert mengambil dompet dari sakunya. Tsuki langsung saja terkejut karena Gilbert mengeluarkan selembar uang 10000 yen dan akan memasukannya kedalam kotak.

Tsuki: Gill, Wait...!

Gilbert: Ngg… ada apa?

Tsuki: Masukinnya uang receh!

Gilbert: Uang receh kayak gimana?

Tsuki: Emang kamu nggak punya?

Gilbert: Semua uangku lembaran 10000 tadi!

Tsuki: *sweatdrop* Biar kupinjamkan.

Tsuki mengeluarkan uang receh dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Gilbert.

Tsuki: Ini!

Gilbert: Thanks!

Sesudahnya, Gilbert memasukkan uang kekotak dan berdoa. Sesudah berdoa mereka kembali keliling kuil.

Gilbert: Disana kolam apa?

Gilbert mendekati kolam dengan pohon besar ditengahnya.

Tsuki: Kolam itu untuk pergi kedunia Shadow.

Gilbert: Ohh… gimana cara masuknya?

Tsuki: Tinggal nyebur aja kekolam… kalau saat menyentuh kolam tanganmu basah, berarti nggak bisa masuk!

Gilbert: Let me try it!

Gilbert menyentuh kolam itu dan tangannya tidak basah.

Gilbert: Aku bisa masuk kedalam.

Tsuki: Hahh...

Tsuki langsung terkejut saat tau Gilbert dapat masuk kedunia Shadow.

Tsuki: Apa kau punya Persona?

Gilbert: Secara pribadi tidak… saya selalu pakai Persona di Compendium.

Tsuki: Compendium…?

Gilbert: Itu buku untuk menyimpan Persona Card!

Tsuki: Jadi kau Multi Persona seperti yang dikatakan Igor!

Gilbert: Begitulah.

Tsuki: Siapa saja yang bisa pakai Multi Persona?

Gilbert: Sekitar sembilan orang termasuk saya, tapi saya tak ingat siapa saja. Yang saya tau hanya ketiga adik saya.

Tsuki: Banyak banget...!

Gilbert: Tapi kemampuan Copy Skill nona Tsuki juga bagus!

Tsuki: Iya, tapi aku bingung pakai Skill yang mana karena banyak Skill yang aku tiru!

Gilbert: Bawa saja buku catatan biar nggak bingung!

Tsuki: Bener juga… makasih sarannya!

Tsuki dan Gilbert melanjutkan jalan-jalan keliling kuil dan tak terasa hari sudah semakin gelap. Merekapun memutuskan untuk menyudahi jalan-jalannya dan kembali kedepan pintu Velvet Room.

Gilbert: Nona, terima kasih sudah menemaniku!

Tsuki: Your welcome!

Gilbert: Apa kapan-kapan saya boleh jalan lagi sama nona Tsuki?

Tsuki: Boleh aja, hubungi aku lagi kalau mau jalan-jalan.

TRINGGG...

Gilbert: Igor Assistant

Social Link Star

Rank 2

Gilbert: Baiklah, kalau gitu saya kembali dulu!

Tsuki: Ya, titip salam buat Igor.

Gilbert: Hati-hati dijalan!

Tsuki meninggalkan kuil dan kembali ke asrama. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke asrama, Tsuki bertemu dengan wanita pengawas asrama.

Dorm Supervisor: Hiiragi, kamu darimana?

Tsuki: Sugiyama-san! Aku dari rumah teman.

Sugiyama: Kau mau kembali keasrama?

Tsuki: Iya, Sugiyama-san juga!

Sugiyama: Ya, kalau gitu kita bareng aja!

Tsuki: Okay!

Tsuki dan Sugiyama jalan sama-sama kembali ke asrama sambil mengobrol!

Tsuki: Sugiyama-san darimana?

Sugiyama: Rumah sakit, menjenguk Ayaka.

Tsuki: Lalu gimana keadaan Ayaka-senpai?

Sugiyama: Semakin membaik!

Tsuki: Kalau Taki-senpai...?

Sugiyama: Dia teman Ayaka kan!

Tsuki: Iya!

Sugiyama: Kalau Raidou, dia sudah sehat... yang kudengar dia sudah sembuh sejak lama… kau mengenalnya!

Tsuki: Iya. Oya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang Taki-senpai!

Sugiyama: Apa?

Tsuki: Kenapa orangtua senpai nggak suka Taki-senpai?

Sugiyama: Sudah jelas karena mereka beda status!

Tsuki: Tapi masa hanya karena itu!

Sugiyama: Menurutku sendiri Raidou cocok dengan Ayaka, tapi orangtua Ayaka sudah menjodohkan Ayaka.

Tsuki: HAHH…!

Sugiyama: Karena Ayaka tak mau, dia pindah ke asrama bersama adiknya!

Tsuki: ...

Sugiyama: Kalau kuberitau mungkin tak apa!

Tsuki: !

Sugiyama: Ayah Ayaka pernah mengirim beberapa bodyguard untuk memperingatkan Raidou agar tak mendekati Ayaka, lalu…

Tsuki: Lalu Taki-senpai kenapa?

Sugiyama: Bukan Raidou yang kenapa-napa, tapi bodyguardnya… Raidou menghajar mereka sampai babak belur dan masuk rumah sakit.

Tsuki: *gasp* What…? Kok bisa!

Sugiyama: Raidou sejak kecil punya kemampuan fisik jauh melebihi orang biasa dan punya kemampuan beladiri, tak ada yang berani mengganggunya.

Tsuki: Pantes Taki-senpai bisa sembuh cepat!

Sugiyama: Tolong rahasiakan ini ya!

Tsuki: Okay!

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Death Arcana**

Kairi Sugiyama: Dorm Supervisor

Social Link Death

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Social Link lagi, tapi kenapa Death ya!)

Sugiyama: Ada apa Hiiragi?

Tsuki: Nggak ada apa-apa kok!

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di asrama dan Tsuki langsung tidur dikamarnya karena kelelahan.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 17 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 18: SHRINE GUARDIAN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Akhirnya Chapter 17 selesai juga, difanfic ini nanti akan ada pairing seperti Ryouka sama Hana, Takishima sama Ayaka, Dan Teito sama Reiko.

Tomoya: Woy, tunggu dulu... kenapa gue nggak ada pasangannya?

Author: Kamukan udah punya pacar segudang disekolah!

Tomoya: Mereka bukan pacarku, tapi para haremku!

Ryouka: Dasar hentai!

Tomoya: Urusai.

Author: Emang kamu mau pairing sama siapa?

Tomoya: Sama Tsuki lah, emang sama siapa lagi!

Hana: Kamu nggak cocok sama Tsuki.

Tomoya: Biarin aja, itu menurutmu.

Author: Ya udah, author kasih tantangan buat kamu. Kalo kamu bisa nyelesaiin, author pasangin kamu sama Tsuki. Tapi kl gak bisa selesaiin, kamu selamanya jomblo difanfic ini!

Tomoya: Boleh aja, emang apa tantangannya?

Author: Tantangannya kamu harus bisa buat Persona mu berevolusi lebih dulu dari yang lainnya. Gimana?

Tomoya: Boleh, kalo ada kemauan pasti ada jalan.

Ryouka: Dia serius.

Hana: Iya.

Author: Oke, Author pegang kata-katamu. Untuk pembaca, baca dan review terus fanfic ini! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Akhirnya bisa update juga, nggak nyangka udah sampe chapter 18. Untuk semua reader, baca dan review terus fanfic ini. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18: SHRINE GUARDIAN<strong>

-16 June 2015

Tuesday

-After School

Place: Asahi Hospital

Seusai sekolah, Tsuki dkk menjenguk Ayaka dan Takishima dirumah sakit. Saat mereka masuk kamar tempat Ayaka dan Takishima dirawat, Steve ada disana.

Steve: Yoo!

Tomoya: Steve... What are you doing here?

Steve: Cuma njenguk Ayaka sama Takishima.

Ryouka: Taki-senpai, you know him?

Takishima: Of course, teman Ayaka temanku juga!

Tsuki: Senpai, sudah baikan?

Ayaka: Yeah, I'm okay... dokter bilang aku bisa pulang besok atau lusa.

Ryouka: Jadi kita langsung ketopik masalah aja!

Hana: Tentang Shadow misterius yang menyerang senpai, siapa sebenarnya dia?

Tsuki: Yang jelas Shadow itu kuat sekali... kita kalah hanya dalam sekali serang!

Ayaka: Shadow itu juga bisa mengeluarkan Shadow dari dalam tubuh seseorang.

Steve: Mungkin saja dia yang menculik orang-orang itu! Soalnya aku tak menemukan jalan masuk lain kedunia itu.

Tsuki: Mungkin saja... waktu itu dia juga menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Tomoya: Kalau gitu, kita cukup mengalahkannya saja dan semua berakhir!

Ayaka: Tapi kekuatan kita belum cukup kuat untuk menghadapinya!

Tsuki: Asal kita terus berlatih, pasti bisa mengalahkannya.

Ryouka: You're right... yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu sampai Full Moon berikutnya.

Tomoya: Mungkin saja Shadow itu muncul lagi saat Full Moon!

Hana: Saat itu tiba kita harus sudah siap!

Takishima: Apa itu artinya aku resmi bergabung? Akan kuhajar Shadow itu karena sudah menyakiti Ayaka.

Tomoya: Woowww, Taki-senpai... perhatian banget sama Aya-chan senpai?

Takishima: *blushing* Shut up Tomoya!

Steve: Bagaimana, Hiiragi?

Ryouka: You're the Leader!

Tsuki: Okay, Taki-senpai can join with us!

Tomoya: Welcome to ACE senpai!

Takishima: Thanks.

TRINGGG...

ACE: Persona User's Team

Social Link Fool

Rank 5

Takishima: Can I ask something? What is ACE?

Ayaka: Our name team!

Takishima: Apa kepanjangannya?

Ryouka: Oya, aku juga belum tau!

Tsuki: Annihilation Shadow Squad Executor.

Takishima: Bukannya seharusnya ASSE!

Hana: Disingkat lagi jadi ACE!

Ryouka: Not bad!

Tomoya: Aku yang buat namanya!

Takishima: Pantes sedikit aneh.

Tomoya: Heyyy...!

Steve: *chuckle*

All: *laugh*

Tomoya: Jangan ketawa!

Steve: Takishima... senjatamu sudah siap, bisa kau ambil nanti!

Takishima: Thanks... Hey Steve, you have Persona too?

Steve: No... Tapi aku akan membantu sebisaku!

Setelah selesai menjenguk Ayaka dan Takishima, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah semakin gelap.

Steve: Hari sudah gelap, aku pulang dulu.

Tomoya: Aku juga.

Ayaka: Hati-hati dijalan.

Tomoya: Hana, Ryoka... kalian nggak pulang!

Hana: Kita masih mau disini, lagian dirumah nggak ada siapa-siapa selain aku dan Ryouka.

Tomoya: Kalau gitu kita duluan ya!

Takishima: Okay.

Tomoya dan Steve pulang kerumah mereka.

Tsuki: Senpai, aku juga pulang dulu.

Ayaka: Takishima, bisa bisa tolong antarkan dia sampai asrama?

Takishima: Okay.

Tsuki: Nggak usah senpai, aku nggak mau ngrepotin.

Takishima: Hey, tak baik membiarkan seorang gadis pulang malam sendirian... ayo!

Akhirnya Tsuki pun pulang keasrama dengan diantar Takishima. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai didepan asrama.

Place: Asahi Dorm

Takishima: Kita dah sampai.

Tsuki: Thanks senpai.

Takishima: No problem... baiklah, aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit.

Tsuki: Senpai, boleh aku minta tolong?

Takishima: Minta tolong apa?

Tsuki: Tolong jaga Ayaka-senpai.

Takishima: Tak kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya. Kau mengingatkanku dengan Ayako.

Tsuki: Dia adiknya senpai kan! Apa aku begitu mirip dengannya?

Takishima: Hanya sifat kalian yang hampir mirip. Well, aku balik dulu ya! Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku.

Tsuki: Okay, be careful senpai.

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Strenght Arcana**

Takishima Raidou: Persona User

Social Link Strenght

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Yes, nambah lagi)

Tsuki pun masuk kedalam asrama dan beristirahat.

-18 June 2015

Thusday

-Early Morning

Tsuki dan Ayaka dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Tsuki: Senpai, sudah baikan?

Ayaka: Ya!

Tsuki: Bukannya hari ini lebih baik istirahat di asrama.

Ayaka: Aku bakal kesepian diasrama kalo nggak sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Takishima.

Takishima: Yoo morning!

Tsuki/Ayaka: Morning!

Ayaka: Kau masuk sekolah lagi Takishima!

Takishima: Yeah. Kondisi ibuku mulai membaik, aku akan menjengukanya setiap seminggu sekali... jadi aku masih bisa ikut kegiatan klub.

Ayaka: I glad to hear that!

Takishima: *blushing*

Tsuki: Senpai, aku kesekolah duluan ya... bye!

Ayaka: Hiiragi wait...!

Tsuki pergi duluan meninggalkan Ayaka bersama Takishima.

Takishima: Dia energik bukan!

Ayaka: Yeah, dia mirip Ayako... karena itu aku akan melindunginya

Takishima: Aku juga akan melindunginya, begitu pula Tomoya, Ryouka, dan Shirayuki!

Ayaka: Takishima...

Takishima: *blushing* Umm... Lebih baik kita cepat kalau tak ingin terlambat!

Ayaka: Okay.

Ayaka dan Takishima lari menuju sekolah.

-After School

Place: Junes Mall

Setelah pulang sekolah, Tsuki dkk pergi makan-makan ke Junes untuk merayakan keluarnya Ayaka dan Takishima dari rumah sakit.

Hana: Hari kita rayakan kembalinya senpai dan Taki-senpai!

Tomoya: Rayakan apanya? Ujung-ujungnya aku yang harus traktir.

Ayaka: Jangan ngeluh... akukan dah bantu bayar setengahnya!

Tomoya: Tetep aja mahal, kalian pesen makanan yang mahal!

Ryouka: Bukannya sudah tugasmu!

Tomoya: Aku harus nabung buat beli Ferrari.

All: *sweatdrop*

Takishima: Kamu belum butuh.

Tsuki: That's right... lagipula kamu belum punya sim!

Tomoya: *sigh*

Hana: Sekarang ada enam Persona User's... jadi lebih gampang lawan Shadow!

Takishima: Aku tak sabar untuk hajar Shadow!

Ryouka: Kita takkan biarkan Shadow membunuh lebih banyak lagi!

Tsuki: Yeahh!

Hana: Oww... steaknya hampir dingin, kita makan sekarang!

Tomoya: Pikiranmu aja makan terus, kamu pesan steak keju yang mahal.

Hana: Ohh come on, I want to try it!

Takishima: Sekali-kali tak masalahkan!

Tomoya: Taki-senpai, kau pesan porsi besar... itu yang paling mahal!

Takishima: Sorry, aku jarang makan yang kayak gini!

Tomoya: Oh no, my Ferrari!

Tsuki: Come on Tomoya, just eat!

Tomoya: *sigh*

Ryouka: Jadi, kapan kita latihan kedunia itu?

Ayaka: Gimana kalau rabu depan?

Hana: Setuju!

Tsuki: Aku nggak masalah!

Takishima: Same here

Ayaka: How about you Tomoya?

Semua melihat kearah Tomoya.

Tomoya: My Ferrari.

Takishima: Lupakan saja dia dan kita makan.

All: Okay!

Mereka melanjutkan makan dan kemudian pulang.

-Few days later

-24 June 2015

Wednesday

-After School

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Hari itu, Tsuki dkk berkumpul dikuil untuk berlatih didunia Shadow.

Ayaka: Semua dah kumpul!

Hana: Tomoya belom datang!

Takishima: Dia pasti lagi sibuk sama fansnya!

Tsuki: Hey, aku penasaran! Kenapa setiap kali kita mau bertarung melawan Shadow, dikuil selalu ada papan peringatan dilarang masuk?

Hana: Ayaka-senpai pasti yang memasangnya kan!

Ayaka: Bukan aku kok!

Tsuki: Terus siapa?

Tak jauh dari kuil, seorang gadis seumuran Tsuki dan Hana menghampiri mereka.

Unknown girl: Hey, it's you guys!

Hana: Sayaka!

Ryouka: What are you doing here?

Sayaka: Aku penjaga kuil disini... senjata itu, kalian akan melawan Shadow ya!

All: !

Takishima: How do you know that!

Mereka semua terkejut kecuali Ayaka.

Ayaka: Aku yang memberitaunya!

Hana: Senpai...!

Ayaka: It's okay, she can keep secret!

Sayaka: Kenapa kalian pikir kenapa tak pernah ada yang melihat kalian masuk kolam itu?

Ryouka: Memang kenapa?

Sayaka: Aku pasang pengumuman dilarang masuk ke kuil setiap kalian akan pergi kedunia Shadow!

Hana: *sweatdrop* (Jadi kamu yang pasang papan pengumuman itu!)

Tsuki: Hey, who is she?

Hana: Dia Sayaka Aisa... satu sekolah dengan kita, kelas 2-A

Sayaka: Salam kenal, kau pasti Tsuki Hiiragi kan!

Tsuki: Kenapa kau tau?

Sayaka: Kaukan yang membantai semua anggota klub kendo untuk bisa bergabung!

Tsuki: *blushing* Tolong jangan bicarain itu lagi!

Hana: Senpai, boleh tanya!

Ayaka: Apa?

Hana: Kenapa senpai kasih tau Sayaka tantang Shadow!

Ayaka: Karena dia penjaga kuil disini, jadi mungkin dia tau sesuatu tentang Shadow. Benarkan Sayaka!

Sayaka: Iya. Monster yang kalian bilang Shadow itu mulai muncul sejak awal bulan Februari lalu... kalo aku ceritaiin keorang, mereka pasti bilang aku cuma mengkhayal, jadi aku diam aja sampai Ayaka-senpai menceritakan tentang Shadow.

Ryouka: Jadi apa kamu tau sesuatu tentang kolam ini? Seperti kapan dibangunnya?

Ryouka menunjuk kolam yang digunakan mereka untuk pergi kedunia Shadow.

Sayaka: Ayaka senpai juga tanya itu, tapi aku juga nggak tau.

Takishima: Jadi nggak ada petunjuk!

Sayaka: Sebenarnya ada!

All: !

Ayaka: Apa itu?

Sayaka: Karena aku juga penasaran tentang Shadow, jadi aku tanya asal usul kolam ini sama ibuku yang sebelumnya penjaga kuil ini.

Tsuki: Jadi ibumu bilang apa?

Sayaka: Katanya kolam ini dulunya dibuat oleh sepasang dewa dan dewi bernama Izanagi dan Izanagi untuk mengubur roh-roh jahat.

Hana: Roh jahat! Jangan-jangan itu Shadow!

Ayaka: Mungkin saja.

Tsuki: Terus apa lagi yang ibuku katakan?

Sayaka: Maaf cuma itu yang dikatakan ibuku... kalau aku menemukan sesuatu, akan kuberitau kalian.

Ayaka: Thanks Aisa, kau sudah banyak membantu.

Sayaka: Sama-sama.

Tak lama kemudian, Tomoya datang.

Tomoya: Sorry I'm late, Para fansku ngejar... ngg, Saya-chan...!

Tomoya melihat kearah Sayaka.

Sayaka: Pengganggu datang.

Hana: Darimana saja kau?

Tomoya: Aku lari dari kejaran fansku... Saya-chan, lagi apa disini?

Sayaka: Bukan urusanmu!

Tomoya: Saya-chan, napa kita nggak jadian aja lagi!

Saat Tomoya akan merangkul Sayaka dan tiba-tiba...

BUAAKKK!

Sayaka: Hell no, kita dah putus!

Tomoya: AWWW...

Sayaka memukul perut Tomoya dan Tomoya langsung memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

Tsuki: Sayaka mantannya Tomoya ya!

Ryouka: Gitu deh!

Sayaka: Aku permisi dulu.

Sayaka pergi meninggalkan kuil.

Tsuki: Well, kita berangkat sekarang!

Ayaka: Oya, sebelum itu... Takishima, pasang ditelingamu!

Takishima Obtained Wireless.

Takishima: Thanks!

Ayaka: Persiapan selesai.

Ryouka: Taki-senpai, kau nggak bawa senjata?

Takishima: Ada ditanganku!

Takishima memperlihatkan senjatanya, sarung tangan dengan duri tajam diujungnya.

Ryouka: Pasti sakit kalau kena itu!

Tsuki: Sekarang kita berangkat!

All: Okay.

Tomoya: Heyy, wait...!

Tsuki dkk masuk kekolam dan disusul Tomoya yang masih kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 18 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 19: TEAMWORK**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Update selanjutnya bakal agak lama soalnya author ada UTS, tolong doain ya! ^^ Dan nggak lupa ini Character Guide Persona User nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryouka Yagami (矢神猟か)<strong>

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 16 (17)

Date of Birth: May 29th, 1998

Gender: Male

Height: 164 cm

Weight: 59 kg

Grade: Second Year, Class 2-F

Hobby: Studying and Reading

Expertise: -

Initial Persona: Icarus

Ultimate Persona: ?

Arcana: Fortune

Weapon: Spear

Position: Member

OVERVIEW

Ketua dewan siswa yang menggantikan Ayaka...

Rajin, pintar, dan serius adalah sedikit gambaran tentangnya...

Setelah bertemu Shadow nya, Ryouka jadi lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-temannya...

Cowok yang menyukai Hana ini, sekarang tinggal dirumah Hana dan menjauhi orangtuanya untuk sementara waktu... dalam menghadapi masalah, Ryouka selalu bersikap tenang dan serius.

**Takishima Raidou (****雷同滝島****)**

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 17 (18)

Date of Birth: May 11th, 1997

Gender: Male

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 70 kg

Grade: Third Year, Class 3-G

Hobby: Training

Expertise: Martial Art

Initial Persona: Ubelluris

Ultimate Persona: ?

Arcana: Strenght

Weapon: Gloves

Position: Member

OVERVIEW

Teman Ayaka sejak kecil dan selalu berusaha melindunginya...

Sabar, berani, dan tak kenal takut adalah sedikita gambaran tentangnya...

Setelah bertemu Shadow nya, Takishima jadi lebih jujur pada Ayaka dan berani mengutarakan perasaannya walau mereka berbeda status...

Takishima memiliki Stamina, daya tahan, dan insting melebihi orang pada umumnya... terbukti pada saat dia selalu membantu Ayaka dalam menganalisis Shadow dan melindungi Ayaka saat menganalisis.

**Ayaka Tadase (****正せ文か****)**

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 17 (18)

Date of Birth: July 1st, 1997

Gender: Female

Height: 160 cm

Weight: 48 kg

Grade: Third Year, Class 3-G

Hobby: Analize Something

Expertise: Housework

Initial Persona: Urd

Ultimate Persona: ?

Arcana: Empress

Weapon: -

Position: Support

OVERVIEW

Anak pengusaha kaya raya Akihisa Tadase, pewaris sah Tadase Group, penerima penghargaan nobel, dan teman Takishima sejak kecil...

Pengetian, elegan, dan menarik adalah sedikit gambaran tentangnya...

Setelah bertemu Shadow nya, Ayaka jadi lebih mengerti perasaan Takishima dan berusaha menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan...

Walaupun terlahir dikeluarga kaya, tidak menghalanginya untuk berteman dengan Takishima walau orangtuanya tak mengijinkan... Ayaka sudah menganggap Tsuki seperti adiknya sejak adiknya meninggal dibunuh Shadow dan keberadaannya sudah seperti seorang ibu untuk semua anggota ACE.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **Setelah uts Author selesai, akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan.

Tomoya: Emang lama, gue sampe bosen nunggu!

Author: Ya kalo ada uts mau gimana lagi, ni aja barusan selesai.

Takishima: Tomoya, bentar lagi kita juga mau ada uas di fanfic ini. Lo jangan kebanyakan main aja!

Tomoya: Ugghhh...

Author: Langsung aja mulai ceritanya.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19: TEAMWORK<strong>

Setelah masuk kekolam, Tsuki dkk tiba di Save Point.

Hana: Sampai juga kita.

Takishima: Where are we?

Takishima melihat-lihat keadaan sekitarnya dan menyadari ada pohon besar dan kolam yang sama seperti dikuil.

Ayaka: Ini Save Point kita.

Tsuki: Kalau disini kita aman.

Ryouka: Sekarang kita kemana?

Tsuki: Berburu Shadow disekitar sini!

Hana: Tapi semua Shadow disekitar sini sudah kita kalahkan.

Ayaka: Persona ku bisa membantu.

SRINGGG...

Persona Card mucul didepan Ayaka.

CRINGGG...

Ayaka: Persona, Urd!

Ayaka menghancurkan Persona Card nya dengan kedua tangannya. Saat Persona nya keluar, Urd memasukkan Ayaka kedalam gaun putih transparannya seperti melindungi Ayaka. Saat itu juga Ayaka mulai melacak keberadaan Shadow.

Tsuki: Senpai... Persona mu tipe pendeteksi ya!

Ayaka: Iya, tapi tidak bisa untuk bertarung!

Takishima: Hey, where is Tomoya?

Takishima melihat sekitarnya dan mendapati kalau Tomoya tak ada disana.

Tomoya: I'm here... AWW.

Tomoya datang dengan memegang perutnya yang masih sakit karena dipukul Sayaka.

Hana: Lagi ngapain kamu?

Tomoya: Holy shit, pukulannya masih terasa sakit!

Takishima: Sayaka juga ikut klub beladiri, wajar kalau pukulannya sakit.

Tomoya: Kenapa nggak bilang daritadi?

Takishima: Kenapa kamu nggak nanya!

Ayaka: Ketemu, ada beberapa tempat dengan Shadow kuat!

Takishima: Yang mana yang terdekat!

Ayaka: Arah jam lima... dekat dengan tempat kita menyelamatkan Ryouka!

Ryouka: Senpai bisa lihat sampai kesana?

Ayaka: Bisa aja, asal aku terus konsentrasi ke Persona ku!

Tsuki: Oke, kita berangkat!

Tsuki dkk berangkat ketempat yang ditunjuk Ayaka. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka disebuah gunung es.

Tomoya: HASHUHH... BRRRR, dingin banget disini!

Hana: Nggak terlalu!

Tomoya: Karena Persona mu elemen es!

Tsuki: Kalo kayak gini, kita seharusnya nggak pake baju musim panas.

Takishima: Karena udah sampe sini, kita nggak bisa mundur.

Ryouka: Senpai, dimana Shadownya?

Ayaka: Shadow yang kuat ada dipuncak gunung es!

Ryouka: Ayo cepat kita kesana!

Ayaka: Tapi kita lewati mereka dulu!

Ayaka menunjuk kearah sekelompok Shadow tipe Beast yang datang menuju mereka.

Tomoya: Aww man, lihat jumlah mereka!

Ayaka: Jumlah mereka sekitar sebelas.

Takishima: Aku akan bersihkan jalannya... kalian pergi duluan!

Takishima mengencangkan sarung tangannya dan bersiap memanggil Persona. Saat itu juga, sarung tangan Takishima mengeluarkan aura berwarna coklat.

CRINGGG...

Takishima: Persona, Ubelluris! Swift Strike!

BLAARRR

Ryouka: Whooaa...

Tomoya: What the...!

Ubelluris membuat ledakan kearah Shadow dan menghancurkan lebih dari setengah Shadow.

Takishima: Now!

Tsuki: Let's go everyone!

Tsuki dkk menuju ketempat Shadow, sedangkan Takishima membersihkan jalan dari Shadow dan tibalah mereka dipuncak gunung es.

Ayaka: That's the Shadow!

Ayaka menunjuk kearah sesosok Shadow Knight berwarna Putih.

Tomoya: Alright, let's do this!

Boss Battle

White Knight

Tsuki: Semuanya, menyebar... senpai, analisis!

All: Okay.

CRINGGG...

Tsuki: Persona, Themis! Power Charge!

Tsuki meng-cast sihir untuk menambah kekuatan serangnya. Tetapi pada saat itu juga, Shadow mulai menyerang mereka.

White Knight: Heat Wave!

CRINGGG...

Tomoya: Persona, Percival! Sukunda! (White Knight) *dodge*

Tomoya segera meng-scast sihir agar yang lainnya dapat menghindari serangan Shadow.

Tsuki: *dodge*

Hana: *dodge*

Ryouka: *dodge*

Takishima: Arhh...

Takishima tak sempat menghindar dan terkena serangan.

Tomoya: Taki-senpai... kenapa nggak menghindar?

*Ayaka*: Persona Takishima besar, susah buat menghindar!

Takishima: Rasakan. Kill Rush!

Tsuki: Getsu-ei!

White Knight: *down*

Serangan Tsuki dan Takishima membuat Shadow down.

*Ayaka*: Nice move!

Tsuki: Everyone, All-Out Attack!

Tomoya: Okay! Zioga!

Tsuki: Agilao!

Hana: Bufula!

Ryouka: Garula!

Takishima: Kill Rush!

Shadow itu terkena All-Out Attack, tetapi kembali berdiri lagi.

White Knight: GRAWWL. Summon! (White Soldier Appeared)

Tiba-tiba sesosok Shadow berwarna putih memakai baju besi putih , topeng, dan pedang muncul.

*Ayaka*: What the...! That Shadow can summon!

White Soldier: Heat Riser! (White Knight)

Shadow yang baru saja disummon langsung saja meng-cast sihir untuk menambah kekuatan Shadow Knight.

White Knight: Heat Wave!

All: URGHHH!

Ryouka: Dammit!

Serangan Shadow Knight tepat mengenai Tsuki dkk.

CRINGGG...

Hana: Persona, Antheia. Media!

Hana langsung saja menyembuhkan mereka semua.

Tsuki: Hey, you guys okay!

Tomoya: Yeah!

*Ayaka*: Shadow Summon itu lemah dengan api ... lalu yang Knight tak punya kelemahan!

Tsuki: Ryouka, Hana kita serang yang summon... Taki-senpai, Tomoya tahan Shadow Knight sampai kami kalahkan yang Summon!

All: Okay.

Tomoya: Dekaja! (White Knight)

White Knight: GROARRRR!

Tomoya segera meng-cast sihir untuk menghilangkan kekuatan Shadow Knight.

Takishima: Lawanmu adalah kami.

Sementara Takishima dan Tomoya melawan White Knight, Tsuki, Ryouka, dan hana melawan Shadow Soldier.

CRINGGG...

Ryouka: Persona, Icarus. Cruel Attack!

Hana: Pierce Attack!

Tsuki: Getsu-ei!

Mereka bertiga menyerang Shadow Soldier sekaligus.

White Soldier: Grawww!

Shadow itu dapat menahan semua serangan mereka.

Hana: Kenapa nggak mempan?

*Ayaka*: Aku lupa bilang dia resist dengan semua serangan fisik!

White Soldier: Power Slash! (Ryouka)

Ryouka: AGHHH!

Ryouka terkena serangan Shadow dan Hana langsung menyembuhkannya.

Hana: Diarama! (Ryouka)

Tsuki: Sial. Agilao!

White Soldier: GRAWWW *down*

Shadow itu menjadi down setelah terkena serangan Tsuki.

*Ayaka*: Now Our Chance!

Ryouka: I Waiting For This Moment!

Tsuki: Okay! Agilao!

Ryouka: Garula!

Hana: Bufula!

White Soldier: GRRAWLLL!

Serangan All-Out Attack membuat Shadow itu musnah.

Hana: Akhirnya dia kalah.

Tomoya: Hey, bisa bantu disini?

Sementara itu, Takishima dan Tomoya kewalahan menghadapi White Knight.

White Knight: Fatal End! (Takishima)

Takishima: Kill Rush! (White Knight)

BLAARRR...

Serangan Shadow dan Takishima saling berbenturan. Tapi serangan Shadow lebih kuat dan membuat Takishima tak sadar.

Takishima: ARGHHH!

Tomoya: Taki-senpai...

*Ayaka*: His unconscious!

Hana: Recarm! (Takishima)

Hana langsung saja menyembuhkan Takishima.

White Knight: Power Charge!

*Ayaka*: Hati-hati, dia semakin kuat!

Takishima: Tarukaja! (Takishima)

Takishima yang sudah sadar bersiap menyerang Shadow itu lagi.

*Ayaka*: Takishima, jangan memaksakan diri.

Takishima: Tapi...

Tsuki: Taki-senpai... disini kita adalah tim!

Takishima: *sigh* Sorry!

Ryouka: Kita butuh rencana... senpai!

*Ayaka*: Shadow itu tak memiliki kelemahan, tapi aku tau cara mengalahkannya!

Tsuki: Kita pakai rencana Ayaka-senpai... Taki-senpai, kita harus bekerja sama disini.

Takishima: Yeah, I know.

Tomoya: Alright, let's do this!

Tsuki dkk kembali siap menghadapi Shadow White Knight.

Tsuki: Kita mulai.

All: Okay.

Tsuki: Power Charge!

Takishima: Tarukaja! (Tsuki)

Tsuki dan Takishima segera meng-cast sihir.

White Knight: Fatal End! (Tsuki)

Tomoya: Tarunda! (White Knight)

Tsuki: Getsu-ei! (White Knight)

Tsuki menyerang Shadow setelah Tomoya melemahkannya dengan sihir.

SLAASHHH...

BRUAAKK...

Serangan Tsuki mengenai White Knight dan membuatnya terlempar.

White Knight: GGROAARRRR!

Hana: Dia bangun lagi.

*Ayaka*: Yagami now!

Ryouka: Okay. (Kali ini aku takkan gagal!)

Tiba-tiba Tombak Ryouka mengeluarkan aura berwarna abu-abu.

Ryouka: Icarus, Megido! (White Knight)

BLARRR!

Sebuah ledakan besar mengenai White Knight dan membuatnya mengejar Ryouka.

White Knight: GRAWWW!

Ryouka: Come on, Follow me!

Ryouka membawa White Knight menjauh dari teman-temannya dan tiba-tiba berhenti. White Knight memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang.

White Knight: Fatal End! (Ryouka)

Ryouka: Bye bye. Trafuri!

Ryouka menghilang dan serangan White Knight meleset.

*Ayaka*: Takishima NOW!

Takishima: Okay. Swift Strike!

BLAARRRRR!

Takishima membuat guncangan keras dan membuat salju longsor kearah White Knight. Disaat White Knight akan menghindar, Tiba-tiba...

*Ayaka*: Itsuki, Shirayuki...

Tomoya: Sukunda! (White Knight)

Hana: Bufula! (White Knight)

Tomoya dan Hana membuat White Knight tak bisa bergerak dan terkena longsoran salju.

White Knight: GGRAAWWLLLLLL! *down*

Ayaka: Now Our Chance!

Takishima: Alright, let's kick this ass down!

Tsuki: Okay! Agilao!

Tomoya: Zioga!

Hana: Bufula!

Ryouka: Garula!

Takishima: Kill Rush!

White Knight terkena All-Out Attack dan menghilang menjadi kabut hitam.

Tomoya: Finnally... Battle over!

Takishima: Ughhh!

Ayaka: Takishima...

Tsuki: Taki-senpai...

Takishima: I'm Okay *hosh* *hosh*

Hana: Biar kusembuhkan. Diarama! (Takishima)

Takishima: Thanks. Umm, Sorry!

Ayaka: For What?

Takishima: Karena aku, kalian hampir celaka.

Ayaka: Don't worry about it!

Tsuki: Anggap saja sebagai pengalaman.

Takishima: Thanks.

Tomoya: Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Aku dah capek.

Ayaka: Okay, tapi jarak kita dengan Save Point terlalu jauh!

Ryouka: Leave it to me. Traesto!

Persona Ryouka mengeluarkan sinar yang menyilaukan dan tiba-tiba mereka kembali ke Save Point.

Tsuki: Tempat ini...

Tomoya: Hey, how you do that?

Ryouka: My Persona has ability to that!

Ayaka: Cepat kita keluar dari sini... kita semua lelah!

Akhirnya Tsuki dkk kembali kedunia nyata dan menunggu hingga Full Moon terjadi. Saat akan keluar kuil, Tsuki bertemu dengan Sayaka.

Sayaka: Tsuki...

Tsuki: Sayaka!

Sayaka: Mana yang lainnya? Kalian baru saja pulang latihan kan!

Tsuki: Senpai dan yang lainnya sudah duluan keluar... kamu sendiri kenapa masih disini, kan sudah malam!

Sayaka: Ada barangku yang ketinggalan saat aku beres-beres kuil. Kau pasti lelah, gimana kalau ketempatku dulu.

Tsuki: Nggak usah, aku nggak mau ngrepotin... lagipula aku bisa dimarahi pengawas asrama kalau pulang malam-malam.

Sayaka: Baiklah, kapan-kapan mampirlah ketempatku kalau ada waktu.

Tsuki: Okay.

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Chariot Arcana**

Sayaka Aisa: Shrine Guardian

Social Link Chariot

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Yes, social Link baru lagi) Kalau gitu, aku pulang dulu ya!

Sayaka: Be careful.

Tsuki pun kembali ke asrama. Disaat yang sama, dua sosok berjubah hitam muncul digunung es tempat Tsuki dkk melawan Shadow White Knight.

Hooded-man: Mereka jadi lebih mengganggu.

Hooded Shadow: Don't worry, akan kubereskan mereka!

Hooded-man: Jangan sampai gagal... kekuatan mereka seharusnya masih jauh dibawahmu!

Hooded Shadow: I know. Hey... where is that girl?

Hooded-man: Dia masih didunia nyata memata-matai mereka!

Hooded Shadow: Aku harap dia tak ketahuan.

Dua sosok itu kemudian lenyap.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 19 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 20: CHALLENGE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Tolong direwiew ya fanficnya! dan ini untuk Character Guide nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi Sugiyama<strong>

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 25

Date of Birth: December 1989

Gender: Female

Height: 168 cm

Profession: Dorm Supervisor

Arcana: Death

OVERVIEW

Pengawas asrama tempat Tsuki dan Ayaka tinggal...

Walaupun ramah saat diajak bicara, Kairi bisa menjadi galak saat ada murid yang melanggar tata tertib asrama... diam-diam Kairi memiliki penyakit asma yang parah dan hanya Tsuki dan Ayaka saja yang tau.

**Sayaka Aisa**

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 16

Date of Birth: April 1998

Gender: Female

Height: 154 cm

Profession: Shrine Guardian, Class 2-A

Arcana: Chariot

OVERVIEW

Gadis penjaga kuil yang juga teman Tsuki dan Hana...

Sayaka juga salah satu orang yang mengetahui rahasia tentang Persona dan bersedia bekerja sama dengan ACE.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Update time. Untuk chapter 19, ada yang Author ubah soalnya ada yang salah. Langsung aja keceritanya ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20: CHALLENGE<strong>

Setelah sering latihan melawan Shadow, Tsuki dkk sudah siap untuk Full Moon yang akan terjadi besok malam.

-6 July 2015-

Monday

-After School

Mr. Hitsugi: Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini... dan jangan lupa minggu depan ada Terms, jadi belajarlah yang giat.

Tomoya: AGGHHH, ujian lagi!

Mr. Hitsugi: Oya, kepala sekolah menetapkan peraturan baru dalam ujian.

Ryouka: Peraturan apa sensei?

Mr. Hitsugi: Sembilan puluh orang murid yang mendapat nilai terendah dari kelas satu sampai tiga, wajib mengikuti kelas musim panas selama dua minggu.

All Student: WHATTT...!

Hana: Sensei, bukannya cuma yang mendapat nilai dibawah rata-rata saja yang harus ikut!

Mr. Hitsugi: Sensei tau... tapi karena jumlah murid yang mendapat nilai dibawah rata-rata cuma sedikit, kepala sekolah menetapkan peraturan baru. Ini juga untuk menambah nilai kalian biar nggak ada yang dapat nilai dibawah rata-rata!

Tomoya: Dammit...! *sweatdrop*

Student: Sialan tu kepala sekolahnya!

Tsuki: Sembilan puluh orang dari semua kelas! Berarti yang ikut kelas musim panas dari kelas dua ada tiga puluh orang ya!

Glasses girl: Biasanya yang ikut cuma sepuluh anak!

Hana: Harus belajar habis-habisan nih!

Tomoya: Matilah aku!

Mr. Hitsugi: Baiklah, sensei permisi dulu!

Hitsugi-sensei meninggalkan ruangan dan semua murid ramai membicarakan ujian.

Student: Damn, aku selalu dapet nilai rata-rata.

Lazy student: Kepala sekolahnya sialan!

Glasses girl: kalau gini, kita nggak bisa menikmati liburan.

Tomoya: NOOOOO *lebay mode: on*

Ryouka: Kalian jangan terlalu dipikirkan!

Tomoya: Heyy, itu karena kau hampir selalu dapat peringkat terataskan!

Ryouka: Jadi belajar aja daripada mengeluh.

Student: Jadi mulai sekarang kita adalah musuh!

All Student: WHATT!

Student: Iya kan, karena walaupun dapat nilai diatas rata-rata tetep aja tiga puluh orang yang dapat nilai terendah harus ikut kelas musim panas.

Short-Haired girl: Dipikir-pikir benar juga!

Ryouka: HEY HEY, jangan sampai ini membuat permusuhan!

Student: Kaichou, kau belum pernah merasakan kelas musim panaskan!

Ryouka: EHH!

Tomoya: Kau tak tau perasaan kami.

Ryouka: *sigh*

Lazy Student: Kita adalah musuh sampai ujian selesai!

Akhirnya murid-murid mulai pulang untuk belajar, dan sedangkan Tsuki, Tomoya, Hana, dan Ryouka masih berada dikelas.

Tomoya: AGGHHHHHH, habis sudah aku!

Hana: Kaukan hampir selalu dapat nilai dibawah rata-rata!

Tsuki: Kurasa kita tetap harus belajar kelompok!

Hana: Ngg...! Napa?

Tsuki: Kalau salah satu dari kita ikut kelas musim panas, bukannya misi kita mengalahkan Shadow akan terhambat!

Voice: She's right!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pintu ruang kelas dan ternyata itu adalah Ayaka dan Takishima.

Hana: Taki-senpai, Ayaka-senpai...!

Ayaka: Kita harus bantu Itsuki biar nggak ikut kelas musim panas.

Tomoya: Thanks senpai!

Takishima: Tetep aja ini nggak gratis!

Tomoya: Akan kulakukan apa saja biar nggak ikut kelas musim panas.

Hana: O yeah, apa saja?

Tomoya: *sweatdrop* Why I have bad feeling?

Ryouka: Terima atau nggak?

Tomoya: *sigh* Okay-okay.

Ayaka: Kalau gitu, besok minggu kita kumpul di Junes buat belajar kelompok.

Tsuki: Okay!

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat Tsuki masih didalam kelas dan bersiap untuk pulang, Tiba-tiba Hitsugi-sensei masuk keruang kelas.

Tsuki: Ahh, sensei!

Mr. Hitsugi: Hiiragi... kamu belum pulang?

Tsuki: Ini baru mau pulang sensei. Sensei kenapa kembali kekelas?

Mr. Hitsugi: Buku catatan sensei tertinggal dimeja.

Hitsugi-sensei kemudian mengambil catatan dari meja guru.

Mr. Hitsugi: Hiiragi, gimana nilai Mid Terms mu kemarin?

Tsuki: Dapat rata-rata... aku nggak nyangka soalnya lebih sudah dari perkiraaanku.

Mr. Hitsugi: Makanya belajar lebih giat lagi. Bagaimana kalau sensei kasih les privat sebelum ujian!

Tsuki: Les privat...! apa nggak merepotkan sensei?

Mr. Hitsugi: Nggak kok... lagipula sensei punya banyak waktu luang.

Tsuki: Arigatou sensei.

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Emperor Arcana**

Komura Hitsugi: 2-F Homeroom Teacher

Social Link Emperor

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Yes, dapet Social Link nya sensei)

Mr: Hitsugi: Kalau gitu sensei permisi dulu... temui sensei kalau ingin les privat.

Tsuki: Okay, be careful sensei.

Kemudian Tsuki pulang keasrama.

-7 July 2015-

Tuesday

-Midnight

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Malam itu Tsuki dkk berkumpul dikuil karena akan terjadi Full Moon. Semua sudah berkumpul kecuali Takishima yang tak lama kemudian datang.

Takishima: Yoo... maaf telat.

Tsuki: Taki-senpai!

Ayaka: Semua dah kumpul!

Ryouka: Tinggal tunggu Shadow datang.

Takishima: Ayaka...!

Ayaka: I know.

CRINGGG...

Ayaka: Persona, Urd! Full Analysis!

Ayaka mengeluarkan Persona nya dan mulai mencari keberadaan Shadow.

Hana: Gimana senpai?

Ayaka: Belum ada tanda-tanda Shadow.

Tomoya: Kalau ternyata Shadow itu tak datang gimana?

Mysterious voice: Siapa bilang!

Tiba-tiba Tsuki dkk mendengar suara misterius dari atap kuil.

Tomoya: Huhh... Who's there?

Mereka melihat sosok berjubah hitam berdiri diatap bangunan kuil.

Ayaka: That's the Shadow!

Takishima: Kau yang waktu itu!

Hooded Shadow: Lama tak jumpa!

Ayaka: Mustahil... aku tak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya!

CRINGGG...

Tomoya: Persona, Percival! Mighty Swing!

Tanpa basa-basi, Tomoya mengeluarkan Persona nya dan langsung menyerang Shadow itu.

Hooded Shadow: Tetrakarn! *repel*

Tomoya: ARRGHH...

Tsuki: Tomoya...!

Shadow itu memantulkan serangan Tomoya dan membuatnya terlempar.

CRINGGG..

Hana: Persona, Antheia! Diarama! (Tomoya)

Hana langsung berlari kearah Tomoya dan menyembuhkannya.

Hooded Shadow: Kalian tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan!

Takishima: Shut up... apa sebenarnya maumu?

Hooded Shadow: Apa kau tak ingin menanyakan namaku?

Ryouka: Aku tak tau Shadow punya nama!

Hooded Shadow: I'm Medusa.

Tomoya: Medusa...!

Medusa: Aku kemari untuk menghabisi kalian.

Takishima: Cobalah kalau bisa!

Medusa: *chuckle*

Tsuki: Apanya yang lucu?

Medusa: Apa kalian tak merasa takut?

Tomoya: Kami tak takut melawan Shadow sepertimu!

Medusa: Ckk... aku tak bisa bertarung secara bebas disini! Kita akan bertarung didunia itu.

Ryouka: You challenge us!

Medusa: Yes!

Takishima: Baguslah... karena kami akan mengalahkanmu!

Medusa: Cobalah jika memang kalian bisa!

Ayaka: Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini? Kenapa kau menculik dan membunuh orang-orang?

Medusa: Itu tugas kalian untuk mencaritau. Dua hari sebelum New Moon, kutunggu kalian! Jika kalian tak datang, aku yang akan mendatangi kalian.

Tomoya: Tak mungkin kami lari!

Tsuki: Benar... jika kami bisa mengalahkanmu, semua ini akan berakhir!

Medusa: *chuckle* Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat menikmati saat-saat terakhir kalian! Traesto!

Tiba-tiba sinar keluar dari Medusa dan Sosok Medusa kemudian menghilang.

Ayaka: She gone!

Hana: Dua hari sebelum New Moon, berarti tanggal dua puluh!

Ryouka: Hari itu kita libur sekolah.

Tsuki: Sekarang kita tau apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang!

All: YEAHH!

Tomoya: Memangnya apa?

All: *sweatdrop*

Takishima: *sigh* kita tunggu sampai tanggal dua puluh dan kita hajar Shadow itu!

Ryouka: You understand now!

Tomoya: Of course!

Takishima: Lupakan dia... Ayaka, apa ada Shadow lagi disekitar sini?

Ayaka: Tidak, aku tak mendeteksi satupun Shadow!

Hana: Berarti dia serius!

Tsuki: Tanggal dua puluh, berarti setelah ujian!

Ryouka: Setelah ujian adalah pertempuran yang sebenarnya.

Tsuki: We must win this battle!

All: Yeah...!

Ayaka: Let's do our best!

Setelah itu mereka pulang dan menunggu sampai waktunya tiba melawan Medusa.

-Few Days Later

-12 July 2015-

Sunday

-Day Time

Place: Junes Mall

Hari Minggu itu dimanfaatkan Tsuki untuk belajar kelompok di Food Court Junes guna menghadapi ujian besok. Disana Tsuki menunggu bersama Tomoya.

Tsuki: Morning!

Hana: Morning!

Ryouka: Hey, mana Ayaka-senpai? Kalian nggak bareng?

Ryouka yang baru saja datang bersama Hana, melihat Ayaka tak ada disana.

Tsuki: Ayaka-senpai bilang mau kerumah Taki-senpai dulu!

Tomoya: Mereka juga ikut! Bukannya kelas mereka beda dengan kita!

Hana: Ayaka-senpai dan Taki-senpai selalu bersaing mendapatkan peringkat satu dan dua... jadi mereka bisa bantu kita!

Tomoya: Kupikir Taki-senpai sama denganku!

Familiar Voice: Itu hanya anggapanmu!

Tomoya: Ngg...?

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara yang sepertinya mereka kenal.

Hana: Kalian datang!

Tsuki: Teito, Reiko, Sayaka...!

(Author Note: Kalau nggak tau siapa mereka, baca Chapter-chapter sebelumnya)

Tomoya: Heyy, why you guys here?

Reiko: Hana mengundang kami untuk belajar kelompok sama kalian!

Tomoya: Huh...

Hana: Lebih banyak orang lebih baikkan!

Ryouka: Hanya kalian saja yang datang?

Hana: Aku juga ngajak Naomi dan Kyou, tapi mereka nggak bisa datang.

Sayaka: Yang lainnya lebih milih belajar sendiri.

Tsuki: Kenapa mereka milih belajar sendiri?

Sayaka: Karena mereka berpikir kalau membantu teman belajar, sama saja ikut kelas musim panas.

Tsuki: Kalian nggak apa nih kalian belajar bareng kita?

Teito: Nggak masalah, aku selalu ikut kelas musim panas untuk tambahan nilai... sekalian buat latihan kendo setelah selesai!

Takishima: Yoo, kalian semua dah datang!

Tak lama kemudian, Takishima datang bersama Ayaka.

Reiko: Ayaka-senpai, Taki-senpai!

Ayaka: Ayanami, Akaba, Aisa... kalian bertiga datang juga?

Sayaka: Iya, kami diajak Hana.

Ryouka: Bisa kita mulai belajarnya!

Tsuki: Okay.

Akhirnya mereka mulai belajar sampai lupa kalau hari sudah semakin siang.

Tomoya: Senpai, bisa ulangi lagi yang ini?

Ayaka: Aku lagi sibuk, minta tolong sama Aisa!

Tomoya: Saya-chan...!

Sayaka: Urghh, pakai rumus ini!

Dengan terpaksa, Sayaka mengajari Tomoya.

Tomoya: OOO, gitu ya!

Sayaka: Pelayan...!

Tiba-tiba saja Sayaka memanggil Pelayan di Food Court itu.

Waitress: Ada yang bisa saya bantu?

Sayaka: Pesan steak keju dan jus jeruk.

Tomoya: Heyy, kenapa kau malah makan?

Sayaka: Inikan dah siang!

Tsuki: Oya, hampir lupa!

Teito: Aku juga dah laper.

Hana: Buat Tomoya yang bayar! *Evil Smile*

Tomoya: WHATTT...!

Tsuki: (Hana bisa juga Evil Smile!)

Hana: Kitakan udah bantu kamu!

Ryouka: Bener juga!

Tomoya: *sweatdrop*

Takishima: Aku pesan burger deluge, kentang goreng, dan jus apel.

Reiko: Aku salad dan jus wortel.

Tomoya: Sial, dompetku makin tipis nih!

All: *chuckle*

Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, mereka kembali belajar hingga hampir malam.

Teito: Sudah hampir gelap!

Sayaka: Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu!

Ayaka: Hati-hati dijalan!

Sayaka: Ya.

Ryouka: Aku juga, ayo Hana!

Hana: Okay!

Kemudian mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing dan bersiap untuk ujian besok.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 20 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 21: BEFORE BATTLE**

* * *

><p>Review Please!<strong><br>**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **Yosh, update time!

Tomoya: Woi, jangan update mulu. Gue ngos-ngosan ni belajar buat ujian.

Author: Ya mau gimana lagi, emang udah waktunya update. Makanya jangan maen-maen mulu ama cewek.

Tomoya: URGHHH...

Author: Langsung aja keceritanya.

Tomoya: Bentar woi, gue belum siap buat ujian.

Author: Gak ada bentar-bentaran.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21: BEFORE BATTLE<strong>

-13 July 2015- Terms Day 1

Monday

-14 July 2015- Terms Day 2

Tuesday

-15 July 2015- Terms Day 3

Wednesday

-16 July 2015- Terms Day 4

Thusday

-17 July 2015- Terms Day 5

Friday

-18 July 2015- Terms Day 6

Saturday

-After School

Hari sabtu itu adalah hari terakhir ujian Tsuki dkk. Setelah ujian selesai, semua murid banyak yang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk jalan-jalan. Tetapi, Tsuki dkk masih berada diruang kelas.

Tomoya: It's finally OVEERRRR!

Hana: Akhirnya ujian udah selesai.

Tsuki: Tapi masih ada satu ujian lagi buat kita!

Ryouka: Yeah, kita harus mengalahkan Medusa sialan itu!

TTRRRR...

TRRR...

Tiba-tiba Handphone Tsuki berbunyi dan Tsuki segera mengambil Handphone nya dari sakunya.

Tsuki: Ngg...!

Hana: What's up?

Tsuki: Ada email dari Ayaka-senpai.

Tsuki membaca email itu.

Tsuki: Senpai ingin ketemu kita diatap sekolah!

Ryouka: Kita kesana sekarang.

Tsuki: Okay.

Tsuki dkk menuju atap sekolah untuk menemui Ayaka. Setelah sampai diatap sekolah, mereka bertemu dengan Ayaka dan Takishima.

Tsuki: Taki-Senpai, Ayaka-senpai!

Takishima: Yoo...

Ryouka: Ada apa manggil kami?

Ayaka: Kami ingin mengajak kalian untuk jalan-jalan.

Tomoya: Woww... nggak biasanya kau ngajak jalan senpai!

Ryouka: Tapi, kenapa mendadak?

Ayaka: Ngg...!

Tomoya: Heyy, senpai... kalian bicara seolah-olah kita akan menikmati saat terakhir kita sebelum bertarung dengan Shadow itu!

Semua terdiam dan tak mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Tomoya: Apa...?

Takishima: *sigh*

Ayaka: Tomoya benar, sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum yakin kita dapat mengalahkan Medusa!

Tsuki: Senpai...

Hana: ...

Ayaka: Kalau dia menantang kita, berarti dia yakin akan menang!

Perkataan Ayaka membuat mereka semua menjadi diam. Kemudian Tomoya mulai bicara.

Tomoya: Senpai, kita bertarung bukan untuk kalah!

Tsuki: Benar. Asal kita bekerja sama, pasti bisa mengalahkan Medusa.

Ayaka: Hiiragi... Itsuki!

Takishima: She's right!

Hana: Kita nggak boleh berpikir kita kalah.

Tomoya: We became Persona User to defeat Shadow!

Ayaka: Kalian benar, aku sudah siap apapun yang terjadi... asal tak ada lagi yang menjadi korban Shadow.

Hana: Senpai...!

Tsuki: We'll not lose!

Takishima: Jadi, sudah diputuskan...!

All: Yeah!

Tomoya: Apa artinya kita nggak jadi jalan-jalan?

All: *sweatdrop*

Takishima: Dasar, apa cuma itu yang ada dipikiranmu!

Ryouka: Well, umm... mungkin jalan-jalan nggak apa.

Ayaka: Kenapa nggak!

Hana: Dan buat Tomoya traktir kita!

Tomoya: HELL NO!

Takishima: *chuckle*

Tomoya: It's not funny senpai!

Kemudian mereka menghabiskan malam minggu mereka untuk jalan-jalan.

-19 July 2015-

Sunday

-Day Time

Sebelum pertarungan melawan medusa besok, hari ini Tsuki dkk menghabiskan waktu untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Place: Asahi River

Disungai Asahi, Takishima sedang latihan beladiri. Tak lama kemudian, Ayaka datang menghampirinya

Ayaka: Aku sudah menduga kau akan kemari!

Takishima: Ayaka...!

Ayaka: Kau selalu latihan disinikan!

Takishima: Iya... ini tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu.

Ayaka: Saat itu kau melindungiku saat diserang seekor anjing.

Takishima: Yeah, sejak saat itu kita selalu bertemu disini.

Ayaka: Bagaimana kalau kita menelusuri sungai ini?

Takishima: Okay!

Kemudian mereka berdua jalan-jalan disepanjang sungai.

Takishima: Besok mungkin adalah pertarungan terakhir kita!

Ayaka: I hope so, Aku tak ingin ada lagi yang terbunuh oleh Shadow.

Takishima: Me too.

Ayaka; Hey, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?

Takishima: Well, habis ini aku akan menjenguk ibuku... aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya hari ini. How about you?

Ayaka: Ngg... what you mean?

Takishima: Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?

Ayaka: I want to with you!

Takishima: *blushing*

Muka Takishima memerah.

Ayaka: What's wrong?

Takishima: It's nothing.

Ayaka: Kalau begitu ayo!

Setelah itu mereka menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ibu Takishima.

Place: Shopping District

Di Shopping District, Hana mengajak Ryouka untuk jalan-jalan.

Ryouka: Jadi, kenapa kau mengajaku jalan-jalan hari ini?

Hana: Umm... cuma buat refreshing!

Ryouka: Bukannya kemarin sudah!

Hana: Hari ini aku cuma pingin berdua.

Hana memeluk tangan kiri Ryouka.

Ryouka: Huhh!

Hana: Kenapa?

Ryouka: Nggak... nggak apa! *blushing*

Muka Ryouka menjadi merah.

Hana: Maaf kalau aku mengganggu hari minggumu.

Ryouka: It's okay!

Hana: Apa kau tak ingin bertemu orangtuamu?

Ryouka: Ayahku lagi tak ada dirumah.

Hana: How about your mother?

Ryouka: Well, umm...

Hana: Kau pasti ingin bertemu dengannya kan!

Ryouka: Iya.

Hana: Kalau mau, kenapa nggak menemuinya?

Ryouka: Aku takut kalau dia tak ingin menemuiku!

Hana: Dia pasti mau... setiap orangtua pasti ingin bertemu anaknya!

Ryouka: ...

Hana: Bagaimana kalau kutemani?

Ryouka: Well, thanks.

Setelah selesai jalan-jalan, mereka menuju rumah Ryouka untuk menemui ibunya.

Place: Junes

Tomoya: *sigh* Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan!

Di Junes, Tomoya sedang menganggur di Food Court sampai ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Voice: Nii-san!

Tomoya: Ngg... Tomoyuki!

Ternyata yang memanggil Tomoya adalah adiknya yang berumur sekitar 14 tahun. Setelah itu, dia menghampiri Tomoya.

Tomoyuki: Kenapa nii-san disini?

Tomoya: Well... just killing time! How about you?

Tomoyuki: Aku kemari bersama teman!

Tomoya: ...

Tomoyuki: What's wrong nii-san?

Tomoya: Hey, Tomoyuki... apa menurutmu aku kakak yang gagal?

Tomoyuki: Ngg... what you mean nii-san?

Tomoya: Apa kau senang menjadi adikku?

Tomoyuki: Of course... aku juga menjadi seorang model karena mengagumi nii-san!

Tomoya: Tomoyuki...

Kemudian Tomoyuki dipanggil oleh temannya.

Tomoyuki Friend: Yuki... ayo cepat kemari!

Tomoyuki: Iya... niisan, aku pergi dulu ya!

Tomoya: Be careful!

Tomoyuki kemudian pergi menghampiri temannya.

Tomoya: She's right... I became Persona User to defeat Shadow no matter what. Thanks Tomoyuki.

Place: Asahi Dorm

Tsuki: *sigh* It's boring day.

Hari minggu itu, Tsuki hanya berdiam diri dikamar asrama sampai ada yang mengetok pintu kamarnya.

TOK!

TOOK!

Tsuki: Who's there?

Sugiyama: Ini aku, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya!

Tsuki: Iya, sebentar...

Tsuki berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Tsuki: Sugiyama-san, ada apa?

Sugiyama: Apa Ayaka ada?

Tsuki: Senpai lagi pergi!

Sugiyama: Ohh... maaf kalau aku mengganggumu!

Tsuki: It's okay.

Sugiyama: Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu!

Saat Sugiyama akan pergi, Tsuki bertanya padanya.

Tsuki: Sugiyama-san mau pergi!

Sugiyama: Iya.

Tsuki: Boleh kutemani?

Sugiyama: Apa tak mengganggumu?

Tsuki: Tak apa... aku juga lagi nggak ngapa-ngapain!

Sugiyama: Baiklah.

Akhirnya Tsuki pergi bersama Sugiyama menuju ke rumah sakit.

Place: Asahi Hospital

Sugiyama: Hiiragi, tunggu disini ya!

Tsuki: Iya.

Tsuki menunggu Sugiyama dilobby hampir tiga puluh menit dan Sugiyama akhirnya kembali.

Tsuki: Sugiyama-san...?

Sugiyama: Hiiragi, ayo pulang!

Tsuki: Iya.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Tsuki melihat Sugiyama murung.

Tsuki: Sugiyama-san kenapa?

Sugiyama: Ngg...

Tsuki: Bisa tolong ceritakan!

Sugiyama: Okay. Sebenarnya... penyakit asmaku semakin parah!

Tsuki: Asma...!

Sugiyama: Aku menderita asma dari kecil.

Tsuki: Apa senpai tau? Tadi Sugiyama-san mencari Ayaka-senpai kan!

Sugiyama: Iya.

Tsuki: Apa tak bisa disembuhkan?

Sugiyama: Aku sedang menjalani terapinya.

Tsuki: Semoga cepat sembuh.

Sugiyama: Thanks... soal ini tolong rahasiakan ya! Hanya kau dan Ayaka saja yang tau!

Tsuki: Okay. (Apa mungkin karena ini Arcana nya Death!)

Sugiyama: Walaupun sakit, aku akan terus berjuang.

Tsuki: Sugiyama-san...

Sugiyama: Maaf kalau kata-kataku aneh.

Tsuki: It's okay.

TRINGGG...

Kairi Sugiyama: Dorm Supervisor

Social Link Death

Rank 6

Kata-kata Sugiyama menyadarkan Tsuki akan sesuatu. Walaupun Medusa lebih kuat, tapi Tsuki akan terus berjuang sampai bisa mengalahkannya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pulang keasrama.

-20 July 2015- (Marine Day)

Monday

-Day Time

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Akhirnya tiba hari dimana Tsuki dkk akan melawan Medusa.

Ayaka: Akhirnya tibalah saatnya!

Ryouka: Tak ada lagi yang harus kita takutkan!

Hana: Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya.

Tomoya: Kita takkan mundur!

Takishima: Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!

Tsuki: Everyone, let's do our best!

All: Yeah.

TRINGGG...

ACE: Persona User's Team

Social Link Fool

Rank 6

Kemudian Tsuki dkk masuk kedalam kolam dan siap untuk bertarung melawan Medusa.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 21 END**

**NEXT**

"Ryouka: Dia menunggu kita!"

"Hana: What this place?"

"Takishima: Lihat patung-patung itu!"

"Tsuki: Keluarkan semua kekuatan kita."

"Tomoya: What... How to defeat it?"

"*Ayaka*: Everyone run!"

"Medusa: Kalian semua akan kujadikan patung es."

**CHAPTER 22: THE REBEL KING OF HELL PART 1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Untuk chapter berikutnya bakal agak lama, jadi sabar nunggu ya. ^^ Jangan lupa direview buat reader sekalian juga kasih saran buat fanfic ini.


	22. Chapter 22

Halo minna, Authorkembali lagi difict ini. Sory karna lama updatenya soalnya author ada tugas buat pidato bahasa jepang (Susahnya minta ampun) -_-' Langsung saja mulai ceritanya.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22: THE REBEL KING OF HELL PART 1<strong>

Place: Unknown

Setelah masuk kedalam kolam, Tsuki dkk tiba disebuah tebing bebatuan dengan sungai gelap yang mengalir kedalam gua besar.

Hana: Where are we?

Tomoya: Look around!

Tsuki: This place is creepy.

Ayaka: Sepertinya ini tempat pertarungan kita!

Takishima: I think so!

Tomoya: Hey, look this river!

Tomoya menujuk kearah sungai.

Tsuki: Warna sungainya pudar.

Ryouka: Sungainya mengalir kedalam gua itu!

Mereka melihat kearah gua besar yang ada diujung sungai.

Tomoya: Bukan... lihat lagi kedasar sungai!

Hana: Ngg...!

Setelah Tsuki dkk melihat kedasar sungai, mereka menyadari ada sesuatu didalam sana.

Hana: Kyaaaaaa!

Takishima: Shirayuki...

Ayaka: Euhhh.

Mereka melihat banyak tulang tengkorak berada didasar sungai itu.

Tsuki: Banyak tulang didasarnya!

Ryouka: Sepertinya sungai ini mati.

Ayaka: Lebih tepat disebut sungai styx.

Tomoya: Styx what?

Ayaka: Sungai styx adalah sungai yang ada didunia bawah.

Tomoya: Singkatnya...?

Ayaka: Sungai ini dilewati oleh orang yang sudah mati!

Takishima: Sungai ini juga disebutkan sebagai tempat tinggal Medusa.

Tomoya: Medusa...! Maksud senpai Shadow yang akan kita lawan!

Ayaka: Iya.

Ryouka: Sungai ini mengalir ke gua itu... apa Medusa ada disana?

Ayaka: Biar kuperiksa.

CRINGGG...

Ayaka: Persona, Urd! Enemy Radar!

Ayaka mulai mengeluarkan Persona nya dan melacak keberadaan Medusa.

Hana: Senpai, kenapa Skill Persona mu beda sama yang sebelumnya?

Ayaka: Aku juga baru dapet Skill ini... Kalau pakai Enemy Radar jangkauannya lebih luas!

Kemudian Ayaka melanjutkan analisisnya.

Tsuki: Gimana senpai?

Ayaka: Medusa memang ada disana... Tak ada Shadow lain disekitarnya maupun disekitar kita.

Ryouka: Dia menunggu kita!

Tsuki: Alright, let's go everyone!

All: Okay.

Tsuki dkk masuk kedalam gua itu. Sesampainya didalam, mereka melihat puing-puing bangunan yang telah membeku dan lava mengalir dijurang dibawahnya. Dan mereka juga melihat banyak patung es yang menyerupai manusia.

Tomoya: Wooaaa...

Ryouka: What the...?

Hana: What this place?

Takishima: Lihat patung-patung itu!

Mereka keget setelah melihat patung-patung es itu.

Tomoya: Aku pingin tau gimana cara buatnya?

All: *deathglare Tomoya*

Tomoya: Apa...? Cuma penasaran.

Tsuki: Mereka terlihat seperti dibekukan.

Tomoya: Sama siapa?

Tsuki: Medusa tentunya.

Ryouka: Bukannya Medusa mengubah menjadi batu!

Tomoya: Medusa ini versi es.

All: *sweatdrop*

Takishima: Can you shut up!

Tomoya: Okay, sorry.

Tsuki: Apa mereka betulan manusia?

Familiar voice: Of course not, itu hanya salah satu karyaku... dan kalianlah yang akan menjadi patung es manusianya.

All: *gasp*

Mereka langsung melihat kearah pemilik suara itu yang ternyata adalah Medusa.

Takishima: You...

Medusa: Kupikir kalian takkan datang!

Ryouka: Mana mungkin kami tak datang.

Tsuki: Kami takkan mundur ataupun lari.

Medusa: Kalau gitu, ayo kita mulai!

Saat mereka akan memulai pertarungan, Ayaka berdiri didepan Tsuki dkk.

Ayaka: Wait... I want ask to you!

Medusa: ...

Ayaka: Why you kill them all? My sister and the other.

Medusa: Aku tak perlu menjawabnya, karena kalian akan mati disini... HEEAAHHHHHH.

Aura berwarna hitam muncul mengelilingi Medusa.

Hana: She coming!

Tsuki: Everyone, prepare for battle!

All: Alright!

Medusa menampakkan sosok aslinya. Seekor ular berbadan wanita dengan rambur penuh dengan ular dan membawa panah.

Boss Battle

Medusa

Medusa: Sekeras apapun kalian mencoba, kalian takkan bisa mengalahkanku.

Tomoya: Oya, kita lihat saja nanti!

*Ayaka*: Everyone, maybe this our last battle.

Tsuki: Keluarkan semua kekuatan kita.

All: Yeahh.

Tsuki: Senpai, tolong ya!

*Ayaka*: Okay. Full Analysis! (Medusa)

Tsuki: Everyone, split up! Hana, kau support kami.

Hana: Okay.

Tsuki dkk menyebar dan menyerang medusa secara bergantian.

CRINGGG...

Tomoya: Persona, Percival! Zioga! (Medusa)

Medusa: Agidyne! (Tomoya)

BLARRRR...

Tomoya: Uahhh!

Tomoya terlempar bersama Persona nya setelah serangannya kalah tanding oleh serangan Medusa.

Hana: Tomoya.

CRINGGG...

Hana: Persona, Antheia! Diarama! (Tomoya)

Hana langsung berlari kearah Tomoya dan menyembukannya. Setelah itu gantian Tsuki dan Takishima yang menyerang Medusa.

CRINGGG...

Takishima: Persona, Ubelluris! Black Spot! (Medusa)

CRINGGG...

Tsuki: Persona, Themis! Getsu-ei! (Medusa)

Medusa: Tetrakarn! *repel*

TRINGG!

Tsuki: Arghh.

Serangan Takishima dipantulkan Medusa ke Tsuki.

Tsuki: Ughh!

Takishima: Hiiragi...

Medusa melihat Takishima sedang lengah dan langsung menyerangnya.

Medusa: Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari musuh. Poison Arrow! (Takishima)

Takishima: Uhhhh! *poison*

Panah beracun Medusa mengenai Takishima.

Hana: Taki-senpai...!

Hana segera menuju ke Takishima dan menyembuhkannya.

Hana: Posumundi! (Takishima)

Medusa: Kau mengganggu saja. Poison Arrow! (Hana)

Ryouka: Not so fast.

CRINGGG...

Ryouka: Persona, Icarus! Cruel Attack!

Ryouka menangkis serangan Medusa yang ditujukan ke Hana.

Hana: Thanks.

*Ayaka*: Hana, kau tetaplah dibelakang... dia punya elemen Api yang jadi kelemahanmu.

Hana: Okay.

Tsuki: Senpai, apa kelemahannya?

*Ayaka*: Dia tak memiliki kelemahan!

Ryouka: Hahhh...

*Ayaka*: Dia resist pierce dan absorb api dan es!

Hana: Apa itu absorb?

*Ayaka*: Artinya dia bisa menghisap serangan api dan es.

Tomoya: What... How to defeat it?

Medusa : Sudah kubilang, kalian takkan bisa mengalahkanku!

Takishima: Shut up! Tarukaja! (Takishima)

Takishima meng-cast magic dan bersiap menyerang Medusa.

Medusa: Well then... I'll show you my true power. Mind Charge!

Ayaka merasakan energi yang kuat dari Medusa dan langsung memperingatkan Tsuki dkk.

*Ayaka*: Be careful, She prepared something!

Tomoya: Mighty Swing! (Medusa)

Tanpa basa-basi, Tomoya menyerang Medusa.

Ryouka: Tomoya wait...!

Medusa: Dasar bodoh. Bufudyne! (Tomoya)

Medusa mengeluarkan sinar es dari matanya dan menyerang Tomoya.

Tomoya: ARRGGHHHHHHH...!

Tsuki: Tomoya...

Tubuh Tomoya mulai menjadi patung es akibat serangan Medusa.

Tomoya: ARGHHH...

Medusa: *chuckle* Dia menjadi salah satu pajanganku!

Ryouka: Kau...

Tomoya telah diubah menjadi patung es oleh Medusa.

Tsuki: TOMOYA...

Takishima: Dammit!

Tsuki dkk tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat melihat Tomoya menjadi patung es.

*Ayaka*: Everyone, calm down! Pasti ada cara menyelamatkan Itsuki... kita fokuskan dulu melawan Medusa.

Tsuki: Jangan sia-siakan pergorbanan Tomoya!

Medusa: Kalian akan bernasib sama seperti teman kalian.

Ryouka: Maaf, tapi kami tak berniat begitu.

Tsuki: Semua kembali menyebar dan serang secara bersamaan.

All: Okay.

Mereka semua kembali bersiap menyerang Medusa.

Medusa: Berapa kalipun percuma saja!

Ryouka: Diam kau. Cruel Attack! (Medusa)

Medusa: Agidyne! (Ryouka)

Ryouka: Aghhh.

Setelah serangan Ryouka kalah oleh Medusa, Hana langsung menyerangnya.

Hana: Bufula!

Medusa: Dasar bodoh, aku dapat absorb es!

Hana: Siapa bilang aku mengincarmu?

BLARR...

Medusa: What the...?

Antheia menembak batuan dilangit gua dengan panah es dan jatuh menimpa ekor Medusa.

Medusa: ARGHHH... how dare you?

*Ayaka*: Now Attack! She cannot move!

Tsuki: Zioga! (Medusa)

Takishima: Black Spot! (Medusa)

Medusa: Aghhh.

Serangan Tsuki dan Takishima tepat mengenai Medusa.

Medusa: Beraninya kalian. Mind Charge!

All: *gasp*

*Ayaka*: Everyone run!

Tsuki dkk segera lari saat tau Medusa akan menyerang. Langsung saja Tsuki meng-cast sihir pada Medusa.

Tsuki: Sukunda! (Medusa)

Medusa: Mabufudyne!

Tsuki: *dodge*

Takishima: *dodge*

Hana/Ryouka: ARGGHHHHHH!

Tsuki dan Takishima berhasil menghindar. Tetapi Hana dan Ryouka terkena serangan Medusa dan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi patung es.

*Ayaka*: Shirayuki, Yagami...

Tsuki: Hana, Ryouka...

Takishima: Dammit!

Medusa: Cukup aku bermain dengan kalian. Agidyne!

BLARRRR...

Medusa menghancurkan batu yang menahan ekornya.

*Ayaka*: Kita lanjutkan menyerang!

Tsuki: Tapi senpai...

*Ayaka*: Kita tak bisa mundur sekarang meninggalkan Itsuki, Shirayuki, dan Yagami.

Takishima: Hiiragi, kita kemari bukan untuk kalah.

Tsuki: Taki-senpai...

*Ayaka*: Pilihan kita hanyalah menang atau kalah!

Tsuki terdiam untuk sementara.

Tsuki: Okay, kita lanjutkan menyerangnya!

Medusa: Kalian semua akan kujadikan patung es. Mind Charge!

*Ayaka*: Be careful, she coming!

Medusa: Poison Arrow! (Tsuki)

Tsuki: Getsu-ei! (Medusa)

TRINGGG!

Tsuki berhasil menghalau serangan Medusa.

Medusa: Bufudyne!

Takishima: *dodge*

Takishima berhasil menghindar.

Medusa: *chuckle*

Takishima: Apanya yang lucu?

Medusa: Aku tak mengincarmu!

Takishima: !

*Ayaka*: ARRRGGHH...

Tsuki: Senpai...

Takishima: Ayaka...

Ternyata yang diincar Medua adalah Ayaka yang berada dibelakang Takishima.

*Ayaka*: Kalian... berdua jangan... menyerah!

Ayaka perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi patung es.

Takishima: AGHHHHH, dammit!

Tsuki: Taki-senpai...

Takishima menangis saat melihat Ayaka berubah menjadi patung es.

Takishima: Kita lanjutkan menyerangnya. Tarukaja! (Tsuki)

Tsuki: Okay.

Tsuki dan Takishima melanjutkan menyerang Medusa. Mereka bertiga tak menyadari kalau salah satu patung es mengeluarkan aura petir.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 22 END**

**NEXT**

"Takishima: Hiiragi, bersiap menghindar!"

"Tsuki: Sen... pai..."

"Medusa: Ahahahaaaa, habislah taman-temanmu !"

"Tomoya: This is my new Power!"

**CHAPTER 23: THE REBEL KING OF HELL PART 2**

* * *

><p>Yosh, chapter 22 dah selesai. Kalau penasaran chapter selanjutnya, ikuti terus fanfic ini. Tolong direview ya battlenya! ^^<strong><br>**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **Update time, sory kalo kelamaan updatenya soalnya Author sibuk sama kuliah. Pengumuman untuk semua reader jadwal update yang biasanya seminggu sekali Author ubah jadi 2 minggu sekali karna mau uas. Tolong dimaklumi *Author dihajar pembaca*

Ryouka: Woy cepet mulai ceritanya, gue lagi menderita nih.

Author: Menderita kenapa?

Hana: Author sialan lo, lupa ya kalau kita lagi dijadiin patung es sama Medusa. Gara-gara jadwal updatenya, kita 2 minggu jadi patung es terus.

Author: XD Sorry2, bentar lagi juga mulai kok.

Hana: Ya udah cepetan, kita udah mati kedinginan nih.

Author: Oke.

**Desclaimer:** Persona cuma punya atlus, kalau The Fall Return baru punya saya *Dihajar karyawan atlus*

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23: THE REBEL KING OF HELL PART 2<strong>

Tsuki dan Takishima masih dalam pertempuran melawan Medusa setelah Tomoya, Hana, Ryouka, dan Ayaka diubah Medusa menjadi patung es.

Takishima: Black Spot! (Medusa)

Tsuki: Zioga! (Medusa)

Medusa: Garrgghhhh.

Serangan Tsuki dan Takishima mengenai Medusa.

Medusa: Kalian akan membayar untuk itu. Mind Charge!

Takishima: Hiiragi, bersiap menghindar!

Tsuki: Okay.

Medusa: Bufudyne! (Takishima)

Saat Medusa mengarahkan serangannya pada Takishima, Tsuki meng-cast sihir ke Medusa.

Tsuki: Tarunda! (Medusa)

Takishima: Argghhhhh.

Serangan Medusa menumbangkan Takishima, tetapi tidak mengubahnya menjadi patung es.

Medusa: Mustahil, kenapa dia tidak berubah?

Tsuki: Karena aku melemahkan seranganmu... (Untung saja sebelum kesini aku sudah Copy Skill semua kemampuan Persona Tomoya sama yang lainnya!)

Medusa: Beraninya kau. Poison Arrow! (Tsuki)

Tsuki: Getsu-ei! (Medusa)

TRIINNGGGG!

Tsuki berhasil menangkis serangan Medusa. Tetapi Medusa kembali menyerang Tsuki.

Medusa: Agidyne! (Tsuki)

Tsuki: ARRGHHHH.

Medusa: Heahhhh.

BRUAKK!

Setelah serangannya mengenai Tsuki, Medusa melilit tubuh Tsuki dengan ekornya dan memojokkannya kedinding gua.

Tsuki: AR...RR...GGH...HHH.

Medusa: Kena kau!

Takishima: Hiiragi...

Saat Takishima akan menolong Tsuki, badannya tak bisa digerakkan karena terkena serangan Medusa sebelumnya.

Takishima: Dammit, I can't move!

Tsuki: Sen... pai...

Medusa semakin mengencangkan lilitannya.

Takishima: Sial... kenapa disaat seperti ini aku tak bisa menolongnya!

Medusa: Sekarang habislah kalian!

Place: Unknown

Sementara itu disuatu tempat yang menyerupai hutan yang terang, Tomoya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri disana. Dan berlahan-lahan, dia mulai tersadar.

Tomoya: Where... are me?

Tomoya melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Tomoya: This place so beautiful. *gasp* aku ingat, aku diserang Medusa dan... *sigh* jadi ini surga!

Mysterious voice: You not die and this not Heaven!

Tiba-tiba Tomoya mendengar suara dari balik pepohonan.

Tomoya: Who's there?

Mysterious voice: Wake up... how long you'll sleep?

Tomoya: Aghhhh.

Tomoya mencoba berdiri dan mendekati pemilik suara itu.

Tomoya: Who are you?

Mysterious voice: I'm you stupid!

Sosok misterius itu mendekati Tomoya.

Tomoya: Kau!

Tomoya terkejut karena sosok misterius itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya.

Tomoya: You're my Shadow!

Other Tomoya: Wrong, I'm your Persona.

Tomoya: Persona...! Kau Percival!

Percival: Akhirnya sadar juga.

Tomoya: Percival, dimana ini?

Percival: Didalam dirimu... lebih tepatnya lagi dimensi yang terbentuk dari jiwa Persona dan Master nya

Tomoya: Hutan ini sepertinya pernah kulihat.

Percival: Tentu saja, karena ini adalah tempat dimana kau bertemu pertama kali denganku dalam sosok Shadow.

Tomoya: Tempat ini... dimana mereka menyelamatkanku! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku bisa disini?

Percival: Kau kemari secara tak sengaja! Pasti ada yang kau pikirkan sebelum Medusa menyerangmu!

Tomoya: Aku tak ingat, tapi...! *gasp* Bagaimana Tsuki dan yang lainnya?

Tomoya baru teringat kalau Tsuki dan yang lainnya masih bertarung melawan Medusa.

Percival : Lihatlah sendiri!

GRUSAAK!  
>GRUSAK!<p>

Tiba-tiba sebuah pohon terbelah menjadi dua dan didalamnya muncul sebuah lubang yang menampilkan kejadian saat Tsuki dkk bertarung dengan Medusa. Tomoya pun segera melihat kedalam lubang itu bersama Percival.

Tomoya: Ini...

Percival: Ini adalah kejadian diluar sana setelah kau dibekukan Medusa.

Tomoya melihat kejadian saat Ryouka dan Hana dibekukan Medusa.

Tomoya: Ryouka, Hana...! Aku harus kembali kesana.

Percival: Dengan kekuatanmu sekarang! That's impossible!

Tomoya: Lebih baik daripada berdiam diri disini.

Percival: Lepas dari patung es ini saja tak bisa... walau bisa keluar, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kembali?

Tomoya: Itu... *gasp* senpai...

Setelah itu, Tomoya melihat Ayaka telah menjadi patung es.

Percival: Yang kau lakukan hanya mengalahkan Shadow dan kadang ragu untuk apa kau bertarung.

Tomoya: Aku bertarung untuk...

Percival: Untuk siapa?

Tomoya terlihat ragu saat menjawab.

Tomoya: Aku akan temukan jawabannya... karena itu bantu aku!

Percival: Hatimu masih terlalu lemah.

Tomoya: Taki-senpai...!

Tomoya melihat Takishima tumbang setelah terkena serangan Medusa.

Tomoya: Kumohon, bantu aku... walau mustahil akan kutemukan jawabannya.

Percival: Kau yakin...!

Tomoya: Ya, adikku bilang dia percaya padaku... aku tak boleh mengecewakannya.

Percival: Baiklah... aku hanya akan membantumu keluar dari kurungan es Medusa, sisanya kuserahkan padamu!

Tomoya: Thanks.

Percival: Jika kau dapat menemukan jawabannya, aku akan menjadi kekuatan barumu.

Tomoya: Baiklah... aku siap.

Kemudian cahaya yang berkilauan muncul menyilaukan mata Tomoya. Pemandangan kembali pada saat pertempuran melawan Medusa.

Medusa: Good Bye!

Tsuki: UR... GGHHH.

Saat Medusa akan menyerang Tsuki, terdengar seperti ada suara petir.

CKRRIRTTTT!

CRRIITTTT!

BLLAARRRRR...

Medusa: What the...!

Salah satu patung es hancur setelah sebelumnya memancarkan aura petir.

Tomoya: Percival! Brave Blade! (Medusa)

Tomoya yang telah kembali normal segera memanggil Persona nya yang kemudian memotong ekor Medusa yang melilit tubuh Tsuki.

Medusa: ARGGHHHH!

Setelah Tsuki terbebas, Tomoya segera membawa Tsuki menjauh dari Medusa.

Medusa: ARRGGHHH... how... dare you...!

Tomoya: Tsuki, are you okay?

Tsuki: Yeah... I'm fine. Thanks... Tomoya.

Tomoya: Sama-sama.

Setelah itu Tsuki pingsan.

Tomoya: Istirahatlah... aku akan mengurusnya.

Tomoya membawa Tsuki menuju Takishima.

Tomoya: Taki-senpai, kau bisa bergerak?

Takishima: Yeah... sedikit.

Tomoya: Tolong jaga dia!

Tomoya meletakkan Tsuki yang sedang pingsan didepan Takishima.

Takishima: What are you doing?

Tomoya: Sudah jelas mengalahkannya.

Takishima: That's impossible, dia terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan sendiri.

Tomoya: Lihat saja nanti!

Tomoya meninggalkan Takishima beserta Tsuki dan menuju kearah medusa yang sedang kesakitan.

Tomoya: Kau kehilangan setengah ekormu.

Medusa: Kau akan membayar untuk itu!

Tomoya: Coba saja kalau bisa!

Medusa: Agidyne!

Medusa mengarahkan serangannya pada Tsuki dan Takishima.

BLAARRR...

Medusa: Ahahahaaaa, habislah teman-temanmu!

Tomoya: Siapa bilang! Musuhmu adalah aku.

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap, Tomoya sudah berdiri lagi dihadapan Tsuki dan Takishima menahan serangan Medusa.

Medusa: Apa? Sejak kapan dia disana? Bahkan sama sekali tak terluka.

Tomoya: Sekarang giliranku... aku telah menemukan jawabannya!

TRINGGG...

Medusa: Hahh! What the...!

Tomoya memancarkan aura biru kuat disekelilingnya.

(BGM: Reach Out To The Truth)

Tomoya: Aku bertarung untuk mereka semua dan untuk mengalahkan Shadow... aku takkan ragu-ragu lagi bertarung! AARRGGGGHHHHHHHH...

Tomoya's strong will that allowed him to accept and overcome his weakness has awakened his heart's true power...

CRINGGG...

Tomoya: Persona, Percival...!

Tomoya memecahkan Pesona Card dengan sabitnya dan Percival muncul dari tubuh Tomoya.

Pecival: (I'm not Percival again... now, I'm your new power!)

Percival berubah menjadi sesosok makluk iblis berwarna ungu kehitaman memiliki tiga pasang sayap dan tanduk dikepalanya dengan mulut bertaring dibagian perut. Dibadannya terpasang baju besi hitam gelap dan membawa pedang besar hitam berhiaskan tengkorak dibagian gagang pedangnya.

Tomoya's Persona has been reborn...!

Percival has transfigured into Lucifer, The Rebel King of Hell!

Tomoya

Persona Lucifer

Arcana Magician

Fire: Str

Elec: Nul

Skill:

-Ziodyne -Dekaja

-Brave Blade -Maziodyne

-Elec Break -Elec Amp

-Debilitate -Evil Smile

Tomoya: This is my new Power!

Medusa: That's impossible. Poison Arrow! (Tomoya)

Tomoya: Brave Blade! (Medusa)

Satu tebasan dari Lucifer menghancurkan panah Medusa dan mengenainya.

Medusa: UGHHH... awas kau. Mind Charge!

Tomoya: Debilitate! (Medusa)

Mereka berdua segera meng-cast sihir.

Medusa: Kau akan menjadi patung es seperti teman-temanmu! Mabufudyne!

Medusa menembakkan sinar es yang kuat dari matanya kearah Tomoya

Tomoya: Not so fast! Maziodyne!

Mulut diperut Lucifer terbuka dan menembakkan energi listrik kuat kearah Medusa.

BOORSSTTTTTT...

Kedua serangan Tomoya dan Medusa saling berbenturan.

Medusa: HEEAAHHHHH...

Tomoya: HAARRGGGHHHHHH...

Takishima: Tarukaja! (Tomoya)

Saat Tomoya sedang beradu serangan dengan Medusa, Takishima meng-cast sihir kepada Tomoya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan serangannya.

Tomoya: Taki-senpai...

Takishima: Itu kekuatan terakhirku, cepat kalahkan dia!

Tomoya: Baiklah. HEEYAAHHHHHHH...

Tiba-tiba serangan es Medusa mulai meleleh setelah terkena petir dari Lucifer.

Medusa: Mus...tahil... ARRGGHHHHHH!

Serangan Tomoya menghancurkan es Medusa dan mengenainya.

Medusa: Ughhh...

Tomoya: Brave Blade! (Medusa)

Setelah Medusa melemah, Tomoya segera menyerangnya.

Medusa: Jangan...

Tomoya: HEAAHHHH...

CRAATSSSS...

Medusa: SIALLL...

Serangan pedang Lucifer memotong kepala Medusa dan Medusa berubah menjadi kabut hitam.

Tomoya: Battle is over!

Lucifer berubah menjadi Persona Card dan masuk kejiwa Tomoya.

(BGM End)

Takishima: Dia mengalahkannya!

Takishima tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat Tomoya mengalahkan Medusa seorang diri. Setelah itu terdengar suara es pecah disekitar mereka.

PRANGGG...

PRAANGGG...

PRAANNGGG...

Ryouka: Ughh.

Hana: Urrgghhh.

Ayaka: Taki...shima...

Takishima: Ayaka, Ryouka, Shirayuki...

Takishima kemudian menggendong Tsuki yang sedang pingsan dan berlari menuju ketiga teman mereka yang terlepas dari es bersama Tomoya.

Tomoya: You guys back to normal.

Ryouka: Uh yeah... what happen to Medusa?

Takishima: Tomoya mengalahkannya.

Hana: WHAAT...!

Ryouka: Nggak mungkin!

Ayaka: Bukannya dia dijadikan patung es?

Hana, Ryouka, dan Ayaka langsung saja terkejut.

Takishima: Aku susah jelasinnya?

Tomoya: Simpan ceritanya untuk nanti! Kita keluar dulu dari sini!

Ayaka: You right, where is Hiiragi?

Takishima: Dia aman.

Ayaka melihat Tsuki yang sedang pingsan digendong oleh Takishima.

Ayaka: Yagami, bisa kau kembalikan kita ke Save Point?

Ryouka: Okay... semuanya berpegangan! Icarus! Traesto!

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke Save Point dan keluar menuju kuil.

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Setelah mereka keluar dari kuil, terlihat hari sudah sore dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Hana: Ugghhh... badanku pegel semua.

Ayaka: Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang... Takishima, bisa tolong antarkan Hiiragi sampai asrama?

Takishima: Okay.

Ayaka: Semuanya, besok kita bertemu disekolah!

Ryouka: Okay.

Hana: See you tomorrow!

Tomoya: Bye senpai!

Kemudian mereka kembali rumah masing-masing dan beristirahat. Sementara itu, dua sosok berjubah hitam berada didungeon tempat Medusa dikalahkan.

Hooded-girl: Aku tak percaya Medusa dikalahkan... bagaimana cara mereka mengalahkannya?

Hooded-man: Aku tak peduli bagaimana, tapi sekarang adalah giliranmu... jangan sampai gagal!

Hooded-girl: Yeah, I know!

Kedua sosok berjubah itu kemudian menghilang.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 23 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 24: HOLIDAY PLAN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Selesai juga chapter 23.

Tomoya: Woi author, nggak lupakan sama janjimu!

Author: Janji apa?

Tomoya: Dichapter 17 katanya kalau Persona ku bisa berevolusi aku mau dipasangin difanfic ini sama Tsuki.

Author: Ohh, yang itu ya!

Tomoya: Jangan bilang lupa.

Hana: Tomoya, nggak usah maksa Authornya.

Ryouka: Lagian kasian Tsuki kalau harus dipasangin sama kamu.

Ayaka: Aku nggak rela adikku jadi pacarmu.

Takishima: Lagian Persona mu juga nyeremin, mulut masa ada diperut.

Tomoya: Hey...

All: *chuckle*

Tomoya: Woi, terus ini gimana?

Author: Nggak tau, ntar author pikirin.

Ryouka: Kasian Tsuki punya cowok kayak Tomoya.

Hana: Iya.

Review Please!


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** Yoo reader semua, lama nggak jumpa. Author mau minta maaf karna lama updatenya soalnya Author lagi uas. Daripada nunggu lama langsung aja mulai ceritanya. ENJOY IT

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24: HOLIDAY PLAN<strong>

Sehari telah berlalu sejak pertempuran melawan Medusa. Tsuki dkk kembali pada kehidupan mereka disekolah.

-21 July 2015-

Tuesday

-Lunchtime

Tomoya: Sial... badanku masih pegel kerena pertempuran kemarin.

Ryouka: Same here.

Saat itu juga seorang murid perempuan memasuki ruang kelas.

Female student: Hey guys... they posted the exam result.

Ryouka: Hasil ujian nya udah keluar ya!

Hana: Kalian mau lihat!

Tsuki: Ayo.

Tomoya: *sigh* Aku nggak berani lihat.

Hana: Ikut saja!

Mereka berempat pergi ke lobby untuk melihat hasil test yang ditempel disebuah mading besar. Saat sampai disana, lobby sedang penuh oleh murid-murid yang ingin melihat hasil test dan membicarakannya.

Ryouka: Ramai juga!

Lazy student: Damn, aku ikut kelas musim panas!

Glasses student: Rasakan itu!

Tomoya: Ughh...

Melihat ada yang mengikuti ujian musim panas Tomoya langsung menjadi down.

Tomoya: I have bad feeling.

Tsuki: Sudah... lihat saja!

Hana: Tsuki, Tomoya... kelas dua disebelah sini!

Mereka langsung menuju ketempat Hana dan melihat hasil ujian mereka.

Ryouka: Let see... ngg... Aku peringkat 2.

Hana: Aku 19.

Tsuki: Yes, aku naik keperingkat 15.

Hana: Tsuki, peringkatmu naik drastis... padahal test sebelumnya kamu peringkat 185!

Tsuki: Hehe... itu karena aku les privat sama Hitsugi-sensei!

Hana: Pastesan aja!

Tomoya: Namaku ada nggak?

Ryouka: Kenapa nggak kamu cari sendiri?

Tomoya: Aku takut liatnya.

Tsuki: Sini biar aku liat.

Kemudian Tsuki mencari nama Tomoya.

Ryouka: Cari dari bawah biar cepet!

Tomoya: Ughhh, don't say that!

Familiar voice: Yoo...!

Saat itu juga mereka mendengar suara yang familiar untuk mereka.

Hana: Akaba, Reiko, Sayaka...

Reiko: Gimana hasil ujian kalian?

Ryouka: Aku peringkat 2, Hana 19, Tsuki 15.

Teito: Lalu Tomoya...?

Hana: Belum tau!

Sayaka: Semoga saja dia ikut kelas musim panas!

Tomoya: Ughh... Kenapa semuanya pingin aku ikut kelas musim panas?

All: *chuckle*

Tsuki: Hey... yang ikut kelas musim panas peringkat berapa saja?

Ryouka: Semua muridnya 320, berarti peringkat 291 sampai seterusnya.

Tsuki: Ketemu!

Semua langsung melihat kearah Tsuki.

Hana: Jadi Tomoya peringkat berapa?

Tsuki: Tomoya... peringkat 290.

Tomoya: Huhh... you serious?

Tsuki: Lihat saja sendiri!

Tomoya melihat hasil testnya dan namanya tercantum diperingkat 290.

Tomoya: YESS, akhirnya!

Tomoya pun langsung menjadi lebay.

Reiko: Tomoya, nggak usah lebay.

Teito: Biarin aja, ini pertama kalinya dia nggak ikut kelas musim panas.

Hana: Nilainya cuma selisih satu angka sama peringkat 291.

Reiko: You're lucky.

Tsuki: Kalian bertiga sendiri peringkat berapa?

Tsuki bertanya pasa Teito, Reiko, dan Sayaka.

Teito: Ini kita mau lihat.

Ryouka: Akaba, Ayanami, Aisa... tadi aku lihat kalian peringkat 189, 188, dan 69.

Reiko: Mana!

Teito, Reiko, dan Sayaka langsung melihat papan pengumuman.

Teito: Benar juga.

Tak lama kemudian, Ayaka dan Takishima datang kelobby dan bertemu dengan Tsuki dkk.

Ayaka: Hey kalian...

Tsuki: Senpai...!

Takishima: Kalian sudah lihat hasil ujian?

Hana: Sudah.

Takishima: Lalu Tomoya...?

Tomoya: 290, nggak ikut kelas musim panas.

Ayaka: Syukur deh!

Tsuki: Senpai dan Taki-senpai peringkat berapa?

Ryouka: Lihat paling atas!

Tsuki pun melihat nama paling atas dari kelas tiga dan melihat nama Ayaka dan Takishima.

Tsuki: Huhh! Taki-senpai perigkat 1, Ayaka senpai peringkat 2!

Tsuki terkejut melihat kedua senpainya menduduki peringkat 1 dan 2.

Reiko: Nggak usah terkejut, senpai-senpai emang pinter.

Teito: WOW...

Hana: Ada apa?

Semua langsung melihat kearah Teito yang terkejut setelah melihat papan pengumuman.

Teito: Kyou peringkat 1, Furukawa peringkat 3.

Ryouka: Mereka hebat juga!

Tsuki: Kyou, Furukawa...? Siapa mereka?

Tsuki yang tak tau siapa yang dimaksud segera bertanya.

Hana: Oya, kau belum kenal mereka kan!

Ayaka: Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali saja kekelas, jam makan siang hampir selesai.

Teito: Okay, kita duluan ya!

Teito, Reiko, dan Sayaka pun mulai kembali kekelas mereka, disusul Tsuki dkk. Saat mereka dalam perjalanan kekelas, Ayaka membisikkan sesuatu ke Tsuki.

Ayaka: Hiiragi, nanti tolong bilang sama semuanya berkumpul di Junes habis pulang sekolah ya!

Tsuki: Okay.

-After School

Place: Junes

Setelah pulang sekolah, Tsuki dkk berkumpul di Food Court Junes untuk membahas pertempuran melawan Medusa kemarin.

Tsuki: Everyone here!

Ayaka: Sekarang kita akan bahas tentang kemarin.

Takishima: Tomoya, bisa jelasin kenapa Persona mu berevolusi?

Tomoya: I don't know, sebelum berevolusi aku bicara dengan Persona ku.

All: Huhh!

Semuanya langsung terkejut.

Ryouka: Bicara! Dimana?

Tomoya: Aku nggak tau jelas, tapi itu adalah dimensi yang terbentuk dari jiwa Persona dan Master nya.

Ayaka: Seperti apa tempatnya?

Tomoya: Mirip dengan hutan tempat kalian menyelamatkanku.

Tsuki: Gimana caramu kesana?

Tomoya: Aku juga nggak tau, Persona ku bilang aku nggak sengaja kesana.

Hana: Apa mungkin Persona kita juga bisa berevolusi?

Ayaka: Maybe...!

Takishima: Tomoya, apa yang kau rasakan saat Persona mu berevolusi?

Tomoya: *sigh* Kalian lebih mirip menginterogasiku!

Ryouka: Haha, sorry.

Hana: Jawab saja pertanyaannya!

Tomoya: Well, rasanya seperti suatu kekuatan baru memasukiku... dan setelah itu jiwaku seperti terlepas.

Tsuki: Kalau Persona Tomoya bisa berevolusi, pasti Persona kita juga bisa!

Takishima: Tapi gimana caranya?

Ayaka: Mungkin tergantung dari orangnya!

Hana: Tergantung dari orangnya! Menurutku justru aneh kalau Persona Tomoya berevolusi.

Tomoya: Heyy...

Takishima: Aku juga berpikir sama.

All: *laugh*

Tomoya: Dasar sial.

Tsuki: Ada pepatah jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya.

Ayaka: Ada benarnya juga!

Tomoya: Kalau begitu, mungkin kalian harus menjadikanku ketua!

All: HELL NO!

Semuanya langsung sigap menjawab tidak.

Tomoya: *sweatdrop*

Ryouka: Kalau sampul bukunya saja udah jelek, dalamnya pasti tambah jelek.

Hana: Itu baru cocok buat Tomoya.

Tomoya: *sigh* Hari ini aku diejek terus.

Tsuki: Masih banyak yang belum kita tau tentang Persona!

Ayaka: Oya, karena penasaran aku coba cari tentang Persona diinternet!

Semuanya langsung melihat kearah Ayaka.

Tsuki: Terus Persona itu apa?

Ayaka: Persona kependekan dari Personality, seperti kepribadian kita yang lain.

Ryouka: Cukup masuk akal... kita mendapatkan Persona setelah memurnikan Shadow kita!

Ayaka: Shadow mengendalikan emosi dan bentuk negatif seseorang... begitu kita menerima mereka, Shadow akan menjadi Persona dan kekuatan kita.

Takishima: Mereka yang tak bisa diselamatkan, mereka dibunuh oleh diri mereka yang lainkan!

Tsuki: Yeah, mereka pasti menolak keberadaan Shadow... padahal Shadow itu adalah diri mereka sendiri.

Hana: Kasihan mereka.

Semua terdiam untuk sesaat.

Ayaka: Yang jelas dengan kalahnya Medusa, semoga tak ada lagi yang terbunuh.

Ryouka: Semoga saja!

Takishima: Tapi, bukannya kita masih bisa pergi kedunia itu!

Tsuki: Taki-senpai benar! Juga saat Full Moon, apa Shadow masih dapat datang kedunia kita?

Tomoya: Yang penting kita sudah kalahkan Medusa sialan itu kan!

Hana: Benar, warna kolam dikuil juga kembali normal.

Ayaka: Walau begitu, kita harus tetap siaga saat Full Moon berikutnya!

All: Okay.

Semua begitu antusia menjawabnya.

Tomoya: Sekarang ganti topik pembicaraan... liburan ini kalian mau ngapain?

Takishima: I don't know, maybe part time job.

Ryouka: Me too.

Hana: Me too.

Ayaka: Hiiragi, how about you?

Tsuki: I don't know.

Hana: Ikut saja part time job sama kita!

Tsuki: Apa nggak ngrepotin?

Takishima: Nggak, makin banyak makin bagus!

Hana: Kalau ada part time aku akan hubungimu!

Tsuki: Thanks.

Ryouka: How about you Tomoya?

Ryouka bertanya pada Tomoya yang spertinya tak tertarik dengan part time job.

Tomoya: Aku nggak perlu, jadi model udah jadi part time ku!

Ayaka: Dasar.

Hana: Gimana kalau kita ke Summer Festival?

Tsuki: Summer Festival...!

Ayaka: Hiiragi, kamu belum pernah ke Summer Festival?

Tsuki: Sekali waktu umur sepuluh tahun, habis itu nggak pernah lagi karena pindah keluar negri.

Hana: Kamu punya yukata?

Tsuki: Nggak punya.

Ayaka: Biar aku pinjami, aku punya lebih.

Tsuki: Thanks senpai.

Hana: Summer Festival nya kapan?

Ayaka: Tanggal tiga sampai lima.

Tomoya: Bukannya seharusnya pertengahan bulan!

Tomoya yang merasa aneh segera bertanya.

Ayaka: Aku minta Aisa untuk mengadakan Summer Festival lebih awal dengan alasan kuil akan direnovasi karena Full Moon berikutnya terjadi tanggal enam... bahaya kalau Summer Festival diadakan setelah Full Moon.

Ryouka: Karena bisa jadi ada orang yang melihat warna air itu keruh pada saat festivalkan!

Ayaka: That's right... itu akan menghambat kita jika ada yang terjebak didunia itu lagi.

Tomoya: Hey, bukannya kita sudah kalahkan Medusa!

Ayaka: Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ryouka: Liburan mulai besok senin.

Hana: Ya, aku nggak sabar.

Tomoya: Yes, aku bisa jalan-jalan sama para fansku.

All: *sweatdrop*

Ayaka: Dasar buaya.

Karena hari sudah semakin gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan menunggu hingga libur musim panas.

-Few Days Later

-25 July 2015-

Saturday

-Morning

Hari sabtu itu, murid-murid mengikuti upacara perpisahan di aula dan pulang lebih cepat. Sesudah upacara, murid-murid sibuk merencanakan kegiatan musim panas mereka. Termasuk Tsuki dkk (kecuali Ayaka dan Takishima) yang sedang mendiskusikan liburan mereka dihalaman sekolah.

Tomoya: YEEAAAHHHHHH... akhirnya datang juga liburan!

Teito: Dasar, terlalu senang!

Ryouka: Biarkan saja dia.

Sayaka: Ini pertama kali Tomoya nggak ikut kelas musim panas.

Tsuki: Memang sebelumnya Tomoya ikut kelas musim panas terus!

Reiko: Iyalah, nilainya aja selalu jelek!

Tomoya: Nggak apa kan, toh udah liburan... dan lagi nggak ada yang bakal nyiksa aku lagi!

Mysterious voice: Maksudmu siapa?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara misterius dari belakang Tomoya. Tetapi Tomoya belum menyadarinya.

Tomoya: Tentu saja si Kil... ngg...!

Karena merasakan aura pembunuh dibelakangnya, Tomoya langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Tomoya: Shi-shiramoto-sensei!

Mr. Shiramoto: Siapa tadi yang kau maksud? *deathglare*

Wajah Tomoya menjadi pucat dan tidak bisa menjawab.

Tomoya: Ma-ma-maksudku Hana!

Mr. Shiramoti: Bukannya tadi kamu bilang 'ki'?

Tomoya: Bu-bukan ki, ta-tapi shi... maksudnya Shirayuki!

Hana: Memangnya aku pernah menyiksamu?

Tomoya: Kau selalu menjadikanku sasaran panahmu!

Hana: Aku tak ingat! Aku selalu menembak apapun yang perlu kutembak.

Sayaka: Termasuk Tomoya!

All: *chuckle*

Mr. Shiramoto: Cukup, sensei cuma mau memperingatkan agar tidak lupa mengerjakan pr liburan kalian!

Tomoya: Ohh, hanya itu!

Tomoya kembali bernafas lega.

Mr. Shiramoto: Tidak... kepala sekolah juga menugaskan sensei untuk menghukum siapapun yang tidak mengerjakan pr liburan.

Reiko: Memang apa hukumannya sensei?

Mr. Shiramoto: Membersihkan sekolah.

All: HAAHHHHH!

Semua langsung saja terkejut.

Mr. Shiramoto: Makanya jangan sampai nggak ngerjain... terutama kau Itsuki! *deathglare*

Tomoya: I-Iya sensei.

Shiramoto-sensei kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Tomoya: Dasar pembunuh suasana!

Sayaka: Salahmu juga!

Semua langsung meng deathglare Tomoya.

Tomoya: Ugh...

Hana: Gimana kalau besok minggu kita nonton?

Tsuki: Boleh juga!

Reiko: Hey, bukannya film yang dibintangi Eri-chan sudah keluar!

Tsuki: Eri...!

Reiko: You don't know her...Eri Ogawa, dia artis, penyanyi, sekaligus model yang sudah meraih banyak penghargaan. Umurnya juga setahun dibawah kita!

Hana: Yang kudengar, dia sekarang pindah ke Osaka ini!

Tomoya: Yeah, dia memang hebat.

Ryouka: Kau mengenalnya!

Tomoya: Of course, aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Aku kan juga model! Aku sering ketemu dia dilokasi pemotretan.

Hana dan Reiko langsung mengerubungi Tomoya.

Hana: Hey Tomoya... bisa kau ajak kami bertemu dengannya?

Reiko: Aku juga pingin!

Tomoya: Well, umm...

Hana/Reiko: Pleaseee...

Mereka berdua langsung memasang wajah memelas *Author dihajar*

Tomoya: Okay-okay, tapi aku tak tau kapan... nanti aku hubungi!

Hana: Thanks.

Teito: Gimana kalau kita juga ajak Taki dan Ayaka-senpai?

Tsuki: Mereka sudah punya rencana pergi besok!

Tomoya: Mereka bisa dibilang kencan.

Sayaka: Lebih baik daripada merayu cewek terus.

Semua melihat kearah Tomoya.

Tomoya: Heyyy...

All: *chuckle*

Tomoya: *sigh*

Ryouka: All right... kita bertemu besok siang ya di Shopping District!

All: Okay.

Setelah itu, mereka pulang dan bersiap menikmati liburan mereka.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 24 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 25: SUMMER FESTIVAL PART 1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Chapter 24 cukup sampai disini. Mulai chapter 25 bakal banyak oc baru bermunculan. Terus dukung Author ya! ^^ (Segala Kritik dan saran diterima difict ini)**  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** Halo minna, sory lama updatenya soalnya author lagi sibuk sama kuliah juga download anime2 baru -^_^-

**Sc-Ps:** Makasih buat reviewnya, author bakal lanjutin terus fict ini.

Daripada nunggu lama langsung aja mulai ceritanya. ENJOY IT!

**Desclaimer:** Persona cuma milik atlus, kalau The Fall Return beserta semua OC nya punya saya.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25: SUMMER FESTIVAL PART 1<strong>

-1 August 2015-

Saturday

-Daytime

Place: Unknown

Hari itu Tsuki dkk berlatih didalam dunia Shadow setelah sebelumnya dipaksa oleh Takishima dan Ryouka untuk menguji kekuatan Persona baru Tomoya.

BLARRR!  
>BLAARRRR!<br>BLAARR!

Dan terlihat Takishima dan Ryouka terlempar menghantam tebing bebatuan bersama Persona mereka setelah terkena serangan petir Lucifer.

Ryouka/Takishima: Urrghh...

Didepan mereka terlihat Tomoya bersama dengan Persona nya.

Tomoya: Coba kalahkan aku kalau kalian bisa!

Takishima: Jangan sombong.

Ryouka: Kau akan termakan omonganmu sendiri nanti!

Kemudian mereka berdua berdiri lagi.

Tomoya: Tapi kaliankan memang nggak bisa ngalahin aku!

Ryouka/Takishima: SHUT UP!

Takishima: Ubelluris! Black Spot! (Tomoya)

Ryouka: Icarus! Cruel Attack! (Tomoya)

Langsung saja Ryouka dan Takishima kembali menyerang Tomoya.

Tomoya: Berapa kalipun percuma. Brave Blade!

TRINGGG...

Dengan pedang Persona nya, Tomoya berhasil menangkis serangan Persona Takishima dan Ryouka.

Tomoya: My turn. Debilitate! (Takishima)

Takishima: Agghhh.

Ryouka: Senpai...

Takishima melemah setelah dicast magic oleh Tomoya.

Takishima: I'm okay. Tarukaja! (Ryouka) Serang dia!

Ryouka: Okay, take this. Megido! (Tomoya)

Tombak Icarus mengeluarkan energi ledakan berwarna hitam dan menembakkannya kearah Tomoya setelah serangannya diperkuat oleh Takishima. Tetapi Tomoya terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Tomoya: Maziodyne!

Mulut diperut Lucifer terbuka dan menembakkan energi petir yang besar. Serangan petir Lucifer menghancurkan serangan Icarus dan langsung mengenai Ryouka dan Takishima.

BLAAARRRRRR...

Ryouka/Takishima: AARRGHHHHH.

BRUAKK!

BRUAK!

Serangan Persona Tomoya membuat Ryouka dan Takishima terlempar lagi membentur bebatuan.

Takishima: Dammit!

Ryouka: Dia terlalu kuat buat kita.

Saat pertarungan berlangsung, tiba-tiba wireless ditelinga mereka bertiga berbunyi.

*Ayaka*: Jelas saja... Persona Tomoya elemen petir, bukannya Persona kalian berdua lemah dengan petir!

*Tsuki*: Dan lagi Persona nya sudah berevolusi!

*Hana*: Kalian terlalu maksa lawan Tomoya!

Takishima: Justru karena sudah berevolusi, kalau melawannya terus Persona kita mungkin juga bisa!

Tomoya: Yoo, kalian sudah selesai disana? *Evil Smile*

Tomoya bicara dengan nada mengejek sambil memutar-mutar sabitnya.

Takishima: Kalau nggak bertarung Persona, sudah aku habisi dia!

Ryouka: Setuju!

Tomoya: Ughh, why I have bad feeling?

Dari kejauhan terlihat Tsuki, Hana, dan Ayaka mengamati pertarungan mereka bertiga.

Hana: *sigh* Dasar laki-laki!

Ayaka: Shirayuki, kau kesana dan sembuhkan mereka!

Hana: Baik senpai! Antheia!

Dengan Persona nya, Hana segera pergi ketempat Tomoya, Ryouka, dan Takishima.

Tsuki: Senpai kita pulang sekarang, aku sudah capek.

Ayaka: Okay... kalian berempat cepat kembali, kita pulang sekarang!

Ayaka bicara melalui wireless.

*Tomoya*: Hey, aku masih pingin main-main!

*Takishima*: Akan kubalas kau nanti!

Ayaka: Sudah, sudah... ayo pulang!

Setelah selesai latihan, Tsuki dkk pulang dan menunggu hingga Full Moon terjadi.

-2 August 2015-

Sunday

-Daytime

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Hari itu dikuil, terlihat banyak orang disana untuk mempersiapkan festival musim panas yang akan terjadi besok. Tomoya, Ryouka , dan Takishima juga berada disana untuk membantu persiapan festival.

Tomoya: Bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian berdua membawaku kemari?

Takishima: Bisa kau lihatkan! Kita akan membantu persiapan festival!

Tomoya: Kenapa nggak kalian saja?

Ryouka: Lebih banyak orang lebih baikkan!

Takishima: Lagian kamu juga nganggur!

Tomoya: Bukannya kalian masih marah karena aku menghajar kalian kemarin!

Takishima: Itu juga salah satunya.

Tomoya: *sigh*

Tomoya melihat-lihat disekitarnya.

Tomoya: Terus, kemana Ayaka-senpai, Tsuki, dan Hana? Kenapa mereka nggak ada disini?

Ryouka: Mereka lagi jalan-jalan ke Junes.

Tomoya: Mending aku ikut mereka!

Takishima: Nggak usah protes, cepat kerja!

Ryouka: Lagian kita juga dibayarkan!

Tomoya: Okay okay!

Mereka bertigapun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka untuk membantu persiapan festival.

-4 August 2015-

Tuesday

-Evening

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Malam itu dikuil, Tomoya, Ryouka, dan Takishima tiba dikuil untuk melihat Summer Festival. Terlihat banyak sekali orang disana.

Ryouka: Rame banget festivalnya.

Tomoya: Lebih banyak ceweknya lebih asik!

Takishima: Can you just shut up? *deathglare*

Tomoya: Sorry.

Ryouka: Dimana Ayaka-senpai dan yang lainnya?

Ryouka melihat sekitarnya dan tak melihat Tsuki, Hana, dan Ayaka.

Takishima: Mereka sebentar lagi sampai.

Tomoya: Kalau gitu selagi nunggu mereka, aku jalan-jalan sendirian disekitar sini dulu ya!

Ryouka: Paling kamu mau ngrayu cewek-cewek kan!

Tomoya: Yahh, sekedar membunuh waktu.

Tomoya pergi meninggalkan Ryouka dan Takishima.

Takishima: *sigh* Aku heran, kenapa dia bisa punya Persona?

Ryouka: Aku juga heran.

Sementara itu, Tsuki, Hana, dan Ayaka ditengah perjalanan menuju kuil dengan mengenakan yukata. Tsuki mengenakan yukata abu-abu dengan motif daun, Hana mengenakan yukata berwarna pink dengan motif bunga, sedangkan Ayaka mengenakan yukata biru dengan motif kupu-kupu.

Tsuki: Kita telat, pasti mereka bertiga lama menunggu kita!

Hana: Bukannya gara-gara kamu nggak bisa pakai yukata!

Tsuki: Sorry... udah lama aku nggak pakai yukata.

Ayaka: Lebih baik kita cepat.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kuil, mereka melihat dengan seorang remaja berambut hijau acak-acakan yang memiki mata berwarna hijau dan terlihat sebaya dengan mereka sedang kebingungan. Melihat Tsuki, Hana, dan Ayaka, remaja itu menghampiri mereka.

Green-haired guy: Maaf, bisa mengganggu sebentar?

Ayaka: Ada apa?

Green-haired guy: Aku ingin kekuil Asahitaisha untuk melihat festival bersama adikku, tapi sepertinya aku tersesat... bisa tolong tunjukkan arah kekuil?

Ayaka: Ikut saja dengan kami, kami juga mau kekuil!

Green-haired guy: Thanks.

Tsuki: Terus dimana adikmu?

Tsuki melihat kalau remaja hanya sendirian saja disana.

Green-haired girl: Adikku sudah duluan kekuil, dia minta aku menyusul nanti.

Tsuki: Oh, kalau gitu ayo!

Kemudian mereka bertiga menuju kekuil bersama dengan remaja itu.

Green-haired guy: Namaku Shuichi Katsuya, Panggil saja Shu.

Ayaka: Aku Ayaka Tadase... yang disebelahku Tsuki Hiiragi, dan yang disebelahnya lagi Hana Shirayuki.

Tsuki: Salam kenal.

Hana: Salam kenal.

Tsuki dan Hana tersenyum pada Shuichi.

Ayaka: Aku belum pernah melihatmu disekitar sini... jangan-jangan kau baru pindah kesini ya!

Shuichi: Iya, aku baru pindah kesini lima hari lalu bersama adikku.

Tsuki: Lalu dimana kalian akan sekolah?

Shuichi: Di Hirashima Private High School, kami akan mulai semester dua setelah liburan musim panas.

Hana: Kalau gitu sama dengan kami dong!

Shuichi: Kalian juga sekolah disana!

Ayaka: Iya, aku ditahun ketiga sedangkan Tsuki dan Hana ditahun kedua.

Shuichi: Kalau gitu mohon bantuannya senpai.

Hana: Jadi kau akan jadi kouhai kami ya!

Shuichi: Iya, aku dan adikku ditahun pertama.

Hana: Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan bilang saja, kami akan membantumu.

Shuichi: Thanks senpai.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berempat tiba dipintu gerbang kuil.

Ayaka: Kita sudah sampai, ini kuilnya.

Shuichi: Wow, rame banget.

Tsuki: Jelas aja, sekarangkan lagi ada festival!

Shuchi: Kalau gitu aku permisi dulu, aku akan mencari adikku!

Tsuki: Apa mau kami bantu?

Shuichi: Tak usah, aku tak mau merepotkan kalian... nanti akan kuperkenalkan pada adikku.

Shuchi pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Kemudian mereka mencari Tomoya, Ryouka, dan Takishima. Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan Ryouka dan Takishima dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

Ryouka: Kalian lama sekali!

Tsuki: Sorry, tadi aku kesulitan pakai yukata.

Hana: Lalu dimana Tomoya?

Tsuki, Hana, dan Ayaka tak melihat Tomoya ada disana.

Takishima: Disana...!

Takishima menunjuk kearah Tomoya yang sedang berjalan bersama segerombolan cewek.

Tomoya: Baiklah gadis-gadis, aku permisi dulu!

Tomoya fans: Yahhh, kita jalan jalan sebentar lagi!

Tomoya: Sorry, aku sudah ada janji sama temen.

Tomoya meninggalkan para fansnya dan menuju ke Tsuki dkk.

Tomoya: Yoo, kalian dah datang!

All: ...

Semuanya hanya terdiam sambil menatap Tomoya.

Tomoya: What?

Hana: Dasar buaya!

Tomoya: Hey, jangan salahin aku kalau jalan sama fansku! Lagian kalian lama banget.

Ayaka: Kami lama karena Hiiragi nggak tau cara pakai yukata!

Tsuki: Maaf deh.

Tomoya: Nggak papa kok! Rasa bosanku hilang waktu lihat ada tiga dewi cantik didepanku memakai yukata.

Tomoya mengeluarkan senyum maut pamungkasnya dan membuat Tsuki, Hana, dan Ayaka blushing.

Takishima: (Aku nggak percaya dia masih punya senjata andalan kayak gitu!)

Ryouka: (Dasar dia...)

Ryouka dan Takishima pun mengeluarkan aura pembunuh mereka. Kemudian mereka merangkul Tomoya dan membawanya menjauh dari Tsuki, Hana, dan Ayaka. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berbicara dengan pelan pada Tomoya sehingga tak terdengar para cewek yang sedang blushing.

Takishima: Tomoya, apa-apan senyummu tadi?

Ryouka: Hana itu milikku! Jangan kau berani kotori dia!

Tomoya: I-iya, maaf. Ng-nggak akan aku pakai lagi kok sa-sama mereka bertiga.

Tomoya menjawab dengan keringat dingin melihat aura pembunuh yang keluar dari Ryouka dan Takishima.

Takishima: Baguslah kalau gitu, ayo kita kembali!

Tomoya: I-iya.

Aura pembunuhpun menghilang dari Ryouka dan Takishima, dan mereka bertiga kembali berkumpul pada Tsuki, Hana, dan Ayaka yang sudah terlepas dari senyum sihir maut Tomoya walau Tomoya masih sedikit ketakutan.

Ayaka: Kalian bicara apa?

Ayaka yang penasaranpun segera bertanya.

Ryouka: Nggak apa-apa kok! Cuma mau bicaraiin part time job buat besok!

Tsuki: Ohh...

Tomoya: Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berpasangan saja!

All: !

Tomoya: Kita ada tiga cowok dan cewek kan!

All: HELL NO!

Semuanya langsung menjawab tidak dengan keras. Cukup keras sampai terdengar seisi kuil dan menyebabkan orang-orang disekitar mereka sweatdrop melihat mereka.

Tomoya: *sweatdrop* Kenapa nggak mau?

Takishima: Aku sudah bisa membaca ide gilamu.

Hana: Kalau gitu, kamu sendirian saja!

Ryouka: Setuju.

Tomoya: Hey hey, bukannya lebih baik sama-sama saja.

Ayaka: Boleh saja... asal jangan nglakuin yang aneh-aneh!

Tomoya: *sigh* Okay.

Kemudian mereka berenam menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati festival dikuil. Tak terasa sudah hampir tengah malam dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Takishima: Sudah hampir tengah malam.

Hana: Kuilnya mulai sepi!

Ayaka: Kita juga pulang saja!

Ryouka: Iya, tapi besok bukannya ada kembang api!

Tsuki: Kembang api!

Ayaka: Disini kembang api selalu diluncurkan dihari terakhir festival.

Hana: Gimana kalau besok kita kesini lagi?

Tomoya: Setuju! *Evil Smile*

Takishima: Paling kau kemari cuma mau nggoda cewek!

Tomoya: Biarin aja!

Ayaka: Sudah, kita pulang saja!

Akhirnya Tsuki dkk memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan saat akan keluar kuil, Tsuki melihat Shuichi didekat pintu keluar kuil.

Tsuki: Hey, bukannya itu Shuichi!

Tsuki menunjuk kearah Shuichi yang sedang bersandar dipintu gerbang kuil.

Tomoya: Siapa dia?

Ayaka: Shuichi Katsuya, dia kouhai kita.

Ryouka: Kouhai! Tapi aku nggak pernah melihatnya disekolah!

Tsuki: Katanya dia baru pindah kemari!

Hana: HEYY SHU!

Hana memanggil Shuichi dan Shuichi hanya menoleh kearahnya.

Shuichi: Ckk...

Hana: Huhh...

Saat Hana menyapanya, Shuichi pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tomoya: Kalian bilang kenal!

Ryouka: Dia tak terlihat bersahabat.

Ayaka: Ngg...!

Ayaka menyadari ada yang aneh.

Takishima: Ayaka, ada apa?

Ayaka: Ahh, tak apa... jangan kalian pikirkan.

Tomoya: Kalau gitu cepat kita pulang.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan Ayaka masih memikirkan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Shuichi.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 25 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 26: SUMMER FESTIVAL PART 2**

* * *

><p>Tolong direview ya! Author pingin denger pendapat semua reader. Semua kritik dan saran tiderima disini.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** Yoo reader sekalian, author balik lagi difict ini. Sory karena kelamaan updatenya soalnya gak ada waktu buat ngenet. Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan (PS: author baru bolong sekali, untung gak ketauan ortu) ^_^ Yang terakhir Thanks buat semua yang udah review fict ini. Langsung aja mulai ceritanya. ENJOY IT!

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26: SUMMER FESTIVAL PART 2<strong>

-5 August 2015-

Wednesday

-Daytime

Place: Asahi Dorm

Hari ini, Tsuki hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya bermalas-malasan dikasur sambil menyalakan ac karena panas.

(AN: Wajar aja karena sekarang lagi musim panas dan itu hal yang hampir dilakukan tiap orang termasuk author. Apalagi author lagi puasa ^_^)

Tsuki: HAAAAHHHHHHHH... bosen, senpai pergi jadi nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain! Mau keluar mana panas lagi!

TTRRRRR...

TTRRRR...

Tsuki: Ngg...!

Tiba-tiba Handphone Tsuki yang diletakkan diatas meja sebelah komputer berdering dan Tsuki langsung mengambil Handphone nya dan menjawabnya.

Tsuki: Halo...

Voice: Halo Tsuki.

Tsuki: Reiko... ada perlu apa?

Reiko: Apa kau ada acara hari ini?

Tsuki: Nanti malam aku akan melihat kembang api dikuil sama senpai dan yang lainnya. Siang ini aku bebas, tapi aku lagi males keluar karena panas.

Reiko: Haha... jangan khawatir, siang ini aku nggak akan mengganggumu! Sebelum melihat kembang api, mau nggak ikut aku sama Teito jalan-jalan dikuil!

Tsuki: Huhh, kenapa nggak kamu berdua saja sama Akaba?

Reiko: Aku grogi kalau cuma berdua... kalau kamu ikut, ajak juga temen laki-lakimu ya!

Tsuki: Tapi aku nggak pakai yukata ya! Soalnya nggak tau cara pakainya.

Reiko: Nggak usah pakai yukata juga nggak apa, aku juga nanti nggak pakai!

Tsuki: Baiklah, aku ikut!

Reiko: Thanks, jam setengah delapan aku tunggu dikuil ya!

Tsuki: Okay.

TUUTTTT...

TUUTTT...

CKLEEK!

Tsuki menutup Handphone nya. Sesaat kemudian dia jadi teringat sesuatu.

Tsuki: (Harus ngajak temen laki! Hey wait... Taki-senpai lagi pergi sama Ayaka-senpai, Ryouka juga lagi pergi sama Hana...) *sigh*

Dipikiran Tsuki hanya ada satu orang laki-laki yang tersisa untuk diajak.

Tsuki: Cuma tersisa dia! (Aku juga nggak mungkin ngajak Gilbert untuk kesana kerena terlalu banyak orang)

PIIP!

PIP!

PIIP!

Tsuki membuka Handphone nya dan mulai menelpon seseorang.

TUUUUUT... TUUUUUT...

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, akhirnya orang yang ditelpon Tsuki menjawab telponnya.

Voice: Halo Tsuki-chan... ada perlu apa?

Tsuki: Tomoya... apa kau bisa keluar hari ini?

Tomoya: WOOHO, kamu mau ngajak kencan ya!

Tsuki: (Ni orang bahaya banget!)

Tomoya: Tsuki-chan, kenapa diam?

Tsuki: Ng-nggak apa kok... hey, kalau tak salah kau punya adik kan!? Bisa kau ajak dia?

Tomoya: Maksudmu Tomoyuki?

Tsuki: Iya.

Tomoya: Kenapa nggak kita berdua saja?

Tsuki: Umm... sebenarnya aku diajak Reiko, dia bilang kalo ngajak kamu harus ngajak orang lain!

Dengan cepat Tsuki memberikan alasan.

Tomoya: Baiklah, akan kuajak adikku!

Tsuki: Thanks... nanti jam setengah delapan aku tunggu dikuil!

Tomoya: Okay.

CKLEEK!

Kemudian Tsuki menutup Handphone nya dan kembali bermalas-malasan dikasur.

-Evening

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Malamnya, Tsuki tiba dikuil dan bertemu dengan Teito dan Reiko. Mereka bertiga menunggu Tomoya dan adiknya yang belum datang. Tak lama kemudian, Tomoya datang dan menghampiri mereka bersama adiknya.

Tomoya: Yoo... Tsuki, Reiko, Teito!

Teito: Lama banget.

Tomoya: Sorry!

Reiko: Itu adikmu ya!

Tomoya: Yup.

Semuanya menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang berdiri disebelah Tomoya.

Tomoya sister: Perkenalkan... namaku Tomoyuki Itsuki, panggil saja Yuki!

Tomoyuki memperkenalkan dirinya pada Tsuki, Teito, dan Reiko sambil tersenyum.

Tsuki: Imutnya!

Teito: Yuki-chan, berapa umurmu?

Tomoyuki: Empat belas.

Reiko: Adikmu beda banget sama kamu.

Tomoya: Heyy...

Teito: Tomoya, apa benar dia adikmu? Nggak mirip sama kamu, dan warna rambut kalian beda!?

Reiko: Bener juga, warna rambutmu kuning sedangkan adikmu hitam!

Tomoyuki: Warna rambut nii-san kuning karena dicat! Warna aslinya hitam.

Tsuki: Huhh, ngapain rambutmu kamu cat!?

Tomoya: Suka-suka aku dong!

Kemudian Tomoyuki gantian bertanya pada Tsuki, Teito, dan Reiko.

Tomoyuki: Nama kakak-kakak siapa?

Tsuki: Sorry belum kenalan... aku Tsuki Hiiragi!

Teito: Teito Akaba, salam kenal!

Reiko: Reiko Ayanami, salam kenal!

Mereka bertiga tersenyum pada Tomoyuki.

Tomoyuki: Salam kenal juga.

Tomoya: Sekarang kita mau kemana?

Reiko: Kita jalan-jalan aja dulu disekitar sini... kembang apinya belum dimulai!

Tsuki: Okay, let's go!

Mereka berlimapun jalan-jalan dikuil dan terlihat Tomoyuki sedang mengobrol dengan Tsuki dibelakang Tomoya, Teito, dan Reiko.

Tomoyuki: Hiiragi-san, boleh aku panggil nee-san?

Tsuki: Boleh aja.

Tomoyuki: Yay...

Tomoyuki terlihat senang.

Tomoyuki: Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?

Tsuki: Tanya apa?

Tomoyuki: Apa pendapat nee-san tentang nii-san?

Tsuki: Emm, ngg... kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?

Tsuki yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Tomoyuki langsung bertanya kepadanya.

Tomoyuki: Habis nii-san membicarakanmu terus! Katanya nee-san ketua yang kuat!

Tsuki: Huhh... ketua?

Tomoyuki: Kata nii-san kakak ketua ACE ya!

Tsuki: !?

Langsung saja Tsuki kaget mendengarnya.

Tsuki: (Tomoya, kamu mau bocorin rahasia kita ya!)

Tomoyuki: Nee-san kenapa keget?

Tsuki: Nggak apa kok! Yuki-chan, apa aja yang kamu tau tentang ACE?

Tomoyuki: ACE klub extrakulikuler yang dibentuk nii-san kan! Katanya kakak-kakak semua main game online melawan Shadow ya!

Tsuki: Oh iya (Dasar Tomoya). Lalu Tomoya bilang apa lagi?

Tomoyuki: Katanya nee-san tomboy!

Tsuki: (Tomoya... awas nanti kamu)

Tomoyuki: Tapi nii-san suka tipe sewek yang kayak gitu dan katanya nii-san mau melamar nee-san begitu lulus nanti.

Tsuki: *blushing*

Perkataan polos Tomoyuki langsung saja membuat muka Tsuki menjadi semerah tomat.

Tomoyuki: Nee-san, tolong jangan bilang ke nii-san kalau aku bocorin ya! Soalnya Nii-san sendiri yang mau bilang begitu lulus nanti... dan aku doain semoga lancar biar nee-san jadi kakakku suatu hari nanti.

Tsuki: I-iya...

Tsuki menjawab dengan masih blushing.

Tomoyuki: Nee-san, boleh kapan-kapan kita main sama-sama?

Tsuki: Boleh aja.

Tomoyuki: Makasih nee-san.

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Hangedman Arcana**

Tomoyuki Itsuki: Tomoya Sister

Social Link Hangedman

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Dapet lagi! Tapi nggak tau harus seneng atau nggak!)

Tsuki masih memikirkan kata-kata Tomoyuki dengan muka blushing tentang Tomoya yang ingin melamarnya.

Reiko: Tsuki, Yuki-chan, ayo cepat! Nanti tertinggal!

Tsuki: Iya.

Tsuki dan Tomoyuki segera menyusul Reiko, Teito dan Tomoya. Setelah selesai jalan-jalan dikuil, mereka duduk disalah satu tempat duduk kayu dikuil sambil menunggu sampai kembang api dinyalakan.

Tomoyuki: Hahh...

Tsuki: Kenapa Yuki-chan?

Semua melihat kearah Tomoyuki yang sepertinya kelelahan.

Tomoyuki: Aku haus!

Reiko: Tomoya, cepat belikan kami minum!

Tomoya: Kenapa harus aku!?

Reiko: Kau tak lihat adikmu sedang kehausan!

Tomoya: Maksudku kenapa kalian juga harus kubelikan minum?

Teito: Yahh, sekalian saja!

Tomoya: Ughhh... okay okay, tunggu sebentar!

Tomoya pun segera pergi membeli minuman disalah satu stand yang ada disana.

Tomoya: Dasar mereka, selalu manfaatin aku! Huhh...!?

Setelah selesai membeli minuman, Tomoya segera membawanya. Saat akan kembali, dia melihat Shuichi, remaja yang bertemu dengannya dan Tsuki kemarin dikuil. Terlihat dia sedang jalan berdua dengan seorang gadis yang memakai kacamata hitam dan topi untuk menyembunyikan rambutnya. Walaupun begitu, Tomoya seperti mengenal gadis yang bersama dengan Shuichi.

Tomoya: Bukannya dia Shuichi... hey wait, yang disebelahnya itu... Eri-chan!

Tomoya kaget karena gadis yang sedang jalan berdua dengan Shuichi adalah Eri Ogawa, seorang artis yang akan diperkenalkannya nanti pada Tsuki dkk.

(AN: Kalau nggak tau baca chapter 24)

Tomoya: (Kenapa Eri mau jalan sama orang nyebelin itu?)

Lalu tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

Voice: WOOIII.

Tomoya: Whoaa...

Tomoya yang terkejut segera membalikkan badannya dan ternyata yang mengagetkannya adalah Teito.

Tomoya: Damn, jangan ngagetin kayak gitu! Minumannya hampir tumpah tau!

Teito: Sorry, aku disuruh lihat keadaanmu karena nggak kembali juga! Kamu lagi lihat apa?

Teito segera melihat kearah belakang Tomoya.

Tomoya: Nggak ada kok! Bantu bawa minumannya!

Teito: Okay.

Tomoya segera memberikan setengah dari minuman yang dibawanya pada Teito. Setelah itu, mereka kembali pada Tsuki, Reiko, dan Tomoyuki yang sedang menunggu mereka.

Tomoya: Ini...

Setelah kembali, Tomoya dan Teito segera menyerahkan minumannya pada Tsuki, Reiko, dan Tomoyuki.

Tsuki: Thanks.

Teito: Kembang apinya belum mulai ya!

Reiko: Iya.

Kemudian terdengar suara memanggil mereka.

Familiar voice: Heyy, kalian!

Reiko: Sayaka...

Sayaka segera menghampiri mereka dengan memakai baju miko bersama seseorang gadis seusianya.

Tsuki: Siapa yang bersamamu?

Tsuki yang belum mengenalnya segera bertanya.

Teito: Kau belum kenal ya! Dia Naomi Furukawa, satu sekolah dengan kita, kelas 2-G dan anggota dewan siswa.

Tsuki: Jangan-jangan kau Furukawa yang mendapat peringkat 3 disekolah ya!

Naomi: Iya... kau pasti Tsuki Hiiragi!

Tsuki: Kenapa kau tau?

Naomi: Bukannya kau yang membantai...

Tsuki: *gasp* STOP!

Melihat Naomi akan mengucapkan hal yang tak ingin diingatnya saat pertama kali masuk klub kendo, Tsuki segera berteriak.

(Author note: Bagi yang tidak tau, baca chapter 7)

Tsuki: Jangan ingatkan aku lagi!

Tsuki segera mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan langsung saja Tomoyuki menanyakannya karena penasaran..

Tomoyuki: Nee-san kenapa?

Tsuki: Ngg-nggak apa kok!

Lalu Reiko melihat kearah baju miko yang dipakai Sayaka.

Reiko: Sayaka, kenapa kamu masih memakai baju miko itu?

Sayaka: Ibuku bilang selama perayaan ini aku harus pakai baju miko! Katanya buat menarik pengunjung.

Teito: Oya, keluargamukan yang mengurus kuil ini ya!

Sayaka: Iya.

Tomoya: Tapi kau terlihat manis dengan baju itu.

Tomoya mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Sayaka: Aku takkan terpengaruh pada senyum bodohmu itu. *deathglare*

Tomoya: Huh... tau aja.

All: *chuckle*

Tsuki: (Kalian semua jangan tertipu oleh Tomoya, dia belum mengeluarkan senjata andalannya)

Tsuki masih teringat senyum maut Tomoya yang dikeluarkannya kemarin membuat dirinya, Hana, dan Ayaka jadi blushing. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar lagi suara yang terdengar familiar memanggil mereka.

Familiar voice: Yoo...

Tomoya: Hana, Ryouka, Taki dan Ayaka-senpai...!

Takishima: Kalian semua juga disini!

Reiko: Sudah jelas kan! Kita mau lihat kembang api.

Kemudian mereka mendengar suara kembang api dan melihat keatas kuil.

SIUNNGGG... BLAARRRR...!

Teito: Hey, sudah dimulai.

Hana: Cantiknya.

Mereka melihat kembang api dengan berbagai macam warna.

SIUNGG... SIUNGG...SIUNGG...

BLARRR... BLARRR... BLARRR...

Tomoyuki: Untung aja aku datang!

Ayaka: Umm, siapa dia?

Ayaka menunjuk gadis yang berdiri diantara Tsuki dan Tomoya.

Tsuki: Dia Tomoyuki... adiknya Tomoya!

Hana: Kok nggak mirip sama kakaknya?

Tomoya: Kamu orang kedua yang ngomong kayak gitu!

All: *chuckle*

Tomoya: *sigh*

Malam itu pun mereka habiskan untuk melihat kembang api dikuil. Dan tak jauh dari mereka dan tanpa mereka sadari, Shuichi juga sedang melihat kembang api bersama dengan Eri. Dan juga tanpa mereka berdua sadari, terlihat seseorang memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil melihat kembang api. Setelah selesai, Tsuki dkk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Dan mereka hampir tak menyadari besok sudah waktunya Full Moon datang.

-6 August 2015-

Thusday

-Midnight

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Malam itu, Tsuki dkk berkumpul dikuil untuk bersiap melawan Shadow.

Tomoya: Huhh, kenapa kita harus kekuil? Bukannya kita sudah ngalahin Medusa!

Takishima: Ini cuma buat jaga-jaga saja!

Tsuki: Sudah waktunya... senpai!

Tsuki melihat kearah Ayaka dan Ayaka tau yang dimaksud Tsuki.

Ayaka: Okay.

SRINGGG...

Persona Card muncul didepan Ayaka.

CRINGGG...

Ayaka: Persona, Urd! Enemy Radar!

Ayaka memecahkan Persona Card nya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan Urd yang langsung memasukkan Ayaka kedalam gaunnya untuk melacak keberadaan Shadow. Sementara itu, dua sosok berjubah hitam sedang mengintai mereka dari balik pepohonan.

Hooded-man: Aku kira dengan mereka menghabisi Medusa mereka akan berhenti!

Hooded-girl: Tenang saja... aku sudah dapatkan target selanjutnya.

Hooded-man: Tinggal dua lagi tujuan kita tercapai.

Hooded-girl: Ya... Tolong buat sibuk mereka!

Hooded-man: Baiklah!

Kemudian kedua sosok berjubah hitam itu lenyap. Dan tak lama kemudian, Ayaka mendeteksi keberadaan Shadow.

Ayaka: Ada satu Shadow Musha dihutan!

Tomoya: *sigh* kita mulai lagi!

Ryouka: Nggak usah ngeluh.

Setelah itu Ayaka mendeteksi lagi keberadaan Shadow.

Ayaka: Shadow Eagle didekat jalan menuju kota!

Takishima: Tsuki...

Semua melihat kearah Tsuki menunggu perintah.

Tsuki: Tomoya, Hana... kalian hadapi yang menuju kota, aku dan Ryouka yang menangani dihutan. Taki-senpai, tetap disini bersama Ayaka-senpai!

All: Okay.

Tsuki, Tomoya, Hana, dan Ryouka berpencar dan bersiap melawan Shadow. Sementara itu, Takishima menjaga Ayaka dikuil.

Takishima: Mereka pergi... aku juga ingin ikut bertarung!

Ayaka: Sabar saja. Huhh!?

Takishima: Ada apa?

Ayaka: Takishima menghindar...

BRUAKK...!

Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan menyerang Takishima.

Takishima: *dodge* Whoaaa!?

Dengan cepat Takishima menghindari serangan sesosok Shadow Minotaur yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka berdua.

Takishima: Sepertinya dia lawanku!

Ayaka: Be carefull!

Takishima: Okay.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 26 END**

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 27: BROTHER AND ME**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Chapter 26 cukup sampai disini. Sory kalo ada reader yang bingung karena mulai banyak oc yang muncul mulai summer holiday ini, penjelasannya akan author bahas dichapter selanjutnya.

(PS: Chapter ini dibuat author waktu minggu tanggal 5 agustus kemarin sama kayak tanggal difict ini dan juga author dalam keadaan yang sama kayak Tsuki, yaitu sedang bermalas-malasan dikamar karena diluar panas banget dan lagi puasa -^_^-)


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** Yoo reader smua, akhirnya bisa juga update fict ini. Trima kasih buat semua yang udah dukung sama review fict ini! Dan untuk:

Sp-Cs: Makasih buat semua reviewnya.

blazin'99: Jangan khawatir karena Tomoya udah jinak setelah dapet Persona nya *Diziodyne Lucifer* walaupun masih suka nggoda cewek lain tapi dia tetep setia sama Tsuki kok.

Langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya! ENJOY IT!

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27: BROTHER AND ME<strong>

Setelah berpencar, Tomoya dan Hana segera menuju ketempat Shadow yang mengarah kepusat kota. Tak lama kemudian, mereka melihat sesosok Shadow Eagle.

Hana: Itu dia Shadownya!

Tomoya: Cepat kita bereskan sebelum ada yang melihat.

Boss Battle

Night Eagle

Night Eagle: Sukukaja!

Setelah melihat Tomoya dan Hana, Shadow itu langsung saja meng-cast magic.

Hana: Pierce Attack!

Night Eagle: *dodge*

Tembakan panah Hana dengan mudah dihindari.

Hana: Sial, bagaimana kalau ini!

CRINGGG...

Hana: Persona, Antheia! Bufula!

Hana langsung memecahkan Persona Card nya dan memanggil Antheia yang langsung menembakkan panah es kearah Shadow.

Night Eagle: *dodge*

Shadow itu juga dengan mudah menghindari tembakan es Antheia.

Tomoya: Hana-chan, tembak yang benar!

Hana: Shut up... aku nggak bisa nembak sasaran yang bergerak cepat.

CRINGGG...

Tomoya: Persona, Lucifer! Dekaja!

Tomoya juga segera memanggil Persona nya dan langsung melepas magic pada Shadow.

Tomoya: Sekarang baru bisakan!

Hana: Kenapa nggak dari tadi? *deathglare*

Night Eagle: Torrent Shot! (Hana)

Tomoya: Hana-chan awas! Debilitate!

Tomoya langsung melemahkan pergerakan Shadow dan Hana berhasil menghindar.

Hana: *dodge* Thanks.

Tomoya: Senpai, apa kelemahannya?

Tomoya bicara lewat wireless dan menanyakan kelemahan Shadow pada Ayaka.

*Ayaka*: Kita juga lagi diserang, aku jadi susah untuk analysis.

Hana: Terus gimana?

*Ayaka*: Kalian lawan sendiri saja ya!

Tomoya: WHAT...! Tunggu senpai!

Tomoya tak bisa mendengar suara Ayaka lagi.

Hana: Tomoya awas!

Night Eagle: Torrent Shot! (Tomoya)

Tomoya: Uaghhh.

Night Eagle berhasil menyerang Tomoya yang sedang lengah. Disaat itu juga, Tsuki dan Ryouka melawan Shadow Musha dihutan.

Boss Battle

Saber Musha

CRINGGG...

Ryouka: Persona, Icarus! Cruel Attack!

Saber Musha: *dodge pierce*

CRINGGG...

Tsuki: Persona, Themis! Getsu-ei!

Saber Musha: *dodge slash*

Secara berturut-turut, Shadow Musha berhasil menghindari serangan Tsuki dan Ryouka.

*Ayaka*: Dia mampu menghindari semua serangan fisik... use magic attack!

Tsuki/Ryouka: Okay.

Saber Musha: Getsu-ei! (Tsuki)

Tsuki: Getsu-ei!

SLAASHHHH...

Serangan Tsuki dan Shadow seimbang dan menyebabkan mereka berdua terlempar. Melihat ada kesempatan, Ryouka langsung menyerang.

Ryouka: Garula!

BLARRRR...

Saber Musha: *down*

Serangan Ryouka membuat Shadow menjadi down.

Ryouka: I Waiting For This Moment!

Tsuki: Okay! Agilao!

Ryouka: Garula!

BRUSSHHHH...

Tsuki dan Ryouka menyerang dengan All-Out Attack menyebabkan Shadow Musha berubah menjadi kabut hitam dan menghilang.

Tsuki: Selesai juga.

*Ayaka*: Cepat kalian kembali kekuil dan bantu Takishima!

Tsuki/Ryouka: Okay.

Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali kekuil. Sementara itu dikuil, Takishima kewalahan melawan Shadow Minotaur.

Boss Battle

Great Minotaur

CRINGGG...

Takishima: Persona, Ubelluris! Black Spot!

Great Minotaur: Black Spot!

BLAARRRR...

Serangan Takishima dan Shadow sama kuatnya dan menyebabkan mereka berdua terlempar.

*Ayaka*: Takishima, Shadow itu resist dengan Strike sama seperti Persona mu... kau hanya akan membuang-buang tenagamu kalau menyerangnya terus!

Takishima: *hosh* *hosh* Terus aku harus gimana?

*Ayaka*: Tunggu yang lainnya... kau takkan bisa melawannya sendirian.

Tanpa memperdulikan omongan Ayaka, Takishima terus menyerang Shadow Minotaur.

Takihima: Tarukaja!

*Ayaka*: Takishima jangan...!

Great Minotaur: Power Charge!

Setelah Takishima dan Shadow selesai meng-cast magic, mereka berdua kembali menyerang.

Takishima: Black Spot!

Great Minotaur: Black Spot!

BLARRRRRR...

BLAAARRRRRR...

Serangan Takishima dan Shadow Minotaur membuat keduanya terlempar dan membentur pohon. Tanah disekitar kuil pun jadi hancur karenanya.

Takishima: AGHH...

*Ayaka*: TAKISHIMA...

Ayaka segera menyimpan kembali Persona nya dan berlari kearah Takishima.

Ayaka: Takishima, are you okay?

Takishima: Ugghhh...

Hana: Diarama! (Takishima)

Hana yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Tomoya menggunakan Persona nya untuk menyembuhkan Takishima.

Tomoya: Senpai...

Ayaka: Kalian... bagaimana dengan Shadow nya?

Hana: Sudah kami kalahkan... beruntung Shadow itu lemah dengan petir, jadi Tomoya langsung bisa mengalahkannya.

BRUAAGHHH...

Great Minotaur: GRROARRRR...

Shadow itu kembali berdiri.

Tomoya: Dia kembali...!

Hana: Tomoya, kau lawan Shadow itu... Senpai, analysis Shadow nya!

Ayaka: Okay.

Ayaka segera mengeluarkan kembali Persona nya dan mulai menganalisis Shadow.

Tomoya: Kamu sendiri ngapain?

Hana: Aku nyembuhin Taki-senpai! Nggak usah protes, cepat lawan dia!

Tomoya: *sigh* Okay-okay...

Great Minotaur: Power Charge!

Tomoya: Debilitate!

Setelah selesai meng-cast magic, mereka berdua bersiap menyerang.

*Ayaka*: Itsuki, be careful!

Great Minotaur: Black Spot!

Tomoya: Brave Blade!

CLASSSSHH...

Great Minotaur: GRAAWWLLL... *down*

Serangan Critical Tomoya memotong tanduk minotaur dan membuatnya down.

Tsuki: Bufula!

Ryouka: Garula!

BLLAAARRRRR...

Tsuki dan Ryouka yang baru saja datang, langsung menyerang Shadow dan mengalahkannya.

Great Minotaur: GROOAARRRR...

Shadow Minotaur berubah menjadi kabut hitam dan menghilang.

Ryouka: Guys, are you okay?

Hana: Yeah, but Taki-senpai...!

Takishima: Ughh... I'm okay.

Ayaka: Don't strain yourself to hard Takishima!

Takishima: I know!

Tsuki: Sudah hampir pagi, lebih baik kita pulang.

Ayaka: Ya, tak ada Shadow lagi!

Tomoya: Okay, kita pulang.

Ryouka: Taki-senpai, biar kubantu...

Takishima: Thanks.

Ryouka memapah Takishima dan mereka berenam pergi meninggalkan kuil.

-Few Days Later

-10 August 2015-

Monday

-Daytime

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Hari itu Tsuki dkk berkumpul dikuil karena dipanggil Ayaka yang menyadari adanya keanehan dikuil. Disana Tsuki, Tomoya, Hana, dan Ryouka yang baru saja datang bertemu Ayaka dan Takishima yang tampak sedang menunggu mereka.

Tsuki: Senpai...

Takishima: Akhirnya kalian datang!

Ayaka: Semua sudah berkumpul... sekarang kalian cobalah lihat air kolam ini!

Saat mereka melihat air didalam kolam kolam, mereka terkejut karena air kolamnya berwarna hitam pekat.

Tomoya: What the...!

Hana: Kenapa bisa warna air kolamnya hitam?

Tsuki: Bukannya kita sudah mengalahkan Medusa?

Takishima: Walau kita telah mengalahkan Medusa, kenapa kita berpikir hanya Medusa yang membunuh orang-orang itu?

Semua langsung melihat kearah Takishima.

Tsuki: Apa maksud senpai?

Ayaka: Maksudnya ada Shadow lain selain Medusa!

Ryouka: Dammit, aku kira semua sudah selesai.

Hana: Ryouka...

Ayaka: Tak ada gunanya menyesal... sekarang kita harus masuk kesana dan menyelamatkan mereka yang terkurung.

Hana: Mereka...?

Hana yang bingung langsung saja bertanya.

Ayaka: Lihat warna kolamnya, jauh lebih hitam dari biasanya... itu artinya lebih dari satu orang yang terjebak disana.

Tomoya: Sekarang kita harus bersiap pergi kesana.

Ayaka: Benar, masih ada sepuluh hari lagi sebelum New Moon... tapi lebih cepat kita selamatkan mereka lebih baik.

Tsuki: Semuanya, kita berangkat sekarang!

All: Alright!

Setelah mempersiapkan senjata mereka, Tsuki dkk masuk kedalam kolam.

Place: Unknown

Setelah masuk, mereka tiba disebuah pulau kering tandus dengan gunung berapi ditengah pulau.

Ryouka: Where are we?

Hana: I don't know, It's very hot here.

Tomoya: Kalau panas, buka saja bajumu. *Evil Smile*

BAAKKK...

Langsung saja Hana memukul perut Tomoya.

Hana: Shut up, berhenti berpikir mesum!

Tomoya: AWW, sakit banget pukulanmu!

Takishima: You two, stop joking!

Hana: Dia yang mulai dulu.

Tomoya: Sorry.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

Tsuki: Senpai...

Ayaka: Okay. Persona, Urd!

Ayaka segera mengeluarkan Persona nya dan mendeteksi adanya seseorang dipulau itu.

Ayaka: Memang ada seseorang disini, Tapi...

Tsuki: Tapi apa?

Ayaka: Aku nggak bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti, yang jelas dia ada diatas gunung berapi itu!

Ayaka menunjuk kearah gunung berapi yang ada ditengah pulau.

Ryouka: Disana ya!

Tsuki: Semuanya, ayo kesana! Tomoya, Taki-senpai bersihkan jalan dari Shadow... sebisa mungkin kita harus cepat menyelamatkan orang yang terjebak disini!

Tomoya/Takishima: Okay.

Kemudian mereka segera menuju ke gunung berapi itu sambil melawan Shadow yang menghadang mereka. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai digunung berapi. Sesudah naik dan sampai dipuncak gunung berapi, mereka terkejut karena ada sebuah kuil kecil diatas lava gunung berapi.

Tomoya: Whoa... look this place!

Hana: Lantainya juga panas!

Takishima: Terus mana orang yang terjebak disini?

Ayaka: Dia ada disana!

Ayaka menujuk kearah sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu kuil.

Tsuki: Benar, ada seseorang disana!

Tsuki dkk langsung menghampiri orang itu. Sesudahnya, mereka terkejut karena mereka seperti mengenal orang itu.

Hana: *gasp* Dia kan Shuichi!

Tomoya: Maksudmu cowok nyebelin yang ketemu sama kita waktu difestival itu!

Tsuki: SHU...

Tsuki langsung saja memanggil Shuichi.

Shuichi: Huhh, kalian kan!?

Ryouka: Hey, lihat yang ada disebelahnya!?

Tsuki dkk melihat orang yang berwajah sama disebelah Shuichi.

Takishima: That's Shadow!

Ayaka: Tapi...

Tomoya: Hey Shu, menjauh darinya.

Other Shuichi: What the hell! Dammit, who are you guys?

Hana: Shu, cepat menjauh darinya... dia berbahaya!

Shuichi: Apa yang kalian bicarakan?

Shuichi yang tak tau apa-apa langsung saja bingung.

Other Shuichi: Siapa kalian? Dan cepat keluarkan kami dari sini!

Shuichi: Yoichi, calm down!

All: !?

Tsuki dkk bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Shuichi.

Hana: Yoichi...!?

Ayaka: Yang disebelahnya bukan Shadow... tapi mereka kembar!

Tomoya: Ke-kembar...

Mereka langsung terkejut begitu tau Shuichi punya saudara kembar.

Tsuki: Kurasa itu njelasin kenapa Shuichi terlihat seperti nggak kenal kita waktu ada dipintu keluar kuil seusai festival. Karena mungkin itu adiknya.

Ayaka: Pantas aku ngrasa ada yang berbeda.

Ryouka: Hey wait... kalau mereka kembar, terus dimana Shadownya?

Mysterious voice: Looking for us!

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara dan pintu kuil yang langsung saja terbuka. Merekapun segera melihat kearah pintu kuil. Kemudian dua sosok dengan aura hitam dan terlihat seperti Shuichi dan Yoichi keluar dari pintu itu.

Shuichi: What the...!

Ayaka: Itu baru Shadow!

Tomoya: Lebih tepatnya Shadow mereka!

Hana: Sekarang kita gimana?

Hana melihat kearah Tsuki.

Tsuki: Kita lihat dulu keadaannya. Jujur saja aku bingung mana yang Shuichi dan mana yang Yoichi.

Takishima: Aku juga sama.

Tsuki dkk pun membiarkan Shuichi dan Yoichi bicara dengan Shadow mereka.

Yoichi: Shu, aku nggak tau kalau kita kembar empat.

Shuichi: Of course not, Siapa kalian?

Shadow Shuichi: What you mean... kami adalah kalian!

Yoichi: What...!

Shadow Yoichi: Shu, you know... I always hate you!

Shuichi: Huh...

Shadow Yoichi: Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu selalu lebih menyukaimu dibandingkan denganku? Mereka selalu memarahiku, mereka bilang aku dirimu yang gagal.

Shuichi: Yoichi...

Shuichi langsung melihat Yoichi.

Yoichi: Shut up, that... that's not true!

Shuichi: Yoichi, calm down! Kalian diam dan jangan mengganggunya!

Shadow Shuichi: Yoichi, kau adik yang menyebalkan... kenapa aku tak bisa sepertimu?

Yoichi: !

Shadow Shuichi: Ayah dan ibu ingin aku menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan... tapi mereka selalu saja memaksaku, sampai-sampai aku tak menjadi diriku lagi. Tapi kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tidak sepertiku.

Yoichi: Shu...

Shuchi: Tha't not true... Who are you two?

Shadow Shuchi: Sudah kami katakan!

Shadow Yoichi: Kami adalah kalian.

Shuchi: Diam, kalian...

Hana: Wait, don't say it!

Shuichi/Yoichi: Kalian bukanlah kami!

AHAHAHAHA...

Kemudian Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi tertawa jahat.

Shadow Shuchi: So, if that's your choice...

Shadow Yoichi: We'll destroy you two.

HEEAAHHHH...

Aura berwarna hitam muncul dan mengelilingi Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi.

Tomoya: Bagus, mereka sebutkan kata sandi kematiannya!

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Shuichi dan juga Yoichi.

Shuichi/Yoichi: ARRGHHH...

Shuichi dan Yoichi berusaha melepaskan rantai itu tetapi rantai itu terlalu kuat. Kemudian rantai itu menarik Shuichi dan Yoichi hingga tubuh mereka terantai pada sebuah tiang dan menyebabkan mereka pingsan.

Hana: Shu, Yoichi...

Ayaka: Jangan khawatirkan mereka, kita lawan dulu Shadow mereka.

Takishima: They coming!

Tsuki: Everyone, prepare for battle!

All: Okay.

Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi menunjukkan sosok asli mereka. Shadow Shuchi berbadan mirip singa memiliki sayap hitam dengan berkaki dan berkepala seperti burung, sedangkan Shadow Yoichi berkepala singa dengan tanduk hitam dan memiliki sayap seperti kelelawar. Shadow Shuichi berdiri diatas Shadow Yoichi seperti melindunginya. Dan semua kaki mereka terpasang rantai yang menghubungkan kedua Shadow.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 27 END**

**NEXT**

"Takishima: Kita balas mereka!"

"Hana: Dia punya kemampuan healing."

"Tsuki: Senpai, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Shadow Shuichi: Hamaon!"

"Shadow Yoichi: Mudoon!"

"*Ayaka*: TAKISHIMA...! Kalian cepat tolong dia!"

"Ryouka: Dengan itu, mungkin bisa kalahkan mereka!"

**CHAPTER 28: LIGHT AND DARKNESS PART 1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yosh, chapter 27 cukup sampai disini. Dan update selanjutnya kemungkinan agak lama karena author harus mudik. Nggak lupa juga ngucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin bagi yang menjalankan. Author mau minta maaf kalau ada yang reader nggak suka sama fict ini, maklum baru fict pertama ^_^

**Dan jangan lupa tolong review fict ini!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** Yosh, author balik lagi difict ini. Sory karena lama updatenya , author lagi sibuk sama kuliah.

Shuichi: Author cepetan mulai critanya, kita udah hampir sebulan keiket ditiang.

Yoichi: Badan gue udah pegel-pegel.

Author Sory bro ^_^ langsung mulai aja critanya

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28: LIGHT AND DARKNESS PART 1<strong>

Boss Battle

Shadow Shuichi

Shadow Yoichi

Shadow Shuichi: We're Shadow...

Shadow Yoichi: The true self!

*Ayaka*: You guys be careful! Kedua Shadow itu berbeda dari semua Shadow yang pernah kita lawan sebelumnya.

All: Alright.

Shadow Shuichi: Cobalah kalau kalian bisa! Tarukaja! (Shadow Yoichi)

Shadow Yoichi: Blade of Fury!

Shadow Yoichi Mengeluarkan serangan tebasan beruntun dari cakarnya setelah serangannya diperkuat oleh Shadow Shuichi.

Tomoya: Not so fast!

CRINGGG...

Tomoya: Persona, Lucifer! Debilitate! (Shadow Yoichi)

Tomoya langsung saja meng-cast magic pada Shadow Yoichi dan mereka semua berhasil menghindar.

Shadow Yoichi: Sial.

Shadow Shuichi: Jangan khawatirkan itu! Dekunda!

Shadow Shuichi segera melepas magic Tomoya dari Shadow Yoichi.

CRINGGG...

CRINGGG...

Takishima: Persona, Ubelluris! Black Spot! (Shadow Yoichi)

Tsuki: Persona, Themis! Getsu-ei! (Shadow Shuichi)

Melihat kesempatan menyerang, Tsuki dan Takishima langsung menyerang kedua Shadow.

Shadow Shuchi: Tetrakarn! (Shadow Yoichi)

Shadow Yoichi: TRIINGGG... *repel*

Tsuki: Aghhh...

Tiba-tiba sebuah dinding tak terlihat memantulkan serangan Takishima ke Tsuki dan membuatnya terlempar.

Takishima: Hiiragi...!

Shadow Shuichi: Jangan mengalihkan pandangan dari musuh. Garudyne! (Takishima)

Takishima: Arghhh...

Serangan Shadow Shuichi berhasil mengenai Takishima dan membuatnya terlempar tak jauh dari Tsuki.

*Ayaka*: Takishima, Hiiragi...

Tomoya: Sial, aku selalu benci skill itu!

CRINGGG...

Hana: Persona, Antheia! Mediarama!

Dengan cepat Hana mengeluarkan Persona nya dan meyembuhkan Tsuki dan Takishima.

Ryouka: Senpai, Apa kelemahannya?

*Ayaka*: Aku sulit mendeteksi kelemahan mereka berdua, Shadow Shuichi resist dengan api dan angin, sedangkan Shadow Yoichi block api... tapi ada elemen lain yang mereka punya dan aku tak tau apa itu!

Ryouka: Hana, tetap dibelakang dan support kami karena Persona mu lemah dengan api... senpai, tetap lakukan analysis... Tomoya, kita serang selain dengan api dan angin!

Tomoya: Okay, take this!

Tanpa basa-basi Tomoya menyerang kedua Shadow.

Shadow Shuchi: Agidyne! (Tomoya)

Shadow Yoichi: Agidyne! (Tomoya)

BLAARRR...

BLARRR...

Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi mengarahkan serangannya ke Tomoya, tapi Tomoya masih bisa bertahan dan melancarkan serangannya.

Shadow Yoichi: What the...!

Tomoya: Aku resist dengan api, percuma kalian menyerangku! Maziodyne!

Lucifer menembakkan petir dan mengenai Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi.

Shadow Shuichi: Arrgghhh... dammit!

Shadow Yoichi: : Urrghhh... Kalian akan membayarnya.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Ryouka langsung menyerang salah satu Shadow.

CRINGGG...

Ryouka: Heahhh. Persona, Icarus! Cruel Attack! (Shadow Yoichi)

Shadow Yoichi: AAARRRGHHHH...

Shadow Shuichi: YOICHI...

Tomoya: Berhasil.

Shadow Yoichi menjadi kelelahan. Disaat yang sama, Tsuki dan Takishima selesai disembuhkan oleh Hana.

Ryouka: Kalian dah baikan.

Tsuki: Of course!

Takishima: Kita balas mereka!

Shadow Shuichi: Jangan meremehkan kami... Diarahan! (Shadow Yoichi)

All: *gasp*

Mereka semua terkejut karena Shadow Shuichi memiliki kemampuan healing.

Hana: Dia punya kemampuan healing.

*Ayaka*: Kedua Shadow saling berbagi tugas dalam bertarung, Shadow Shuichi bertugas support sedangkan Shadow Yoichi menyerang... mereka menggunakan kombinasi serangan dan pertahanan.

Tsuki: Senpai, apa yang harus kita lakukan?

*Ayaka*: Kalahkan dulu Shadow Shuichi... kalau dia dikalahkan, tak ada yang bisa support. Atau kalian bisa kalahkan mereka berdua sekaligus.

Tsuki: Kita coba kalahkan mereka berdua sekaligus!

All: Okay.

Tsuki dkk kembali bersiap untuk menyerang kedua Shadow.

Shadow Shuichi: Waktu bermain sudah habis... Yoichi, kita pakai 'itu'!

Shadow Yoichi: Saatnya menghabisi mereka!

Terlihat Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi tersenyum dan menyiapkan sesuatu.

*Ayaka*: Guys, be careful! They prepare something!

Tomoya: Don't worry, we'll defeat them fast!

Shadow Shuichi: Tarukaja! (Shadow Yoichi)

Shadow Yoichi: Blade of Fury!

Serangan tebasan beruntun mengarak pada Tsuki dkk.

Takishima: Herculean Strike!

BLLAARRRRRR...

Ubelluris memukul lantai dibawahnya dan membuat gelombang ledakan yang kemudian berbenturan dengan serangan Shadow Yoichi dan menyebabkan debu disekeliling mereka.

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi, Yagami...

Ryouka: Cruel Attack! (Shadow Shuichi)

Tsuki: Getsu-ei! (Shadow Yoichi)

Dari dalam debu itu Tsuki dan Ryouka muncul dan menyerang kedua Shadow.

Shadow Shuichi: Pierce Attack! (Ryouka)

Shadow Yoichi: Slash Attack! (Tsuki)

TRIINGG...

TRIINGG...

Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi menahan serangan Tsuki dan Ryouka.

*Ayaka*: Now our chance!

Tomoya: Ziodyne! (Shadow Shuichi)

Hana: Bufula! (Shadow Yoichi)

BLARRR...  
>CRAANGG...<p>

Tomoya dan Hana menyerang selagi kedua Shadow lengah.

Shadow Shuichi: Arrghhh...

Shadow Yoichi: Arrrghhhh...

Takishima: Berakhir sudah!

Saat Takishima akan menyerang Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi, mereka tersenyum dan mengeluarkan aura putih dan hitam.

Shadow Shuichi: *chuckle* Kalian sudah terjebak perangkap kami!

Shadow Yoichi: Habislah kau!

Takishima: !?

Shadow Shuichi: Hamaon! (Takishima)

Shadow Yoichi: Mudoon! (Takishima)

Tiba-tiba disekitar Takishima muncul kertas-kertas putih dengan tulisan ditengahnya dan lingkaran berwarna hitam. Kemudian kertas-kertas putih dan lingkaran berwarna hitam itu mulai membuat tubuh Takishima kesakitan.

Takishima: ARRGGGHHHHHHH...

Tomoya: Taki-senpai...!

*Ayaka*: TAKISHIMA...! Kalian cepat tolong dia!

Takishima: ARRGHHHH...

Tsuki dkk segera menolong Takishima yang sedang mengerang kesakitan dengan menyerang kedua Shadow.

Tsuki: Getsu-ei! (Shadow Shuichi)

Ryouka: Cruel Attack! (Shadow Yoichi)

Shadow Shuichi: GAHHH...

Shadow Yoichi: DAMMIT...!

Setelah Tsuki dan Ryouka menyerang kedua Shadow, kertas putih dan lingkaran berwarna hitam itu menghilang. Dan Tomoya segera membawa Takishima pada Hana untuk disembuhkan.

Tomoya: Hana, cepat sembuhkan Taki-senpai!

Hana: Biar kuperiksa dulu!

*Ayaka*: Takishima...

Takishima: ARRGHHH...

Ayaka cemas melihat Takishima mengerang kesakitan.

Tomoya: Don't worry senpai, dia akan baik-baik saja!

*Ayaka*: I hope so!

Tomoya: Serangan apa itu tadi?

*Ayaka*: Itu tadi serangan dengan elemen cahaya dan kegelapan... serangan itu bisa menghabisi lawan dalam sekejap bila terkena, baru sekarang aku melihatnya.

Hana: Jika kita tidak segera menolong Taki-senpai, mungkin dia sudah...

Belum selesai Hana bicara, tiba-tiba Tsuki dan Ryouka terlempar kearah mereka.

Tsuki/Ryouka: Aghhh...

*Ayaka*: You two okay?

Tsuki/Ryouka: No.

Dengan kompaknya mereka menjawab.

Shadow Yoichi: Ckk... jika mereka berdua tak mengganggu, pasti dia sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

Hana: Taki-senpai kondisinya parah... aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya seorang diri!

Ryouka: Biar kubantu, Persona ku punya support skill walau hanya sedikit.

Tsuki: Aku juga!

Tomoya: Sebelumnya itu, kita mundur dulu!

Tsuki dkk melihat Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi yang bersiap akan menyerang mereka.

*Ayaka*: Yagami...

Ryouka: Okay. Trafuri!

Dari atas mereka, terpancar cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Dan kemudian mereka menghilang.

Shadow Yoichi: Shit, mereka kabur!

Shadow Shuichi: Don't worry, They will come back! Kita punya dua orang ini.

Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi melihat kearah tubuh Shuichi dan Yoichi yang sedang pingsan tak berdaya terikat pada sebuah tiang. Sementara itu, Tsuki dkk tiba ditempat yang aman dan mulai menyembuhkan Takishima.

Ryouka: Recarm! (Takishima)

Tsuki: Diarama (Takishima)

Hana: Mediarama!

Tsuki, Hana, dan Ryouka menggunakan healing skill mereka untuk menyembuhkan semua yang ada disitu. Sementara itu disuatu sungai yang mirip dengan sungai dikota Asahi, Takishima tergeletak tak berdaya.

Place: Unknown

Takishima: Ughh...

Takishima akhirnya sadar dan mencoba untuk bangun.

Takishima: Where is...? Huhh!? This place... Asahi River!?

Takishima melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya berada disungai Asahi. Kemudian dia mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

Voice: Akhirnya bangun juga.

Takishima: Who's There?

Pemilik suara itu kemudian mendekati Takishima. Takishima terkejut karena pemilik suara itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya.

Takishima: Kau, Shadow ku!?

Other Takishima: Shadow... *chuckle* aku Persona mu!

Takishima: Persona ku!?

Other Takishima: Aku Ubelluris. Dan tempat ini ada didalam jiwamu! Didimensi yang terbentuk dari Persona dan Master nya.

Takishima: Jiwaku...!? (Jadi ini tempat yang dimaksud Tomoya)

Takishima ingat jika Tomoya pernah menceritakannya.

Takishima: *gasp* Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?

Takishima ingat kalau mereka sekarang sedang bertarung dengan Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi.

Ubelluris: Mereka baik-baik saja.

Takishima: Ubelluris, dengar... aku butuh kekuatan, kekuatan untuk mengalahkan kedua Shadow itu.

Ubelluris: Hanya itu yang kau pikirkan... kekuatan! Untuk apa kau butuhkan kekuatan?

Takishima: Untuk mengalahkan Shadow.

Ubelluris: Sepertinya kau sudah melupakan tujuan utamamu bertarung. Kuberi kau kesempatan, jika kau tau untuk apa kekuatanmu, kau akan mendapatkannya!

Takishima: Hey wait...

Ubelluris: Waktumu sudah habis.

Takishima: Ughhh...

Cahaya yang berkilauan muncul menyilaukan mata Takishima. Pemandangan kembali pada saat Tsuki dkk sedang menyembuhkan Takishima.

Tomoya: Sepertinya mustahil mengalahkan mereka berdua sekaligus!

Hana: Kalau gitu, kita kalahkan Shuichi dulu!

Ryouka: Itu juga sulit... pasti Yoichi akan menyerang saat kita menyerang Shuichi.

Tsuki: Jika mereka bersama akan sulit dikalahkan.

Ayaka: Bagaimana kalau mereka dipisah!?

All: !?

Ryouka: Dengan itu, mungkin bisa kalahkan mereka!

Tomoya: Tapi, gimana cara memisahkan mereka berdua?

Ayaka: Aku tau caranya, tapi...

Ayaka terlihat ragu untuk menjawab.

Tsuki: Tapi apa?

Ayaka: Takishima... kita butuh Takishima!

Hana: Taki-senpai belum sadar!

Takishima: Siapa bilang!

All: !?

Mereka semua langsung saja terkejut karena tiba-tiba Takishima sadar.

Ayaka: Takishima...

Langsung saja Ayaka memeluk Takishima.

Tsuki: Taki-senpai...!

Hana: (Padahal tadi kondisinya parah! Kenapa bisa sembuh cepat?)

Takishima: Umm... Ayaka!

Ayaka: Uh, maaf.

Ayaka yang sadar kalau kouhai-kouhainya sedang melihat adegan mesranya dan Takishima langsung saja melepas pelukannya dengan muka merah. Kemudian Takishima mencoba berdiri.

Ayaka: Wait, your condition...

Takishima: Don't worry, I'm okay... so, what's your plan?

Ayaka: No... Shirayuki, sembuhkan Takishima!

Takishima: Hey, aku baik-baik saja!

Ayaka: Kau selalu saja memaksakan dirimu... ingat saat pertempuran Full Moon dikuil, kau tak menuruti perintahku dan hampir saja celaka!

Takishima: *sigh*

Hana: Senpai...

Ryouka: Sekarang bukan waktunya bertengkar... senpai, beri tau rencanamu!

Ayaka: Tapi Takishima...

Takishima: Sewaktu pingsan, aku bertemu Persona ku!

All: !?

Perkataan Takishima membuat mereka semua melihat kearahnya.

Takishima: Dia bilang jika aku tau untuk apa aku punya kekuatan ini, dia akan memberikanku kekuatan untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua.

Tomoya: Itu seperti yang terjadi padaku!

Ryouka: Jadi Persona senpai juga mau berevolusi!

Tsuki: Senpai, percayalah pada Taki-senpai!

Ayaka: Hiiragi...!

Tsuki: Senpai menunjukku sebagai ketua ACE... dan sebagai ketua aku putuskan untuk percaya pada Taki-senpai!

Ayaka: ...

Ayaka kemudian terdiam untuk sesaat.

Ayaka: Fine, tapi posisi Takishima dalam rencana ini akan kuganti dengan Yagami. Kemampuan menghindar Persona Takishima sangat rendah... bahaya kalau dia terkena serangan itu lagi. Dan Hiiragi, kita butuh kemampuan Copy Skill mu!

Tsuki: Alright!

Takishima: No problem for me.

Ayaka: Okay, this our plan!

Setelah mendiskusikan rencana, Tsuki dkk kembali kekuil dipuncak gunung berapi untuk menghadapi Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi.

Shadow Shuichi: Disana kalian rupanya!

Shadow Yoichi: Kalian takkan lolos kali ini.

Tsuki: Kami takkan kabur lagi!

**TO BECONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 28 END**

**NEXT**

"Shadow Yoichi: Apapun yang kalian lakukan takkan kami biarkan!"

"*Ayaka*: Yagami, cepat pisahkan mereka berdua!"

"Hana: RYOUKA...!"

"Tsuki: Taki-senpai..."

"Shadow Shuichi: Takkan kami biarkan."

"Tomoya: Sial... Taki-senpai!"

"Ryouka: Lawanmu adalah kami."

"Takishima: Shirayuki, tetap dibelakang dan support kami."

**CHAPTER 29: LIGHT AND DARKNESS PART 2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 26, tolong direview ya battlenya! Juga nggak lupa Social Link nya!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Komura Hitsugi<strong>

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 32

Date of Birth: February 1982

Gender: Male

Height: 173 cm

Profession: 2-F Homeroom Teacher

Arcana: Emperor

OVERVIEW

Guru wali kelas Tsuki yang selalu ramah kepada murid-muridnya...

Pada akhirnya nanti, Mr. Hitsugi menjadi guru pembimbing klub extrakulikuler ACE bersama Mr. Shiramoto walau tak tau tujuan klub itu didirikan.

**Tomoyuki Itsuki**

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 13

Date of Birth: July 2001

Gender: Female

Height: 138 cm

Profession: Tomoya Sister

Arcana: Hangedman

OVERVIEW

Adik Tomoya yang juga seorang model sama seperti kakaknya...

Tomoyuki yang bisa dipanggil Yuki mulai berteman baik dengan Tsuki saat bertemu dengannya pada waktu festival musim panas dan berharap suatu saat Tsuki bisa menjadi kakaknya.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: **Halo semua readers dan reviewers sekalian, trima kasih buat yang setia menunggu update dan mereview fict ini. Maaf kalo kelamaan updatenya.**  
><strong>

Yoichi: Woi author, kalo updatenya kelamaan kayak gini kita berduabisa kesemutan keiket ditiang.

Shuichi: Udah dua bulan kita keiket disini tau!

Author: Sory2 soalnya dalam sebulan ini author ada acara kemah sampe 2x selama 3 hari berturut-turut.

Yoichi: Nggak usah jadiin alasan, chapter 30 nanti juga masih lawan Shadow kitakan!

Shuichi: Jangan kelamaan updatenya, kita udah bosen keiket disini.

Author: Ya udah, mulai aja ceritanya.

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 29: LIGHT AND DARKNESS PART 2<strong>

Setelah Takishima tiba-tiba tersadar, Tsuki dkk melanjutkan pertempuran mereka melawan Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi.

*Ayaka*: Semuanya, lakukan sesuai rencana!

All: Alright.

Shadow Shuichi: Tarukaja! (Shadow Yoichi)

Shadow Yoichi: Blade of Fury!

Shadow Yoichi kembali menyerang Tsuki dkk setelah serangannya diperkuat Shadow Shuichi.

Tomoya: Debilitate! (Shadow Yoichi)

Tomoya langsung saja meng-cast magic pada Shadow Yoichi dan mereka semua berhasil menghindar.

Shadow Yoichi: Yang bernama Tomoya sangatlah mengganggu, dia punya resist dengan serangan kita.

Shadow Shuichi: Kita bisa habisi dengan Hamaon dan Mudoon... pertama habisi dulu yang lainnya. Dekunda!

Setelah Shadow Shuichi melepas magic Tomoya, Ryouka menyerang mereka dari depan.

Ryouka: Heahhh...

Shadow Shuichi: Dasar bodoh, jangan menyerang musuh dari depan. Hamaon! (Ryouka)

Shadow Yoichi: Modoon! (Ryouka)

Kedua Shadow langsung saja meng-cast Mudoon dan Hamaon. Tetapi tanpa mereka sadari, Tsuki dan Tomoya sudah berada tidak jauh disamping mereka untuk meng-cast magic.

Tsuki: Sukunda! (Shadow Shuichi)

Tomoya: Debilitate! (Shadow Yoichi)

Shadow Yoichi: Apa...!?

Ryouka: *dodge*

Tsuki dan Tomoya meng-cast magic pada kedua Shadow sehingga Ryouka berhasil menghindar.

Ryouka: Megidola!

Dari langit keluar bola energi dan meledak kearah kedua Shadow.

Shadow Shuichi: Arrghhh...

Shadow Yoichi: Beraninya kalian...!

Shadow Shuichi: Garudyne! (Tomoya)

Shadow Yoichi: Agidyne! (Tsuki)

Tsuki/Tomoya: *dodge*

Karena masih ter-cast magic, Tsuki dan Tomoya berhasil menghindari serangan kedua Shadow.

*Ayaka*: Tsuki, apa sudah kau lakukan?

Tsuki: Maaf, baru Shadow Shuichi.

*Ayaka*: Tak apa... kalian, langsung pisahkan mereka berdua!

All: Okay.

Shadow Yoichi: Apapun yang kalian lakukan takkan kami biarkan!

Shadow Shuichi: Dekunda!

Shadow Shuichi melepas lagi magic yang dicast pada mereka berdua.

Tomoya: Maziodyne!

Setelah itu, Tomoya langsung menyerang kedua Shadow.

Shadow Shuichi: Makarakarn! (Shadow Yoichi)

TRINGG

Tomoya: *block*

Shadow Yoichi me-repel serangan Tomoya, tetapi Shadow Shuichi terkena.

Shadow Shuichi: Arrrghh...

Shadow Yoichi: Shu...

Shadow Shuichi: I'm okay. Diara...

Hana: Mabufula!

CRINGG...

CRIINGGG...

Shadow Shuichi: What the...!

Shadow Yoichi: Kau...

Dengan cepat Hana membekukan kedua Shadow dan membuat mereka tak bisa bergerak.

Hana: Cepat lakukan, didaerah panas ini esku takkan bertahan lama.

Tanpa basa-basi, Tsuki dan Tomoya menyerang kedua Shadow.

Tsuki: Getsu-ei! (Shadow Shuichi)

Tomoya: Brave Blade! (Shadow Yoichi)

CRAKK...

CRAK...

Tomoya: Apa...!?

Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi berhasil melepaskan setengah tubuh mereka dari belenggu es dan menangkis serangan Tsuki dan Tomoya.

*Ayaka*: Yagami, cepat pisahkan mereka berdua!

Ryouka: Okay.

Ryouka langsung saja berlari kearah kedua Shadow.

Shadow Shuichi: Hamaon! (Ryouka)

Shadow Yoichi: Mudoon! (Ryouka)

Tsuki/Tomoya: !?

Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi mulai menyiapkan serangannya pada Ryouka.

Shadow Yoichi: Walau tak bisa bergerak, tapi kami masih bisa cast magic.

Ryouka: Bukan aku yang akan menyerang kalian!

*Ayaka*: Takishima...

Tiba-tiba Takishima muncul dari belakang Ryouka bersama Persona nya.

Takishima: Black Spot! (Shadow Yoichi)

Shadow Shuichi: Sejak kapan...!?

Takishima mulai menyerang Shadow Yoichi.

Ryouka: Hajar mereka Taki-senpai, mereka takkan bisa mengganti target serangan mereka.

Tsuki: Ryouka, kami belum cast mereka dengan Sukunda dan Debilitate!

Tomoya: Kau takkan bisa menghindar!

Ryouka: Apa...!?

Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi telah mengeluarkan Hamaon dan Mudoon kearah Ryouka. Dan disekitar Ryouka muncul kertas putih dan lingkaran hitam.

Hana: RYOUKA...!

GRAPP...

Tiba-tiba Takishima menghentikan serangannya dan mendorong Ryouka, menyebabkan dirinya yang terkena serangan.

Takishima: ARRGHHHHH...

*Ayaka*: TAKISHIMA...

Tsuki: Taki-senpai...

Shadow Shuichi: Garudyne! (Tomoya)

Shadow Yoichi: Agidyne! (Tsuki)

Tomoya: Uaghhhh...

Tsuki: Agghhh...

Tsuki dan Tomoya terlempar setelah terkena serangan Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi.

Hana: Taki-senpai...

*Ayaka*: Shirayuki, Yagami, cepat tolong dia!

Shadow Shuichi: Takkan kami biarkan.

Sebelum Hana dan Ryouka sempat menolong Takishima, Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi menyerang mereka berdua.

Shadow Shuichi: Agidyne! (Hana)

Shadow Yoichi: Agidyne! (Ryouka)

Hana: URGHH... *down*

Ryouka: Dammit!

Takishima: AGGHHH...

*Ayaka*: Takishima... sial, apa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan?

Ayaka hanya bisa menangis melihat Takishima diserang. Dia tak bisa bertarung karena Persona nya bukan tipe petarung.

Shadow Shuichi: Sebentar lagi dia akan musnah sepenuhnya.

Shadow Yoichi: Berikutnya giliran kalian!

Tomoya: Sial... Taki-senpai!

Takishima: URGHHH... (Sepertinya ini akhir untukku... asalkan mereka selamat tak masalah buatku!)

Voice: (Apa kau akan menyerah sekarang?)

Tiba-tiba Takishima mendengar suara.

Takishima: (Kau...Ubelluris!)

Ubelluris: (Jangan khawatir, kau belum mati)

Takishima: (Untuk apa kau bicara padaku sekarang?)

Ubelluris: (Untuk menepati janjiku)

Takishima: (Janji...?)

Ubelluris: (Untuk apa kau menyelamatkan temanmu tadi? Kau bisa saja mengalahkan Shadow itu jika melanjutkan serangan!)

Takishima: (Aku hanya ingin tak ada lagi yang terluka karena keegoisanku... dan aku akan melindungi mereka walau itu harus dibayar dengan nyawaku)

Ubelluris: (Sepertinya kau telah menemukan tujuanmu bertarung)

Takishima: (Ya, aku bertarung untuk melindungi teman-temanku, aku akan bertarung untuk melindungi apa yang harus kulindungi)

Ubelluris: (Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi kekuatan baru untukmu... kekuatan untuk melindungi teman-temanmu. Apa kau sudah siap menerima kekuatan itu?)

Takishima: (Aku siap!)

TRIIINGGGGG...

Sebuah cahaya muncul dari Takishima dan disekelilingnya terpancar aura biru kuat menyebabkan kedua serangan Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi lenyap berlahan-lahan.

(BGM: Reach Out To The Truth)

Shadow Shuichi: ...!?

Shadow Yoichi: What's happening? Why our attack gone?

Takishima: HEAAAHHHHHHHH...

Tsuki: Taki-senpai...

Takishima's strong will that allowed him to accept and overcome his weakness has awakened his heart's true power...

Ubelluris berubah menjadi sosok seperti gorila raksasa yang terbuat dari bebatuan dengan warna tanah dan tangan yang besar. Dikedua tangannya terdapat perisai besar yang kuat.

Takishima's Persona has been reborn...!

Ubelluris has transfigured into Golem, The Almighty Guardian!

Takishima

Persona Golem

Arcana Strenght

Strike: Nul

Light: Str

Dark: Str

Skill:

-Arms Master -Sharp Student

-Akasha Arts -Apt Pupil

-Matarukaja -Power Charge

-High Counter -God's Hand

Takishima: God's Hand! (Shadow Yoichi)

Energi kuat berbentuk tangan berwarna emas keluar dari tangan Golem dan mengenai Shadow Yoichi sebelum dia bisa menghindar.

Shadow Yoichi: UARGGG...

Shadow Shuichi: YOICHI...!

Serangan Golem yang kuat mengenai Shadow Yoichi dan membuat rantai yang menghubungkan kedua Shadow terlepas, menyebabkan Shadow Yoichi terlempar keluar dari kuil digunung berapi.

Takishima: Hey, you guys okay?

Tsuki: Yeah.

Shadow Shuichi: Kau...!

Takishima: Hiiragi, Tomoya, Ayaka... cepat hadapi Shadow Yoichi seperti yang kita rencanakan!

*Ayaka*: Okay... Hiiragi, Itsuki...

Tsuki/Tomoya: Alright!

Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Ayaka segera keluar dari kuil dan segera menuju ke tempat Shadow Yoichi.

Shadow Shuichi: Takkan kubiarkan!

Sebelum Shadow Shuichi sempat mengejar, Ryouka menyerangnya.

Ryouka: Megidola!

BLARRRR.

Shadow Shuichi: *dodge* Sial.

Ryouka segera menghadang Shadow Shuichi yang berhasil menghindar.

Ryouka: Lawanmu adalah kami.

Takishima: Shirayuki, tetap dibelakang dan support kami.

Hana: Okay.

Shadow Shuichi: Ckk... tak masalah kalau tak ada Yoichi, aku jadi bisa mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku.

Takishima: Coba saja!

(BGM End)

Disaat yang bersamaan, Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Ayaka tiba ditempat Shadow Yoichi terlempar. Yaitu sebuah hutan yang tandus dibawah gunung berapi.

Tomoya: Itu Shadow nya!

Shadow Yoichi: Kalian akan membayar untuk itu!

Tsuki: Senpai, mundur dan analysis Shadow nya!

Ayaka: Okay. Persona, Urd!

Ayaka langsung memanggil Persona nya dan melakukan analisis.

Tsuki: Tomoya, hati-hati dengan serangan kegelapannya.

Tomoya: Don't worry, serangannya cuma bisa dipakai kesatu musuh.

Shadow Yoichi: Siapa bilang! Mamudoon!

Shadow Yoichi mengeluarkan serangan kegelapan dalam area luas dan menyebabkan pohon dan tanaman disekitarnya menjadi layu.

All: *gasp*

Serangan kegelapan itu perlahan-lahan menuju Tsuki dan Tomoya.

Tomoya: Debilitate! (Shadow Yoichi) *dodge*

Tsuki: *dodge*

Shadow Yoichi: Sial.

Berkat Tomoya mereka berdua berhasil menghindar.

*Ayaka*: (Tadi... apa mungkin!) Hiiragi, apa kau sudah Copy Skill kedua Shadow itu?

Tsuki: Iya, tapi aku nggak bisa Copy Skill kedua Shadow secara maksimal! (Soalnya aku belum punya Social Link Arcana kedua Shadow!)

*Ayaka*: Tak apa, kau sudah lakukan sebisamu. Hiiragi dengar, jika perkiraanku benar, kelemahan kedua Shadow itu semudah yang kukira.

Tsuki: ...!?

Tsuki bingung dengan yang dimaksud Ayaka.

*Ayaka*: Itsuki, tahan Shadow itu! Hiiragi, kita mundur dulu!

Tomoya: WHAT!? Jangan bercanda senpai!

Shadow Yoichi: Mamudoon!

Tomoya: Whooa. *dodge*

Ayaka mulai menjelaskan kelemahan kedua Shadow kepada Tsuki selagi Tomoya bertarung dengan Shadow Yoichi.

Shadow Yoichi: Mamudoon!

Tomoya: *dodge* (Hampir saja, jangkauan serangannya lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya... dan setiap aku mau menyerang, dia selalu mengeluarkan serangan kegelapan)

Shadow Yoichi: Mau sampai kapan menghindar?

Tomoya: (Sial, efek Debilitate mulai habis) Senpai, Tsuki...!

Shadow Yoichi: Teman-temanmu takkan datang membantumu.

Tsuki: Siapa bilang! Hama! (Shadow Yoichi)

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, Tsuki menyerang dengan skill milik Shadow Shuichi yang tadi ditirunya.

Shadow Yoichi: Apa!?... ARRGHHHH... *weak*

Tomoya: Lama sekali kalian.

Tsuki: Sorry.

Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh Shadow Yoichi berubah menjadi kabut hitam.

Shadow Yoichi: AGGHHH... mustahil, kenapa kau tau kelemahanku?

*Ayaka*: Kau sendiri yang memberitaunya.

Shadow Yoichi: !?

*Ayaka*: Saat bertarung bersama Shuichi, kalian masing-masing mengeluarkan serangan cahaya dan kegelapan ke satu target... tapi saat terpisah, kalian mengeluarkannya dalam satu area penuh.

Tsuki: Itu karena jika kalian mengeluarkannya dalam area luas, kalian berdua akan musnah karena serangan kalian sendiri... berarti jika Shadow Shuichi resist dengan cahaya, pasti Shadow Yoichi akan lemah dengan cahaya... begitu pula sebaliknya.

Shadow Yoichi: Tapi, kenapa kau bisa menggunakan serangan cahaya?

Tsuki: Aku bisa meniru skill Shadow dan Persona hanya dengan sekali lihat saja, mudah bagiku untuk meniru semua skill kalian.

Shadow Yoichi: *chuckle* Jangan kalian pikir ini sudah berakhir, kalian semua akan musnah... ARGHHHH...

Shadow Yoichi akhirnya menghilang menjadi kabut hitam.

Tomoya: Berakhir sudah.

Ayaka segera keluar dari Persona nya dan menghampiri Tsuki dan Tomoya.

Ayaka: Are you two okay?

Tsuki: Yeah, sekarang kita bantu Taki-senpai!

Ayaka: Ngg...!

Ayaka merasa ada yang aneh.

Tomoya: What's wrong senpai?

Ayaka: Bukannya kalau kita mengalahkan Shadow seseorang, Shadow itu akan berubah kembali menjadi sosok pemiliknya!?

Tomoya: Terus kenapa?

Tsuki: *gasp* Shadow Yoichi tak ada disini!

Tomoya: WHAT!?

Akhirnya mereka sadar jika Shadow Yoichi langsung menghilang tanpa berubah kembali menjadi sosok Yoichi. Tak lama kemudian, Wireless ditelinga Ayaka berbunyi.

*Takishima*: Ayaka, *hosh* *hosh* apa kau mendengarku?

Ayaka: Takishima, what happen there?

*Takishima*: Sebaiknya kalian cepat kemari, ada yang tak beres, kami sudah tak sanggup bertarung.

Ayaka: Okay, kami kesana sekarang.

Tomoya: Kenapa senpai?

Ayaka: Kita harus cepat kembali kekuil, mereka bertiga dalam bahaya!

Tsuki: Alright, let's go!

Mereka segera kembali kekuil untuk menolong Hana, Ryouka, dan Takishima.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 29 END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Akhirnya selesai juga. Untuk reader skalian, author minta saran tentang school trip untuk fict ini enaknya dimana? Author bingung antara Yakishima Trip Island atau Tatsumi Port Island. kalo reader kasih masukan tempat school trip juga boleh tapi jangan ke inaba, soalnya itu buat natalnya mareka pergi kekota kelahirannya Tsuki.**  
><strong>

Tomoya: Kalau aku sih nggak masalah kemana aja. Kalo ke Yakushima bisa liat yang cewek2 pake baju renang *Evil Smile* kalo ke Tatsumi port island bisa berduaan sama Tsuki dikamar shirakawa boulevard.

Tsuki: *blushing*

Ayaka: TOMOYA, mau kamu apain adikku?

Takishima: Jangan harap itu akan terjadi. Adik Ayaka adikku juga, akan kulindungi dia.

Tomoya: Hey, aku cuma mau ngajarin cara jadi istri yang baik nanti kalo kita udah nikah kok!

Tsuki: *blushing*

Ayaka/Takishima: TOMOYA...

Tomoya: *ambil langkah seribu*

Author: *sweatdrop* Ya udah kita udahin aja chapternya. Ini buat Previewnya!

**NEXT**

"Hana: Shadow Shuichi... dia..."

"Tsuki: Ayo lakukan! Tak ada pilihan lain."

"Ryouka: Tsuki, are you okay?"

"Ayaka: Kuilnya akan hancur."

"Shuichi: Kalian benar, kalian adalah kami."

"Yoichi: Bagian dari diri kami berdua yang tak bisa kami ungkapkan."

"Takishima/Tomoya: FUSION SPELL, GOD'S BLADE!"

**CHAPTER 30: FUSION SPELL**

**JANGAN LUPA DIREVIEW YA!  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: **Update time...

Yoichi: Woy author, ceramahnya nanti aja. Kita udah kesemutan keikat ditiang.

Shuichi: Langsung aja mulai fictnya. ENJOY IT!

Author: Itu harusnya kata-kataku!

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30: FUSION SPELL<strong>

Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Ayaka segera kembali kekuil setelah mengalahkan Shadow Yoichi. Setibanya kuil, mereka terkejut karena melihat Ryouka dan Takishima tumbang dan tinggal Hana sendirian yang melawan Shadow Shuichi yang telah berubah bentuk.

Ayaka: Takishima... Yagami...

Hana: Kalian...

Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Ayaka segera memeriksa keadaan Ryouka dan Takishima.

Tsuki: Hana, What's happening here?

Hana: Shadow Shuichi... dia...

All: !?

Tsuki: Oh...

Tomoya: My...

Ayaka: God!

Shadow Shuichi: Sepertinya kalian telah mengalahkan Yoichi... Tapi itu kesalahan besar.

Mereka melihat Shadow Shuichi telah berubah bentuk menjadi sosok manusia burung berwarna kuning yang memiliki taring seperti singa berselimutkan api.

Ayaka: Kau... kenapa bisa?

Shadow Shuichi: Kami adalah satu bagian yang terpisah... jika salah satu dikalahkan, yang satu akan menghisap kekuatan yang kalah.

Takishima: Be careful, dia punya kekuatan kedua Shadow!

Ayaka: Takishima, jangan bicara dulu.

Tsuki: Hana, sembuhkan Taki-senpai dan Ryouka... senpai, analisis Shadow itu!

Ayaka/Hana: Okay.

Tsuki: Tomoya, kita serang dia!

Tomoya: Roger that...!

Shadow Yoichi: How foolish! Maragidyne!

Shadow Shuichi menyerang kearah Tsuki dan Tomoya.

Tsuki: Agidyne! (Shadow Shuichi)

BLARRR...

Serangan Tsuki dan Shadow Shuichi saling berbenturan, tetapi Tomoya terkena serangan.

Tomoya: Ughh... sial, walaupun resist tapi serangannya bertambah besar.

Tsuki: Dia bertambah kuat dari sebelumnya.

Tomoya: Senpai, apa kelemahannya?

*Ayaka*: Dia tak punya kelemahan, sekarang dia jadi null cahaya, kegelapan, api dan angin.

Tsuki: Terus gimana cara ngalahinnya?

Tomoya: Shadow itu bergabung menjadi satu.

Takishima: Kalau mereka berdua bergabung, kita juga gabungkan serangan kita.

Tsuki: Taki-senpai...

Takishima yang baru saja disembuhkan Hana berdiri lagi.

*Ayaka*: Takishima, kondisimu...

Takishima: Don't worry, I'm fine... thanks to Shirayuki!

Semua melihat kearah Hana yang sedang menyembukan Ryouka.

Hana: Diarahan! (Ryouka)

Tomoya: Itu...

*Ayaka*: Kemampuan penyembuhan tingkat tinggi!?

Hana: Kalian tetap fokus melawan Shadow itu... aku akan sembuhkan Ryouka.

Tsuki: Okay... Taki-senpai, apa maksudnya menggabungkan serangan?

Takishima: Fusion Spell, Fusion Spell adalah kemampuan menggabungkan serangan dua Persona menjadi satu... setelah Persona Tomoya berevolusi, aku sering memaksanya untuk bertarung denganku... waktu itu juga Tomoya dapat ide gila tentang Fusion Spell.

Tomoya: Tapi sewaktu mencoba, Persona Taki-senpai terlempar karena tak kuat menahan kekuatan penggabungan.

*Ayaka*: Takishima, jangan lakukan... jika kau lakukan...

Takishima: Hanya itu satu-satunya cara!

*Ayaka*: Tapi Persona mu...

Takishima: Don't worry, sekarang Persona ku sudah berevolusi... pasti bisa dilakukan!

Tsuki: Ayo lakukan! Tak ada pilihan lain.

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi...

Ayaka yang bingung terdiam untuk sesaat.

*Ayaka*: baiklah, tapi harus ada yang menahannya sampai kalian selesai mempersiapkannya.

Takishima: Hiiragi, sibukkan dia sampai kami melakukannya... Fusion Spell akan memakan waktu karena kami belum bisa menyempurnakannya.

Tsuki: Okay.

Shadow Shuichi: Apa kalian sudah selesai bicara? Sekarang giliranku! Ragnarok!

BRRRRR...

BRRRRRR...

Tomoya: What the...!?

Tiba-tiba gunung berapi itu bergetar dan lava keluar dari dalamnya.

Shadow Shuichi: HAAAHHHHH...

Takishima: Dia mengendalikan lava itu.

Tsuki: Tomoya, Taki-senpai, aku akan menahannya... cepat kalian lakukan!

Takishima: Alright... Tomoya, kita menjauh dari sini!

Tomoya: Okay.

Takishima dan Tomoya segera menjauh dari pertempuran untuk mempersiapkan Fusion Spell.

Shadow Shuichi: Take this!

Gelombang lava ditembakkan Shadow Shuichi kearah Tsuki.

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi, jangan pakai Sukunda... walau memakai Sukunda kau takkan bisa menghindari serangannya... kau hanya bisa mengurangi damage serangannya.

Tsuki: Okay. Tarunda! (Shadow Shuichi)

Tsuki meng-cast magic dan menurunkan serangan Shadow Shuichi. Tetapi gelombang serangannya masih besar seakan-akan tidak melemah.

BOOWSSHHHH...

Tsuki: ARRGHHHH...

Serangan gelombang lava itu mengenai Tsuki.

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi... sial, kalau begini dia takkan bisa bertahan.

Hana: Diarahan! (Tsuki)

Hana yang telah selesai menyembuhkan Ryouka segea menyembuhkan Tsuki yang masih terhantam serangan Shadow Shuichi.

Ryouka: Megidola!

BLARRR...

Shadow Shuichi: Ughhh...

Ryouka menyerang Shadow Shuichi dan menyebabkan serangan Shadow Shuichi terhenti.

Ryouka: Tsuki, are you okay?

Tsuki: Yeah.

Shadow Shuichi: Dammit!

Takishima: Power Charge!

Tomoya: Debilitate! (Shadow Shuichi)

Shadow Shuichi: What the...!

Dari belakang Shadow Shuichi, Tomoya dan Takishima bersiap untuk menyerang.

Takishima: Maaf menunggu lama.

Tomoya: Pertarungan akan selesai sampai disini.

Shadow Shuichi: Jangan sombong. Dekun...

Hana: Bufudyne! (Shadow Shuichi)

CRANGGGG...

Hana secepatnya membekukan Shadow Shuichi dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sebelum dia menggunakan Dekunda.

Shadow Shuichi: Sial.

Hana: Cepat serang dia, efek Bufudyne hanya akan bertahan sementara.

Takishima: Let's go, Tomoya!

Tomoya: Okay.

Kemudian dua Persona Card yang muncul didepan Tomoya dan Takishima langsung mereka hancurkan.

Takishima: Golem!

Tomoya: Lucifer!

Lucifer melemparkan pedangnya kearah langit dan Golem menembakkan God's Hand kelangit yang sama dengan Tomoya.

Takishima/Tomoya: FUSION SPELL, GOD'S BLADE! (Deals Massive Slash damage to 1 foe)

(God's Blade = God's Hand + Brave Blade)

(Author Note: Semua Fusion Spell yang nanti muncul difanfic ini dikarang sendiri oleh author dan asistennya)

CRINGGG...

BOWWSTTTT...

Sebuah pedang besar berwarna emas turun dari langit dan meluncur menghantam Shadow Shuichi.

BLAAARRRRRR...

Shadow Shuichi: Dammit... UUGGHHHHH...

Shadow Shuichi musnah menjadi kabut hitam setelah terkena Fusion Spell dan berubah kembali menjadi sosok Shuichi dan Yoichi. Pertarungan pun berakhir dan Tsuki dkk bisa bernafas lega.

Takishima: *sigh* Finally... over.

Tomoya: Aku nggak bisa hitung sudah berapa lama kita bertarung!

Tsuki: Tomoya, Taki-senpai...

BRRRRR...

BBRRRRR...

BRRRR...

Tiba-tiba dinding kuil mulai hancur.

Ryouka: Whoaa...

Hana: What's happening?

Ayaka: Kuilnya akan hancur.

Tsuki: Pasti karena terkena hantaman Fusion Spell tadi.

Ayaka: Shirayuki, Yagami, bawa Shuichi dan Yoichi... Itsuki, Takishima, bawa Kedua Shadow!

Tomoya: Kenapa kita juga harus bawa Shadow nya?

Ayaka: Karena kedua Shadow itu harus dimurnikan menjadi Persona.

Takishima: Tak ada waktu, cepat bawa!

Tomoya: Okay-okay.

Setelah itu, Hana dan Ryouka menghancurkan tiang yang mengikat Shuichi dan Yoichi dan membawa mereka berdua keluar dari kuil sementara Tomoya dan Takishima membawa Kedua Shadow mereka.

BLARRR...

BLARRRR...

BLASSTTT...

Kuil itu hancur dan tenggelam dalam aliran lava. Tsuki dkk berhasil turun dari gunung dan membawa serta Shuichi, Yoichi, dan Shadow mereka berdua.

Ayaka: Everyone all right?

Ryouka: Yeah.

Tsuki: I'm okay.

Hana: Me too.

Tomoya: Tadi hampir saja.

Ayaka: Shirayuki, sembuhkan Shuichi dan Yoichi!

Hana: Okay. Mediarama!

Hana segera menyembuhkan Shuichi dan Yoichi.

Takishima: Huh...! Hey guys, look!

All: !

Shadow Yoichi: Ughh... dammit!

Shadow Shuichi: ...

Kedua Shadow bangkit kembali.

Tomoya: They back!

Shadow Shuichi: Kami takkan kalah semudah itu.

Shuichi: You two...

Yoichi: STOP IT!

All: ...!?

Tsuki dkk kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Shuichi dan Yoichi sadar.

Tomoya: Cepet banget bangunnya!

Hana: Kalian... sudah lama bangunka!

Tomoya: Huh...!

Shuichi: Ketauan deh!

All: *sweatdrop*

Ayaka: *deathglare* Sejak kapan kalian sadar?

Shuichi: Sejak monster miliknya berevolusi.

Shuichi melihat kearah Takishima.

Takishima: *sigh* Itu Persona, bukan monster!

Tomoya: Kenapa kalian nggak langsung bangun? Malah pura-pura tidur.

Yoichi: Jangan salahin aku, ini semua idenya!

Shuichi: Sorry, we just want to know what happen here!

Shadow Shuichi: Kalian...

Shuichi melihat kearah Shadownya dan kemudian melihat kearah Tsuki dkk.

Shuichi: You guys, Thanks... Yoichi...

Yoichi: Thanks for rescue us!

Ryouka: This not over!

Tsuki: Kalian harus bicara dengan Shadow kalian.

Yoichi: Alright... Shu...

Shuichi: Okay.

Shuichi dan Yoichi berjalan menuju Shadow mereka.

Yoichi: Hey, maaf untuk tadi... Aku memang selalu iri padamu Shu.

Shuichi: ...

Shadow Shuichi: ...

Yoichi: Aku iri, kenapa ayah dan ibu selalu lebih menyukaimu daripada aku? Aku selalu berusaha untuk jadi sepertimu, tapi aku gagal.

Shuichi: Kau tak perlu menjadi sepertiku!

Yoichi: !?

Shuichi: Walau kita kembar, tapi kau punya jalan hidupmu sendiri... kaulah yang harus menentukan kehidupanmu. Akulah yang sebenarnya iri padamu!

Yoichi: ...

Shuichi: Hidupku selalu diatur Ayah dan Ibu, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau.

Yoichi: Shu...

Shuichi: Kalian berdua benar tentang kami.

Shadow Shuichi: ...

Shadow Yoichi: ...

Yoichi: Kami selalu iri dan tak mau mengakui ataupun membantu satu sama lain.

Shuichi: Padahal kami kembar... dan seharusnya aku bisa mengerti perasaan adikku.

Shadow Shuichi: Tapi kau takkan bisa menjadi seperti adikmu.

Shadow Yoichi: Dan kau takkan bisa menjadi seperti kakakmu.

Shuichi: Aku memang tak bisa menjadi seperti adikku.

Yoichi: Walaupun kembar, kami berbeda... kami punya kehidupan kami masing-masing dan akan tetap menjalaninya. Aku akan berusaha membantu kakakku apapun yang terjadi.

Shuichi: Kalian benar, kalian adalah kami.

Yoichi: Bagian dari diri kami berdua yang tak bisa kami ungkapkan.

Mendengar keputusan Shuichi dan Yoichi, kedua Shadow hanya bisa tersenyum.

Shadow Shuichi: Kalian telah menemukan jalan kalian masing-masing.

Shadow Yoichi: Dan kami akan membantu kalian melewati jalan itu.

Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru dan berubah menjadi Persona. Persona Shuichi hampir mirip Shadow nya, tetapi sayapnya berwarna putih. Sedangkan Persona Yoichi juga hampir mirip Shadownya, tetapi tak bertanduk dan memiliki taring tajam.

The Strenght of Heart required to face oneself has been made manifest...

Shuichi and Yoichi has faced their other self...

They has Obtained The Facade used to Overcome life's hardships...

Shuichi Persona Griffin, The Majestic Bird!

Yoichi Persona Chimera, The Hell Beast!

**Shuichi** LV 45

Persona Griffin

Arcana Hierophant

Light: Str

Dark: Wk

Skill:

-Mahama

-Diarama

-Dekunda

-Tetrakarn

Next

LV47: Hamaon

? ? ?

? ? ?

**Yoichi** LV 45

Persona Chimera

Arcana Moon

Fire: Str

Light: Wk

Dark: Str

Skill:

-Mamudo

-Maragion

-Fire Boost

-Blade of Fury

Next

LV47: Fire Break

? ? ?

? ? ?

Griffin dan Chimera berubah menjadi Persona Card dan memasuki jiwa Shuichi dan Yoichi.

Tsuki: That's... their Persona's.

Tomoya: Anggota kita bakal bertambah lagi.

Hana: Guys, look!

All: !?

Pulau yang semula tandus mulai ditumbuhi pepohonan, dan dalam sekejap pulau itu berubah menjadi pulau tropis.

Tomoya: Woww, seperti ada dihawai saja!

Shuichi dan Yoichi berjalan menuju Tsuki dkk.

Ayaka: Shu, Yoichi...

Shuichi: Kalian harus manjelaskan semuanya pada kami... Tapi pertama, keluarkan dulu kami dari sini.

Ayaka: Okay. Yagami...

Ryouka: Semuanya berpegangan!

Setelah semuanya berpegangan, Ryouka memanggil Persona nya untuk mengeluarkan Traesto dan membawa Tsuki dkk kembali ke Save Point. Mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Shuichi dan Yoichi kerumah sakit dan menunggu hingga kondisi mereka berdua pulih kembali. Sementara itu, dua sosok berjubah hitam muncul didungeon Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi.

Hooded-man: Rencanamu gagal. Dan mereka punya Persona User baru.

Hooded-girl: Don't worry, aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

Hooded-man: Huh... what you mean?

Hooded-girl: Mereka seperti batang kayu, jika bersatu akan sulit dipatahkan... tapi jika terpisah, mereka bukan apa-apa.

Hooded-man: Dia memperbolehkanmu mamakai Reaper, sebaiknya jangan sampai gagal lagi! Jika kau gagal, takkan ada tempat lagi untukmu.

Hooded-girl: Yeah, I know... aku tak punya siapa lagi didunia ini.

Kemudian kedua sosok berjubah itu menghilang.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 30 END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Selesai juga chapter 30, buat school tripnya author putusin untuk ke Tatsumi Port Island. Thanks buat reader yang udah kasih masukan dan setia menunggu update fict ini dan dan sory kalo kelamaan updatenya.**  
><strong>

Shuichi: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kita nggak keiket ditiang lagi.

Yoichi: Sama. *merenggangkan badan*

Tomoya: Yes, chapter berikutnya liburan musim panas. Nggak ada Shadow, nggak ada si Killer-sensei Shiramoto, dan nggak ada sekolah.

Tsuki: Tomoya inget, kita masih punya tugas liburan. Memang kamu mau bersihin sekolah sendirian!

Tomoya: Urrgh...

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 31: SUMMER HOLIDAY PART 1**

Tomoya: School trip ke Tatsumi Port Island, bisa berduaan sama Tsuki di Shirakawa Boulevard. *Evil Smile***  
><strong>

Ayaka/Takishima: TOMOYA...


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:** Update time, sory reader skalian kalo updatenya agak lama. Nggak nyangka udah setahun lebih sejak author publish fict ini. Jadi inget waktu pertama kali publish fict minta bantuan asisten (adik) karena gak tau caranya ^_^ maklum waktu itu baru pemula.

Hana: Author, traktir kita makan-makan dong!

Ryouka: Iya, tanggal 8 desember kemarin kan belom traktir ultah fict ini!

Author: Minta aja Tomoya traktir kalian, diakan kaya! Author lagi bokek.

Tomoya: Woy, kenapa ujung-ujungnya harus aku!

Shuichi: Sekali-kalikan nggak apa senpai!

Tomoya: Sekali-kali apanya, aku sering traktir kalian.

Yoichi: Tapikan pas aku sama Shu belum gabung!

Author: Udah-udah, bicaranya nanti aja. Sekarang kita mulai fictnya sebelum semua reader bosen denger ocehan kalian! *Digebukin pake Persona dan pingsan*

Tsuki: Karena author lagi pingsan, saya yang jadi author untuk sementara. Langsung aja mulai fictnya! ENJOY IT!

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 31: SUMMER HOLIDAY PART 1<strong>

-16 August 2015-

Sunday

-Daytime

Place: Asahi Hospital

Setelah seminggu berlalu sejak Pertempuran dengan Shadow Shuichi dan Yoichi, Tsuki dkk menjenguk Shuichi dan Yoichi yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit.

TOK!

TOK!

Shuichi: Masuk saja...

SRAKK...

Tomoya: Yoo... Shu, Yoichi...

Shuichi: Hey guys...

Tsuki dkk masuk kekamar tempat Shuichi dan Yoichi dirawat dirawat. Mereka melihat Shuichi sedang berbaring dikasur dan Yoichi sedang duduk dijendela.

Tsuki: How you fell?

Shuichi: I'm fine.

Ayaka: Kalian nggak ngomong kesiapapunkan tentang yang kalian berdua alami?

Shuichi: Nggak kok, kami ingin dengar penjelasannya dari kalian.

Hana: Tapi aku masih belum percaya kalau kalian kembar... maksudku, kalian hampir nggak punya perbedaan!

Ryouka: Bahkan sekarang aku nggak tau siapa yang Shuichi dan siapa yang Yoichi!

Semua mengangguk bersamaan.

Takishima: Gimana cara membedakan kalian?

Shuichi: Yoichi pakai anting ditelinga kiri dan cara berpakaiannya berantakan.

Tsuki: Berarti yang ada dijendela Yoichi ya!

Tsuki melihat Yoichi yang sedang duduk dijendela.

Shuichi: That's right... hanya itu cara membedakan kami.

Ryouka: Hey Yoichi, ayo gabung sama kita!

Yoichi: ...

Yoichi hanya menoleh dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

Tomoya: Kenapa dia?

Shuichi: Dia paling suka menyendiri, tapi dia sebenarnya peduli sama orang lain.

Ayaka: Jadi siapa yang bertemu denganku, Tsuki, dan Hana dijalan menuju kuil pada waktu festival?

Shuichi: Itu aku.

Tomoya: Jadi yang ketemu kita waktu mau pulang itu...

All: ...!

Mereka semua melihat kearah Yoichi.

Yoichi: Apa...?

Ayaka: Itu njelasin kenapa ada yang terasa berbeda disana.

Tomoya: Lalu, siapa yang jalan-jalan sama Eri-chan waktu difestival kembang api?

Shuichi: Aku.

All: HAHHH...!?

Semuanya langsung terkejut.

Hana: Maksudmu Eri Ogawa, artis yang terkenal itu!

Shuichi: Jadi dia artis!

Ayaka: Kamu jalan sama dia tapi nggak tau dia siapa!?

Yoichi: Shu nggak pernah lihat tv, mainnya game terus.

Shuichi: Aku baru bertemu dengannya sehari setelah pindah kesini!

Yoichi: Dan setelahnya kalian jadi sering kencan kan!

Shuichi: *blushing* I-itu bukan kencan, di-dia sendiri yang mengajakku keliling kota. Dan lagi kau memata-matai kami waktu melihat kembang api dikuilkan! Jangan kau pikir aku nggak tau!

Yoichi: Aku nggak memata-matai kalian, kebetulan aja aku liat kamu kencan sama pacarmu dikuil dan aku ikuti aja kalian.

Shuichi: *blushing* Sudah kubilang itu bukan kencan... dan dia bukan pacarku.

Muka Shuichi semakin memerah.

Takishima: Mukamu merah tu!

Shuichi: Geez.

All: *chuckle*

Shuichi: Cukup, sekarang gantian kalian yang menjelaskan semuanya pada kami.

Secepatnya Shuichi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Tomoya: Alright, kami akan menceritakannya pada kalian... senpai!

Tomoya melihat kearah Ayaka.

Ayaka: Kenapa aku?

Tomoya: Itukan tugas senpai.

Ayaka: Aku pikir kamu bilang gitu karena kamu mau yang jelasin! *sweatdrop*

Tomoya: Aku nggak bilang mau jelasin. *Evil Smile*

Ayaka: (Ni anak makin lama makin ngelunjak... ntar liat aja, gue bales lu!)

Tomoya: (I have bad feeling)

Setelah itu, Ayaka menjelaskan semua tentang Persona, Shadow, dan lain sebagainya kepada mereka berdua.

Shuichi: Jadi, intinya kalian ingin kami bergabung dengan kalian!

Ryouka: Ya, karena kalian juga punya Persona sama seperti kami.

Yoichi: Aku ikut.

Semua melihat kearah Yoichi.

Shuichi: Yoichi...

Yoichi menjauh dari jendela dan menghampiri mereka.

Yoichi: Shadow-shadow itu dalam masalah besar karena sudah berani menculikku. How about you Shu?

Shuichi: ...Fine, I'm join.

Tsuki: Kalian, selamat datang di ACE.

TRINGGG...

ACE: Persona User's Team

Social Link Fool

Rank 7

Shuichi: Jadi Tsuki-senpai ketuanya!

Ayaka: Yeah, dia yang akan memimpin kita melawan Shadow.

Yoichi: Aku nggak percaya ketuanya cewek... tapi, mohon bantuannya senpai.

Tsuki: Leave it to me.

Hana: Yey, anggota kita nambah lagi!

Tomoya: *sigh*

Semua melihat ke Tomoya.

Takishima: Kenapa kamu Tomoya?

Tomoya: Kecewa, soalnya anggota kita kebanyakan cowoknya, haremku jadi berkurang.

BUK!

BUK!

Tomoya: AWW, my stomach.

Tomoya terkapar dilantai dan memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan setelah terkena pukulan telak Tsuki dan Hana.

Tsuki: Jaga omonganmu! *deathglare*

Hana: Atau berikutnya kami patahkan kakimu! *deathglare*

Tomoya: ... Ugh.

Ayaka: Kalian... ini rumah sakit, jangan buat keributan!

Tsuki/Hana: Sorry.

Yoichi: *chuckle* Kalian lucu.

Ryouka: Kau harus terbiasa.

Hana: Gimana kalau kita rayakan bergabungnya Shuichi dan Yoichi?

Takishima: Setuju, dan buat Tomoya mentraktir kita.

Tomoya: Hell no!

All: *chuckle*

Shuichi: Jadi, apa kalian punya markas?

All: ...!?

Semua terdiam bingung dengan yang dimaksud Shuichi.

Shuichi: Biasanya kalau gini, kita harus punya markas buat diskusi.

Yoichi: Mana mungkin, kamu kebanyakan main game strategi perang.

Shuichi: Kalau nyusun strategi harus punya markas rahasia.

Tsuki: Sorry, tapi kami nggak punya.

Shuichi: *sigh*

TRINGG...

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola lampu bercahaya muncul diatas kepala Tomoya.

Tomoya: (Markas rahasia... kenapa nggak!?) *Evil Smile*

Takishima: (Tomoya pasti punya ide gila lain.)

Ayaka: Hey, bukannya kalian pulang hari ini!

Shuichi: Iya, memang kenapa?

Ayaka: Gimana kalau kita bantu bawa barang-barang kalian?

Shuichi: Nggak usah, cuma dikit kok!

Ayaka: Nggak apa kok... Itsuki, bawakan tas mereka!

Ayaka mendorong Tomoya kedepan.

Tomoya: Kenapa nggak senpai saja? Kan senpai yang mengajukan diri!

Ayaka: Aku nggak bilang mau bawa.

Takishima: Sudah bawa saja! *deathglare*

Tomoya: Dammit!

All: *chuckle*

Ayaka: (Rasain, ini pembalasan yang tadi.) *Evil Smile*

Tsuki: (Se-senpai serem.)

Setelah itu, mereka meninggalkan kamar. Disaat semua sudah meninggalkan kamar, Tsuki melihat Yoichi yang masih menyendiri dijendela kamar. Tsuki pun menghampiri Yoichi.

Tsuki: Hey, kalau nggak cepat nanti ditinggal!

Yoichi: Maaf, bentar lagi.

Tsuki juga ikut duduk dijendela bersama Yoichi.

Tsuki: Kenapa kamu suka menyendiri?

Yoichi: Aku suka ketenangan... dan tempat ini sangatlah tenang.

Tsuki: Ohh...

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam, kemudian Yoichi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Yoichi: Senpai, apa kau punya adik?

Tsuki: Iya... laki-laki, namanya Tsukasa.

Yoichi: Apa dia pernah iri dengan senpai?

Tsuki: Pernah... tapi sebisa mungkin aku selalu mengalah padanya!

Yoichi: Well, Shu juga gitu... setiap aku dimarahi orang tua kami, Shu selalu membelaku.

Tsuki: Itulah kakak.

Yoichi: Senpai, boleh kapan-kapan aku curhat dengan senpai? Senpai juga boleh cerita kalau ada masalah, aku akan bantu sebisaku!

Tsuki: Okay...

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Moon Arcana**

Yoichi Katsuya: Persona User

Social Link Moon

Rank 1

SRAKK...

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan Tomoya masuk.

Tomoya: HEYY... kau apakan Tsuki ku!?

Yoichi: ...

Yoichi mengabaikan Tomoya dan meninggalkan kamar. Saat sampai dipintu, Yoichi berhenti dan melihat kearah Tsuki.

Yoichi: Senpai, Thanks.

Yoichi segera menyusul Ayaka dan yang lainnya. Tomoya yang penasaran segera bertanya kepada Tsuki.

Tomoya: Tadi terima kasih buat apa?

Tsuki: Nothing.

Tomoya: Dia nggak macam-macam...

BUAK...

Tomoya: AWW...

Tsuki dengan refleknya memukul perut Tomoya.

Tomoya: AWWW, pukulanmu keras banget!

Tsuki: Taki-senpai ngajarin aku bela diri, dia bilang untuk mengusir orang mesum.

Tsuki pun meninggalkan kamar disusul Tomoya yang masih kesakitan. Setelah itu, mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit dan bersama-sama menuju apartemen tempat tinggal Shuichi dan Yoichi. Apartemen mereka cukup terbilang besar dan terletak tak jauh dari Shopping District. Sekitar 45 menit jalan kaki, Tsuki dkk sampai diluar apartemen Shuichi dan Yoichi.

-Evening

Shuichi: Kita dah sampai.

Takishima: Apartemen yang bagus.

Hana: Kenapa kalian nggak tinggal diasrama?

Shuichi: Orangtuaku bilang kalau diasrama terlalu berisik.

Ryouka: Guys, aku dan Hana pulang dulu... sudah gelap.

Tomoya: Cepet banget pulangnya.

Hana: Malam ini orang tuaku pulang kerumah, bisa bahaya kalau mereka tau aku dan Ryouka pulang kemalaman.

Yoichi: Memang kalian tinggal bareng!?

Tomoya: Jelas saja, mereka sudah berbulan madu.

Hana: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?

Ryouka: KAU... *deathglare*

Tomoya: WHOOA...

Tomoya segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk lari dari dua algojo yang siap membunuhnya.

Hana: KEMBALI KAU...

Hana dan Ryouka segera mengejar Tomoya. Tsuki dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Yoichi: Aku akan bawa tas kita masuk.

Yoichi masuk kedalam apartemen.

Takishima: *sigh* kalau gitu kami pulang dulu.

Shuichi: Kalian nggak mampir dulu.

Ayaka: Nggak usah, kami nggak mau ngrepotin... lagian sudah malam.

Shuichi: Okay, kapan-kapan main kesini.

Tsuki: Of course!

Mereka bertiga mengucapkan pamit pada Shuichi. Dan Tiba-tiba Shuichi memanggil Tsuki.

Shuichi: Tsuki-senpai, bisa bicara sebentar... nggak lama kok!

Tsuki: Okay, senpai dan Taki-senpai pulang saja dulu!

Takishima: Nggak apa nih?

Tsuki: Tenang saja!

Ayaka: Okay, but be careful!

Ayaka dan Takishima pulang meninggalkan Tsuki dan Shuichi.

Shuichi: Senpai, sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan kami... bisa kapan-kapan kita pergi berdua?

Tsuki: ...

Shuichi: ... I-ini nggak seperti yang senpai pikirkan. *blushing*

Tsuki: I know, kaukan sudah punya Eri-chan.

Shuichi: Ka-kami nggak pacaran!

Muka Shuichi bertambah merah.

Tsuki: *giggle* Alright, aku tau maksudmu... kabari aku ya!

Shuichi: Okay!

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Hierophant Arcana**

Shuichi Katsuya: Persona User

Social Link Hierophant

Rank 1

Tsuki: Aku pulang dulu.

Shuichi: Be careful senpai!

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Tsuki pulang keasrama dan tak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu hingga sesuatu terjadi.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 31 END**

* * *

><p>Tsuki: Chapter 31 slesai, tolong direview ya!<strong><br>**

Ryouka: Ayo Tomoya, traktir kami steak dijunes buat ngrayain ultah fict ini.

Tomoya: Hell No! *Ambil langkah seribu*

Hana: Jangan harap bisa kabur. Bufudyne!

Tomoya: GYYAAHHH... *Jadi patung es*

Hana: Shu, Yoichi, bawa patung es itu kejunes.

Shuichi/Yoichi: Okay *Angkat patung es Tomoya*

Ryouka: Hey, apa kita nggak ngajak Taki sama Ayaka-senpai?

Hana: Mereka lagi kencan, mending jangan kita ganggu.

Tsuki: Terus gimana sama Authornya?

Hana: Biarin aja dia. Ayo berangkat!

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Author: Uhh... *Baru bangun dan melihat sekitarnya* Woy, kemana semuanya? Kok fictnya udah selesai!

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 32: SUMMER HOLIDAY PART 2**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** Yosh, update time! Fictnya author cepetin updatenya soalnya minggu depan ada uas, doain ya ^^ Dan thanks buat semua reader sekalian yang udah baca sama review fict ini.

Tomoya: LOL... rasain tu, authornya uas kita bisa enak-enakan liburan musim panas.

Author: Tomoya, sialan lo.

Tsuki: Semoga berhasil ya!

Hana: Ganbatte, kita doain!

Author: Ok thanks. Langsung saja mulai ceritanya! ENJOY IT!

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 32: SUMMER HOLIDAY PART 2<strong>

-19 August 2015-

Wednesday

-Daytime

Tomoya: Hey Guys, kalian datang juga!

Reiko: Jelas aja!

Hana: Kitakan mau ketemu Eri-chan!

Tomoya: Dasar narsis!

Hari itu, Tsuki dkk pergi kedaerah pantai Osaka dimana Tomoya melakukan pemotretan. Tomoya mengundang mereka semua termasuk Teito, Reiko, Sayaka, dan Naomi untuk bertemu Eri Ogawa, artis yang sedang naik daun dan menjadi teman Tomoya sesama artis. Karena lokasi pemotretannya berada dipantai yang sedang ramai dikunjungi pengunjung untuk liburan musim panas, Tomoya terpaksa memakai topi dan kacamata hitam untuk tidak menarik perhatian sekitarnya.

Takishima: Bagus banget tempatnya!

Ayaka: Dan banyak orang.

Ryouka: Bisa-bisa kita tersesat.

Teito: Jelas saja, inikan libur musim panas.

Tomoya: Dan lagi semua orang sudah tau kalo Eri-chan bakal datang kesini.

Tsuki: Yahh... kalau tau kita kepantai, tadi harusnya aku bawa baju renang.

Tomoya langsung saja melihat Tsuki dengan muka kecewa.

Tomoya: Kenapa nggak bawa?

Tsuki: Senpai larang kita semua bawa baju renang.

Tomoya: Senpai...

Tomoya melihat kearah Ayaka

Ayaka: Kenapa? Takkan kubiarkan kau melakukan sesuatu pada adikku... jangan kira aku nggak bisa baca pikiranmu mesum. *deathglare*

Tomoya: *sigh*

Hana: (Senpai memang jago baca pikiran orang)

Sayaka: Adik...!?

Hana yang melihat Sayaka bingung, langsung saja berbisik ditelinga Sayaka.

Hana: Sejak kematian adik senpai, senpai sudah menganggap Tsuki sebagai adiknya.

Sayaka: Ohh.

Naomi: Jadi, dimana Eri-chan? Nggak mungkin kita ketemu Eri-chan disini kalau banyak orang seperti ini.

Tomoya: Don't worry, aku sudah bicara sama Eri-chan kalau kalian ingin bertemu dengannya... jadi dia nunggu ditempat lain.

Kemudian Tomoya baru menyadari kalau Shuichi dan Yoichi belum datang.

Tomoya: Ngg... dimana sikembar?

Teito: Kembar...?

Mereka yang bukan anggota ACE langsung saja bingung.

Takishima: Tadi mereka bilang akan telat karena Yoichi pingin ngajak temannya.

Familiar voice: Yoo...

Tsuki dkk mendengar suara yang sepertinya mereka kenal. Saat mereka melihat kesumber suara, ternyata itu Shuichi dan Yoichi. Mereka berdua datang bersama seseorang yang sepertinya teman Yoichi yang sebaya dengan Tomoya, Ryouka, dan Teito.

Naomi: Asou...

Yoichi Friend: Naomi, sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Kyou.

Naomi: Ahh, maaf.

Tsuki yang belum mengenalnya langsung bertanya pada Takishima yang ada disebelahnya.

Tsuki: Senpai, siapa dia?

Takishima: Oya, kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya ya! Dia Kyosuke Asou, sekelas dengan Furukawa dan Ikut klub beladiri sepertiku.

Kyousuke: Kyousuke Asou, panggil saja Kyou.

Tsuki: Tsuki Hiiragi, salam kenal juga!

Tsuki langsung tersenyum pada teman barunya. Sesaat kemudian, Tsuki teringat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama Kyousuke.

Tsuki: Jangan-jangan kau Kyousuke Asou yang dapat peringkat 1 itu ya!

(AN: Lebih lengkapnya baca chapter 24)

Kyousuke: Iya.

Teito: Kyou, bukannya kamu nggak nggak bisa datang waktu kuajak!

Kyousuke: Aku sudah diajak Yoichi, tapi aku nggak nyangka tempat yang dia maksud disini.

Ryouka: Yoichi, kau kenal Kyou?

Yoichi: Kyou-senpai teman pertamaku setelah pindah sini.

Takishima: Sifat kalian hampir mirip, nggak heran kalian bisa cepat akrab.

Kyousuke: Taki-senpai juga datang.

Takishima: Karena ngganggur aku datang saja!

Tsuki: Ngg...

Tsuki baru menyadari kalau Naomi sembunyi dibelakangnya dengan muka merah.

Tsuki: (Jangan-jangan Naomi...)

Sayaka: Senpai, siapa dua anak kembar itu?

Teito, Reiko, Sayaka, dan Naomi yang belum mengenai Shuichi dan Yoichi daritadi hanya bisa bingung melihat dua anak kembar yang bersama Kyousuke.

Ayaka: Mereka Shuichi Katsuya dan Yoichi Katsuya... setelah selesai liburan musim panas, mereka berdua akan menjadi kouhai kita!

Yoichi: Salam kenal senpai-senpai semuanya.

Shuichi: Panggil saja aku Shu, dan yang disebelah adikku Yoichi.

Reiko: Hey, gimana cara kita bedain kalian? Nanti kami takut salah membedakan kalian.

Shuichi: Adikku pakai anting ditelinga kiri dan aku enggak.

Teito: Apa ada cara lain untuk membedakan kalian? Aku tetap bingung kalau harus lihat anting ditelinga yang tertutup rambut kalian.

Ayaka: Biar lebih gampang, yang cara berpakaiannya berantakan itu Yoichi dan yang rapi Shuichi.

Reiko: Itu lebih masuk akal.

Mereka mengangguk setuju setelah melihat Yoichi yang sedang memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna coklat yang terlihat kusut dan celana jeans. Entah dia malas untuk menyeterikanya atau nggak ada waktu. Sedangkan Shuichi memakai kaos merah ditutupi kemeja hitam yang nggak dikancing dan celana jeans.

Tsuki: Yoichi, ngapain kamu pakai anting?

Tsuki yang penasaranpun bertanya.

Shuichi: Dulunya dia anggota geng.

Yoichi: Nggak usah ungkit-ungkit lagi Shu!

Shuichi: Sorry!

Tomoya: Well, semua sudah kumpul... ayo kita ketempat pacarnya Shu.

Reiko/Sayaka: WHATTT...!?

Teriakan Reiko dan Sayaka langsung saja membuat semua orang disekitar memandangi mereka. Sedangkan Tsuki dan yang lainnya dengan cepat menutup telinga mereka.

Hana: Aku bisa budeg kalau kalian berdua teriak seperti itu lagi.

Shuichi: Dia bukan pacarku. *blushing*

Tomoya: Ayo cepat pergi... semua orang melihat kearah kita.

Semua pergi mengikuti Tomoya, tetapi Naomi terlihat masih sembunyi dibelakang Tsuki dengan muka merah.

Tsuki: Naomi...

Naomi: Ahh, maaf...

Tsuki: It's okay... kau suka Kyou ya!

Naomi: Ngg-nggak kok!

Langsung saja muka Naomi menjadi tambah merah.

Tsuki: Jangan bohong, aku bisa baca pikiranmu.

Naomi: (Tsuki, kemampuan baca pikiran Ayaka-senpai nurun ke kamu ya!)

Tsuki: Tenang aja, aku nggak akan bilang kesiapa-siapa kok!

Naomi: Thanks.

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Sun Arcana**

Naomi Furukawa: Student Council Member

Social Link Sun

Rank 1

Tsuki: *sigh* (Social Link lagi)

Naomi: Kamu kenapa Tsuki?

Tsuki: Don't worry, I'm okay. Ayo kita susul mereka!

Tsuki dan Naomi pun mengejar Tomoya ketempat mereka akan bertemu Eri dengan Shuichi yang masih dibanjiri pertanyaan oleh Reiko dan Sayaka. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai didermaga dekat pantai yang tidak orang selain mereka.

Reiko: Jadi disini kita akan bertemu Eri-chan.

Tomoya: Sepertinya dia belum datang.

Hana: *sigh* Kalau gitu tadi mending jalan-jalan dulu.

Ayaka: Jangan kecewa... artis nggak semudah itu kabur dari kejaran fansnya.

Hana: Tomoya, apa ada artis lain selain Eri disini?

Tomoya: Ada kok.

Sayaka: Siapa?

Tomoya: Aku.

All: NGGAK TANYA!

Semua langsung kompak menjawab.

Tomoya: *sweatdrop*

Reiko: Aku pingin ketemu Rise Kujikawa juga.

Sayaka: Jangan lupa Yukari Takeba, dia juga cantik.

Hana: Katanya Yukari Takeba sudah punya pacar ya! Kalau nggak salah cowok emo gitu!

Reiko: Rise Kujikawa juga bilang kalau dia juga naksir seseorang!

Naomi: Naksir siapa?

Reiko: Kalau nggak salah cowok rambut mangkuk kayak Justin Bieber!

Sayaka: Jangan-jangan beneran Justin Bieber!

Sementara semua cewek bergosip, para cowok hanya bisa duduk-duduk dipinggir dermaga. Tsuki dan Ayaka juga ikut duduk dipinggir dermaga bersama para cowok karena mereka berdua emang nggak suka yang namanya ngegosip.

Teito: Dasar cewek.

Ryouka: Apa enaknya ngegosip?

Ayaka: Nanti kalau kalian sudah nikah harus terbiasa.

Yoichi: Aku belum mau nikah.

Tsuki: Jelas saja, kitakan belum cukup umur.

Mendengar topik pembicaraan yang menarik, Kyousuke memasang wajah Evil Smile.

Kyousuke: Jadi, kapan Taki-senpai mau nikah sama Ayaka-senpai?

Takishima: KYOU... *blushing*

Ayaka: Mungkin setelah lulus nanti.

Ayaka menjawab dengan nada elegan

Takishima: AYAKA... kita belum mau nikah.

Tsuki: Tapi aku lihat dilemari senpai sudah ada gaun pengantin.

Takishima: WHAT...!?

Takishima kaget setengah mati.

Tsuki: Hehe, Cuma bercanda kok!

Melihat wajah Takishima semakin memerah, semuanya pun ikut mengerjainya termasuk Ayaka yang nggak mempermasalahkannya karena dia memang suka sama Takishima.

Ayaka: Takishima, aku pingin cepet punya anak begitu lulus nanti.

Takishima: Hey, don't say that! Lagian bukannya orang tuamu nggak suka sama akukan!

Tomoya: Kawin lari aja senpai!

Takishima: TOMOYA... *deathglare*

Ayaka: Kenapa nggak kepikiran!?

Takishima: STOP IT! *blushing*

All: *chuckle*

Voice: Nii-san...

Takishima yang sedang dijahili kouhai-kouhainya termasuk Ayaka, segera bisa sedikit bernafas lega setelah perhatian mereka tertuju suara anak kecil yang sepertinya mereka kenal.

Voice: Nii-san...

Tomoya: Huh, Tomoyuki...!

Tsuki: Yuki-chan.

Pemilik suara itu ternyata adalah Tomoyuki yang datang bersama seorang gadis dengan mata berwarna hijau dan mengenakan topi seperti Tomoya.

Hana: Yuki-chan, kenapa disini?

Tomoya: Dia juga model sama sepertiku... kebetulan juga dia ada pemotretan disini.

Kyousuke: Jadi ini adikmu Tomoya.

Tomoyuki: Tomoyuki Itsuki, salam kenal... maaf kalau nii-san selalu merepotkan.

Tomoyuki tersenyum pada Kyousuke sambil memperkenalkan diri.

Reiko: Adikmu sopan, beda banget sama kamu.

Tomoya: Hey...

Tsuki: Yuki-chan, siapa yang bersamamu?

Mereka melihat gadis bertopi yang berada disebelah Tomoyuki.

Tomoyuki: Dia...

Tomoya: Mau sampai kapan kau pakai topi itu terus?

Gadis itu melepaskan topinya dan rambut pirang panjang gadis itu terurai keluar setelah sebelumnya tertutup topi.

Blonde-haired girl: Aku bisa repot kalau nggak menyamar.

Shuichi: Eri...!

Eri: Hai Shu.

Hana: KYAA... Eri-chan...!

Langsung saja Hana, Reiko, dan Sayaka berlari menghampiri Eri.

Reiko: Ini bener-bener Eri-chan.

Sayaka: Boleh minta tandatangannya?

Ayaka: Kalian, jangan mengerubunginya seperti itu!

Peringatan Ayaka pun tak didengar mereka bertiga.

Tomoya: Maaf sudah memintamu datang!

Eri: It's okay.

Shuichi: Hey Eri.

Eri: Shu, kau datang juga!

Eri melihat kesebelah Shuichi.

Eri: Itu adikmu ya!

Yoichi: Yoichi Katsuya, salam kenal.

Eri: Salam kenal juga... Shu cerita banyak tentangmu.

Yoichi: Semoga dia nggak cerita keburukanku.

Shuichi: I won't do that!

Eri: Lalu, yang lainnya...

Tomoya pun memperkenalkan Eri sama yang lainnya.

Tomoya: Dari ujung Kyousuke Asou...

Kyousuke: Panggil saja Kyou.

Tomoya: Ryouka Yagami, Teito Akaba, Takishima Raidou, Ayaka Tadase, Tsuki Hiiragi, Naomi Furukawa, dan tiga orang didekatmu Hana Shirayuki, Reiko Ayanami, dan Sayaka Aisa.

Eri: Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semua senpai.

All: Senpai...!?

Semua terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Eri.

Eri: Setelah liburan musim panas ini, aku akan sekolah di Hirashima seperti kalian.

Tsuki: Jadi kamu ditahun pertama?

Eri: Yup, mohon bantuannya senpai!

Hana: Eri-chan, sebelumnya sekolah dimana?

Eri: Waktu pindah ke Osaka, aku nggak sekolah dan hanya mendatangkan guru privat.

Reiko: Kalau nggak salah kamu pindah kesini akhir januari ya?

Eri: Iya.

Sayaka: Eri-chan, kita jalan-jalan yuk!

Ayaka: Sayaka, diakan lagi sibuk!

Eri: It's okay, aku bebas sampai sore ini!

Sayaka: Kalau gitu, ayo Eri-chan!

Eri: Senpai, panggil saja Eri!

Sayaka: Okay.

Tomoya: Tomoyuki, kau mau ikut?

Tomoyuki: Apa boleh?

Tsuki: Boleh saja.

Tomoyuki: Yay.

Akhirnya Tsuki dkk bersama Eri dan Tomoyuki menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk jalan-jalan disekitar pantai, tentunya setelah Eri memakai lagi topinya agar nggak dikejar fansnya. Tak terasa hari sudah sore, Tsuki dkk pamit untuk pulang.

Hana: Eri, kami pulang dulu!

Reiko: Terima kasih buat waktunya.

Eri: Iya, kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan lagi ya!

Tsuki: Okay.

Tsuki dkk berpisah dengan Tomoya, Tomoyuki, dan Eri yang masih ada perkerjaan. Saat dalam perjalanan, yang lainnya juga berpisah dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Sayaka: Rumahku arah sini, sampai jumpa.

Ayaka: Be careful!

Shuichi: Aku juga harus pulang, Yoichi...

Yoichi: Okay.

Shuici dan Yoichi langsung menuju ke apartemen mereka.

Teito: Aku pulang dulu.

Reiko: Sampai jumpa besok.

Naomi: Tsuki, tolong ya!

Tsuki: Iya.

Satu per satu, mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing. Setelah itu, Ayaka langsung bertanya kepada Tsuki.

Ayaka: Tadi Furukawa minta tolong untuk apa?

Tsuki: Bukan apa-apa kok senpai.

Takishima: Aku pergi dulu, aku mau kerumah sakit njenguk ibuku.

Ayaka: Aku boleh ikut?

Takishima: Boleh saja, ayo!

Ayaka: Asou, tolong antarkan Hiiragi sampai asrama ya!

Kyousuke: *sigh* Okay.

Kyousuke pun mengantarkan Tsuki keasrama. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka didepan Asahi Dorm.

Place: Asahi Dorm

Kyousuke: Itu asramamu... aku pulang dulu.

Saat Kyousuke akan pergi, Tsuki memanggilnya.

Tsuki: Kyou tunggu!

Kyousuke: Ada apa?

Tsuki: Anu... Ngg...

Kyousuke: Anu kenapa?

Tsuki terlihat ragu menjawab.

Tsuki: *sigh* (Dasar Naomi, minta tolong jangan yang bikin malu kayak gini!)

Kyousuke: Kau aneh, kenapa sampai harus membantai semua anggota klub kendo untuk bisa bergabung?

Tsuki: Karena mereka yang mengerjaiku duluan... dan tolong jangan pakai kata membantai!

Tsuki terlihat malu saat dia ingat kejadian waktu bergabung dengan klub kendo.

(AN: Baca di Chapter 7)

Kyousuke: *chuckle* Baiklah, aku pulang dulu... kalau ada yang mau kamu omongin tinggal bilang aku.

Tsuki: Well... Okay.

Kyousuke pun pulang kerumahnya.

TRINGGG...

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It brings thee closer to the source...**

**Thou shall be blessed when Copying skill**

**Persona or Shadow of the Tower Arcana**

Kyousuke Asou: Yoichi Friend

Social Link Tower

Rank 1

Tsuki: (Ya ampun, Social Link lagi. Ngg...!)

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Tsuki berbunyi.

Tsuki melihat handphonenya dan membaca sms dari Gilbert.

(Nona Tsuki... jika anda ada waktu, saya ingin pergi ke Junes...saya dengar tempat itu sangat bagus. Tolong balas sms saya jika nona setuju dan tentukan harinya)

Tsuki: (Belum lagi ini... tapi kalau Social Link nggak dinaikkan, kemampuan Copy Skill ku nggak akan berkembang.) *sigh* (kayaknya waktu liburan nanti aku ngebut naikin Social Link ku nih!)

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 32 END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Chapter 32 dah slesai, jangan lupa tolong direview ya! Juga nggak lupa dibawah ini Social Link nya!

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 33: I WANT TO VISIT JUNES**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi Furukawa<strong>

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 16

Date of Birth: October 1998

Gender: Female

Height: 153 cm

Profession: Student Council Member, Class 2-G

Arcana: Sun

OVERVIEW

Anggota dewan siswa yang selalu menangani urusan klub ekstrakulikuler...

Naomi yang rajin, diam-diam menyukai Kyousuke saat pernah ditolong Kyousuke dari berandalan dan sering meminta tolong Tsuki untuk membuatnya dekat dengan Kyousuke.

**Kyousuke Asou**

GENERAL INFORMATION

Age: 16

Date of Birth: August 1998

Gender: Male

Height: 165 cm

Profession: Yoichi Friend, Class 2-G

Arcana: Tower

OVERVIEW

Teman pertama Yoichi saat pindah ke kota Osaka...

Kyousuke yang biasa dipanggil Kyou cepat akrab dengan Yoichi karena mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dan suka menjahili teman-temannya... Kyousuke dan Yoichi juga tergabung dalam klub beladiri sama seperti Takishima.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN:** Update time! Sory karena lama update, author lagi banyak tugas kuliah. Dichapter kali ini author cuma nampilin chapter pendek aja soalnya gak ada inspirasi ^^ Dan makasih buat Raikou minato, IarIz, Sp-Cs, Maya Christina, fmn ferdian yang udah setia review fict ini. Walau updatenya lama, tapi author belum nyerah nglanjutin fict ini! Tolong dukung trus author ya! Langsung aja mulai fictnya. ENJOY IT!

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 33: I WANT TO VISIT JUNES<strong>

-22 August 2015-

Saturday

-Daytime

Place: Junes

Gilbert: WOW... jadi ini Junes! Lebih besar dari perkiraanku.

Tsuki: Gill, selama kita disini jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya!

Gilbert: Okay.

Tsuki: (Kenapa aku masih punya firasat buruk? Nggak seperti dikuil, ini pertama kali dia pergi ketempat yang banyak orang gini!)

Hari itu Tsuki memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Gilbert untuk pergi ke Junes. Karena sekarang masih libur musim panas dan Junes sedang ramai, Tsuki sempat ragu untuk menerima ajakan Gilbert.

Tsuki: *sigh* (Karena nggak ada yang bisa kuajak pergi, terpaksa sama dia!)

Gilbert yang melihat Tsuki lagi ngalamun langsung saja menepuk pundaknya.

Gilbert: Nona Tsuki?

Tsuki: Oh, I'm okay... so, where we go now?

Gilbert: Aku coba pingin lihat-lihat bagian elektronik.

Tsuki: Umm... bagian elektronik sebelah sini.

Tsuki dan Gilbert berjalan kebagian elektronik. Setelah sampai, mereka melihat banyak peralatan elektonik seperti TV dan sebagainya.

Gilbert: Wow, tempatnya luas sekali.

Tsuki: Jelas aja. Gill, kamu kesini mau beli apa?

Gilbert: Aku butuh TV baru buat kamarku.

Tsuki: Emang kamu punya uang buat beli?

Gilbert: Punya dong! Gajiku bulan ini sudah ditransfer master ke bank.

Tsuki: (Kenapa aku ngrasa ada yang aneh ya!) TV kayak gimana yang kamu butuhin?

Gilbert: Yang 49 inch.

Tsuki: Hahh, buat apa TV sebesar itu?

Gilbert: Buat dipasang PS3... kalau Master nggak ada, aku biasa main PS3 biar nggak bosan.

Tsuki: (Itu kapal pesiar beli atau cuma sewa? Kayaknya mewah bener) TV nya nanti dikirimnya gimana? Kan kurirnya nggak bisa lihat pintu Velvet Room!

Tsuki yang daritadi penasaran bertanya.

Gilbert: Bilang saja sama kurirnya TV nya diantar kekuil dan nanti aku tinggal tunggu didepan kuil... sebelumnya juga aku dah pernah pesen barang.

Tsuki: Sebelumnya kamu pesen apa aja?

Gilbert: Kayaknya banyak... AC, laptop, PS3. Aku lupa yang lainnya.

Tsuki: *sweatdrop* Gimana cara kamu pesen barangnya? Kamukan nggak pernah keluar jauh dari kuil!

Gilbert: Waktu itu aku iseng keluar Velvet Room kerena bosan... waktu digerbang kuil, aku lihat brosur bertuliskan Junes... pas aku lihat ada barang bagus, langsung aku telpon aja nomor Junes yang ada dibrosur.

Tsuki: Terus gimana kamu bayarnya?

Gilbert: Transfer aja lewat bank... gara-gara sibuk pesan barang, selama hampir dua bulan ini aku lupa ngajak nona Tsuki Jalan-jalan.

Tsuki: (Jadi itu alasannya belakangan ini dia nggak pernah menunjukkan sosoknya!)

(AN: Emangnya Gilbert hantu!) *Di Megidolaon Gilbert*

Setelah selesai kebagian elektronik, mereka menuju Food Court untuk makan siang. Disana mereka melihat banyak orang mengantri membeli makan siang.

Tsuki: Wow, lagi ramai disini! Kalau gini jadi susah dapet tempat.

Gilbert: Kalau disini ramai, kenapa nggak ditempat lain saja?

Familiar Voice: Hey, Tsuki...

Tsuki: Ngg...

Tsuki mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya. Saat dia melihat kesumber suara, ternyata itu adalah Teito dan Reiko sedang duduk di salah satu meja di Food Court. Tsuki pun langsung menghampiri kedua temannya.

Tsuki: Akaba, Reiko... sedang apa kalian disini?

Reiko: Lihat sendirikan, kita lagi kencan.

Teito: *blushing*

Reiko: Kamu sendiri kenapa ada disini? Dan siapa dia?

Reiko melihat kearah Gilbert.

Tsuki: Umm... dia pamanku... karena dia baru pindah kesini, dia minta diajak keliling Osaka.

Reiko: Pamanmu ya! Siapa namanya?

Tsuki: Na-namanya... ngg? (Aku harus jawab apa? Mana mungkin aku kenalin Gill sama mereka berdua!)

Tsuki terlihat bingung saat ditanya. Dan kemudian, Gilbert manjawab pertanyaan Reiko tanpa ragu.

Gilbert: Gilbert, salam kenal kalian berdua.

Reiko: Hmmm... pamanmu ganteng juga ya!

Tsuki: Reiko, kamukan sudah punya Teito!

Reiko: Jangan khawatir, aku masih setia kok!

Teito: *blushing*

Reiko: Kalian berdua bisa duduk disini sama kami, tempat lain sudah penuhkan!

Tsuki: Thanks.

Tsuki dan Gilbert duduk bersama Teito dan Reiko. Kemudian Reiko mulai bertanya kepada Tsuki tentang Gilbert.

Reiko: Jadi Tsuki, pamanmu juga dari luar negeri ya!

Tsuki: Iya, belum lama ini dia pindah ke Osaka. (Untung mereka percaya kalau dia pamanku)

Reiko: Umm... Gilbert-san...

Gilbert: Panggil saja Gill, usiaku tidak terlalu jauh dari kalian.

Reiko: Gill... memang umurmu berapa?

Gilbert: Umm...

Gilbert terlihat ragu untuk menjawab.

Gilbert: Maaf, saya sendiri juga nggak tau persis.

Reiko: HAHH...!?

Reiko kaget mendengar jawaban Gilbert.

(AN: Author sendiri juga bingung mau kasih Gilbert umur berapa!)

Reiko: Tsuki, umur pamanmu berapa?

Reiko pun bertanya kepada Tsuki. Tapi Tsukin juga ragu untuk menjawab.

Tsuki: Eto... umur...

Reiko: Masa kamu sendiri nggak tau? Bukannya dia pamanmu?

Tsuki: Umm... kita sudah lama nggak ketemu, jadi aku lupa.

Dengan cepat Tsuki memberikan alasan.

Reiko: Gill, kenapa lupa sama umur sendiri?

Tsuki: Karena dia selalu mementingkan pekerjaan, jadi sering lupa hal-hal disekitarnya. (Lebih baik jangan sampai Gill bertemu orang selain mereka, bisa bahaya kalau ditanya gini lagi!)

Teito: Tsuki kenapa kamu nggak panggil dia paman?

Teito yang daritadi diam akhirnya mulai ikut bicara.

Tsuki: (Gawat nih!?)

Gilbert: Itu karena nona Tsuki sudah menganggap saya seperti kakaknya... usia kami juga nggak jauh beda!

Teito: Hehh... terus Gill, kenapa kamu panggil Tsuki dengan sebutan nona?

Gilbert: Itu karena...

Sebelum Gilbert sempat menjawab, Tsuki memotongnya.

Tsuki: Karena dia bekerja pada ayahku... Ayahku terlalu khawatir padaku, jadi dia mengirim paman untuk jadi bodyguardku. Lalu dia jadi memanggilku nona (Jangan sampai dia menjawab yang aneh-aneh)

Teiko: Ohh...

Tsuki: (Aku harus jawab apa lagi nanti!)

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan makanan ke meja Teito dan Reiko. Setelah meletakkan makanan dimeja, pelayan itu pergi.

Reiko: Kalian lebih baik cepat pesan makanan dulu... karena lagi ramai, pasti pesanannya nanti akan datang lama.

Tsuki: Oya, hampir lupa.

Tsuki pun secepatnya memesan makanan bersama Gilbert. Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu mereka jalan-jalan bersama Teito dan Reiko di Junes. Setelah hari semakin gelap, Teito dan Reiko pamit untuk pulang. Kemudian Tsuki mengantarkan Gilbert sampai kuil. Dalam perjalanan menuju kuil, Tsuki bertanya sesuatu kepada Gilbert.

Tsuki: Gill, boleh tanya sesuatu?

Gilbert: Tanya apa?

Tsuki: Tentang Social Link... Sampai Rank berapa biar Social Link penuh semua?

Gilbert: Sepuluh adalah batas maksimal Rank satu Social Link.

Tsuki: Sepuluh...! Banyak juga ya!

Gilbert: Berapa Social Link yang nona Tsuki sudah dapatkan?

Tsuki: Berapa ya... tunggu bentar.

Tsuki mengambil Handphone dari sakunya dan melihat catatan semua Social Link yang dia catat di Handphone nya.

Tsuki: ACE Fool Rank 7... Tomoya Magician Rank 9... Hana Priestess Rank 5... Ayaka-senpai Empress Rank 7... Hitsugi-sensei Emperor Rank 4... Shu Hierophant Rank 1... Sayaka Chariot Rank 3... Taki-senpai Strenght Rank 3... Akaba Hermit Rank 4... Ryouka Fortune Rank 4... Steve Justice Rank 3... Yuki-chan Hangedman Rank 3... Sugiyama-san Death Rank 7... Reiko Temperence Rank 4... Shiramoto-sensei Devil Rank 2... Kyou Tower Rank 2... terus kamu Star Rank 2... Yoichi Moon Rank 2... Naomi Sun Rank 2. Total semuanya 19 Social Link.

Gilbert: Kalau gitu kurang dua Social Link lagi.

Tsuki: Social Link apa saja yang kurang?

Gilbert: Lovers dan Judgement.

Tsuki: Kira-kira sama siapa lagi dua Social Link itu?

Gilbert: Nona Tsuki yang harus cari tau sendiri.

Tsuki: (Ughhh, pelit)

Gilbert: Social Link Magician nona hampir penuh.

Tsuki: Jelas saja, karena Tomoya sering ngajak aku jalan bareng... akibatnya aku kena deathglare semua fansnya.

Gilbert: Yah, tapi berkat itu Magician hampir penuh.

Tsuki: Iya sih.

Gilbert: Terus kenapa Social Link Devil masih dua, bukannya sudah lama kebuka!?

Tsuki: Aku males jalan sama si Killer-sensei itu.

Gilbert: *sweatdrop* (Killer-sensei...!?) Ngomong-ngomong, Social Link Empress sama Death sudah hampir penuh juga, tapi kenapa yang lainnya masih kurang dari lima?

Tsuki: Karena aku, senpai, dan Sugiyama-san tinggal di asrama yang sama, jadi Social Link nya bisa dinaikin waktu malam. Oya Gill, ada satu lagi yang mau aku omongin!

Gilbert: Apa itu?

Tsuki: Kau kan sudah bertemu dengan tema-temanku... kalau kau bertemu mereka lagi, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan nona didepan mereka... aku malu.

Muka Tsuki terlihat memerah.

Tsuki: Kau cuma boleh memanggilku nona jika kita hanya sedang berdua saja ya!

Gilbert: Baiklah, saya mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba dikuil.

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Saat mereka masuk kekuil, mereka bertemu dengan Sayaka.

Sayaka: Tsuki...

Tsuki: *gasp* Sayaka...! (Gawat nih, jangan sampai dia nanya tentang Gilbert! Nanti aku harus jawab apa lagi!)

Setelah Sayaka melihat Gilbert disamping Tsuki, dia menyapanya seolah mengenalnya.

Sayaka: Gill, kamu lagi kencan sama Tsuki ya!

Tsuki: Huhh...!?

Gilbert: Tidak, kami hanya kebetulan bertemu.

Entah kenapa, Sayaka mengenal Gilbert dan itu membuat Tsuki heran.

Tsuki: (Kenapa Sayaka bisa kenal Gilbert) Sa-sayaka, kamu kenal sama dia?

Sayaka: Iya, aku bertemu dengan Gill waktu dia sedang menunggu sesuatu dikuil... karena dia sendirian, jadi aku ajak kerumahku sambil nunggu.

Tsuki: (Itu pasti waktu dia lagi nunggu barang kiriman dari Junes!)

Sayaka: Tsuki, kamu mengenalnya juga!

Tsuki: I-iya, dia pamanku.

Sayaka: Ehh... jadi dia pamanmu!

Gilbert: Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi Aisa-san.

Sayaka: Sama-sama.

Tsuki: Kamu sendiri darimana Sayaka? Kenapa hampir malam begini masih dikuil?

Sayaka: Aku habis bersih-bersih kuil... kalian sendiri kenapa kemari?

Tsuki: Umm... sebelum pulang, pamanku ingin berdoa dulu dikuil.

Sayaka: Boleh saja, tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku pulang dulu ya!

Tsuki: Hati-hati.

Setelah Sayaka pergi, Tsuki dan Gilbert menuju pintu Velvet Room. Setelah sampai didepan Velvet Room, Tsuki pamit untuk pulang.

Tsuki: Aku pulang dulu.

Gilbert: Hati-hati dijalan... dan terima kasih untuk hari ini.

Tsuki: Iya, aku titip salam buat Igor.

Gilbert: Okay.

TRINGGG...

Gilbert: Igor Assistant

Social Link Star

Rank 3

Tsuki: (Akhirnya naik juga)

Setelah mengantar Gilbert, Tsuki pulang ke asrama.

Place: Asahi Dorm

Setelah pulang ke asrama, Tsuki segera menuju kamarnya dan langsung saja Tsuki disambut Ayaka.

Tsuki: Tadaima...

Ayaka: Gimana jalan-jalannya?

Tsuki: Cukup menyenangkan dan melelahkan.

Tsuki langsung saja berjalan menuju kasurnya dan menjatuhkan diri diatasnya.

Ayaka: Oya Hiiragi... dalam waktu dekat ini kita akan pergi kekuil untuk latihan, sekalian mencoba kekuatan Persona Shu dan Yoichi.

Tsuki: Alright.

Setelah itu Tsuki segera mandi dan pergi tidur.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 33 END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sampe sini dulu chapternya, maaf kalau kependekan. Pas main Persona 3, author ngebayangin gimana jadinya kalau Elizabeth pas jalan-jalan sama minato ketemu sama anggota SEES sama temen-temennya Minato. Pasti jadi berantakan banget. Jadi author putusin mau nyoba difict ini, siapa tau tambah seru ^^ Dan jangan lupa tolong direview! Tolong kasih saran juga apa Gilbert nantinya ketemu juga nggak sama anggota ACE!

Tomoya: Woy author, sebelum ditutup fictnya mau request nih!

Author: Request apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh.

Tomoya: Enggak kok, katanya semua Persona Usernya ada 9, ini baru 8. Tolong yang terakhir cewek dong, kebanyakan cowoknya di ACE!

Author: Suka-suka author dong! Liat aja nanti.

Tomoya: Dasar pelit.

Author: Megidolaon!

Tomoya: GYAAA!

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 34: THE REAPER**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: **Waktunya update! Thanks buat reader semua yang udah setia baca dan review fict ini. Langsung aja mulai fictnya daripada nunggu lama. ENJOY IT!**  
><strong>

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 34: THE REAPER<strong>

-24 August 2015-

Monday

-Daytime

Place: Unknown

Didungeon yang terlihat seperti lembah bebatuan, terdengar suara pertarungan.

DAARRRR...

Tsuki: Aghhh...

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi...!

Hana: Diarahan! (Tsuki)

Tomoya: Sial, mereka kuat sekali.

Hooded-girl: Kalian takkan bisa melawan kami. Ayo Reaper!

The Reaper: HOAHAHAHA...

Tsuki dkk kewalahan menghadapi Reaper yang kekuatannya diatas mereka.

-(Flashback)

Hari itu Tsuki dkk memutuskan untuk menjelajahi dungeon. Saat selesai betarung melawan Boss Shadow dan bersiap pulang, mereka dihadang oleh gadis misterius mengenakan jubah dan tudung hitam.

Hooded-girl: Cukup sampai disini kalian mengganggu kami.

All: !?

Yoichi: Siapa kau?

Takishima: Apa kau teman Medusa?

Hooded-girl: Kalian tak perlu tau.

Shuichi: Jadi kau salah satu Shadow yang menculik kami ya!

Hooded-girl: Shadow... *chuckle*

Hana: Apa yang lucu?

Hooded-girl: Jangan salah sangka, aku tak seperti Medusa.

Ayaka: Dia bukan Shadow.

Tsuki: ...? Apa maksudnya senpai?

Semuanya melihat Ayaka.

Ayaka: Walaupun sedikit, tapi aku hampir tak bisa merasakan aura Shadow darinya, dia manusia sama seperti kita!

All: !?

Tsuki dkk langsung kaget mendengarnya.

Hooded-girl: Ayaka Tadase, kau memang hebat... kemampuan Support mu jauh diatasku.

Hana: Kalau kau menusia, kenapa kau membantu Shadow?

Hooded-girl: Aku tak perlu memberitau kalian.

Takishima: Kita tak punya pilihan selain bertarung.

Ryouka: Aku setuju dengan Taki-senpai.

Ayaka: Hiiragi...

Semuanya melihat Tsuki menunggu perintah.

Tsuki: ... Everyone, prepare for battle!

All: Okay.

Hooded-girl: Itu yang kutunggu. HAAHHH...

Tiba-tiba aura merah keluar mengelilingi gadis misterius itu.

Ayaka: Mustahil... dia, Persona User!

All: *gasp* !

Gadis itu mengelurkan senjatanya yang berupa kipas besi dari balik jubahnya.

Hooded-girl: Persona!

Persona Card bertuliskan XV muncul didepannya.

CRINGGG...

Hooded-girl: Persona, Harpy!

Gadis itu menghancurkan Persona Card dengan kipasnya. Sosok Persona wanita setengah manusia dan setengah burung berwarna hitam keluar dari dalam tubuh gadis itu.

Tomoya: Kenapa dia bisa punya Persona!?

Tsuki: Kita cari tau dengan melawannya.

Hooded-girl: Coba saja kalau bisa.

Yoichi: Tujuh lawan satu, kau kalah jumlah.

Hooded girl: Memang benar, tapi kalian kalah tanding. REAPER...!

Disebelah gadis itu muncul aura berwarna hitam pekat.

Ayaka: Ughh...

Tiba-tiba saja Ayaka merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan dan memegangi kedua lengannya.

Takishima: Ayaka...!?

Ayaka: Aku merasakan... kekuatan yang mengerikan.

Aura hitam itu membentuk sesosok Reaper.

Shuichi: What is that?

Ryouka: Apapun itu, dia musuh kita.

Hooded-girl: Ini adalah Reaper, gabungan dari ribuan Shadow.

Tomoya: Ribuan...!?

Tsuki dkk keget mendengarnya.

Takishima: Aku tak peduli ribuan atau jutaan... yang pasti kita tak boleh kalah.

Shuichi: Senpai benar.

Ayaka: Kalian, berhati-hatilah!

Tsuki: Okay. Hana, kita lawan gadis berjubah itu... yang lainnya lawan Reaper... senpai, tolong analisis keduanya!

Ayaka: Alright!

Tsuki: Tomoya, kau yang pimpin melawan reaper.

Tomoya: Roger that!

Hooded-girl: Shall we begin!

Boss Battle

Hooded-girl

The Reaper

-(End Flashback)

The Reaper: Primal Force! (Ryouka)

Reaper menembakkan Peluru berenergi besar kearah Ryouka.

Tomoya: Debilitate! (The Reaper)

Ryouka: *dodge*

Ryouka berhasil menghindar setelah Tomoya meng-cast Debilitate ke Reaper.

Ryouka: Thanks... Shu, Yoichi!

Dari samping Reaper, Shuichi dan Yoichi siap menyerangnya.

Yoichi: Mudoon! (The Reaper)

Shuichi: Hamaon! (The Reaper)

The Reaper: *block*

Shuichi/Yoichi: !?

Serangan Instant Kill Shuichi dan Yoichi smaa sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Yoichi: Sial, kenapa nggak mempan?

*Ayaka*: Reaper resist dengan semua elemen dan null cahaya dan kegelapan, tapi dia bisa diserang dengan serangan fisik.

Takishima: Kalau itu keahlianku. God's Hand! (The Reaper)

The Reaper: Primal Force! (Takishima)

BLARRRRR...

Takishima: Aaargh...

Setelah serangan mereka berbenturan, Takishima terlempar karena serangan Reaper jauh lebih kuat.

Takishima: Tomoya...

Tomoya: Brave Blade! (The Reaper)

Tiba-tiba Tomoya muncul dari belakang Reaper dan menyerangnya.

CRASSTTT...

The Reaper: GROARRR...

Tomoya: Nggak terlalu mempan.

Takishima: Tomoya, kita pakai Fusion Spell!

Tomoya: Okay.

Tomoya dan Takishima berdiri didepan Reaper dan bersiap melakukan Fusion Spell.

Takishima: Golem!

Tomoya: Lucifer!

Takishima/Tomoya: FUSION SPELL, GOD'S BLADE! (The Reaper)

BOWSSTTT...

Pedang besar berwarna emas turun dari langit dan menghantam Reaper.

The Reaper: GROARRR...

Reaper itu tumbang.

Ryouka: Apa berhasil?

Yoichi: Mungkin!

Tiba-tiba Reaper bangkit kembali.

Tomoya: Harus berapa kali kita menyerang agar dia musnah!?

Takishima: Fusion Spell juga nggak mempan!

Shuichi: Kekuatan kita belum cukup untuk melawannya.

(Author Note: Saat ini level Tsuki dkk baru sekitar 50, untuk melawan Reaper digame paling nggak harus level 70 keatas. Kalo nggak percaya coba sendiri aja ngalahin Reaper di P4 pas level 50)

Sementara itu, Tsuki dan Hana juga sibuk bertarung.

Tsuki: Slash Attack! (Hooded-girl)

Hooded-girl: Slash Attack! (Tsuki)

SRINGGG...

Serangan pedang Tsuki dan kipas besi gadis berjubah itu saling berbenturan. Entah kenapa saat Tsuki dan Hana bertarung melawan gadis berjubah itu, mereka enggan menggunakan Persona.

Tsuki: Kau hebat juga, jarang ada yang bisa menangkis serangan pedangku!

Hooded-girl: Jangan pernah memuji lawan bertarungmu.

Tsuki: Terima kasih nasihatnya, Heahhh...

SRINGGG...

SRINGG...

Tsuki dan gadis itu kembali saling serang.

Hana: Pierce Attack! (Hooded girl)

TINGG...

Tembakan panah Hana dengan mudah ditangkis dengan kipasnya.

Hooded-girl: Kenapa kalian tak mengeluarkan Persona kalian?

Hana: Karena kita bertarung dua lawan satu, tak adil kalau kami mengeluarkan Persona!

Hooded-girl: Kalau gitu, aku akan memaksa kalian! Harpy! Garudyne! (Tsuki)

Tsuki: Themis! Ziodyne! (Hooded-girl)

Harpy menghembuskan ledakan angin dari sayapnya sedangkan Themis menebas ledakan angin dengan petir dari pedangnya.

BLARRR...

Kedua serangan mereka saling berbenturan dan menimbulkan ledakan. Melihat Tomoya dan yang lainnya sudah kewalahan menghadapi Reaper, Ayaka memutusan untuk mundur.

*Ayaka*: Hiiragi, kita mundur!

Tsuki: Bagaimana dengan Reaper dan gadis itu?

*Ayaka*: Biarkan saja, Itsuki dan yang lainnya sudah tak sanggup lagi bertarung melawan Reaper.

Tsuki melihat kearah pertarungan melawan Reaper dan melihat Tomoya dan yang lainnya kelelahan.

Tsuki: Baiklah, kita mundur.

Hooded-girl: Takkan kubiarkan! Garudyne!

Tsuki: Ziodyne!

BLARRR...

Tsuki menahan serangan gadis berjubah itu sementara semuanya mundur.

Tsuki: Ryouka, cepat gunakan Traesto! Aku akan menahan mereka berdua!

Ryouka: Okay, semuannya berkumpul ke Ayaka-senpai!

Selagi Tsuki menahan gadis berjubah dan Reaper, Ryouka dan yang lainnya segera menuju Ayaka.

Hooded-girl: REAPER...

The Reaper: GROARRR...

Reaper segera mengarahkan serangannya pada Ayaka.

The Reaper: Primal Force!

Tomoya: Brave Blade!

BLARRRR...

Tomoya berhasil menahan serangan Reaper sebelum mengenai Ayaka.

Tsuki: Tomoya...!

Tomoya: Kamu nggak mungkin menahan mereka berdua sendirikan!

Tsuki dan Tomoya menahan Reaper dan gadis misterius itu selagi Ryouka menyiapkan Traesto.

Ryouka: Icarus!

Melihat Ryouka mau mengeluarkan Traesto, Tsuki menyudahi pertempuran.

Tsuki: Tomoya!

Tomoya: Okay.

Tsuki dan Tomoya secepatnya berlari menuju Ryouka.

Hooded-girl: Takkan kubiarkan! Magarula!

The Reaper: Myriad Arrow!

Ryouka: Traesto!

BLAAARRRRRR...

Serangan Gadis berjubah dan Reaper menimbulkan ledakan yang besar.

Hooded-girl: Habislah kalian.

Setelah debu yang ditimbulkan ledakan menghilang, tidak ada bekas sedikitpun dari Tsuki dkk.

Hooded-girl: Sial, mereka berhasil lolos... tapi mereka takkan bisa sembunyi selamanya.

Setelah Ryouka menggunakan Traesto, Tsuki dkk berhasil kembali ke Save Point dengan selamat.

Place: Save Point

Yoichi: Yang barusan hampir saja.

Takishima: Kalau nggak ada Skill Traesto Ryouka kita pasti sudah tamat.

Tsuki: Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Dia punya Persona dan dapat mengendalikan Shadow!

Ayaka: Aku belum tau kenapa? Tapi yang pasti dia sangat berbahaya!

Hana: *hosh* *hosh* Aku capek!

Ryouka: Same here.

Tomoya: Jelas aja, kita udah capek lawan Boss Shadow malah harus lawan Reaper yang kekuatannya jauh diatas kita.

Ayaka: Lebih baik kita pulang saja dan bicarakan ini nanti.

Tsuki: Okay.

Tsuki dkk kembali kekuil dan berjalan keluar kuil untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Saat sampai digerbang kuil, Tsuki dan Yoichi melihat ada yang aneh dengan Shuichi dan menghampirinya.

Tsuki: Shu, ada apa?

Shuichi: Sen-senpai... nggak ada apa-apa kok!

Tsuki: Nggak usah bohong, aku bisa lihat dari mukamu.

Yoichi: Shu, kalau kau tak bisa ceritakan pada yang lain... kau bisa ceritakan pada adikmu kan!

Setelah terdiam sejenak, akhirnya Shuichi mau bicara.

Shuichi: Okay okay, aku ceritakan... aku merasakan sesuatu yang familiar pada gadis itu!

Tsuki/Yoichi: !?

Yoichi: Apa maksudmu?

Shuichi: Aku juga nggak tau, hanya saja ada yang terasa familiar pada gadis itu.

Tsuki: Kau tak perlu serius memikirkannya... mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja.

Shuichi: Mungkin saja.

Yoichi: Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit merasakannya.

Tsuki/Shuichi: !?

Shuichi: Kau juga!

Yoichi: Tapi aku juga nggak bisa katakan apa itu.

Tsuki: Kalau kalian berdua mengalaminya, berarti kalian mungkin pernah bertemu dengannya!

Yoichi: Tapi aku nggak begitu ingat!

Tsuki: Kalian tak perlu memaksakan diri mengingatnya, kita akan diskusikan itu nanti.

Shuichi: Okay.

Yoichi: Kami pulang dulu senpai.

Tsuki: Hati-hati dijalan.

Yoichi: Harusnya kami yang bilang begitu.

Setelah itu mereka pulang dan hanya bisa menunggu hingga Full Moon terjadi.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 34 END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Chapter 34 udah dulu. Sebelum ditutup fictnya author mau minta saran. Pas author main Persona 4 Golden, Persona Yosuke sama yang lainnya bisa berevolusi lagi, Persona Yosuke Susano-o jadi Takehaya Susano-o sama Persona Rise Kanzeon jadi Kouzeon etc. Enaknya di fict ini Persona Tomoya sama yang lainnya bisa berevolusi lagi nggak? Kalo reader maunya Persona Tomoya sama yang lainnya bisa berevolusi 2x, mungkin fict ini bisa jadi lebih panjang critanya!

Tomoya: Author, kalo Personaku bisa berevolusi lagi ntar Lucifer jadi apa?

Author: Rahasia dong ^^ Namanya masih juga rencana!

Tomoya: Dasar pelit.

Author: Megidolaon! *Tomoya*

Tomoya: GYAAA...

Author: Sampe sini dulu fictnya, jangan lupa tolong di review fictnya dan kasih saran! Chapter berikutnya lanjutan dari summer festival chapter 32!

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 35: SUMMER HOLIDAY PART 3**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: **Update Time! Sory reader semua karena author lama nggak update, selama lebih dari sebulan ini author sibuk download anime2 baru yang makin seru sama persiapan UTS, jadi baru sekarang bisa update. Dan Thanks buat semua yang udah setia baca, review dan kasih saran di fict ini. Untuk:

**Iariz & Sp-Cs:** Bener kalau semua Persona ACE berevolusi 2x plotnya bisa tambah panjang dan mungkin berlebihan kuat nanti, dan lagi beberapa Persona User belum bisa author tentuin nama evolusi kedua Persona mereka, jadi mungkin cuma beberapa saja yang berevolusi lagi. Buat Skill ori, semua Persona nanti bisa Fusion Spell kalau Persona nya sudah berevolusi dan Fusion Spell nya murni buatan author, kalau ada kesamaan sama fict lain murni kebetulan.

**Silgain & yonathan:** Kalo ditambahin Skill ori buat satu Persona, jujur author susah buatnya dan lagi semua Persona user di fict ini semuanya ada 9 orang, kalau buat 9 Skill ori author udah kehabisan ide ^^ soalnya hampir semua Skill ori yang author buat sudah jadiin Fusion Spell (Kayak God's Blade *chapter 30), jd hampir gak punya ide buat Skill ori lagi.

**Raikou minato:** Kalau soal berevolusi 2x mungkin nggak semuanya berevolusi 2x, tetep dukung author terus ya!

**Kitanalao:** Ceritanya hampir mirip Persona 3 dan 4 karena plotnya author gabungin. Dari Persona 3 yaitu Full Moon dan New Moon, terus dari Persona 4 harus nyelamatin mereka yang terjebak didunia Shadow. Jadi secara nggak sengaja author punya ide buat gabungin 2 cerita itu. Full Moon saat dimana Shadow bisa muncul kedunia manusia buat menculik orang-orang dan New batas waktu menyelamatkan mereka yang terjebak didunia Shadow, Full Moon dan New Moon terjadi sekitar 14 hari, jadi Persona user punya waktu 14 hari buat nyelamatin korban terus istirahat selama 14 hari sesudah New Moon buat persiapan Full Moon. Dan kenapa sebagian ada yang pake bahasa inggris karena author susah nerjemahin kata-katanya Igor dan digame ke indonesia, buat penulisannya author pas nulis chapter 1 baru pemula, jadi kurang begitu detail.

Balas review udah, langsung aja mulai critanya! ENJOY IT!

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 35: SUMMER HOLIDAY PART 3<strong>

-28 August 2015-

Friday

-Evening

Place: Junes

Hari itu Tsuki jalan-jalan ke Junes dengan Yoichi untuk meningkatkan Social Link nya. Setelah hari semakin gelap, mereka menyudahi jalan-jalan mereka dan pulang.

Yoichi: Senpai, Thanks untuk waktunya.

Tsuki: Nggak apa.

Yoichi: Hari ini nggak ada yang bisa kuajak jalan selain senpai... Kyou-senpai pergi sama Furukawa-senpai, terus Shu pergi sama Eri, dan Taki-senpai seharian dirumah sakin njenguk ibunya sama Ayaka-senpai.

Tsuki: Hehh, terus kenapa nggak ngajak yang lainnya?

Yoichi: Soalnya aku belum terlalu dekat dengan Tomoya-senpai dan yang lainnya dari ACE.

Tsuki: Kamu harus berteman sama anggota ACE yang lainnya selain Taki-senpai, Shu, sama Kyou, kalau nggak nanti kita susah kerjasama waktu lawan Shadow.

Yoichi: Iya, aku tau... lagi aku usahain.

Tsuki yang daritadi tidak sadar waktu karena sibuk bicara dengan Yoichi terkejut setelah melihat jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan angka 22.05.

Tsuki: *gasp* Aku harus pulang sekarang.

Yoichi: Hati-hati senpai.

Tsuki: Okay.

TRINGGG...

Yoichi: Persona User

Social Link Moon

Rank 3

Setelah itu Tsuki segera berlari untuk pulang keasrama.

Place: Asahi Dorm

Setelah tiba didepan pintu asrama, Tsuki masuk keasrama dengan sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara (?).

Tsuki: (Aku harap nggak ketauan)

Saat berada dilobby asrama, Tsuki tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena lampu yang padam. Dan dengan Hati-hati, Tsuki berjalan masuk.

Voice: TSUKI HIIRAGI...!

Tsuki: *gasp*

Baru berjalan masuk beberapa langkah, Suara datang dari belakang pintu masuk asrama. Tsuki terkejut dan merinding mendengar suara itu. Perlahan-lahan Tsuki menoleh kebelakang dan disana berdiri pengawas asrama.

Tsuki: Se-sela-mat malam, Sugiyama-san... (Aneh, aku nggak sedikitpun merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Gimana Sugiyama-san bisa ada dibelakangku?)

Sugiyama: Hiiragi... *deathglare* bukannya kau tau sendiri peraturan asrama... saat liburan sekolah, semua sudah harus kembali keasrama jam 22.00 kecuali sudah dapat ijin.

Tsuki: I-iya, aku lupa. Maaf... (Sugiyama-san serem banget kalau marah)

Sugiyama: *sigh* Baiklah... karena ini pelanggaran pertamamu, aku maafkan... tapi jangan terulang lagi!

Tsuki: Iya. (Kalau dia tau setiap malam Full Moon aku dan senpai keluar malam, pasti kami berdua bakal habis)

Sugiyama: Ya sudah, kembali kekamarmu.

Tsuki pun berbalik dan segeram menuju kamarnya. Saat Tsuki membuka pintu kamarnya, dia disambut Ayaka.

Ayaka: Welcome back!

Tsuki: Tadaima!

Dengan lemasnya, Tsuki berjalan menuju kasurnya dan duduk.

Ayaka: Gimana ceramahnya?

Tsuki: Melelahkan.

Ayaka: Salahmu juga pulang malam-malam!

Tsuki: Iya juga sih!

Ayaka: Ayo cepat mandi dan kerjakan pr liburanmu... sedikit lagi selesai kan!

Tsuki: Iya.

Tsuki pun mandi dan setelahnya mengerjakan pr liburan sampai hampir pagi ditemani Ayaka.

-29 August 2015-

Saturday

-Evening

Place: Junes

Hari itu atau lebih jelasnya sore itu, Tsuki dan semua anggota ACE berkumpul di Food Court Junes untuk membahas tentang sosok gadis misterius dan Reaper yang menyerang mereka. Alasan kenapa mereka berkumpul di Junes sore hari dan bukannya pagi karena Tsuki yang susah untuk dibangunkan Ayaka karena tertidur pulas setelah mengerjakan tugas liburannya sampai selesai. Jadi Ayaka menghubungi semua anggota ACE untuk berkumpul sorenya.

Tomoya: Alright, sekarang kita mulai rapatnya.

All: ...

Semuanya tidak ada yang menjawab karena lemas.

Tomoya: Kenapa kalian diam semua?

Shuichi: Lagi nggak semangat senpai, cuacanya panas gini!

Takishima: Padahal siang sudah berakhir, tapi masih saja panas!

Hana: Apalagi kalau Tomoya yang ngomong!

Tomoya: Hey...

Tsuki: Bisa nggak kita pindah ketempat yang lebih dingin!

Ryouka: Emang mau pindah kemana?

Tsuki: Kekulkas!

All: *sweatdrop*

Setelah keheningan itu semua, Tomoya kembali bicara dengan Evil Smile.

Tomoya: Tenang saja semua... begitu kita masuk sekolah, nggak akan ada lagi tempat panas.

All: !?

Ayaka dan Takishima curiga dengan yang Tomoya bicarakan.

Ayaka: Itsuki *deathglare*... apa yang kau rencanakan?

Tomoya: Ada deh! Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. *Evil Smile*

All: ?

Semua hanya bisa penasaran tentang apa yang direncanakan Tomoya.

Tsuki: Sekarang kita masuk aja ke pokok persoalan.

Setelah itu semua kembali serius.

Takishima: Tentang gadis misterius itu dan Reaper.

Hana: Yang aku masih heran, kenapa dia bisa punya Persona seperti kita?

Ryouka: Mungkin dia juga memurnikan Shadow nya sama seperti kita!

Ayaka: Kurasa dia tidak melakukannya.

All: !?

Semua bertanya-tanya apa yang dibilang Ayaka.

Tsuki: Apa maksud senpai?

Ayaka: Aura Persona yang dia keluarkan berbeda dari kita.

Shuichi: Benar juga, aura persona kita berwarna biru sedangkan dia merah!

Ayaka: Lagipula aku sedikit merasakan aura Shadow dari dalam dirinya.

Yoichi: Maksud senpai dia Shadow!

Ryouka: Tapi bukannya senpai bilang dia manusia!

Ayaka: Aku juga bingung soal itu.

All: ...

Semua kembali terdiam karena nggak tau harus bicara apa. Beberapa saat kemudian Takishima memecahkan keheningan.

Takishima: Ada yang membuatku penasaran sejak bertemu dengannya.

Tomoya: Penasaran kenapa?

Takishima: Kenapa dia bisa tau nama lengkap Ayaka!

All: !?

Semua menatap Takishima dengan serius.

Tsuki: Bener juga!

Yoichi: Kalau dia tau nama senpai, jangan-jangan...

Takishima: Pikiranku juga sama.

Semua yang disana memasang wajah berfikir karena merasa menemukan sesuatu, sedangkan Tomoya hanya bisa memasang wajah bertanya-tanya.

Tomoya: Memang kenapa senpai kalau dia tau nama Ayaka-senpai?

All: *sweatdrop*

Ayaka: *sigh* Nggak heran kamu selalu dapat nilai jelek!

Ryouka: Tomoya, dia kenal senpai karena dia orang yang dikenal senpai. Dah ngerti belum?

Dengan wajah malas, Ryouka menjelaskan kepada Tomoya.

Tomoya: Udah, baru aja kamu kasih tau.

Ryouka: *sigh*

Tsuki: Tapi susah juga buat cari identitas gadis itu, hampir orang dikota Asahi kan kenal sama senpai!

Takishima: Bener juga.

Semua yang ada disana tau kalau Ayaka adalah penerus dari Tadase Group yang menjadi sponsor Hirashima Private High School dan ayahnya, Akihisa Tadase adalah orang yang paling berkuasa dan terkaya dikota itu. (Baca Character Guide Ayaka dichapter 18) Jelas saja semua orang pasti akan mengingat Ayaka saat pertama kali berkenalan dengannya tepat saat Ayaka menyebutkan nama keluarganya.

Ayaka: Kalau saja ada petunjuk.

Tsuki: Shu, bukannya kemarin setelah kita melawan Reaper kamu bilang ada yang terasa familiar dengan gadis itu!

Shuichi: Oya, benar juga.

Semuanya melihat ke Shuichi.

Takishima: Shu, apa yang terasa familiar pada gadis itu?

Shuichi: Entahlah, aku juga nggak bisa ingat.

Hana: Tapi dengan itu kita dapat petujukkan!

Tsuki: Benar, kalau Shu terasa familiar pada gadis itu, mungkin dia pernah bertemu dengannya disuatu tempat.

Ryouka: Gadis itu berarti orang yang pernah ditemui Ayaka-senpai dan Shu... Shu disini baru sekitar sebulan, dan pasti belum banyak yang mengenalnya.

Ayaka: Jadi kita bisa mempersempit pencarian!

Ryouka: That's right!

Yoichi: Shu, siapa saja yang kau temui setelah sampai disini?

Shuichi: Aku nggak bisa ingat semuanya, yang aku ingat cuma senpai-senpai yang disini dan teman-teman senpai yang datang waktu kita bertemu Eri di pantai.

Yoichi: Apa jangan-jangan salah satu dari mereka! Seperti Steve atau Sayaka, bukannya mereka juga tau tentang Persona dan Shadow! Mungkin saja mereka membantu kita untuk mendapat informasi!

Ayaka: Nggak mungkin, aku sudah lama kenal Steve dan Sayaka, dan aku yakin mereka nggak akan melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti membantu Shadow.

Tsuki: Shu, kenapa nggak kamu tanya Eri saja?

Shuichi: Eri...!

Wajah Shuichi terlihat sedikit memerah.

Tsuki: Bukannya kau sering jalan dengannya, mungkin dia bisa kasih tau sesuatu!

Shuichi: Okay, besok aku tanyakan.

Yoichi: ...

Setelah itu, mereka mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Tomoya: Terus gimana tentang Reaper?

Takishima: Sial, dia kuat sekali... bahkan Fusion Spell tak mempan.

Ryouka: Gadis itu bilang, Reaper gabungan dari ribuan Shadow... sudah pasti sangatlah kuat!

Hana: Mengalahkannya seperti mengalahkan Ribuan Shadow.

Tsuki: Mengalahkan ratusan Shadow saja sudah sulit, apalagi ribuan!

Ayaka: Kita harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi untuk mengalahkan Reaper!

Tomoya: Makanya kalian harus cepat membuat Persona kalian berevolusi, kalau hanya Persona ku dan Taki-senpai saja susah.

Hana: Kamu ngomong gampang.

Shuichii: Terus gimana sekarang? Kalau kita latihan didunia itu bisa saja kita diserang lagi!

Tsuki: Kita latihan saja didunia nyata.

All: ?

Semuanya memasang wajah bertanya-tanya sambil melihat kearah Tsuki.

Yoichi: Senpai, bukannya Persona kita nggak bisa dipakai didunia nyata!

Tsuki: Maksudku latihan fisik, kita nggak boleh selalu tergantung pada kekuatan Persona kita.

Takishima: She's right!

Ayaka: Shu, Yoichi... ektrakulikuler apa yang nanti mau kalian ambil?

Yoichi: Kalau aku diklub beladiri sama seperti Taki-senpai dan Kyou-senpai.

Takishima: Nggak heran senjatamu cakar.

Hana: Kalau kamu Shu?

Shuichi: Aku belum tau mau ikut yang mana.

Tsuki: Kamu minatnya sama apa?

Shuichi: Aku lebih berminat ke senjata api, dulu aku pernah diajari cara menembak sama teman Ayahku waktu liburan keluarga.

Hana: Pantes kamu pakai rifle untuk lawan Shadow.

Shuichi: Kalian bilang senjatakan!

Hana: Ya tapi bukan senjata api! Lagian kamu selalu kehabisan amunisi pas lagi lawan Shadow!

Semuanya teringat saat Shuichi selalu saja kehabisan amunisi saat berlatih didunia Shadow.

Shuichi: Itu pengalaman pertamaku, lain kali aku pakai handgun saja yang hemat amunisi.

Hana: Itu sama saja. *sweatdrop*

Shuichi: Nggak apa kan! Kan ada Ayaka-senpai yang bayarin amunisinya!

Ayaka: Shu, tetap saja harganya mahal!

Shuichi: Jangan pelit-pelit senpai. Steve kan sudah kasih diskon kalau beli senjata ditokonya!

Ayaka: Tetep aja mahal!

Takishima: Ngomong-ngomong soal senjata, katanya Steve mau ngundang kita!

Tsuki: Buat apa?

Takishima: Katanya dia mau traktir kita makan es krim sepuasnya.

Tomoya: Baik banget dia.

Takishima: Dia bilang sebagai tanda perpisahan liburan musim panas.

Hana: Kapan traktirnya? Aku ikut!

Takishima: Tanggal 31, satu hari sebelum masuk sekolah.

Tomoya: Yosh, kalau gitu aku juga ikut.

Tsuki: Aku juga.

Ryouka: Sama.

Ayaka: Shu, Yoichi... kalian mau ikut?

Yoichi: Aku ikut juga.

Shuichi: Aku kayaknya nggak bisa ikut.

Semuanya melihat Shuichi.

Tomoya: Pasti kamu mau kencan sama Eri.

Shuichi: *blushing* Kita nggak kencan, dia bilang mau ngajak aku keliling Osaka.

Takishima: Gimana kalau setelah kencan, kalian berdua mampir!

Shuichi: Apa boleh?

Takishima: Boleh aja, Steve bilang kalian bebas ajak teman kalian. Nanti aku kasih tau tempatnya.

Shuichi: Thanks senpai.

Tsuki: Kalau gitu kita ajak juga Akaba, Reiko, Sayaka, Naomi, dan Kyou.

Hana: Setuju.

Ayaka: Itsuki, kau ajak juga Yuki-chan ya!

Tomoya: Okay.

Tsuki: Senpai, gimana kalau kita juga undang Sugiyama-san?

Ayaka: Ide bagus.

Takishima: Oya, gimana pr musim panas kalian?

Hana: Aku dan Ryouka sudah selesai.

Tomoya: Aku baru setengah selesai.

Ayaka: Tomoya, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama musim panas ini? Kenapa belum selesai?

Tomoya: Aku malas ngerjain, nanti aku contek punya temen.

Takishima: Tomoya, itu artinya kamu nggak boleh ikut!

Tomoya: WHAT!? Kenapa nggak boleh?

Langsung saja Tomoya memasang wajah syok.

Takishima: Steve juga bilang kalian harus sudah selesai mengerjakan pr liburan kalian kalau ingin ikut, soalnya Shiramoto-sensei juga ikut.

Tomoya: HAHH!?

Tomoya kaget setengah mati.

Tomoya: Kenapa si Killer itu juga datang?

Takishima: Katanya mereka teman akrab... dulu waktu Shiramoto-sensei masih jadi tentara, dia sering beli senjata dari Steve.

Tomoya: Ow shit!

Ryouka: AHAHAHA... Tomoya, kerjain dulu pr mu!

Tomoya: Aku nggak bisa kerjain sendiri!

Hana: Tsuki, pr mu sudah selesai?

Tsuki: Sudah dong!

Tomoya: Pasti kamu dibantu Ayaka-senpai!

Ayaka: Enggak kok! Dia ngerjain sendiri. Aku cuma menemani.

Tomoya: HAHH, kok bisa!

Tsuki: Bisa aja dong! (Sebenarnya aku dibantu sama Hitsugi-sensei, sekalian naikin Social Link ku. Lebih baik nggak usah bilang ke mereka aja!)

Tomoya: ARRGHH! Gimana nih? Tinggal dua hari lagi mustahil aku kerjain sendirian!

Kemudian Tomoya melihat kearah Hana sambil memasang wajah memelas.

Tomoya: Hana-chan, tolong pinjam pr mu dong!

Hana: Hell no!

Tomoya: Ryouka...!

Ryouka: Kerjakan sendiri!

Tomoya: Siapa saja tolong bantu!

Hana: Oke akan kubantu.

Wajah Tomoya kembali berseri setelah mendengarnya.

Tomoya: Bener nih Hana-chan! Kamu mau pinjami aku prmu!

Hana: Aku bukan mau pinjami kamu pr ku... tapi mau bantu kamu ngerjain pr!

Tomoya: Kenapa nggak pinjami aku pr mu aja?

Hana: Kalau aku pinjami, sama saja kamu nggak belajar. Mau nggak aku bantu?

Tomoya: Baiklah.

Hana: Sebagai gantinya, aku punya satu permintaan.

Tomoya: Apa? (Kenapa firasatku buruk ya!)

Hana: Aku pinjam kartu kreditmu sehari saja.

Tomoya: Mau buat apa kartu kreditku?

Hana: Kamu tau sendirikan! *Evil Smile*

Tomoya: HELL NO! Bisa-bisa semua tabunganku habis!

Tsuki: (Hana bisa juga Evil Smile!)

Hana: Tenang saja, nggak akan banyak kok!

Tomoya: Mana bisa aku percaya!

Hana: Atau kamu mau membersihkan sekolah sendirian!

Tomoya: Ughhhh...

Tomoya teringat perkataan Shiramoto-sensei kalau yang tidak mengarjakan pr liburan, harus membersihkan sekolah. (Baca Chapter 24)

Tomoya: Baiklah, tapi aku akan berikan kalau prku sudah selesai.

Hana: (Berhasil) *Evil Smile*

Tomoya: *sigh* Kalau gitu, besok pagi aku tunggu dijunes.

Hana: Okay.

Ayaka: Masalah pr Itsuki, Reaper, dan gadis misterius sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal tunggu Full Moon!

Takishima: Aku yakin gadis itu akan muncul lagi saat Full Moon.

Ryouka: Full Moon berikutnya 5 September, berarti tinggal seminggu lagi.

Tsuki: Kalau dia muncul, kita harus sudah siap.

All: Okay.

Karena hari sudah semakin gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan menunggu hingga Full Moon.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 35 END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sampe situ dulu aja chapternya, dichapter berikutnya hari terakhir liburan musim panas.

Tomoya: ARRGHHH... kenapa liburan harus berakhir? Aku benci balik kesekolah! *berguling-guling diantai sambil nangis*

Tsuki: Dasar. Oya author, Persona User yang terakhir siapa? Kenapa dia belum muncul juga?

Author: Itu masih rahasia, dan dia sudah muncul kok!

Tsuki: Beneran! Dichapter berapa?

Author: Ra-ha-si-a!

Tsuki: Dasar pelit.

Author: Biarin aja, buat pembaca jangan lupa review dan kasih saran ya!

Tomoya: TIDAKKK, jangan masuk sekolah!

Author/Tsuki: *sweatdrop* Galaunya udahan, chapternya dah selesai nih!

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 36: SUMMER HOLIDAY PART 4**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN:** Yoo reader sory lama nggak update, soalnya author lagi sibuk sama kuliah juga lagi kepikiran buat season 2 dari The Fall Return tambah lagi nonton anime2 baru yang makin seru. Langsung aja mulai critanya dan maaf kalo chapternya ini pendek. ENJOY IT!

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 36: SUMMER HOLIDAY PART 4<strong>

-31 August 2015-

Monday

-Daytime

Place: Shopping District

Hari itu yang merupakan hari terakhir liburan musim panas, Tsuki dkk kecuali Shuichi yang sudah ada janji dengan Eri, pergi ke restoran es krim di Shopping District untuk ditraktir es krim oleh Steve. Karena Steve bilang Tsuki dkk juga boleh mengundang teman mereka, Teito, Reiko Sayaka, Naomi, Kyousuke, dan Tomoyuki juga datang. Dan anehnya orang dewasa seperti Hitsugi-sensei, Shiramoto-sensei, pengawas asrama Sugiyama dan Gilbert (!?) entah kenapa juga datang. (AN: besar restoran es krimnya Reader bayangin aja kayak Hagakure Ramen)

Tomoya: Ow yeah, ini baru penutup liburan musim panas.

Ayaka: Itsuki, jangan ngomong kalau mulutmu penuh!

Tomoya: Okay-okay... tambah lagi rasa karamel.

Tomoya meletakkan mangkuk es krimnya ketumpukan mangkuk yang ada didepannya sambil memesan es krim lagi kepada pelayan.

Teito: Hey, ini sudah yang keempat kalinya kamu nambah!

Tomoya: Biarin dong.

Steve: Sudah, nggak apa kok! Kalian boleh makan sepuasnya!

Tomoya: Tuh kan.

Seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan es krim Tomoya. Dan tanpa basa-basi, Tomoya langsung memakan es krim keenamnya. Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Tomoya.

Mr. Hitsugi: Maaf Maldirt-san kalau muridku merepotkan.

Steve: Ah, tak apa.

Kyousuke: *sigh* Dasar Tomoya.

Kyousuke meletakan sendok kemangkuk eskrimnya yang masih tersisa banyak.

Naomi: Kyou, kamu kok cuma makan dikit?

Kyousuke: Aku nggak suka yang manis-manis, lagipula aku udah nggak mood makan setelah liat Tomoya.

Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop meliht Tomoya dengan rakus dan lahap memakan es krimnya.

Tomoyuki: Nii-san...

Tomoyuki hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

Tsuki: Naomi, kamu dapat informasi bagus tuh kalau Kyou nggak suka yang manis-manis! Semoga hubungan kalian bisa lancar ya!

Naomi: *blushing* Tsuki...

Tsuki: *chuckle* (Semuanya keliatan senang, tapi cuma ada satu masalah disini!)

Tsuki melihat kearah seorang pemuda berambut putih bergelombang sebahu dan memakai baju Velvet Room yang duduk disebelah Shiramoto-sensei.

Ayaka: Hiiragi, aku nggak tau kalo kamu punya paman tinggal disini!

Takishima: Kenapa sebelumnya nggak kau kenalkan pada kami.

Ayaka dan Takishima melihat orang yang duduk disebelah Shiramoto-sensei. Ternyata orang itu adalah Gilbert.

Tsuki: (Kenapa dia harus ikut juga? =_= Bisa gawat kalau mereka tau tentang Velvet Room)

(Flashback)

Siang itu didalam restoran es krim, Steve, Tsuki, Ayaka, Tomoya, Tomoyuki, Teito, Reiko, dan pengawas asrama Sugiyama yang diajak oleh Tsuki dan Ayaka, menunggu mereka yang belum datang. Tak lama kemudian teman-teman Tsuki yang lainnya juga mulai berdatangan.

Sayaka: Yoo minna...

Tsuki: Sayaka, kamu datang juga.

Sayaka: Jelas aja, kan mau makan gratis.

Ayaka: (Dasar dia)

Sayaka: Oya Tsuki, aku tadi bertemu dengan pamanmu jadi aku ajak juga dia.

Tsuki: (Paman!? Jangan-jangan...)

Kekhawatiran Tsuki pun menjadi kenyataan saat dia melihat Gilbert masuk restoran.

Tsuki: (Kenapa dia bisa datang? Bukannya dia harusnya di Velvet Room!)

Gilbert: Tsuki, kenapa reaksimu seperti itu saat melihat pamanmu? Apa kamu nggak senang melihat pamanmu.

Tsuki: Eng-enggak kok! Aku senang paman datang.

Tsuki pun secepatnya bersandiwara dengan Gilbert seolah mereka adalah paman dan keponakan.

Tomoya: Tsuki, kamu punya paman ya!

Tsuki: Iya.

Voice: Yoo, sudah pada banyak yang datang ya!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang paling ditakuti semua murid Hirashima datang dari depan pintu masuk restoran.

Teito: (WHAT THE HELL!?)

Reiko: (Nggak mungkin...)

Sayaka: (Kenapa dia juga bisa datang!?)

Pemilik suara itu adalah Kira Shiramoto-sensei, guru yang paling ditakuti diseluruh Hirashima Private High School dan dijuluki Killer-sensei karena namanya "Kira" yang bisa diartikan juga sebagai "Killer".

Sayaka: Shiramoto-sensei... kenapa sensei bisa disini?

Mr. Shiramoto: Udah jelaskan karena sensei diundang teman baik sensei.

Steve: Aku yang mengundangnya, dulu waktu sensei kalian masih jadi tentara kami berteman baik.

Sayaka: Jadi kau juga dulu tentara ya Steve!

Steve: Kayak gitu lah. (Gak mungkin bilang kalau aku jualan senjata ilegal!)

Voice: Semakin ramai saja disini!

Dari belakang Shiramoto-sensei terdengar suara yang terdengar familiar bagi Tsuki dan Tomoya.

Tomoya: Hitsugi-sensei!

Ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah guru wali kelas 2-F Komura Hitsugi.

Mr. Shiramoto: Steve, nggak apakan kalau aku ajak temanku ini juga?

Steve: Nggak masalah, makin banyak orang makin ramai dan seru.

Ayaka: (Apanya yang seru! Suasananya makin suram gini)

(Flashback End)

Tsuki: (Aku harus jawab gimana ni!) Sebenarnya pamanku baru saja pindah kemari, jadi belum sempat aku kenalkan pada kalian.

Gilbert: Salam kenal kalian semua, maaf kalau keponakanku ini selalu merepotkan kalian.

Gilbert pun tersenyum kepada mereka semua dan membuat para wanita blushing. Setelah itu Reiko yang duduk disebelah Tsuki membisikkan sesuatu.

Reiko: Kalo dilihat-lihat, pamanmu ganteng juga ya!

Tsuki: Reiko... bukannya kamu sudah punya Akaba!

Reiko: Iya sih! Aku cuma mau buat Teito cemburu aja!

Tsuki: *sweatdrop* Kamu terlalu sadis.

Sayaka pun juga berbisik ditelinga Tsuki.

Sayaka: Tsuki, boleh minta nomor Handphone pamanmu?

Tsuki: (Gawat nih! Aku harus gimana?)

Hana: Tsuki, aku juga dong!

Tomoyuki: Nee-san, aku juga.

Tsuki: *sigh* (Lebih baik aku kasih tau aja, ntar aku bilang Gilbert supaya nggak bicara yang aneh-aneh)

Setelah itu, Tsuki memberikan nomor Handphone Gilbert kepada semua cewek yang telah terkena feromon dari Gilbert.

Kyousuke: Yoichi, dimana Shu? Kok dia nggak keliatan?

Kyousuke yang daritadi tak melihat saudara kembar Yoichi langsung saja bertanya.

Yoichi: Kalau Shu dia lagi kencan, bentar lagi juga datang.

Kyousuke: Kencan!? Sama siapa?

Yoichi: Nanti juga senpai tau sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu restoran terbuka dan Shuichi masuk bersama Eri.

Shuichi: Yoo, minna!

Eri: Selamat siang.

Reiko: Kyaaa, Eri!

Sayaka: Kamu dateng juga!

Reiko dan Sayaka pun langsung mengerubungi Eri.

Mr. Shiramoto: Kalian berdua, jangan mengerubunginya seperti itu... dia ngrasa nggak nyaman kan!

Reiko/Sayaka: I-iya sensei... maaf Eri.

Eri: Nggak apa, nggak usah dipikirkan.

Shiramoto-sensei melihat kearah saudara kembar Yoichi.

Mr. Shiramoto: Jadi kau saudara kembar Yoichi!

Shuichi: Iya, namaku Shuchi Katsuya panggil saja Shu.

Mr. Shiramoto: Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri... nama sensei Kira Shiramoto, guru olahraga di Hirashima. Yang disebelah Komura Hitsugi, guru matematika.

Shuichi: Senang berjumpa dengan anda berdua sensei.

Shuichi tersenyum kepada kedua senseinya.

Mr. Hitsugi: Kami berdua sudah dengar dari Yoichi, mulai besok kalian akan sekolah di Hirashima ya!

Shuichi: Iya, kami ditahun pertama.

Mr. Shiramoto: Lalu siapa gadis yang disebelahmu? Pacarmu ya!

Shuichi: *blushing* Bu-bukan sensei.

Eri yang sedikit blushing langsung memperkenalkan diri.

Eri: Namaku Eri Ogawa, salam kenal sensei.

Mr. Shiramoto: Sensei?! Apa kamu murid Hirashima juga? Sensei belum pernah melihatmu.

Eri: Sama seperti Shu dan Yoichi, aku besok mulai sekolah di Hirashima.

Steve: Ah, aku ingat... kau artis yang sering muncul di tv itukan!

Eri: I-iya.

Kemudian para orang dewasa lainnya juga memperkenalkan diri.

Steve: Aku Steve, salam kenal.

Sugiyama: Kairi Sugiyama, salam kenal Eri-chan.

Eri: Salam kenal juga.

Lalu Eri melihat kearah Gilbert yang belum dikenalnya.

Tsuki: Umm, dia Gilbert, pamanku.

Gilbert hanya tersenyum kearah Eri.

Steve: Kalian berdua, cepat pesan es krim yang kalian suka... nanti keburu dihabisin semua sama Itsuki.

All: !?

Mereka semua melihat kearah Tomoya yang sudah menghabiskan delapan mangkuk es krim.

Tomoya: EERRRGGG... udah nggak sanggup lagi makan.

Takishima: Dasar Tomoya.

Tomoyuki: Nii-san...

Tomoyuki hanya bisa menunduk malu lagi melihat kakaknya. Kemudian Shuichi dan Eri duduk dan mulai memesan.

Mr. Shiramoto: Oya, Itsuki... apa kamu sudah menyelesaikan pr liburanmu?

Tomoya: Jelas aja udah sensei!

Teito: Seingatku kamu nggak pernah ngerjain pr!

Tomoya: Itu kan dulu. Pr liburannya udah aku kerjain!

Sayaka: Pasti kamu nyontek ya!

Tomoya: Nggaklah!

Mr. Shiramoto: Itsuki, jawab yang jujur. *deathglare*

Tomoya: Beneran aku nggak nyontek sensei.

Tomoya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Tomoya: T-tanya saja Hana, dia saksiku.

Mr. Shiramoto: Shirayuki...

Shiramoto sensei melihat Hana dengan sedikit deathglare.

Hana: I-Iya sensei, Tomoya emang ngerjain pr sendiri. (Walau aku bantu dikit)

Mr. Shiramoto: *sigh* Padahal sensei udah berharap bisa melihatmu tersiksa dengan membersihkan seluruh sekolah.

All: *sweatdrop*

Tomoya: (Sialan tu si Killer)

Kyousuke: Aku juga pengen liat Tomoya bersihin sekolah.

Teito: Aku juga.

Sayaka: Sama.

Tomoya: Ughhh...

All: *chuckle*

Setelah selesai makan dan melihat hari sudah semakin gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Naomi: Kalau gitu, aku pulang dulu! Terima kasih untuk es krim nya.

Takishima: Kyou, tolong antar dia... ini sudah malam.

Kyousuke: Okay... ayo Naomi!

Naomi: I-iya

Naomi dengan wajah sedikit memerah pulang dengan diantar oleh Kyousuke. Tak lama kemudian, yang lainnya juga pamit untuk pulang. Setelah berpamitan, Tsuki mengantar Gilbert sampai kekuil. Dalam perjalanan, Tsuki berbicara dengan Gilbert.

Tsuki: Gill, ada yang mau aku omongin.

Gilbert: Tentang apa?

Tsuki: Tadi ada temanku yang meminta nomor Handphonemu, jadi aku kasih. Tolong jangan bicara apapun tentang Velvet Room ya!

Gilbert: Tentu saja tak akan... Velvet Room cuma boleh diketahui oleh mereka saja yang terpilih seperti nona Tsuki.

Tsuki: *sigh* (Sepertinya aku nggak perlu khawatir)

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di kuil.

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Gilbert: Nona Tsuki, terima kasih telah mengantar saya.

Tsuki: Iya.

Gilbert: Kapan-kapan, saya ingin pergi ke Hirashima High School.

Tsuki: HAHH...!

Tsuki pun langsung kaget.

Gilbert: Nggak boleh ya!

Tsuki: Bo-boleh kok. (Dari semua tempat, kenapa harus ke sekolah!?)

Gilbert: Terima kasih.

TRINGGG...

Gilbert: Igor Assistant

Social Link Star

Rank 4

Tsuki: Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu!

Gilbert: Hati-hati dijalan.

Tsuki: Iya.

Tsuki pun pulang ke asrama.

Place: Asahi Dorm

Setibanya di asrama, Tsuki langsung menuju kamarnya.

Tsuki: Tadaima. Ngg...!

Setelah masuk kamar, Tsuki mendapati kalau Ayaka tak ada di kamar.

Tsuki: Senpai kok nggak ada.

Voice: BAA...

Tsuki: WAAA...

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengageti Tsuki dari belakang dan langsung saja Tsuki menjerit kaget dan terjatuh.

Voice: *chuckle* Tak kusangka kau akan sekaget itu.

Tsuki pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Ayaka yang sedang tertawa Evil Smile.

Tsuki: Se-senpai...

Ayaka: Maaf maaf, aku cuma mau sedikit usil.

Ayaka berhenti tertawa dan membantu Tsuki berdiri.

Tsuki: Kenapa liburan musim panas harus berakhir? Padahal aku masih pingin nyantai!

Ayaka: Jangan kebanyakan having fun seperti Tomoya... nanti bisa lupa semua pelajaran sekolah!

Tsuki: Iya sih!

Kemudian Tsuki menuju kamar mandi.

Tsuki: Senpai, aku mandin duluan ya!

Ayaka: Iya.

TRRRR...

TRRR...

Saat Tsuki akan memasuki kamar mandi, tiba-tiba Handphone nya berbunyi dan Tsuki pun langsung mengambil Handphonennya.

TRRRR...

TRRR...

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Handphone Ayaka juga berbunyi dan Ayaka langsung mengambilnya.

Ayaka: Ngg... Hiiragi, sms itu dari Itsuki ya!

Tsuki: Iya.

Ayaka: Mau apa dia sms kita berdua.

Tsuki: Nggak tau.

Tsuki dan Ayaka membuka sms dari Tomoya yang isinya "Untuk semua anggota ACE, besok setelah pulang sekolah berkumpul di ruang klub lantai tiga"

Tsuki: Kenapa dia sms kita seperti ini?

Ayaka: Entahlah, yang pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu.

Tsuki: Kenapa perasaanku nggak enak ya!

Tsuki dan Ayaka hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu sampai besok untuk mencari tau apa yang direncanakan Tomoya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 36 END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Buat reader semua **Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa 1434 Hijriyah** dan maaf kalo updatenya nanti bakal lama, Authornya lagi nggak punya ide buat nulis jadi mohon maaf sebesar besarnya.

Tomoya: ARRGH... selesai sudah liburanku!

Ayaka: Woy, Tomoya... apa yang kamu rencanaiin besok? Jangan yang aneh-aneh ya!

Tomoya: *Evil Smile* Nggak kok senpai! Tenang aja.

Ayaka: Kenapa aku punya firasat buruk.

Tomoya: Woy author season kedua dari The Fall Return itu maksudnya apa? Gue gak tau kalo ada season 2 nya.

Author: Ohh, season 2 The Fall Return judulnya Armor Evolution, author dapet ide setelah liat _Kenshin Armor_ dari anime _Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone_. Pastinya Reader semua yang pernah nonton animenya tau seperti apa nanti jadinya.

Ayaka: Aku gak pernah nonton anime jadi gak tau.

Tomoya: Judulnya Armor Evolution apa hubungannya sama Persona, terus Kenshin Armor tu apaan?

Author: Cari aja di google atau youtube nanti pasti tau. Untuk season 2 nya author bakal usahaiin buat dalam bentuk novel, bukan naskah kayak fict ini. Tolong dukungannya ya! Dan jangan lupa tolong Reviewnya dari Reader sekalian untuk menambah ide author buat nyelesaiin fict ini!

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 37: NEW STUDENT**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: **Yosh, author balik lagi di fic ini, sory kalo sudah 5 bulan fic ini gak update soalnya lagi banyak kerjaan dan nggak terasa udah 2 tahun sejak author publish fic ini. Waktu denger Persona 5 mau keluar akhir 2014, langsung saja jadi semangat lagi lanjutin fic ini. Dan makasih buat kitanalao, sp-cs, dan semuanya yang udah review, baca, dan follow fict ini. langsung aja mulai ficnya! ENJOY IT!

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 37: NEW STUDENT<strong>

-1 September 2015-

Tuesday

-Early Morning

Tsuki dan Ayaka berangkat ke sekolah setelah liburan musim panas selesai. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah semester kedua.

Tsuki: *sigh* Liburan sudah berakhir, terasa cepet banget.

Ayaka: Kalau kita terlalu menikmati sesuatu akan terasa cepat.

Tsuki: Bener juga sih!

Tak lama kemudian dalam perjalanan, mereka bertemu Hana, Ryouka, dan Takishima.

Ryouka: Yoo, morning... senpai, Tsuki.

Ayaka: Morning.

Takishima: Kalian berdua juga dapet sms dari Tomoya tadi malam?

Tsuki: Iya.

Hana: Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia rencanain!

Takishima: Semalem aku sudah telpon dia, tapi dia nggak mau jawab.

Tsuki: Aku berharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

All: ...

Semua terdiam untuk sesaat.

Ryouka: Oya, sebentar lagi Full Moon kan!

Ayaka: Full Moon sudah semakin dekat dan kita belum punya persiapan.

Tsuki: Aku khawatir kalau kita akan bertemu gadis misterius itu lagi!

Hana: Sampai sekarangpun kita belum tau siapa dia.

All: *sigh*

Saat mereka sampai depan gerbang sekolah, terdengar suara yang familiar memanggil mereka.

Familiar voice: Yoo, senpai...

Disana mereka bertemu dengan Shuichi, Yoichi dan Eri.

Tsuki: Shu, Yoichi, Eri!

Eri: Morning senpai.

Ayaka: Morning.

Ryouka: Kalian mulai masuk sekolah ya!

Shuichi: Iya dong!

Yoichi: Senpai, apa maksudnya kita harus berkumpul diruang klub lantai tiga?

Shuichi: Iya, tadi malam Tomoya-senpai sms kita.

Ryouka: Kita juga nggak tau, tanya saja sama Tomoya.

Tsuki: Tapi orang belum datang!

Takishima: Dasar Tomoya...

Eri: Kalian bicara apa?

All: !?

Mereka lupa kalau Eri juga ada disana.

Ayaka: Bukan apa-apa kok. Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk, bukannya pagi ini semua murid harus berkupul diaula!

Tsuki: Okay, let's go.

Merekapun masuk ke sekolah.

-After School

Place: Hirashima Private High School

Hari itu karena ada rapat guru, semua murid pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hana: Enaknya pulang cepat!

Tsuki: Setelah ini kita keruang klub lantai tiga.

Hana: Okay... ngomong-ngomong, dimana Ryouka?

Hana melihat Ryouka sudah tak ada dibangkunya.

Tsuki: Kalau Ryouka tadi dia keruang dewan siswa sama Ayaka-senpai karena ada rapat.

Hana: Jadi mereka nggak ikut!

Tsuki: Ikut kok... nanti mereka nyusul.

Hana: Apa sih yang direncanaiin Tomoya?

Tsuki: Tau deh!

Setelah itu mereka berdua menuju lantai tiga. Sesampainya dilantai 3, mereka kebingungan mencari ruang klub yang dimaksud Tomoya karena lantai tiga Hirashima banyak digunakan untuk aktivitas klub dan ruang dewan siswa.

Tsuki: Ruangannya yang mana?

Hana: Tau deh banyak ruang klub dilantai tiga. Semua ruang klub dilantai tiga untuk kegiatan klub yang dibuat sendiri sama murid.

Voice: Hey, Hiiragi, Shirayuki...

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang memanggil mereka berdua.

Tsuki: Taki-senpai!

Takishima: kalian juga mau keruang klub kan!

Tsuki: Iya, senpai juga!

Takishima: Ya, tapi aku bingung yang mana.

Hana: Kalau gitu kita cari aja sama-sama.

Tsuki: Kenapa nggak telpon saja Tomoya?

Takishima: Sudah, tapi nggak diangkat.

Hana: Kita cari aja ruangannya.

Merekapun mengelilingi lantai tiga dan mencari ruang klub yang dimaksud Tomoya. Tak lama kemudian, Tsuki berhenti didepan pintu sebuah ruang klub.

Tsuki: Ini ruangannya.

Hana: Kenapa kamu tau?

Hana heran dari mana Tsuki bisa tau ruangan yang dimaksud Tomoya hanya bisa bertanya.

Tsuki: Liat aja keatas.

Hana dan Takishima pun melihat keatas dan melihat tulisan "ACE" diatas pintu ruangan itu.

Hana/Takishima: *sweatdrop*

Tsuki: ACE kan nama tim kita!

Takishima: Mau masuk?

Hana: Taki-senpai aja duluan.

Mereka bertigapun masuk keruangan itu. Setelah mereka masuk, mereka terkejut karena ruangan itu seluas ruang kelas mereka. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan banyak barang seperti kursi, meja, rak gelas, kulkas kecil, dan sofa berada didalam ruangan tersebut. Kemudian Tsuki melihat ada yang sedang tidur-tiduran disofa yang ternyata adalah Yoichi. Melihat kedatangan senpai nya, Yoichi pun bangun dan menyapa mereka.

Yoichi: Yoo, senpai!

Takishima: Yoichi.

Hana: Cuma kamu yang disini? Mana yang lainnya?

Yoichi: Ayaka-senpai sama Ryouka-senpai lagi rapat, Shu nggak dateng soalnya lagi kencan sama Eri, terus Tomoya-senpai lagi ngambil perlengkapan buat ruang klub.

Hana: Ruang klub...?

Mereka memandangi semua didalam ruangan itu dan akhirnya tau apa yang sedang direncanakan Tomoya.

Takishima: Jadi ini ide gila Tomoya!

Hana: Ruang klub... nggak buruk juga!

Voice: Hey, kalian jangan menghalangi pintu masuk!

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang mereka. Dan mereka melihat ternyata itu adalah Tomoya yang sedang membawa kardus besar.

Tsuki: Tomoya...! Kamu bawa apa?

Tomoya: Liatnya nanti aja... cepat kalian minggir, kardus ini berat tau!

Setelah Tomoya letakkan kardus diatas meja, mereka mulai menata barang-barang diruang klub itu.

Tomoya: Yoichi, masukin minumannya kekulkas... terus masukin makanannya dilemari sebelahnya.

Yoichi: Okay.

Tomoya: Taki-senpai, hati-hati sama proyektornya jangan sampai jatuh.

Takishima: Geez, nggak kamu bilang juga aku tau.

Tomoya: Tsuki-chan, Hana-chan... kita tata meja sama kursinya.

Hana: Kenapa nggak kamu aja, pekerjaan ngangkat barang bukan kerjaan cewek.

Tomoya: Biar lebih cepet selesai.

Tsuki: Iya-iya.

Merekapun mulai bekerja.

Takishima: Hey Itsuki, kenapa kamu buat klub kayak gini di sekolah?

Tomoya: Ya paling nggak kitakan punya ruang klub buat diskusi... daripada kita jauh-jauh ke Junes.

Takishima: Iya sih!

Hana: Tapi darimana kamu dapet semua barang-barang ini?

Tsuki: Ruangannya juga luas, hampir mirip ruang kelas kita!

Tomoya: Anggap aja ini kerja kerasku.

Takishima: Cih, paling kamu ngrayu salah satu anggota dewan siswa kan!

Tomoya: Setengahnya bener. *Evil Smile*

Tsuki: Ruangannya mewah gini apa nggak apa?

Tomoya: Tenang aja, semua sudah aku urus.

Tsuki: Bukan itu masalahnya, kenapa ada TV plasma disini?

Tsuki melihat kearah TV plasma yang terpasang didinding ruangan.

Tomoya: TV nya emang sudah ada disini dari awal. Dulu ini ruang klub visual, sebelum mereka pindah ruangan.

Tsuki: Terus kulkasnya!

Tomoya: Itu juga sudah ada disini.

Yoichi: Terus apa laptop itu juga sudah ada disini dari awal senpai?

Yoichi menunjuk laptop diatas meja.

Tomoya: Kalo laptopnya punya Ayaka-senpai, dia nggak butuh lagi buat nganalisis Shadow karena sudah punya Persona... jadi aku minta bawa kesini.

Takishima: Kalau PS4 ini gimana?

Takishima mengeluarkan isi kardus yang baru saja dibawa Tomoya dan salah satu isinya PS4.

Tomoya: Itu punyaku, aku bawa aja kesekolah!

Takishima: Kamu itu ngrepotin aja.

Tomoya: Yah kaliankan juga nggak ada kerjaan.

SRAKKK...

Pintu ruang klub terbuka dan yang membukanya adalah Ayaka dan Ryouka yang baru saja datang.

Ryouka: Yoo, maaf telat.

Tomoya: Kita dah hampir mau selesai.

Ayaka: Semua ada disinikan!

Yoichi: Nggak semuanya, Shu pergi sama Eri.

Takishima: *sigh* Kita lagi sibuk disini dia malah kencan.

Tsuki: Senpai, Ryouka... cepat bantu, mejanya berat tau.

Ryouka: Okay-okay.

Ryouka segera membantu Tsuki, Tomoya, dan Hana mengangkat meja dan kursi, sedangkan Ayaka membantu Takishima dan Yoichi. Setelah selesai menata barang-barang diruang klub, mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.

-Few Days Later

-5 September 2015-

Saturday

-After School

Hari itu sesudah pulang sekolah, Tsuki dkk berkumpul diruang klub untuk persiapan Full Moon yang akan terjadi nanti malam.

Ayaka: Jadi kesimpulannya, kita belum dapet petunjuk satupun tentang gadis misterius itu. Mana Full Moon ntar malem lagi!

Shuichi: Aku udah tanya Eri apa ada yang aneh waktu aku jalan sama dia, tapi dia sepertinya nggak tau apa-apa.

Tomoya: Kamu bukannya nanya, tapi kencan!

Shuichi: Hey...

Ayaka: Sudah sudah kalian berdua... Tomoya, jangan mengganggunya terus.

Tomoya: Iya maaf.

Yoichi: Tapi Tomoya-senpai ada benernya juga, kau terlalu menaruh perhatian sama Eri sampai lupa sekitarmu.

Shuichi: Iya sih.

Tomoya: Jangan lupa kalau dia artis yang sedang nauk daun, jangan sampai media tau kalau kamu sering jalan sama dia.

Shuichi: Iya, aku tau.

Hana: Jadi gimana ntar malem?

Ayaka: Ya kita cuma bisa berharap kalau Reaper nggak muncul lagi.

All: *sigh*

Semua terdiam.

Tomoya: AGHH... kenapa juga Full Moon nya harus ntar malem! Harusnya malam minggu ini aku jalan-jalan.

Hana: Jangan kebanyakan ngeluh.

Tsuki: Tapi aku heran, kenapa dia ada dipihak Shadow?

Hana: Bener juga, padahal dia Persona User sama seperti kita.

Ryouka: Mungkin dia punya alasan!

Yoichi: Kita nggak butuh penjelasan darinya... yang pasti dia telah membantu Shadow membunuh orang-orang itu.

Takishima: Yoichi...

Ayaka: Kita akan cari tau itu setelah tau siapa dia... kita fokus dulu untuk nanti malam.

All: Okay.

Setelah itu mereka pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk Full Moon nanti malam. Saat Shuichi hendak pulang, dia menuju locker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatunya. Saat dia membuka locker sepatunya, ada surat yang terselip disana.

Shuichi: Ngg... surat!?

Shuichi pun membuka surat itu dan tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung terlihat marah dan meremas surat itu.

Shuichi: Sial!

Kemudian dia meneluarkan handphonenya dan menelpon seseorang. Setelah lama tak diangkat, Shuichi langsung pulang keapartemennya dan beristirahat untuk persiapan Full Moon nanti malam. Tiba-tiba saat sedang beristirahat, Shuichi membuka matanya dan mendapati kalau dia berada disebuah puncak gunung berapi.

Shuichi: Ini dimana? (Yang kuingat tadi aku lagi pulang. Apa ini mimpi?)

Kemudian dia melihat kedalam kawah gunung berapi itu dan melihat magma.

Shuichi: Whoaa... kalo jatuh tamatlah aku!

Mysterious voice: Jangan khawatir, kau takkan mati walaupun terjatuh kesana!

Tiba-tiba suara misterius terdengar dari belakang Shuichi dan Shuichi langsung berbalik.

Shuichi: Kau...?!

Mysterious voice: Yoo...

Pemilik Suara itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Shuichi.

Shuichi: Siapa kamu? Apa kamu Shadow ku? Bukannya Tsuki-senpai dan yang lainnya sudah mengalahkanmu!

Other Shuichi: Aku bukan Shadow, tapi Personamu!

Shuichi: Griffin!

Griffin: That's right!

Shuichi melihat sekelilingnya dan bertanya pada Persona nya.

Shuichi: Kenapa aku bisa disini? Apa ini mimpi?

Griffin: Bisa dibilang begitu.

Shuichi: Griffin, aku butuh bantuanmu.

Griffin: Apa tentang pacarmu.

Muka Shuichi langsung memerah.

Shuichi: Dia bukan pacarku... dan darimana kau tau Eri?

Griffin: Hey, aku dan kau adalah satu... jadi aku tau semua tentangmu.

Shuichi: Griffin, Eri diculik dan akan dibawa kedunia Shadow malam nanti dan aku akan menyelamatkannya. Aku butuh bantuanmu.

Griffin: Kenapa kau butuh bantuanku? Bukannya kau bisa menyelamatkannya sendiri!

Shuichi: Karena aku takkan cukup kuat untuk melawannya, apalagi Reaper!

Griffin: Kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkannya?

Shuichi: Karena...

Griffin: Karena apa?

Shuichi menjadi terdiam.

Griffin: Kau taukan dia sudah tak punya orangtua, akan lebih baik kalau dia menyusul mereka.

Shuichi: AKU TAKKAN MEMBIARKANNYA.

Griffin: ...

Griffin diam setelah melihat Shuichi berteriak.

Shuichi: Orangtuanya dibunuh oleh orang tak dikenal, karena itu pasti dia merasa kesepian.

Griffin: Jadi kau menyukainya!

Shuichi: Tidak aku...

Griffon: *sigh* Kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan mengutarakan perasaanmu. Dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang kau inginkan.

SRINGGG...

Shuichi: Ughhh...

Sebuah cahaya silau muncul didepan Shuichi dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Dan saat dia sadar, dia berada dikasurnya.

Shuichi: Ughh... tadi aku ketiduran ya! (Mimpi tadi, apa itu nyata!)

Shuichi kemudian melihat jamnya.

Shuichi: *gasp* Gawat, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh... aku harus cepat!

Kemudian Shuichi keluar dari kamarnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Saat berada didepan pintu masuk, di bertemu dengan Yoichi.

Yoichi: Shu, mau kemana?

Shuichi: Mau duluan kekuil.

Yoichi: Bukannya masih sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum waktu kumpul dikuil!

Shuichi: Aku mau mampir dulu sebentar, nanti langsung kekuil.

Shuichi kemudian pergi.

-Midnight

Place: Asahitaisha Shrine

Saat malam hari dikuil, Tsuki dkk sudah bersiap dikuil untuk melawan Shadow sambil menunggu Shuichi dan Yoichi yang belum datang.

Tomoya: Lama banget sikembar, sudah hampir waktunya.

Ayaka: Sabar aja, inikan Full Moon pertama mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Yoichi datang.

Yoichi: Maaf telat senpai.

Ayaka: Nggak apa, yang penting kamu dateng.

Takishima: Lho, dimana Shuichi?

Takishima menyadari kalau Yoichi tidak datang bersama Shuichi.

Yoichi: Apa maksud senpai dia belum datang!? Tadi Shu bilang dia mau duluan kekuil!

All: !?

Tsuki: Tapi dia kelum datang kesini.

Yoichi: Huhh... terus dia kemana?

Tsuki: Biar aku telpon dia.

Tsuki mengambil handphone nya dan menelpon Shuichi. Karena lama tak dijawab, Tsuki mematikan handphone nya.

Tsuki: Aneh, nggak dijawab.

Ryouka: Terus dia kemana?

Tomoya: Mungkin kencan sama Eri.

Ayaka: Kayaknya nggak mungkin dia kencan sampai tengah hampir tengah malam kayak gini... apa lagi dia tau sekarang Full Moon.

Hana: Terus gimana sekarang?

Semua terdiam sampai Takishima berbicara.

Takishima: Ayaka, bisa coba kamu cari Shuichi pake Persona mu?

Tsuki: Bener juga, sekarang sudah mulai Full Moon dan kita bisa ngeluarin Persona kita.

Ayaka: Okay, akan kulakukan sebisaku.

CRINGGG...

Ayaka: Persona, Urd!

Ayaka memanggil Persona nya dan mulai mencari Shuichi.

Place: Shopping District

Disaat yang sama, Shuichi berjalan masuk kesebuah gedung kosong di Shopping District yang sudah tidak terpakai. Saat masuk, dia langsung menuju keatap gedung. Saat tiba diatap gedung, sosok gadis misterius memakai jubah dan tudung kepala hitam menantinya.

Hooded-girl: Kau datang juga.

Shuichi: Dimana Eri?

Hooded-girl: Jangan khawatir, pacarmu baik-baik saja.

Shuichi: Kembalikan Eri sekarang!

Shuichi mengeluarkan handgun dari balik jasnya dan mengarahkannya pada gadis itu.

Hooded-girl: Hey, kau takkan menembak wanita kan! Lagipula suara pistolmu akan terdengar jelas.

Shuichi: Jangan khawatir, buat jaga-jaga aku sudah pasang peredam... sekarang katakan dimana Eri?

Hooded-girl: Coba paksa aku.

Shuichi: Dengan senang hati.

DZINGGG...

Shuichi menembak gadis itu dengan handgun nya.

TRINGGG...

Tetapi gadis itu berhasil menangkisnya dengan kipas besi yang disembunyikan dibalik jubahnya.

Shuichi: Cih...

Hooded-girl: Kau harus coba paksa aku lagi.

Shuichi: Kalau itu maumu. Persona!

Persona Card muncul didepan Shuichi.

DZINGGG...

Shuichi menembak Persona Card dengan handgun nya.

CRINGGG...

Shuichi: Griffin!

Kemudian Griffin keluar dan siap bertarung.

Hooded-girl: Kalau gitu aku juga.

CRINGGG...

Hooded-girl: Persona, Harpy!

Gadis itu juga mengeluarkan Persona nya dan shuichi langsung saja menyerangnya.

Shuichi: HEAHH...

Hooded-girl: Bagus, ayo maju.

Sementara itu dikuil, Ayaka kesulitan mencari Shuichi dengan Persona nya.

Yoichi: Gimana senpai?

*Ayaka*: Percuma, aku nggak bisa mendeteksi dimanapun Shuichi berada!

Tsuki: Apa maksud senpai?

*Ayaka*: Aku juga nggak tau, aku nggak bisa mendeteksi keberadaanya dimanapun! Sepertinya entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatku nggak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Shuichi.

Takishima: Kalau gitu cari saja kebalikannya.

All: !?

Takishima: Kalau Persona mu nggak bisa mendeteksinya, itu berarti dia berada ditempat dimana Persona mu nggak bisa melakukan analisiskan! Cari saja tempat itu.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Ayaka kembali melanjutkan mencari Shuichi.

Ayaka: Baiklah, tapi mungkin agak lama.

Yoichi: Shu, tunggulah aku.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 37 END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sampai sini dulu aja ficnya, untuk update kedepannya mungkin agak lama soalnya alur cerita fic ini setelah ending Persona 5 jadi kalau jalan cerita Persona 5 nggak tau, otomatis author gak bisa buat ending fic ini, jadi mohon sabar nunggu ya! Dan jangan lupa tolong direview.

**NEXT**

"Hooded-girl: Percuma menunggu, teman-temanmu takkan datang."

"Shuichi: Tentu saja mereka akan datang."

"Tomoya: Biar, aku lawan dia, kalian cepat pergi!"

"Hooded-girl: Mustahil! Kenapa Personamu bisa berevolusi?"

"Shuichi: Aku takkan membiarka orang yang kucintai terbunuh!"

"Eri: Maaf Shu, tapi inilah kenyataannya!"

"Shuichi: ERI!"

**CHAPTER 38: THE PAINFUL TRUTH**


	38. Chapter 38

**GENRE: **Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Sci-fi.

**DESCLAIMER: **Persona bukan punya saya, tapi atlus. Semua cerita dan oc difanfic ini dikarang sendiri sama Author juga asistennya (Adiknya)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 38: THE PAINFUL TRUTH<strong>

Place: Shopping District

Diatap gedung kosong di Shopping District, Shuichi sedang bertarung dengan gadis berjubah hitam misterius.

**Boss Battle**

**Hooded-girl**

Shuichi: Griffin, Garudyne!

Hooded-girl: Harpy, Garudyne!

BLARRR...

Kedua serangan angin mereka berbenturan satu sama lain dan menghilang.

Shuichi: Cihh...

Hooded-girl: Kau harus lebih baik dari ini.

Shuichi: Diam. Hamaon!

Tubuh Griffin bersinar putih dan dari bawah gadis misterius itu muncul kertas-kertas putih.

Hooded-girl: *dodge*

Gadis itu berhasil menghindar serangan Shuichi.

Shuichi: Sial. Hamaon! Hamaon!

Hooded-girl: Berapa kalipun percuma. *dodge*

Semua serangan Shuichi berhasil dihindari.

Shuichi: Sial... Kenapa bisa nggak kena?

Hooded-girl: Jelas saja karena aku resist dengan cahaya... lagipula serangan instant kill takkan berpengaruh pada Persona ataupun Shadow dengan Agility yang tinggi.

Shuichi: (Sial, kalau gini aku cuma bisa nunggu senpai dan yang lainnya datang!)

Hooded-girl: Percuma kau menunggu, teman-temanmu takkan datang.

Gadis mistrius itu tersenyum seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Shuichi.

Shuichi: Tentu saja mereka akan datang. Garudyne!

Shuichi kembali menyerang, tetapi serangannya berhasil dihindari.

Hooded-girl: *dodge* Dasar bodoh, kau pikir aku memanggilmu kemari tanpa persiapan!

Shuichi: Apa maksudmu?

Shuichi menghentikan serangannya.

Hooded-girl: Kau belum sadar juga, aku sudah membuat tempat ini takkan bisa dilacak oleh Persona analisis temanmu itu.

Shuichi: What!?

Hooded-girl: Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjauh dari sini, jika tidak pacarmu akan kubawa kedunia itu.

Shuichi: Tak kau katakanpun aku juga nggak berniat untuk kabur... lagipula teman-temanku pasti akan menemukanku apapun yang terjadi. Garudyne!

Shuichi melanjutkan serangannya.

Hooded-girl: Garudyne!

BLARRR...

Kedua serangan Shuichi dan gadis itu menimbulkan ledakan.

Hooded-girl: *chuckle*

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum.

Shuichi: Apa yang lucu?

Hooded-girl: Aku juga sudah menduga cepat atau lambat teman-temanmu pasti akan datang kesini... karena itu aku sudah siapkan hadiah untuk mereka.

Shuichi: Kau... Hamaon!

Hooded-girl: *dodge* Sudah cukup main-mainnya, akan kuperlihatkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus disekitar gedung tempat mereka berada.

Hooded-girl: Tarukaja!

Shuichi: UGHHH...

Sementara itu dikuil, Ayaka sedang berusaha mencari Shuichi dengan bantuan Persona nya.

Tsuki: Gimana senpai?

Ayaka: Sedikit lagi.

SHUUSSHHH...

Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus kekuil.

Ryouka: Ughh, angin ini... aku punya firasat buruk.

Hana: Ini seperti angin yang berhembus sewaktu melawan gadis misterius itu!

Takishima: Shu, jangan-jangan dia sedang bertarung dengan gadis itu.

Yoichi: Senpai, sudah belum?

Ayaka: Dapat! Tempat yang sama sekali tak bisa kudeteksi. Ngg...!

Yoichi: Dimana senpai?

Ayaka: Gedung kosong di Shooping District, sekitar dua blok dari toko senjata Steve!

Yoichi: Shu...

Yoichi langsung saja lari meninggalkan kuil menuju ke Shopping District.

Tomoya: Yoichi wait!

Ayaka: Cepat kejar dia.

Saat Tsuki dkk akan mengejar Yoichi, Muncul Shadow tipe Turret menghadang Tsuki dkk untuk tidak keluar kuil.

Tomoya: What the! Kenapa bisa ada tank disini?

Ayaka: Itu bukan tank, tapi Shadow!

Ryouka: Kita kalahkan dulu Shadow itu!

Takishima: Tak ada waktu... aku akan urus Shadow itu, kalian cepat keluar dari belakang kuil!

Tsuki: Baiklah... Ayaka-senpai, tetap disini dan bantu Taki-senpai!

Ayaka: Okay. Aku akan menghubungi Steve untuk segera ketempat Shuichi.

Tsuki: Tolong ya senpai!

Tsuki bersama Tomoya, Hana, dan Ryouka keluar lewat belakang kuil dan mengejar Yoichi. Saat mengejar Yoichi, mereka dihadang Shadow tipe Drive.

Ryouka: Sial, ada lagi.

Tomoya: Biar aku lawan dia, cepat kalian pergi!

Tsuki: Baiklah, hati-hati Tomoya.

Tomoya: Leave it to me!

CRINGGG...

Tomoya: Persona, Lucifer!

Tomoya langsung memanggil Persona nya dan melawan Shadow itu.

Tsuki: Ayo Ryouka, Hana.

Hana/Ryouka: Okay!

Tsuki, Hana, dan Ryouka melanjutkan mengejar Yoichi. Disaat itu juga, Shuichi yang sedang bertarung dengan gadis misterius di Shopping District merasa terdesak dan mulai melemah.

Hooded-girl: Garudyne!

Shuichi: ARGHHH...

Serangan gadis itu membuat Shuichi terlempar.

Shuichi: Ughh... akhh...

Hooded-girl: Sekarang kau tau perbedaan kemampuan kita.

Shuichi: Sial, kenapa serangannya bertambah kuat?

Hooded-girl: Karena kau akan kuhabisi disini akan kujelaskan. Harpy ku selain Persona tipe pendeteksi, juga tipe Support yang akan menambah kemampuan bertarung Persona.

Shuichi: (Gawat, skill Dekunda ku takkan berguna disini!)

Hooded-girl: Kemampuanku tak hanya itu. Diarama!

Shuichi: What...!

Harpy mengeluarkan skill penyembuh yang sama seperti Persona milik Hana dan menyembuhkan gadis itu.

Shuichi: (Kalau seperti ini terus aku takkan bisa menang)

Hooded-girl: Kenapa, sudah selesai?

Shuichi: Masih belum.

Shuichi berusaha untuk berdiri lagi.

Hooded-girl: Kenapa kau begitu ingin menyelamatkannya?

Shuichi: Karena dia... orang yang penting untukku, karena itu aku akan menyelamatkannya.

Hooded-girl: Sepenting apa dia untukmu. Dia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini! Semua yang dia miliki sudah diambil darinya.

Shuichi sedikit terkejut karena Gadis itu tau masa lalu Eri.

Shuichi: Dia masih punya teman.

Hooded-girl: !?

Shuichi: Eri masih punya teman-teman yang yang peduli padanya, aku, Tsuki-senpai, dan juga yang lainnya.

Hooded-girl: Omong kosong, dia sendiri tak menganggap kalian sebagai teman.

Shuichi: Kau tau apa tentang dia. Aku takkan membiarkan kau membunuhnya, aku pasti akan melindunginya.

Hooded-girl: Diam kau.

Shuichi: Aku takkan membiarkan orang yang kucintai terbunuh.

Hooded-girl: !?

TRINGGG...

Shuichi memancarkan aura biru kuat disekelilingnya.

(BGM: Reach Out To The Truth)

Hooded-girl: Apa!? Mustahil.

Shuichi: Persona!

Persona Card muncul diatas Shuichi.

DZINGGG...

CRINGGG...

Shuichi: Griffin!

Shuichi menembakkan pistolnya kearah Persona Card diatasnya dan menghancurkannya. Setelah itu Griffin keluar dari tubuh Shuichi.

Griffin: (Sepertinya kau sudah bisa mengutarakan perasaanmu!)

Shuichi: Ya, karena itu aku takkan ragu lagi untuk bertarung... pinjamkan semua kekuatanmu agar aku bisa melindunginya!

Griffin: (Jika itu maumu)

Shuichi: HEEAAAHHHHH...

Shuichi's strong will that allowed him to accept and overcome his weakness has awakened his heart's true power...

Griffin berubah menjadi sesosok burung dengan badan terbuat dari besi berwarna emas kemerahan dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti api.

Shuichi's Persona has been reborn...!

Griffin has transfigured into Phoenix, The Bird of Reincarnation!

Shuichi

Persona Phoenix

Arcana Hierophant

Light: Nul

Skill:

-Mahamaon -Hamaon

-Hama Boost -Diarahan

-Dekunda -Garudyne

-Spell Master -Agidyne

Hooded-girl: Mustahil! Kenapa Persona mu bisa berevolusi?

Shuichi: Agidyne!

Phoenix mengepakkan sayapnya dan mengeluarkan api yang langsung menyerang gadis mistrius itu dan Persona nya. Gadis itu berusaha menangkisnya dengan senjata kipas besinya.

Hooded-girl: Ughh...

TRANGGG...

Karena kekuatan serangan Shuichi lebih besar, kipas besi yang dipegang gadis itu terlempar.

Shuichi: Masih belum. Agidyne!

Hooded-girl: Harpy, Garudyne!

Kedua serangan mereka sama kuatnya saling berbenturan.

Shuichi: Kembalikan Eri! Agidyne!

Shuichi dengan cepat menyerang gadis itu lagi sebelum gadis itu sempat malancarkan serangannya.

Hooded-girl: ARGGGHH...

Gadis itu terlempar setelah terkena serangan Shuichi dan Persona nya menghilang.

Shuichi: *hosh* *hosh*

(BGM End)

Shuichi kemudian berjalan menuju gadis itu.

Shuichi: Sekarang katakan dimana Eri!

Hooded-girl: Ughhh...

Gadis itu mencoba berdiri lagi dan tanpa sengaja tudung kepala hitam yang menutupi kepala gadis itu terbuka dan menampakkan rambut pirang panjangnya terurai keluar.

Shuichi: Mus-mustahil. Kau!

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Shuichi menjadi seperti ketakutan karena tidak percaya siapa yang sedang dilawannya sekarang.

Hooded-girl: Maaf Shu, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Shuichi: E-Eri... Kenapa?

Ternyata sosok gadis misterius itu adalah Eri.

Eri: Untuk menciptakan dunia yang damai dimana tak ada kebohongan.

Shuichi: Apa maksudmu? Kau tak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan! Kau telah membantu Shadow membunuh orang tak bersalah.

Eri: Mereka adalah pengorbanan yang dibutuhkan untuk itu Shu.

Shuichi: Jangan bercanda! Pengorbanan seperti itu takkan menciptakan dunia yang damai.

Eri: Shu, kau tidak mengerti... jika dunia itu sudah tercipta, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya.

Shuichi: Eri...

Shuichi terdiam dan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Eri: Shu, bergabunglah denganku.

Shuichi: Apa!?

Shuichi terkejut mendengar yang dikatakan Eri.

Eri: Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin melawanmu, karena itu bergabunglah denganku.

Shuichi: ...

Shuichi termenung untuk sesaat.

Shuichi: Tidak.

Eri: Shu...

Shuichi: Aku takkan bergabung denganmu ataupun Shadow, tapi aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari mereka.

Eri: Baiklah jika itu maumu.

Eri mengeluarkan pisau lempar dari balik jubahnya dan akan melemparkannya kearah Shuichi.

DORR...

TRANGGG...

Eri: Ughh...

Shuichi: ERI!

Tiba-tiba ada tembakan yang mengarah kepisau lempar yang dipegang Eri dan pisau itu terlepas dari tangannya.

Voice: Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu.

Shuichi dan Eri melihat kearah sumber suara itu dan ternyata itu adalah Steve.

Shuichi: Steve, Kenapa kamu bisa disini?

Steve: Ayaka menyuruhku kemari untuk memastikan apa kau ada disini. Sepertinya kau sedang kesulitan menghadapi pacarmu ya!

Eri: Sial.

Yoichi: Shu...!

Yoichi yang telah sampai ketempat mereka langsung berlari kearah Shuichi.

Yoichi: Shu, kau tak apa?

Shuichi: Yeah. Eri, kumohon hentikan semua ini... aku tak ingin melawanmu.

Yoichi: Eri!?

Yoichi langsung melihat kearah Eri yang memakai jubah yang sama yang dipakai gadis misterius yang menyerang mereka dengan Reaper.

Yoichi: Eri! Jadi itu kau!

Eri: Datang lagi pengganggu. Harpy!

Eri kembali memanggil Persona nya.

Shuichi: Eri, wait!

Yoichi: Jika kau mau bertarung akan kulayani. Persona!

SRINGGG...

Persona Card muncul diatas Yoichi.

CRINGGG...

Yoichi: Chimera!

Yoichi melompat dan memecahkan Persona Card nya dengan senjatanya yang berupa cakar besi. Kemudian Chimera keluar.

(AN: Bayangi aja cara mecahin Persona Card Yoichi sama kayak Yosuke digame Persona 4)

Shuichi: Yoichi, jangan sakiti dia!

Yoichi: Maaf Shu, aku tak punya pilihan.

Shuichi: Kalian berdua, tolong hentikan!

Saat Yoichi dan Eri akan bertempur, Tsuki, Hana, dan Ryouka tiba ditempat mereka.

Tsuki: Shu, Yoichi, Steve...!

Steve: Kalian sampai juga.

Kemudian mereka bertiga terkejut begitu melihat kearah Eri yang memiliki Persona yang sama dengan Gadis misterius yang menyerang mereka dengan Reaper.

Hana: Eri-chan!

Tsuki: Eri.

Eri: Sepertinya malam ini cukup sampai disini.

Mysterious Voice: Tidak cukup sampai disini.

Tiba-tiba ada suara misterius terdengar dari belakang Eri dan ada kabut hitam yang menyerangnya.

Eri: What the...!? ARRGHHHH...!

Shuichi: ERI!

Steve: What's happening?

Kemudian pemilik suara misterius itu muncul dibelakang Eri. Dari suaranya mereka Tsuki dkk tau jika itu adalah laki-laki, tapi mereka tak bisa mengenalinya karena dia memakai jubah hitam dan kepalanya tertutup tudung kepala hitam.

Hooded-man: Eri, sepertinya kau tak bisa menangani ini sendirian... karena itu kau sudah tak diperlukan lagi.

Eri: Apa maksudmu!? AGGHHH...

Setelah itu Eri pingsan dan Persona nya menghilang.

Shuichi: ERI...! Kau apakan dia.

Hooded-man: Kau tak perlu tau. Dia sudah tak berguna lagi, jadi akan kubereskan.

Ryouka: Bukannya dia temanmu!

Hooded-man: *chuckle* Teman... dasar konyol. Dulu pernah ada wanita seperti dia yang berhianat hanya untuk laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Tsuki: (Dulu...!?)

Shuichi: Kau! Jangan berani menyentuhnya.

DOR!

Tiba-tiba saja Steve menembakkan senapannya kelangit.

Steve: Hei, jangan lupa kalau aku ada disini...

Kemudian Steve mengarahkan senapannya kelaki-laki misterius itu.

Shuichi: Steve...!

Steve: Don't worry, aku takkan mengenai pacarmu.

Hooded-man: Jangan kau pikir yang seperti itu akan mempan padaku.

Steve: Kita lihat saja.

DOR!DOR!DOR!

Sebelum tembakan mengenai laki-laki misterius itu, Tsuki dkk melihat aura berwarna merah keluar dari tubuh laki-laki itu melindunginya dari tembakan peluru Steve.

Steve: What!?

Tsuki: Aura merah itu...! Kau Persona User sama seperti Eri ya!

Hooded-man: Pikiranmu tajam juga. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu! Traesto!

Kemudian cahaya yang menyilaukan keluar dan membuat Tsuki dkk tak bisa melihat.

Shuichi: Tunggu, kembalikan Eri!

Saat cahaya itu menghilang, Laki-laki misterius itu sudah menghilang bersama Eri.

Shuichi: E-Eri...

Hana: Shu...

Shuichi mulai menangis dan memukul lantai diatap gedung itu.

Shuichi: SIALL... ARRGGGHHHHH...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**CHAPTER 38 END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Terima kasih buat mereka semua yang sudah setia baca dan review fict ini. Maaf kalau updatenya selalu lama, authornya lagi nunggu Persona 5 keluar buat lanjutin fict ini (Soalnya nggak ada ide, mungkin ada ide kalo Persona 5 dah keluar). Author liat di internet jumlah peminat persona seakin turun, mungkin karena Persona 5 belum keluar2, gara2 itu jumlah pembaca fict ni berkurang dari ratusan menjadi puluhan *HIKS*. Persona 4 keluar tahun 2009 dan Persona 5 versi inggris 2015, semua pasti kecewa dan capek nunggu liat jauhnya interval keluarnya seri persona yang baru. Untuk sekedar pemberitahuan setelah Persona 5 keluar author mau hiatus dulu sebentar buat main Persona 5 skalian buat skripsi, tapi tenang aja setelah selesai author bakalan update lagi kok ^_^

Sebelum hiatus biar pembaca dan pereview nggak kecewa, Author mau lanjutin fict ini sampai selesai menyelamatkan Eri (Maaf Spoiler +.+). Dan untuk:

Arrow-chan3: Anda sudah menemukan jawabannya dichapter ini

Motoharunana: Maaf kalau dalam bentuk naskah, soalnya author masih pemula waktu buat dan fict ini dipublish. Tapi jangan khawatir, fict lain yang author buat dalam bentuk novel kok, tunggu aja waktu publishnya

Kitanalao: Untuk chapter2 sebelum ini author akui memang ada kelemahan karena author lupa mencantumkan detail, contohnya tentang peralatannya canggih Ayaka dan soal grammar author waktu itu belum bisa sepenuhnya bahasa inggris. Jadi author minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan.

Tolong jangan lupa tetap setia mereview ya!

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 39: MY TRUE FEELINGS**


End file.
